


CATwalk

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, cat hybrid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 120,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 貓科人類 + 娛圈設定。主角是米飛模特。(麻秋只是副的，出場機會不多)貓科人類設定來自左京亞也老師的《黑貓男友系列》，基本上就是獸人。(順便安利一下攻君好帥好帥，攻君的哥哥&侄子好可愛)地球上有0.01%的人有貓科基因，平常人模人樣的，興奮起來/做得起勁時班紋、爪子、尾巴和耳朵會冒出來，也可以完全獸化。也有基因不完全導致只能半獸化，和普通人類混血所以連耳朵尾巴都沒有的等等。最重要的是獸化後衣服會掉下來，變回人型之後就是光著的囉，很符合物理定律對不對？ 不過除了這個設定和都是娛圈相關之外，本文和《黑貓男友》沒什麼關係，所以就不打黑貓tag啦 (話說我也找不到黑貓的tag...)
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

「冰山美人劉飛龍輕鬆駕馭中性風」

「劉美人輾壓同台模特」

「冰雪女皇劉飛龍，巴黎貓步顯風姿」

港島區某座高樓的頂層落地玻璃旁，一個黑長髮的修長身影正翹著長腿，仔細閱讀今天出來的娛樂雜誌。

有關他自己的報導。

“嘖，什麼美人、女皇，怎麼都用這些字眼來形容我！” 飛龍皺著眉，對著自己的哥哥兼經理人焰燕抱怨。

“現在流行中性風，男人就得陽剛的想法已經過時了。” 焰燕一邊幫他收拾行李一邊回答，“你的外表正符合現在的審美，我可是幫你把日程接得滿滿的，明天得去東京走秀了。”

“唔...我昨天才在巴黎回來啊。” 

“乖，為了我們白蛇娛樂，你得努力工作啊。” 

飛龍嘆了一口氣，眼睛回到手中的雜誌。

Dapra 這皮帶挺好看的，要是哥哥送我就好了。

Saint Raulent 的新古龍水嗎......這模特好帥！ 

比起新款古龍水，旁邊的男模特兒更吸引飛龍的目光。那是一個在跑車車頭蓋子上輕鬆坐著的白人男子，雙眼緊盯著鏡頭，就像是大型動物正注視著獵物一樣的目光，嘴邊輕輕勾起的笑容，帶著危險的意味。

什麼嘛，果然陽剛味重的模特兒還是很受歡迎的啊！

飛龍仔細翻了一下，卻沒找到這個模特的名字。

“焰哥！” 他呼喚了一下忙著收拾的經理人，“這皮帶很好看...” 

“...好。” 焰燕嘆一口氣，這個弟弟還是一樣，喜歡的東西都不捨得買啊。

白蛇娛樂公司是他們父親一手打造出來的王國，可惜上一代的藝人年紀漸長，青黃不接之下公司開始衰落了，養著一堆不掙錢的藝人可是花費巨大，但劉老又重情，不願意就此解僱那些老藝人，結果債務越滾越多。

飛龍不願意見到父親的心血就這樣沒落，十五歲就自願出道開始模特兒的工作，天生一副美人胚子的他一出道就大受歡迎，但掙的錢幾乎都拿來還債了，差不多十年後才勉強維持白蛇收支平衡。到了近幾年，和日本的龍頭時裝品牌SION簽了合約，飛龍一躍成為一線模特，他才真的開始掙到放進自己口袋的錢。

雖然現在的飛龍能住在最貴的大樓，穿著最新的衣服，出入有專車接送，身邊總有保鏢，而且單憑他一個人就能支撐起白蛇的財政，但多年的貧困生活讓他養成了勤儉節約的性格，不像其他模特兒一樣沉醉在紫醉金迷的世界。

到了現在，劉飛龍的名字是時尚界的寵兒，中性的外表、絲般光亮順滑的長髮是他的標誌，高挑但纖幼的身材讓他在一眾男模中鶴立雞群，成為了各大時裝秀都爭著邀請的風頭人物。

以前的他為了賺錢，無論是硬照、廣告拍攝還是時裝秀都來者不拒，最高峰時甚至一天二十場試鏡，一個時裝週走了十場秀，走完就馬上坐飛機去地球另一面拍照也試過。現在他不需要再那樣瘋狂地工作，就只挑走秀的來做了。

他的貓步很有個人特色，和一般男模平穩的步伐不一樣，他更接近女模的姿態，微微扭動盤骨，帶出自己最陰柔美麗的一面，但配上他的一身肌肉，一點都不顯得娘娘腔。

假如你問到固中技巧，飛龍只會回答你：貓步，當然是貓走得最好了。

====== 

莫斯科的郊外大宅

剛剛結束了工作的米海爾·阿爾巴托夫開著新的跑車，一路飆車回到自己的家裡。他一身T-shirt 牛仔褲白球鞋，全身上下也沒一件是名品，但按他的話來說，他本人就是時尚的標準。

“米海爾，你終於回來了？” 不苟言笑的中年男人皺著眉看著他，“還記得自己有工作在身？”

“我這不就來了嘛，叔叔。” 米海爾不以為然，把車子停好再跳下車。“接下來是什麼工作？” 

“東京時裝秀，幫你接了五場。”

米海爾皺著眉，“不是說過我不接走台步嗎？現在開始我只拍硬照和廣告！” 

“那可由不得你任性，你自己看看今天出來的排行榜，你現在只排在十二位了，比去年掉了三位！” 米海爾的親叔叔加經理人尤里把雜誌丟給他。

“哦？” 米海爾翻開一看，“這第十一位的好漂亮！” 

尤里把雜誌拿回來自己一看，“香港白蛇娛樂的劉飛龍嗎...和你風格不一樣，倒是不用擔心被他搶了你的工作。” 

“他會去東京嗎？” 米海爾攤在沙發，喝了一口桌子上的酒。

“會吧，這裡寫他現在專門走時裝秀了。” 

“好，我得好好認識一下這個比我高一名的大美人。” 米海爾嘴角勾起危險的笑容。“劉飛龍是吧...”


	2. Chapter 2

東京時裝週雖然不算是世界四大時裝秀之內，但也享負盛名，業內不少大牌子也會出席，但當然作為東道主是有優勢的，日本的龍頭SION霸占了最好的位置，最好的時間，最好的模特。

離時裝秀還有兩天，這是在正式出場前最後修改的機會，也是設計師們最忙的時候。以現在飛龍的身份地位，他沒必要提早到達，但畢竟這是當年他第一份簽專屬合約的品牌。

SION的老闆兼首席設計師麻見隆一當年還是個新創品牌，機緣巧合之下看到還只是二三線模特的飛龍的一場走秀。兩人一拍即合，麻見為飛龍設計了一整個系列的服裝，飛龍為麻見走了世界各地的秀，漸漸二人的名氣都起來了，算是互相提攜了對方的關係。

麻見在機場等著飛龍，他現在手下有五六個設計師了，不再需要他親自下場工作了。

飛龍步出接機大堂，引起無數的相機快門聲和閃光燈，他對著鏡頭微微一笑。麻見上前，牽起飛龍的手在嘴邊輕吻。

“劉美人！看看這邊鏡頭！” 

“請問你和麻見先生是什麼關係？”

“麻見先生！你會繼續聘用劉先生做你的專屬模特嗎？”

“劉先生！你今年都28了，有考慮過引退嗎？” 

飛龍和麻見都只是微笑著，沒有回答記者的問題，麻見和跑上前的焰燕左右護著飛龍，讓他順利上車，後方飛龍的私人助理陶則努力避開人群，把好幾個行李箱搬過來。

“麻見，你不忙嗎？還特地來接我？” 飛龍在車上脫掉墨鏡，看向坐在他身旁的男人。

“我美麗的開場模特來了，一定得來接啊。” 

“這次是我開場？” 飛龍皺著眉，“以前都是我閉場的。”

開場模特是最吸引眼球的，負責帶動全場的氣氛，然而，閉場模特則是最後陪著設計師上場的，也是設計師最喜歡的模特才有資格。

“抱歉，這次設計的最後一套衣服不適合你。” 麻見輕輕拍了一下飛龍的背，“放心，你永遠是我的繆斯。” 

“好了吧，我知道你最近泡了一個攝影師。” 飛龍輕笑著，“設計師大人，能請你說明一下這次的風格嗎？”

“解放。一開始是繁瑣嚴謹的和服風格，慢慢展露自我。”

“噢...我有多少套？”

“別人走五套，你的服裝比較複雜，只來得及換三套。” 

“壓軸的是誰？”

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。” 

“沒聽過。” 飛龍鼓起臉，竟然被一個不認識的小模搶了自己的工作？

“你看了這次的服裝就明白我的用意了。” 

飛龍挑起眉，沒有回答他。車子開到這些下榻的酒店，焰燕先為飛龍登記好，才回到車子掩護著弟弟上樓。麻見沒有跟著他們，自己開車離開。

飛龍把整層包了起來，跟著他來的還有焰燕、助手陶、司機兼保鏢葉，還有幾個輪班的保鏢。一線模特可離不開一個好的司機，不然一天趕幾場秀就得坐地鐵了。

到達房間之後，陶在幫飛龍開行李箱，拿出今晚要用的衣服和護膚品等等。焰燕則和飛龍坐在沙發休息。

“剛剛記者的話有聽到嗎？” 焰燕翹起手，看著飛龍，“問你有沒有打算引退那句。”

“嗯，我沒打算。” 飛龍想了一下，突然有點低落，“可是...連麻見都不讓我閉場了...那個米海爾比我小很多嗎？” 

“我待會查查看。我是想跟你說，模特這一行是很短暫的，你28歲已經算是年紀大的了，是時候想一想接下來...” 

房門外的嘈雜聲打斷了焰燕的話，二人警戒地看著房門，焰燕示意陶帶飛龍進睡房後，親自打開門看看。

那是一個金髮碧眼的高大男人，越過了飛龍的幾個保鏢，手還放在門鈴上。

“你是誰？” 焰燕盯著來人，手放在門把上準備隨時鎖門。

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。聽說那位大美人劉飛龍竟然和我住在同一家酒店，我忍不住來請他喝一杯。” 

“飛龍不會去的，請回吧。” 焰燕緊皺著眉，沒想到剛剛在說的人就出現在眼前，看樣子年紀似乎還比飛龍大一點。

“什麼嘛，讓我和他說幾句吧。” 米海爾抓住門框，不讓焰燕關門。“你是他經理人？一起去也可以啊。” 

飛龍在睡房內聽見外面的對話，他眨了眨眼睛，不顧小陶的反對走了出來。他可是很想看看那個搶了他工作的小模長什麼樣子。

“找我？” 飛龍走到哥哥旁邊，往外一看卻愣住了，“跑車香水男！”

“......” 焰燕和米海爾聽見飛龍對他的稱呼，都停下了手中搶奪門把的動作，無言地看著飛龍。

“我叫米海爾...”


	3. Chapter 3

跑車香水男米海爾呆了一下，他可是沒想過竟然被人這樣稱呼他，不過也就只是呆了一下罷了，他馬上就忙著欣賞眼前美人。

娛樂圈中不乏漂亮的男女，迎合大眾口味的有，非主流風格的也不少，只是眼前這個男人卻輕鬆超越他心中美人的第一名。本來以為照片上的他肯定是P過的，沒想到現實看起來好像更好看了。

昨天看到雜誌之後他就讓尤里把飛龍的資料全翻出來。天橋秀為了讓觀眾目光集中在服裝而不是模特身上，模特大多都是面無表情的，而外號冰山美人的他活像是一位高高在上的女皇，傲視眾生地走著。

台下的他也是一樣沉默寡言，就算是被採訪也是一句起兩句止的，很少透露什麼個人訊息。

“大美人，我叫米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。” 他裝模作樣地牽起飛龍的左手，彎下腰行了個吻手禮，“賞面和我喝一杯嗎？” 

“...好。” 飛龍點點頭，他實在對這個跑車男很好奇，照片中的的他確實很吸引自己目光，但眼前的他...身材是不錯，還比自己高一點，還彬彬有禮的。

兩個人一前一後的走到酒店裡的小酒吧，坐在角落的位置。米海爾熟練地為自己點了一杯馬丁尼，見飛龍猶豫不決的，又幫他點了一杯。

飛龍嗅了嗅那濃烈的酒味就皺著眉，幾乎是舔了一下就放下酒杯了。 

“你沒聽過我？還真讓我傷心啊...” 米海爾喝了一口，“本名可能對外國人來說太難念了，我的藝名是米沙。”

“...米沙！這個我有聽過！” 飛龍突然想起來，“五年還是六年前出道，不久就上了新聞說你同一時間泡了五個富家小姐。”

“......你怎麼就記得這新聞啊。” 米海爾笑著說，這是他的天性，可怪不得他，“她們可是全都知道對方存在的哦，不是什麼腳踏兩船的事。”

飛龍在心中翻了個大白眼，眼前這個似乎是個花花公子，算是他最不喜歡的那種人了。

“呵...還真是厲害啊你。” 

“還好，不瞞你說，我背景還挺硬的，我有能力把你捧得更高。” 米海爾在桌子上牽起飛龍的手。

飛龍皺著眉聽著他的話。在這一行，潛規則幾乎是公開的秘密了，不少人為了成名，願意和攝影師、導演、設計師睡，米海爾這句話自然也是那個意思。

然而他父親雖然沒錢了，但在圈中還是相當有人望的，這麼多年來也沒人敢對飛龍下手。

“米沙...” 飛龍輕輕回握他的手，故意勾起魅惑的笑容，在米海爾都快看呆了的時候，狠狠甩開他的手，“想睡我？門都沒有。” 

“...難道你是麻見隆一的人？” 米海爾皺著眉，馬上拒絕他的人飛龍可是第一個。他回想起尤里給他的資料，想起麻見為飛龍設計的那個名為“Dragon" 的系列。

“...我不是。” 飛龍氣得想揍他一頓，他皺著眉站起來，“正常來說我應該甩你一巴掌了，見你是靠臉吃飯的，我就大發慈悲放過你一次。我看你也只是靠走後門的？老子還真是看不起你啊！小白臉還是回去富婆的懷抱吧！” 

米海爾目瞪口呆地看著飛龍離開。什麼冰雪女皇、冰山美人，剛剛一口氣罵了自己一頓的他可是和這兩個稱呼完全沾不上邊啊！

突然手臂一陣刺痛，米海爾低頭一看，剛剛被飛龍甩開的手上三條大紅痕正出血呢。他嚇了一跳，趕忙拿出紙巾止血，萬一留疤了就麻煩了。

不過這看起來...真像爪子的痕啊。

======== 

飛龍回到自己房間，焰燕看他氣鼓鼓的，忍不住問他發生什麼事。

“我看了他照片還以為是什麼陽光大帥哥，原來只是個來約☆炮的傻☆B，用下☆體來想事情的白痴男！” 飛龍毫不猶豫地說了一大堆難聽的話。“這樣的傢伙竟然搶了我的位置，我不服啊！”

焰燕嘆了一口氣，冰雪美人的形象是他一手創造出來，為的就是掩蓋弟弟毒舌的性格，盡量別在公眾場合讓他說話，不然一出口，他的美人形象就蕩然無存了。

“飛...嘴巴...”

“咳咳，在外面我會收斂點的。” 

=======

主辦單位打算以SION的名氣把觀眾留著，所以麻見的秀被安排到最後一天的最後一場。飛龍一整個星期都忙著走不同品牌的，偶然遠遠碰見米海爾，也懶得跟他說話，轉身就讓葉開車出發了。

到了最後一天，飛龍總算是鬆了一口氣，走完麻見的場就算是完成工作了！這次能讓哥哥買一瓶香水給自己嗎...

開場前的四個小時，飛龍已經要到達會場試妝和彩排了。麻見一看到飛龍，就馬上牽著他走到最舒服的位置，招來幾個最有經驗的化妝師和髮型師過來。

“不要傷到他的頭髮，知道嗎？”

“是的，老闆！” 

一個化妝師忙著為飛龍畫上淡妝，髮型師則輕輕為他的長髮綁成髮髻。

“這不是飛龍嗎？真巧啊，我的化妝桌就在你旁邊呢。” 

本來閉上眼睛休息著的飛龍忍不住皺眉，花心男的聲音他可還沒忘記。位置已經按出場順序排好，他可不能現在要求換位了。

“飛，這個髮型還喜歡嗎？” 麻見走到他身後，輕輕搭上他的肩。飛龍點點頭，牽起麻見的手。

“你挑的，當然好。

”   
“我的繆斯怎麼樣都好看。” 麻見轉向旁邊的米海爾，“米沙，一切都可以吧？”

“你讓我坐著大美人身旁，還會有什麼問題呢。” 米海爾輕笑，髮型師為他吹成蓬鬆的捲髮，帶著一絲不羈。

“定好妝就來穿衣彩排吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

模特的身體就是自己的商品，商品是為了給人看的。在時裝秀的窄小後台，每個人都只有一分鐘的換衣時間，誰都是直接tuo了就穿下一套，模特們早就習慣在人前寬☆衣☆解☆帶了，為免露出內☆褲的痕跡，男模都是穿著和自己皮膚顏色接近的丁☆字☆褲的。

只是這次米海爾直勾勾的看著自己，飛龍總覺得有點不對。他唯有背對著米海爾，讓穿衣員為他穿上開場第一套的衣服。

麻見的話確實沒錯，這是套特別繁瑣的服裝。和服本來就這條帶子那條腰帶的很多配飾了，他這套還加上了各種鎖鏈繩子，感覺就是把自己完全鎖起來，脫的時候還得用鑰匙一個一個鎖頭解開，難怪他說自己沒時間多換了。

“很好，飛龍你就按照這個步伐走就行，到這個位置就停三秒，再從那邊走回後台。” 

“明白。” 

彩排順利結束。正式上場時，已經經驗豐富的飛龍也沒多緊張，雖然麻見安排的服裝確實又緊又麻煩，走起來不太舒服，但開場總算是一切順利，把氣氛帶動得很不錯。

第二套是厚厚的皮草，把他從頭到腳包裹起來。第三套是帶著複雜綁帶的大皮衣。三套衣服都是厚重的設計，給人沉重、難以呼吸的感覺。

一般來說，都是第一個模特回來接著最後一個模特，一直輪迴著的，這次麻見卻把他的三套都安排在前半場出場。他很好奇這個順序，走完自己的，就找了了個角落從監視器看看餘下的。

下半場的服裝一套比一套輕型，大概就是麻見口中的“解放”了吧，做了這麼久的模特兒，飛龍還不能完全了解所謂高級時裝的概念。

“飛，待會你和我一起謝幕。” 麻見走了過來，音樂聲掩蓋下，麻見得靠在飛龍耳邊說話。

“...啊？” 

台上一分鐘，台下十年功這句話也應用在時裝界上，台下他們花了好幾個月由設計到製作，卻不過是短短七八分鐘的表演。

米海爾穿著最後一套服裝負責閉幕。那是和飛龍的大皮衣一樣剪裁，卻是以輕薄布料代替皮革，上面的綁帶輕輕圍繞在米海爾的脖子上，加上米海爾的步姿，感覺放☆蕩不羈。飛龍也唯有承認了這是他穿不出來的風格，這傢伙工作起來還是專業的嘛...

米海爾回來之後，就是由飛龍帶著所有模特走最後一圈的謝幕。台下的掌聲讓經驗少的孩子飄飄然的，飛龍卻是繼續保持他冰公主的形象，冷著臉一步一步走完。米海爾也到達後台之後，麻見左手牽起飛龍，右手搭著米海爾的肩，三個人一起出去鞠躬謝幕。

總算...是完成了。

後台一片狼藉，剛剛大家都忙著用最快的速度換衣，脫下來的衣服配飾就那樣丟在地上，飛龍等模特換回自己的私服，穿衣員們忙著把服裝收拾好，舞台那邊也開始拆卸工作。走秀完成後需在一小時內撤離，在觀眾意猶未盡時，所有工作人員卻是忙著把一切恢復原狀。

不過這就沒模特們什麼事了，他們換回衣服就能離開，而且已經是最後一場，也不用趕去下一場了。記者們看準機會，就呆在後門準備採訪。

飛龍嘆一口氣，他最不喜歡應對傳媒了，唯有繼續在這裡等著哥哥來救他出去了。米海爾本來正打算回酒店泡幾個小模過一夜，看見飛龍自己呆呆地坐在一旁，又忍不住跑過去逗逗他。

“嗨！怎麼一個人？”

“閉嘴，小白臉。”

“......” 

這傢伙怎麼性格和新聞上看到的差那麼遠。

“飛，米海爾，你們還沒走實在是太好了。” 麻見走了過來，“我忘了和你們說慶祝派對和傳媒採訪呢，作為我的開場和閉場模特，你們會參加吧？”

米海爾輕笑著答應。飛龍皺著眉，還是點點頭。麻見把他們拉了出去見記者。

“麻見先生，劉先生和阿爾巴托夫先生最後的衣服是一對的吧？請問設計的意念是？” 

“是的，沒錯。是兩個人風格的不同啟發了我的靈感...” 

兩個人很專業的維持自己形象，一個笑得像是太陽般溫暖，一個卻是冷起臉默默地站著。

慶祝派對上也一樣，一直以來繁重的工作終於告一段落，讓許多工作人員都拋開一切盡情喝酒。飛龍因為本來酒量就不好，加上要護膚的原因卻是滴酒不沾的。他待在角落，發短信讓焰燕趕緊來帶他走，米海爾一直在跟著他到處走，他可再不想留在這裡了。

“吶吶，飛龍，昨天是我錯了，我跟你道歉好不好？” 

“不好。”

“你有看我的香水廣告是吧？我送你十瓶當是賠禮好不好？”

“...” 飛龍眨了眨眼，本來打算讓焰燕送給自己，現在有免費的不拿白不拿，“好。” 

“呃？” 米海爾沒想到他竟然會答應，愣了一下，“哎喲，可是我的手臂昨天被你弄傷了，沒辦法拿那麼多東西...”

“嗯？我弄傷了你？” 

米海爾把袖子挽上去伸出手臂，上面三條紅痕還隱約能看見，怎麼看都不是拿不到東西的傷，不過好歹身體也是人家的生財工具，飛龍還是有點不好意思的。

“呃...不好意思。”

“你來我房間拿吧？” 

“你當我是傻子嗎？” 

飛龍翹起手，昨天他說了要潛規則自己，今天就跟著他回酒店房的話真的是大白痴了。米海爾輕輕笑著，遞上酒杯。

“那我敬你一杯好了。” 米海爾把手中的酒一口氣喝掉。

飛龍看著酒杯，話都說到這份上了，不喝也過不去，他舉杯喝了一口，甜甜的，和以前喝的都不一樣，喝著覺得味道很不錯，飛龍又喝了一口，一口又一口，很快就見底了。

頭...好暈。

米海爾一把接著快倒下去的飛龍，把他橫抱起來，和身旁的人解釋說他喝醉了，就抱了他回房間。

貓薄荷有用，這個美人兒果然是貓科人類啊，不知道是什麼品種的呢。

米海爾樂滋滋地把飛龍放上自己的床，輕輕掃了一下美人的長髮。飛龍發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，米海爾更高興了，決定餵他吃點木天篸，讓他耳朵尾巴露出來好了。

金髮的男人戴上口罩，小心翼翼地從行李拿出一包顆粒狀的木天篸，放在飛龍嘴邊讓他吞下去。他自己可得小心別嗅到，不然自己也醉了就沒得玩了。

飛龍嗅了嗅，馬上就張開嘴巴吞下去了，果然貓科動物都沒辦法抵抗木天篸的味道。

會是什麼貓咪呢～～軟乎乎的布偶？高傲的俄羅斯藍貓？該不會是出乎意料的小野貓吧。

米海爾滿心期待地看著飛龍，美人在床上縮成一團，突然伸了一個懶腰，耳朵、尾巴...糟糕，吃過頭獸化了，飛龍身上的衣服滑了下來...

巨大的身影，明亮的毛色。

米海爾愣住了。

臥槽，是豹子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。


	5. Chapter 5

變成豹子的飛龍醉醺醺的，在米海爾的床上蹭了幾下，看見窗簾隨著空調的風飄動，按捺不住就跳了過去，抓住窗簾一把撕了下來。米海爾躲在房間的角落，看著那隻上竄下跳玩得不亦樂乎的豹子嘆了一口氣，這傢伙的木天篸品(a.k.a. 人類的酒品) 真不好啊！

米海爾站起來，試圖拯救一下自己的房間，豹子一看見他，就弓起身子準備撲過來。米海爾一個翻身勉強避開他的爪子，試著抓他尾巴，但豹子的速度哪是他能追上的，一轉眼，飛龍就跑到沙發上，緊緊盯著他。

盯了一會，米海爾站著不動，飛龍大概覺得他沒威脅了，又跳上床上撕咬著枕頭來玩，羽毛飛到滿房間都是，豹子伸出爪子拍那些飛舞中的羽毛，沙發上那條大大的爪痕，還有被長尾巴掃下來的裝飾品，宣告米海爾得準備賠錢了。

“喵！！” 飛龍肚皮向上的躺在床上，繼續玩著羽毛。

“喵？” 米海爾一愣，豹子是這樣叫的嗎？

突然門外一陣急促的拍門聲。

“米海爾，飛龍在裡面嗎？” 那是焰燕的聲音，看來是去了會場接人沒接到，聽說了他抱走飛龍的事了，“你敢碰飛龍的話老子讓你絕子絕孫啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！” 

米海爾瞥了一眼那隻聽到拍門聲又開始警戒的豹子，衡量著到底是放另一隻豹子進來幫忙好，還是自己來好。飛龍的哥哥...應該也是豹子吧。

他見飛龍跳上了吊燈，看來自己是抓不到他的了。米海爾慢慢走近大門，把門一開，伸出手將焰燕拉進來又馬上關門。萬一把醉醺醺的飛龍放了出去，那得嚇死多少途人啊。

焰燕一進來也是愣了一下，趴在吊燈上搖著尾巴的不是他弟弟還有誰。

“呃，飛龍的哥哥，我沒辦法抓住他。” 米海爾指了指一片混亂的房間，“再這樣下去他就要拆掉這裡了。”

“...你這混帳，我待會才跟你算。” 焰燕嘆了一口氣，“我一個人也抓不住他，他是獵豹，我是花豹，速度比我快一倍，要是他跑出去就絕對抓不到了。”

“啊？” 米海爾沒空問為啥你兩兄弟還不同品種的，還有獵豹和花豹有啥分別，只見飛龍向著窗戶弓身準備撲出，兩個人都馬上上前。

焰燕俯身一撲，變成一頭花豹。在米海爾的眼中沒什麼分別，只是比飛龍稍微大隻一點，粗壯一點。那隻暈乎乎的豹子沒能跳出窗，而是掉了在地上，翻滾著避開了焰燕，兩隻豹子在房間圍著圈的追逐著。

獵豹的耐力不高，跑了一回加上他吃了木天篸有點醉了，飛龍好像腳步有點不穩，米海爾看準了機會，也變身撲上去，把飛龍壓在爪子下。

他是一頭雄赳赳的獅子。

“喵！！！！！” 飛龍看見獅子，出於本能地想拼命逃脫，但豹子在獅子面前就像是小貓咪一樣，米海爾輕易地把飛龍壓制著，俯身在他的脖子上舔了舔，飛龍突然醉意襲來，竟然就這樣趴著睡了。

米海爾見他不動了就鬆開爪子，和焰燕二人變回人型，背著對方，尷尬地穿上剛剛掉下來的衣服。

“呃，你要把飛龍帶回去嗎？”

“...他這個狀態我怎麼帶他出去。” 

獵豹體型不大，兩個成年男子輕鬆把飛龍抱起放在床上，焰燕掃了掃他背上的毛，豹子舒服地翻了個身繼續睡覺。

焰燕坐在沙發上，冷著臉看著米海爾。

“你這混蛋想對飛龍做什麼？” 

“呃，本來只是想看看他是不是貓...” 米海爾心虛地說著，在人家哥哥面前，總不能直接說他想潛了他吧。

“...飛龍把你們昨晚喝酒的事都告訴我了。我跟你說，你敢亂來我就馬上閹了你！” 焰燕做出手起刀落的手勢。

“......” 米海爾吞了吞口水，“不敢不敢。” 

“喵～” 飛龍翻了個身，伸了個懶腰，另一個枕頭又報廢了。“喵嗚...” 

“......” 米海爾無言地看著繼續被破壞的床，“賠償方面...”

“啊！？當然是你賠了！明天早上飛龍醒過來後我們就走了，今天晚上我就待在這裡監視你吧。”

“...那我走？”

“你走了，飛龍要是鬧起來那誰幫忙抓住他？” 焰燕理直氣壯地說著，“是你讓他吃木天篸了吧？責任全都在你身上！” 

======

第二天早上，飛龍舒服地翻了個身，這酒店毛絨絨的枕頭睡得不錯，讓哥哥送我一個好了。

毛絨絨的枕頭...？

飛龍猛然睜開眼睛，隨即嚇了一大跳，他整個人趴在獅子上，那所謂的枕頭原來是獅子的鬃毛，那大爪子還搭在他身上。飛龍忍不住尖叫起來，旁邊的猛獸被他嚇到，也馬上睜開眼睛。

“喵喵喵！！！！”

“吼...” 獅子把爪子放在他身上試圖安撫炸毛的豹子，卻讓豹子連脖子的毛都豎起了。

米海爾看他這樣，也不顧沒有衣服了，唯有變回人型。飛龍一看，更是氣得不行，他竟然靠著米海爾睡了一晚？不對，他竟然是頭獅子？啊，我為什麼會在這裡！？

飛龍變回人型，一手抓住被子包著自己，伸出腿把米海爾踢了下床。

“該死的你抱什麼抱！”

“阿飛，你睡醒了？” 躺在沙發的焰燕被他們的騷動吵醒了，“...你昨晚喝醉了，半夜又鬧了起來，不抓住你不行。放心吧，哥哥一直在這裡盯著。”

“...看看我滿身都是你的爪痕了，無功也有勞吧。” 米海爾大咧咧的站起來轉了個身，飛龍抄起扁塌了的枕頭瞄準他腦袋丟了過去。

“滾出去！”

“這是我房間。”

“滾出去！” 

“......” 冰美人都是浮雲...明明就是超容易炸毛的貓咪。米海爾笑得賤賤的，“幫我舔舔療傷嘛。”

“我丟你老木！該死的小白臉獅子，別在我面前再出現了！” 

“咳咳...” 焰燕乾咳了幾聲，阻止冰美人繼續破壞自己形象。“飛，穿好衣服，我們要回香港了。”

_____

科普小知識

我們平常說的豹子是花豹(艷艷)，斑紋是一個圈那樣。大隻一點，可是速度比較慢，超級擅長爬樹，叫聲和獅子老虎那種吼聲比較像。順帶一提黑豹其實和花豹是同一種，只是黑化了，其實也能生出正常顏色的。

飛飛是獵豹，斑紋是實心的斑點，最大特徵是有像淚痕一樣的斑紋。世上跑得最快的動物，但爪子不能縮回去，牙齒也不太強，而且力氣也不足，全靠速度取勝，比較小隻，但腿長，叫聲像貓咪。成年的壯男應該勉強能打贏。

請自行百度獵豹叫聲，真的超可愛的。


	6. Chapter 6

飛龍回到香港，時裝週的工作暫時告一段落，他又不接硬照的工作了，打算安心休息一段時間。他每天就在家中做做瑜伽、健身，看看書，聽聽音樂的，想吃飯有小陶，想買東西有焰燕，幾乎半步都沒出門。門前一大堆狗仔隊等著，他根本沒有興趣走出去。

焰燕出去幫他接工作了，小陶也忙著做飯，沒事做的飛龍躺在沙發上拿起手機開始搜自己的名字。

“SION最新秋季時裝，黑與白，冷與熱的交融...” 

「姐妹們有覺得這套情侶裝很萌嗎！！麻見隆一官方認證是一套的啊！」

「求冰公主緋聞八卦！」

「有姐妹覺得陽光暖男和冰公主很配嗎！」

「噢噢噢噢姐妹你不是一個人！」

“誰？” 飛龍沒能忍住自己的好奇心，按了進去仔細閱讀。明明是男裝秀啊，哪來的公主。

臥槽，這不是我嗎。

「飛龍和米沙真的好配啊啊啊！一個冷一個熱的，也只有暖男能把冰公主的心融化！」

這是什麼鬼！？飛龍的照片和米海爾的拼在一起，從他出道初期到那天SION的秀，甚至有人把他們的側面照P成接吻，飛龍嚇得差點丟下手機。

“焰哥！！！！！！！” 

啊，他不在家。啊啊啊啊這是什麼鬼東西！？！？

短信聲音響起，飛龍拿起來一看，那是不認識的號碼。

“飛龍，我是米海爾。你看看，粉絲把我們畫得多好看啊！”

他寄來一張粉絲畫的圖，米海爾在背後抱著他，兩人深情對視的畫。

“臥槽這是什麼東西！？” 飛龍氣得把手機丟在地上，還好鋪上了地毯，手機平安無事。

到了晚上焰燕終於回家，飛龍拿著手機給焰燕看，他哥哥輕輕一笑。

“啊，前幾天已經開始有了，你知道hashtag米飛在推特上了第十名嗎？今天我談的幾場秀都想你和他一起走，還有電視台邀約你們一起上綜藝。”

“不要！”

“乖孩子，炒炒CP又沒什麼的。男男的大家又不會當真。” 焰燕笑著回答，“這是你轉跑道去藝人的好時機啊，你也不小了，模特也不能做多久了。”

“...要炒為什麼非得和那頭花心小白臉獅子炒！”

“雄獅本來就是花心小白臉。不對，我要說的不是這個。” 焰燕拿出電話，“突然炒起來確實有點奇怪，模特不像歌手演員，一般人的關注度沒那麼高。”

“...肯定是他炒起來的！焰哥你幫幫我！”

“這個對我們來說沒什麼壞處啊，你乖乖接下工作吧。走秀的我幫你都接了，電視台的這三個綜藝你看看，一定得至少接一個，知道了嗎？”

飛龍鼓著臉看手頭上的資料。

《我們結婚了》假想情侶婚姻生活。不要！

《荒島求生之路》二人一組在荒島生活一周。想一想就累，不要！

《遊世界》旅遊節目，不錯不錯......這一季是撒哈拉沙漠！？不要！

“怎麼樣？”

“...《我們結婚了》。” 最討厭戶外活動的飛龍別無選擇之下，唯有挑這個唯一的室內節目。

======

米海爾接到通知滿意地笑了。從東京回來之後，他就讓尤里炒起他和飛龍的CP，本來就長得很帥的二人要炒起來可是容易得很，只需要稍微在網上放風，自然有粉絲幫忙提熱度了。

然後嘛，就是跟幾個監製吃吃飯，給點好處，讓他們把自己和飛龍湊在一起上節目了，以阿爾巴托夫的背景勢力，也是輕而易舉，只等著白蛇娛樂上鉤。

他千挑萬選的三套綜藝，飛龍選哪一套他都能好好接近大美人，以飛龍的性格來看戶外節目估計他不喜歡，最後果然如他所料，和可愛的豹子成功結成假想夫夫了。

尤里沒辦法理解侄子的行為。他將米海爾平日泡小模和二三線小花是獅子的天性所為，誰知道這次東京走秀之後，米海爾就一頭裁下去，鐵下心要接近這個劉飛龍了。

“尤里你看，飛龍出道的照片多可愛啊～” 米海爾親自在P他們的CP圖，“他挑這個節目真不錯啊，我得仔細想想該怎麼做好呢。“

“...麻煩你保持一下自己的人設。” 尤里搖搖頭，他沒辦法看下去了，“我好不容易才把你以前的花邊新聞壓下來，你現在是陽光暖男，不是約☆炮渣男。

“是是是，你去跟監製說一下，我要他拍得粉紅泡泡要冒出來那樣，有多膩歪就多膩歪，甜到得蛀牙的程度，知道嗎？” 

“......”

=========

第一天去和節目組討論時，飛龍可是千萬個不願意的，只是都答應了，也不能拒絕了。米海爾坐在他身邊，向他打了個招呼，飛龍在其他人面前也只能微笑回應。

“劉先生，阿爾巴托夫先生，相信你們也知道這節目是拍假想情侶的了。”

“......” 飛龍點點頭。

“兩位都是世界級的模特，所以主題是世界上那麼多人，但我眼中只有你！” 監製繪聲繪色的說著，一邊捂了捂口袋中米海爾給的錢，“兩位盡情撒糖就可以了！”

“呃...” 飛龍眨眨眼，“不好意思，我不太明白。我和他說實話不是太熟，該怎麼樣撒？”

“劉先生你放心！這次的設定是一見鍾情的初戀！你只需要做你自己，交給阿爾巴托夫先生帶領就可以了！” 

“放心吧，飛龍，我會讓你和觀眾體驗初戀的感覺的。” 米海爾溫柔地笑著，旁邊的節目組成員都快暈了，飛龍卻很想揍他幾拳。

“那麼第一天的拍攝就是下週一了，到時會是拍攝第一集相遇的情況。設定就是你們剛好接了同一個硬照的工作，兩位模特沒問題吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

拍攝當天飛龍除了後悔就是後悔，那天腦子一熱就答應參加這節目，這下子好了，炒CP炒到假想結婚了，還不如在荒島求生一周呢。不過合約都簽了，他還能怎麼辦？要是不受歡迎就會被提早下車了吧。

他乖乖跟著焰燕來到拍攝場地，換上節目組給的西裝準備。為了營造效果，節目組還真的什麼都沒跟他說，只讓他和平常一樣拍攝平面就好。

飛龍坐在單人沙發上擺著各種姿勢拍照，這也算是見慣了的場面了，除了多了好幾部攝影機對著自己還有一大堆工作人員看著之外，也沒什麼不同。

突然攝影室外傳來一陣吵雜聲，飛龍不禁分神看了一下。米海爾一身同款西裝走了進來，看著飛龍滿臉驚訝的。

“這是什麼回事？不是找我來拍本季目錄嗎？” 米海爾走到飛龍身邊，挑起眉看著攝影師說。飛龍也是一臉迷惘，這是什麼設定啊...

節目組的作家小姐遞上信封給二人，米海爾和飛龍拆開一看。

「從今天開始兩位就是夫夫了！請拍攝甜蜜的婚照！」

這是什麼？傳說中的節目任務？飛龍心中可是冒出了無限個問號，他平日也不怎麼看電視，這節目的前幾季也是上週開始臨急抱佛腳地快轉看了一下。身邊的米海爾卻好像領會了什麼，牽起了自己的手。

“專業點，飛龍。” 米海爾在飛龍耳邊低語。平日覺得自己最專業了的飛龍忍不住認真起來，對著米海爾四目交接，眼神柔情萬分。

米海爾坐在單人沙發上，讓飛龍坐在自己大腿上輕抱著自己的脖子，米海爾微微抬高頭凝視著美人的眼睛，雙手搭在他纖細的腰上。攝影師咔嚓咔嚓的拍了很多張。他們又換了個角度，讓飛龍躺在地上輕輕抬起下巴，米海爾俯身下去，雙唇只相隔數厘米。

兩個專業的模特不用多久就拍出來攝影師想要的效果，節目組也很滿意他們毫不猶豫的親密照片，米海爾拉起飛龍，還非常紳士地幫他整理了一下衣服，飛龍低下頭說了一聲謝謝，就坐在一旁休息了。

米海爾拿來兩杯茶，貼心地先為飛龍鋪上餐巾以免弄髒衣服，然後坐在他身邊。

“...幹嘛。” 飛龍沒好氣的看著他，米海爾卻只是笑笑，又遞上一盒馬卡龍。

“請你吃嘛，看你好像有點累。”

“才不累呢，拍攝又沒什麼，到你了，快去吧。” 

飛龍休息的時候是米海爾的單人拍攝，他坐在一旁看著那頭蠢獅子耍帥，那個像是盯緊獵物的眼神...雖然撕破他的嘴巴他都不會說，不過真的很帥氣。

飛龍不知道這些都會被拍下來剪輯。

兩週後，飛龍在家裡收到節目組送來的demo差點吐血。

經過剪輯和加上各種特效，竟然做出了自己含羞答答地看著米海爾拍攝的效果。還有米海爾對自己各種風度翩翩，又是斟茶遞水的，又是幫忙整理衣服，一副世紀好男友的樣子，而飛龍則是各種害羞到不行，有話又沒說出口的傲嬌設定。

“飛大人你冷靜一點！！尾巴！尾巴冒出來了！” 小陶抱著他的腰，奮力阻止他拿遙控扔去電視。

“我要揍死那頭獅子啊啊啊！！！” 飛龍的尾巴左右拍打著沙發，“焰哥！你給節目組說一下啊！我不要這個設定！”

“不，這個設定比冰公主平易近人一點，沒那麼冷漠了，不錯。” 焰燕卻是滿意地點點頭。“阿飛，你就這樣演下去吧，反正你也不用特別做些什麼，注意別太毒舌就行。” 

“...”

第二集的拍攝是二人初次的約會。為了讓兩人熟絡起來，加上他們都是模特，節目組給了他們每人一萬元，放他們在商場為對方買一套晚餐穿的衣服。

飛龍和米海爾各自拿著錢分道揚鑣。拿著區區一萬塊，名牌店可以自動忽略，畢竟是面向一般層面的觀眾，大概是想他們用便宜的服裝配搭出風格吧。

“飛龍你打算為米海爾配搭什麼樣的風格？” 沿途攝影師一直引導飛龍說話，只是大美人專心的挑著衣服，很多時候也就說了一兩句交差。

“...休閒風，很配他。” 飛龍拿起一件麻質的西裝外套，看一眼價錢牌，很好很好。那傢伙的尺寸是什麼來著...我記得在網上的profile有看過...

“那麼你覺得米海爾會為你配搭什麼呢？”

“他會猜我幫他配的款式，再配合我吧。” 飛龍胡扯兩句，回想起米海爾的尺寸，從貨架拿下來外套和配搭的褲子。

三個小時後，兩個人回到商場中庭集合，米海爾二話不說的幫飛龍拿起了購物袋，又摟著他的肩回到車上，繼續他的好男友人設。大美人在心中翻了一百個白眼，但還是繼續保持似有似無的微笑。

回到節目組租給二人的「家」，他們換上了對方挑的衣服，果不其然是休閒服配搭，米海爾的一身白，飛龍的一身黑。兩個人在餐桌上吃著飯，一邊胡扯說了幾句，大部分都是米海爾在說，飛龍微笑著回幾個字。

平平無奇地拍攝就此結束。別說甜蜜了，飛龍簡直覺得無聊到不可能有人看吧，誰會花時間看兩個男人挑西裝然後吃飯？

收了米海爾錢的監製卻是打了雞血一樣，為他剪輯出一集甜蜜幸福約會。飛龍一邊看著第二集的demo，尾巴都快拍壞沙發了。他們吃飯那裡竟然還能剪出飛龍對米海爾甜甜一笑的情景！？他明明只是看到滿桌子好吃的食物時輕輕笑了一下......

剪輯好可怕。綜藝好可怕。

第一集好像已經播放了，好奇心殺死貓，他又跑去搜了自己的名字。

「米飛配一臉啊啊啊啊！」

「節目組竟然找到這兩個配一對嗎！？放送死守啊啊！！」

為什麼...？這世界到底是什麼回事？

米海爾也是躺在床上晃著尾巴看首播，確實這錢花得不冤枉，他和飛龍在畫面上可是天生一對似的，甜蜜得連他本人都覺得有點受不了。但現實呢...飛龍可是一下班，和工作人員打了招呼就跳上車回家去，半分鐘都不留給自己。休息時間也是躲在自己的保姆車上，對自己不理不睬的。

這個和計劃中有點不一樣啊，本來打算在拍攝期間慢慢讓他動心，誰知道大美人還真公私分明，半點空間都不給自己進攻啊。他拿起電話，繼續搖著尾巴。

“飛龍？以專業的拍攝角度來看，我覺得我們應該好好認識一下對方。這週日你有空嗎？”


	8. Chapter 8

飛龍本來想馬上掛線，但一提到專業拍攝角度，他又認真起來。他劉飛龍可是一向敬業樂業，Professional 的！

最後的結果就是週日等著米海爾接他去“約會”。

早知道做這節目也得出門，還真不如去荒島求生一周，至少一個星期就一了百了，和米海爾說再見。

米海爾的車子來到飛龍家門口，老早就在蹲點的狗仔隊興奮得不得了，馬上對著米海爾連拍了幾十張。

“米沙！你來做什麼？”

“來和飛龍約會啊！” 米海爾摘下墨鏡，讓記者好好拍照。

“誒誒誒！今天有什麼約會計劃？” 

“呵呵，當然是秘密了！” 

飛龍一出門，就遇上了閃光燈的洗禮。他扶穩墨鏡，擺了幾個姿勢讓他們拍，哥哥可是特別交代過要對記者友善的。米海爾打開副駕駛座的門，風度翩翩的讓他上車。

車門一關，文質彬彬的劉飛龍馬上脫下假面具。

“笨辛巴，你要帶我去哪裡？” 

“嗚，新外號？不是跑車香水男和小白臉獅子了？” 米海爾輕笑著說，“我們去約會啊！我們先去海邊散步，一起吃雪糕，然後去看電影，吃燭光晚餐。”

“......我為什麼要和你約會？”

“你不習慣拍這種節目吧，我們看起來很僵硬，是節目組剪輯厲害才救回來啊。我們可不能再這樣下去了。今天一整天我們約會互相認識一下。”

“我覺得我對你還是挺熟悉的啊，約☆炮獅子。”

“...那是我的失誤。我那被你弄壞的酒店房間賬單已經充分表現出誠意了。” 米海爾搖著頭說，“還有那天晚上被你抓得我滿身都是傷...你爪子怎麼那麼尖啊。”

“我的爪子其實很鈍，只是縮不進去，所以無可避免地會抓傷人...” 飛龍有點心虛，他也知道自己木天篸品不太好，一向在外面都是小心翼翼地避免嗅到味道的。“說起來，那天是你給我吃了木天篸吧！”

“不，我只是餵了你喝一杯貓薄荷酒你就倒了。” 

“還好你是獅子，不然你被我撕碎了也不知道是什麼回事。” 

“......” 回想起那天撲向自己的豹子，米海爾也是心有餘悸的。

米海爾把車子停在海旁，跑去買了兩球雪糕，拉著飛龍下車散步。一向不喜歡戶外環境的大美人戴上墨鏡，默默吃著雪糕為自己降溫。兩個人沿著海邊一邊走一邊鬥嘴，路上有不少人認出了他們跑來合照。

太陽開始猛了，米海爾帶著飛龍回到車上，他們可不能曬傷皮膚。

“那天你哥哥好兇啊，都說了要閹了我了。”看完電影，米海爾又牽著飛龍上車前往餐廳，“今天他該不會跑來跟踪我們吧？”

“焰哥一直都很照顧我，幫我找工作，像是親生兄弟一樣，所以我也很聽他的話，今天也是他說該來，我才會坐在這裡和你約會。” 

“...像？對了，他說他是花豹...”

“嗯。我是..領養回來的。” 

“你那麼聽他的話，要是他讓你去被人潛了，你也會去嗎？” 米海爾突然問道，“說不定我該找他問問看？”

“閉嘴，焰哥才不會這樣對我！” 飛龍生氣的低吼，“你這隻渣男獅子！你敢再提這個我也能閹了你！”

“哎喲開開玩笑嘛，你看，表情豐富一點的你更好看啊。” 米海爾輕笑著，有著體型優勢的他可不信兩隻豹子能對小米沙做什麼。 

“哼，你們雄獅都是靠女人養的小白臉。”

“...你這是歧視！是偏見！” 米海爾抗議著，“你對我們生態可是完全的歧視啊！我們雄獅在找到自己的獅群之前，也是一個人狩獵的啊。更何況我是貓科人類，又不是完全的獅子。”

“嗯哼，五個富家小姐成了你的獅群？”

“......我在尋找我的真愛，又不是建後宮。” 米海爾微微一笑，“你呢？和我拍這節目，你的戀人有沒有生氣？”

“...我沒有戀人。” 飛龍別過頭去。

“...真的嗎？以前呢？”

“沒有。” 飛龍有點不好意思，這麼大的人了都沒談過戀愛，實在說不過去，他連忙補充了幾句。“顧著...工作掙錢了，沒時間...”

米海爾一下子踩下了剎車，嚇了飛龍一跳。金髮的男人轉個頭來，一臉認真地看著他。

“真的？一次都沒有？麻見隆一也不是？”

“...你這麼認真做什麼？沒有就是沒有，不行嗎。” 飛龍耳根有點紅，卻還是嘴硬地說著。“麻見和我只是工作搭檔！” 

“我太高興了。” 米海爾微笑著，無視後方車輛的響號，再次發動車子，“那我們就不去什麼鬼燭光晚餐了，我們去體驗一般人的戀愛！出發！” 

“呃！？” 

米海爾帶著他去商場的普通餐廳吃了頓飯，逛了一下街，見飛龍盯著一條絲巾又不捨得買，便趁著他上廁所時跑去買來送給那節儉(只限自己錢包)的大美人，又去旁邊的甜品店吃了宵夜，最後開了車子的頂蓬，吹著晚風送了他回家。

回到家中的飛龍也難得地覺得社交也不是太累，一般來說，要是他得花一天陪著某個人的話，回到家他就精疲力盡了躺床上不起了，今天卻是覺得很不錯，偶然可以再試。

應該是因為收到禮物的緣故吧。他開心地拿出絲巾，為自己明天的造型搭配。嗯～還是下次拍攝時戴吧，這樣送禮的人也會比較開心吧。

飛龍不知道他們的一天約會已經炸了網上的論壇，他們的照片被上傳得到處都是，一起吃雪糕，電影完場出來，還有逛街吃飯的，各種角度各種分析，米飛tag被推到變成熱門搜索。


	9. Chapter 9

“那個...你們關係好是很好，可是現實比節目更甜的話，我們這邊也很難辦...” 監製面有難色地對著米海爾和飛龍說。

“放心放心，我們之後會甜得不像話的。” 

飛龍那天戴著絲巾過來時，米海爾簡直笑得快開花了。和米海爾熟悉了一點之後，飛龍確實在拍攝時放鬆了不少，在他說著玩笑話時甚至會吐糟兩句，雖然焰燕在旁邊看得心驚膽跳的，生怕弟弟的公主形象完全破滅，但米海爾配合得很好，讓飛龍看起來就像是和男朋友撒嬌似的，網上風評極佳。

“飛～～抱抱我嘛。”

“笨、笨蛋，別撒嬌啦...” 

飛龍那微微發紅的臉頰，手足無措地被米海爾從後抱著蹭的片段，都被人截圖做成表情包了，他們的高甜對話甚至登上“我最想男友跟我說的話” 排行榜第一至第十名。

飛龍趴在床打著呵欠看評論，他想都沒想過竟然會這麼受歡迎。米海爾竟然是暖男榜第一名？憑什麼啊...

嗯...是很暖沒錯。

一起拍了好幾集之後，米海爾在他心中從沒節操的笨獅子變成了笨獅子。

對著女性工作人員，米海爾可是無微不至的照顧著，看人家有點臉色蒼白，就馬上拿著暖水過去。有誰咳了兩聲，他就馬上派尤里去買藥。

對著自己，米海爾更是暖得有點熱了。某天他還帶著親手做的飯盒來陪他吃飯，空調冷了就拿來披肩，把自己照顧得真像小公主似的，一旁的助理小陶甚至覺得自己有失業危機。

“飛龍，在刷評論嗎？” 米海爾走了進來。這傢伙最近沒事就跑來飛龍家裡呆著，一起看首播一起刷評論，甚至拿著紙筆討論該怎麼拍得更好。這傢伙雖然看起來吊兒郎當的，但飛龍還是挺欣賞認真工作的人，所以也不介意他老是過來了。

不過門外蹲點的狗仔隊好像越來越多...

“哈秋！抱歉。” 飛龍翻了個身坐了起來，讓米海爾坐在他身邊。“我好睏...你隨便坐坐，我想睡一下。”

“嗯？該不會是病了吧？” 米海爾摸了摸飛龍的額頭，果然有點燙手。“你發燒了！你哥在哪裡？”

“唔？家裡沒人。沒事，我睡一會就好了。要不你變成獅子讓我靠著睡，好像比較暖。”

“...不要，你會壓扁我的鬃毛的！我給你蓋被子！” 

“小氣...”

米海爾在他家裡轉了一圈，小公主本人哪裡知道退熱貼和藥放在什麼地方，他隨意翻了一下，最後還是找了條毛巾和冰幫飛龍敷一下。

他回來的時候飛龍已經熟睡了，看他抱著棉被還是有點冷的樣子，米海爾嘆了一口氣，唯有犧牲一下帥氣的鬃毛讓他靠著睡了。

用著討論工作的藉口成功登門入室，沒想到那麼快就可以同床共枕了！米海爾在心中對自己比了個贊。

說起來，這隻豹子還真是一點警戒心都沒有。前陣子他才說過要潛了他，現在熟絡了之後竟然大咧咧的讓他進睡房，還自顧自的睡得很熟，真是...毫無防備得有點天真啊。要不是我是一隻有紳士風度的獅子，老早就吃掉了！

焰燕回家的時候差點心臟病發，飛龍抱著一頭有他床那麼大的獅子睡得舒舒服服的，那頭獅子也睡著了，偶然發出一兩聲低吼，飛龍無意識地地摸了摸他的鬃毛，把獅子馴服得服服帖帖的。

飛龍睡醒後果然已經退燒，本來只是輕微的感冒，保暖一下睡個飽就好了。米海爾見他醒了，也起來伸了個懶腰，他的毛真的被飛龍睡塌了。

“那麼焰哥，你好好照顧飛龍囉。我先回家了。” 米海爾變回人型，他的頭髮亂得像他的鬃毛一樣，“飛，好好休息，今晚不准玩手機了。”

“等等。” 飛龍站起來，笑著幫他用髮泥急救一下髮型。“謝謝，我睡得很爽。” 

========

「米沙夜訪劉美人香閨，戲假情真？」 

著名超模米沙夥拍號稱劉美人的劉飛龍拍攝《我們結婚了》，成為節目第一對男男CP。日前米沙被目擊夜訪劉美人香閨，出來之後更是換了一個髮型，半夜發生什麼要換髮型的事情，確實惹人遐想，難道男男CP戲假成真？劉美人和米沙的經紀公司均未有回應。

飛龍第二天早上看到娛樂報導後連想死的心都有了，不是說男男CP沒人當真嗎...

“為什麼是用香閨這種詞...” 

焰燕卻只是笑了笑，讓他不要在意，反正他們在拍戀愛節目，這種新聞讓他們曝光率更高，被說說又不會怎樣。更何況從早上開始就不斷有人邀請飛龍參加訪談節目，甚至有演員工作的邀請，他簡直想頒一個獎給米海爾了。

“阿飛，你要試試拍戲嗎？”

“不要。” 飛龍想都沒想就拒絕了，聽說拍戲要出外景，又要和劇組一大堆人打好關係，想想都累。

“...你這孩子真是的。” 焰燕忍不住嘆一口氣，“那上這個訪談的好嗎？和米海爾一起的，你就不會那麼緊張了吧。”

“唔...可是，這樣不就把這種新聞推得更熱了嗎...”

“那不就是我們是目的嗎？又不是真的，炒起來不就更好了。”

對哦，又不是真的...他介意些什麼呢。

電話響起，飛龍馬上拿起來一看，不是預期中的米海爾，而是麻見隆一。

“飛？我看了你的那個節目。”

“...是嗎，好看嗎？”

“後天有空嗎？我剛好有事來香港。”


	10. Chapter 10

米海爾看見新聞之後可是高興得不得了，跑那麼多趟終於有一次被狗仔隊拍到了。他趕緊讓尤里放消息出去說他願意上節目，沒多久就收到通知飛龍會一起上訪談節目了。他又馬上要尤里和節目監製說好，要拍好他和飛龍的雙人鏡頭，方便自己截圖收藏。

“哈秋！” 

“病了？” 尤里轉過頭來，看著那隻在沙發上瑟瑟發抖的年輕雄獅。

“嗯，肯定是飛龍傳染我了...” 米海爾抽一抽鼻子，繼續看電腦，“舉米飛大旗的人越來越多了，我是不是該想一想米飛粉該叫什麼名字？”

“那又怎樣，人家只是當做戲，半點都沒讓你接近到。”

“哼哼，我可是讓他靠住睡了一個晚上，所以被傳染了。” 米海爾驕傲地說，“我可是堂堂正正地進了睡房的男人！”

“...堂堂萬獸之王，竟然像隻寵物那樣，唉。”

========

飛龍聽說米海爾被自己傳染之後，就叫焰燕送去盒仔茶，那邊的米海爾樂滋滋地打開小美人送來的禮物，一口氣灌進去，差點被苦得一口氣再吐出來。

和麻見約好的那天，飛龍一大早就出了門，有了米海爾“夜訪香閨”的前車之鑑，他可不敢在夜晚約什麼人見面了。他們坐在開揚的咖啡店，確保附近沒有人能偷聽之後，飛龍摘下了墨鏡。

“大明星。” 麻見調侃著他。

“一把年紀了終於紅起來了嘛。” 飛龍微笑著回答。

“這什麼話，我的繆斯老早就紅了。” 麻見牽起飛龍的手落下一吻。“他們不識貨，我可不一樣。”

“好了好了，找我出來有什麼事？” 飛龍把手收回來，點了一杯咖啡。

“我看了你那節目了，你想轉跑道了？” 

“嗯，年紀大了，哥哥說是時候想想下一步。剛巧有你說了句什麼我們的服裝是一套的，那就順水推舟的試試看。”

“哦，那我還成了你們的丘比特了？” 麻見靠在椅背一臉笑意，“認真的？還是玩玩的？”

“......怎麼連你也是這樣。” 飛龍眨眨眼，“炒CP當然只是炒作，不可能是認真的吧。”

店員送來兩倍咖啡，麻見的espresso和飛龍的americano。飛龍喝了一口就放下來了。

“不是認真的就好，米海爾的背景...你得小心。” 麻見突然認真地說著。

“......？” 飛龍歪著頭，一臉不解。

“阿爾巴托夫是俄國的黑手黨。” 麻見喝了一口咖啡，徐徐說著，“他的經紀公司只有他一個人，肯定是錢多到沒地方花，自己下場來玩玩的。和他工作是沒所謂，可是...別深究下去。”

“......娛圈黑的不止他一個，白蛇也不是吃素的，放心。” 飛龍點點頭，“你特地來就是說這個？” 

“當然不是，我是來和你談生意的。” 麻見輕笑，靠在椅背輕鬆地笑著說。“上次你說的我那攝影師情人想拍一本寫真集和辦影展，他想邀請你做模特。”

“我很貴的。” 飛龍輕輕笑著回答。

“我知道。”

“為什麼不是他親自來談條件？” 飛龍挑起眉，“我喜歡直接和攝影師談。”

“他也來了。” 麻見向後方招招手，一個二十出頭的青年走過來坐下。“秋仁。”

飛龍認真地看著這青年，這...和麻見的風格也差太遠了吧，眼前的青年看上去就像個大學生似的，被飛龍這樣看著還有點發抖。

“你、你好。” 

噢，還結巴了。飛龍壞心地繼續盯著他，就像豹子盯著獵物一樣，微微勾起勝利的微笑，秋仁被他看到心底毛毛的，悄悄把椅子拉近麻見。

“想找我拍照？” 飛龍繼續玩著眼前瑟瑟發抖的小貓咪。“我很貴的，你付得起嗎？”

“飛，你別嚇唬他了。” 麻見看不下去，笑著把秋仁摟著，“你願意拍的話，會是他職業生涯的一個大跳板。SION會付你的，當作是我們旗下攝影師的培訓好了。” 

“呵呵，說來聽聽。”

“我的概念是「Desire」，lust for materials、lust for food、lust for love，就是那種不擇手段也希望得到的感覺。” 一說到自己的拍攝，秋仁就開始滔滔不絕，“我想邀請飛龍拍攝情的那個部分，黑白硬照，nude，兩個相愛的人展露最基礎最真實的一面......” 

“我不拍nude。” 飛龍皺著眉拒絕，隨即看著麻見，“你也知道的。”

“飛，好好考慮一下。” 麻見認真地說著，“SION的巴黎時裝秀，開場和閉場的位置，還有目錄頁都是你的。” 

“......我不想。更何況...我沒有相愛的人。” 飛龍閉上眼睛，決絕地說。“沒別的事，我就先走了。”

“等、等等！！！就上身！上身就行！” 秋仁跳起來抓住飛龍的手臂，“求求你！我、我看了你和米沙的節目，照片的概念就在我腦中源源不絕地冒出來啊！一定得是你們才行！” 

“......” 看著秋仁快哭出來的表情，飛龍倒是手足無措了，他唯有摸了摸他的頭髮，“只是上身的話我可以考慮看看，可是，米沙那邊也得同意才行。”


	11. Chapter 11

和米海爾炒起緋聞之後，飛龍的工作邀約可是越來越多，採訪、綜藝、還有秋仁的拍攝，可是找他走秀的卻幾乎沒有了，大概是...真的年紀大了，不再適合這個年輕青春的世界。

飛龍嘆了一口氣，難道真的要轉行當藝人嗎？自己掙的錢，省著花的話大概也夠自己花一輩子了，可是白蛇呢？白蛇現在還是靠他一個人撐著，那堆老藝人除了幫自己搭搭線，幾乎是虧本的存在，要是自己退休了，白蛇靠老本也撐不過幾個月。

身為長子的焰燕自然也知道這一點，只是那些老藝人都半百有多了，難道還能像飛龍那樣炒緋聞紅起來嗎？明知道飛龍只喜歡模特工作，但卻不得不讓他做著其他工作。弟弟雖然被他養成小公主似的，但始終是個大男人，難道還能像那些女模一樣找個有錢人包起來，甚至嫁出去算了？

要是焰燕這句話被某位黑手黨聽見，大概他會四隻爪子都馬上舉起來。

飛龍回家之後，麻見又帶著秋仁去了阿爾巴托夫宅找米海爾。他事前叮囑過秋仁說話要小心，米海爾的背景是不能惹的，結果就是那孩子更加結巴地抖著介紹自己的概念。

“我拍！！我要拍！！要我付錢我都拍！！” 

米海爾的反應出乎意料地積極，馬上抓住尤里詢問拍攝檔期，甚至不惜取消一些其他的拍攝，死活都要和飛龍拍這個寫真。麻見挑著眉看著他，該不會這傢伙對飛龍是認真的吧...

排著排著，加上秋仁那邊也得準備攝影棚，最後可得三四個月後才成事。

除了每週一天的《我們結婚了》拍攝，這週還有一個電視採訪可以見到飛龍。米海爾可是樂滋滋的期待著。

=======

“歡迎來到我們《戀人相性五十問》的時間！每週我們會邀請大熱的熒幕情侶，以劇中身份回答五十個相性問題！” 主持人對著攝影機很有活力地介紹道，“這次我們邀請到的嘉賓可是非常特別，他們是 --《我們結婚了》的米沙和劉飛龍！” 

“大家好，我們是米飛情侶！” 米海爾笑著回答，在這種情況，一般都是由他帶領，飛龍只需要呆呆坐著就好，可惜這節目要兩個人都回答問題，飛龍只好打醒精神。

“好了！例牌的第一問，請問你的名字是？”

…

“21！請問兩位進展到什麼地步？”

“...” 一向能言說道的米海爾頓了一下，轉身看向飛龍，在桌子下牽起飛龍的手。“牽手。”

“誒誒誒！！不會吧！” 主持人誇張地笑著，“高中生都比你們進展得快了，哈哈哈。”

“嘿嘿，我的飛龍害羞嘛。” 

飛龍這個時候低下頭裝作害羞，繼續扮演他傲嬌的角色。

=======

拍攝的休息時間，飛龍如常地前往化妝間補妝，途中看見節目監製，他正想停下來好好打招呼時，卻被監製一把抓住雙手拉進了無人的化妝間。

“大美人，你好啊。”

“...你好。” 

“廢話我就不多說了，多少錢？” 

“...什麼意思？” 飛龍試著甩開他的手，但監製抓得緊緊的。

“別裝了，我見得多你們這些做模特藝人的，表面風光，私底下都在賣。看你那麼漂亮，想必也有不少男人有興趣吧，多少錢一晚？”

“...我不做這個。” 飛龍用力甩開他的手，卻被監製一把推在牆上。他吃痛地哼了一聲，開始盤算著打他一頓的後果。

焰哥好像說監製的權力挺大的，應該不能揍。

監製見他沒有反抗，就更加放肆了，開始解開飛龍的鈕扣，扯開他的領口。飛龍奮力拉著自己的衣服，推開這個該死的男人之餘，又得小心不要太用力傷到他。啊啊啊這個時候焰哥跑哪裡了！

“你在做什麼！” 

米海爾衝了進來，他本來只是打算跟著飛龍去化妝間補補妝，順便看看有沒有機會吃一下豆腐，沒想到竟然被他碰上了那麼該揍人的場景。他二話不說，就在監製臉上招呼了一拳，把飛龍護在身後。

“你這小子！你知道得罪監製有什麼後果嗎！？” 男人跌坐在地上，雖然不是獸型的狀態，但米海爾的肌肉也不只是好看的。

“你知道得罪阿爾巴托夫有什麼後果嗎？” 

飛龍眨眨眼，旁觀著他們打架，米海爾聽說背景很硬，揍他應該也沒所謂吧，揍得好啊！多揍兩拳！對對對就是這樣！

到了米海爾把人家打得口腫鼻腫的，飛龍才在後方抱著他制止他繼續。

“米沙...”

“飛，你沒事吧？” 米海爾轉個身來，看看飛龍的情況，見大美人雖然有點衣衫凌亂，但總算穿戴整齊，他才放下心。

米海爾打開門縫，“尤里！進來解決一下問題。” 

尤里目瞪口呆地看著房內情況，一個衣衫不整的美人，一個被打趴在地上的監製，和還喘著氣的侄子，他立馬知道發生什麼事，示意米海爾和飛龍離開這裡。

=======

二人回到攝影棚，飛龍一臉擔心地回頭看看，雖然是打得很爽，但也得顧後果啊。

米海爾卻是牽起他的手拉著走。

“沒事的，有我在。” 

“...你為什麼這樣幫我？你還想睡我？” 

“想啊，一直都想。” 米海爾停下腳步，轉身再牽起飛龍的雙手。“但現在我是認真的想追你，我喜歡你。”

“別開這種玩笑。” 飛龍甩開他的手，“現在沒有鏡頭，你大可不必這樣。”

“你不是沒有戀人嗎？和我湊合湊合嘛。” 米海爾換上玩世不恭的表情，掩飾著告白的緊張。

“...我很感謝你剛剛幫了我，不過這是兩碼子的事。” 飛龍快步離開，先一步回到攝影棚。

說什麼喜歡你，笨辛巴，獅子都是后宮派的，我才完全不信呢。這些都是拍攝，都是炒作！更何況麻見也警告過自己他的背景，今天這個情況，要不是他真的很有勢力，哪裡敢這樣打下去？白蛇雖然也有地位，但再怎麼說也算是白道，和他混在一起真的好嗎？

回頭問問焰哥好了。

接下來的拍攝中飛龍心不在焉的，甚至好幾次發呆發到主持人得再重覆問題。導演生氣地暫停了拍攝，飛龍和焰燕還得道歉，被訓了幾句，他才打起精神繼續錄影。

“第43問，什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？” 主持人笑得和藹可親，絲毫不像剛剛罵了飛龍的樣子。

“大概是飛龍對著我笑的時候吧，真的...好看得會讓人失神的。” 米海爾繼續認真地回答著，“雖然我很想讓大家了解，但又不想讓你們看呢...” 

“呵呵，這就是米沙的獨占欲吧。那飛龍呢？”

“...他為了我打架的時候吧。” 飛龍緩緩地說著，“站在我身前保護我的時候...”

米海爾一臉驚訝地看著飛龍，他可沒想過他會回答這個答案，這算是他剛剛幫自己加分了嗎？雖然飛龍完全不肯接受自己的告白，但總算是好感度+1了吧？

“我倒是希望，再也沒有需要我來保護你的情況發生呢。” 米海爾加上一句，算是把這條問題完美收場。


	12. Chapter 12

那天開玩笑似的告白之後，兩個人都裝作若無其事，米海爾還是每週節目首播準時在飛龍家中報到，故意讓狗仔隊拍到他出入，還有事沒事就在SNS上艾特一下飛龍。

“@Feilong0201 這狗狗多可愛啊，我們以後也養一隻吧。” 

“@MishaMisha 搖尾巴的樣子很像你，養你就夠了。” 

"@Feilong0201 上次吃飯那家餐廳不錯吧？我們這週也去約會吧！”

“@MishaMisha 笨蛋，你這是公開帖文！” 

米海爾拿著手機邊看評論邊傻笑著，獅子尾巴在身後搖啊搖，飛龍說得不錯，不說還真不知道他是貓科還是犬科了。

「甜到暈！媽媽我磕到真的了！！」

「好甜鎖死是真的！」

「你們傻不傻？這些都是炒作！劉飛龍可是有個設計師男友的！」

米海爾一見這評論，趕緊登入小號留了個言。

MiLOVEFei : 米飛絕對是真愛！過去的事就留在過去好了！

MishaMisha 為 MiLOVEFei 點了一個贊！

哼哼，我大號點小號的贊，自己帶風向吹米飛！順便轉推幾個米飛帖好了！

「啊啊啊啊米沙本人轉推米飛啊啊！官逼同啊啊啊！！」

「只有米沙單箭頭啊，劉美人可是沒怎麼回應呢。」

「所以我就說了，劉飛龍是有男友的啊！」

臥槽這傢伙怎麼老是這樣。米海爾正想登進小號怒懟黑粉之時，飛龍卻點贊了他的米飛推文。

“Feilong0201 liked your post.” 

噢噢噢噢噢這難道是偶像點了我的贊的感覺！？我被翻牌子了啦啊啊啊！

米海爾看著推上的通知，笑得像個傻子一樣。

距離秋仁的拍攝還有一個月，好閒噢。米海爾翻了個身，趴在床上繼續看粉絲畫的米飛圖。最近他自己也P了不少，用小號都發布出去了，可是糧食真的不足啊！

既然不夠，那就自己弄點出來嘛。米海爾拿起鍵盤，啪嗒啪嗒地開始寫起自己和飛龍的同人文。

尤里看著他不禁嘆氣，米海爾沒出去花天酒地是很好，可是每天抱著鍵盤不知道在做什麼，也是一反常態啊...

=======

飛龍也是沒有工作呆在家裡，他躺在貴妃椅上，一邊滑手機。本來他就習慣搜尋自己的名字，閱讀粉絲的評論，看看有什麼地方能做得更好了，最近米海爾的瘋狂艾特，讓他也開始了刷SNS的習慣。

那天米海爾玩笑似的告白，飛龍是放在心底裡的。以前的都是不懷好意地說他漂亮的人，長這麼大了還是第一次有人認真說著“我喜歡你”，怎麼可能沒有飄飄然的感覺？但他對戀愛也沒有經驗，根本不知道怎樣應對才好。

更何況，他連自己的心意也不太清楚呢。

飛龍看著在他房間內忙著忙那收拾著的貼身助理小陶，眨了眨眼睛。貼身助理工作可不止幫他打理日常衣食住行，還包括跟他談心說事。

“陶，有人向我告白了。”

“飛大人這麼漂亮，這不是常有的事嗎？”

“唔...他好像是...認真的，可是我不知道該怎麼辦。” 飛龍的尾巴輕輕搖著。“我...我該怎麼處理？” 

“嘿嘿，飛大人連尾巴都跑出來了，肯定也很喜歡他吧？能八卦一下是誰嗎？” 陶噗唧一笑，看著飛龍急忙把尾巴收回去。

“咳咳，才不是呢。” 飛龍拿出手機，給陶看看他們之前的對話記錄，“你看，我這樣回覆可以嗎？”

“......飛大人，你在撩他嗎？” 陶眨眨眼，這種高甜對話看多了實在傷眼又蛀牙，有損健康，“你好像那種欲擒故縱的厲害女人誒。”

“啊！？” 飛龍尾巴的毛豎了起來，“才沒有！” 

“嘿嘿，接下來約他去吃飯吧！” 

========

SION 的工作室中，麻見和秋仁正在商量接下來的拍攝準備。雖然拍攝的是nude，沒有服裝設計師的事了，但始終是秋仁第一個大工作，模特又是飛龍，麻見覺得自己怎樣都得幫忙才是。

“老闆。” 一個金髮的時候纖幼青年敲門後進來。

“須藤，有事嗎？”

須藤看了一眼正忙著畫稿子的秋仁，又轉向麻見。“巴黎時裝週的模特工作...”

“嗯，你也會幫我走，對吧？” 麻見點點頭，繼續手上的工作。

“我聽說了，開場和閉場你都打算給劉飛龍！還有商品目錄頁的硬照...” 須藤低下頭繼續說著，“我知道老闆你和他的事，可是，這時裝週是SION的，是麻見隆一的，不是劉飛龍的！”

“......我和他的事？” 麻見挑起眉，“說說看。”

“網上都出來了，你和他曾經是情侶關係，你設計衣服他走台步，現在呢？分手還是朋友的關係嗎？就算是這樣，也沒必要把演出最重要的部分全部給他吧！”

秋仁聽見這話，也抬起頭來，好奇地看著麻見，麻見嘆一口氣，摸了摸攝影師的腦袋讓他繼續工作。

“我和飛龍沒有交往過。飛龍有能力，有名氣，你要是那麼不服氣，要不試試看和飛龍競爭一下？” 麻見輕笑著，“對了，不如我開一個選秀會吧？”

“老闆...” 須藤靠在麻見耳邊低聲說，“他能做到的，我也可以的。” 

“出去。”


	13. Chapter 13

“麻見，你和飛龍曾經在一起嗎？” 溫存過後，秋仁將貓尾巴搭在麻見身上，麻見的老虎斑紋還沒消退，秋仁撫摸著他腰上一條條黑色斑紋，一邊好奇的看著男人的臉。

“沒有。” 麻見翻了個身，把那隻小貓咪鎖在身下，“你別聽須藤胡說。飛龍和我...曾經很有感覺，可是他嘛，就是想被愛著，又怕人不要他，別人接近他一點他就馬上逃開。” 

“噢，就是說你有試著接近他了？” 秋仁嘿嘿笑著說。

“嗯，大概是摸到他尾巴的程度。”

“誒誒誒誒誒！？飛龍也是貓科！？” 秋仁一臉驚訝。

“我們這行的貓多的是，而且大貓也不少。” 麻見輕笑著，一邊掃著秋仁的貓尾巴，“像你這種小家貓才少見。”

========

“我們去吃晚飯？” 短短的六個字，在和小陶商量了整整兩個小時，打了又刪，刪掉又打，飛龍終於鼓起決心把短信發了出去。

米海爾的回覆來得很快，飛龍還沒放下電話，就馬上響起來。

“馬上來！” 

“喵嗚！” 飛龍嚇得把手機掉了下來，怎麼這麼快！雖然也不是沒有和米海爾吃過飯，但這次可是「告白」之後的第一個「約會」，他突然就手足無措了， “陶！衣服！我該穿什麼衣服？西裝嗎？休閒服？吃什麼？吃的時候做什麼？吃完又該做什麼？” 

“飛大人冷靜一點！有我在，保證你漂漂亮亮的出門！”

米海爾卻是帶著一大堆菜過來的。狗仔隊看著某個時尚型男開跑車過來，卻拿著買菜的膠袋下車，實在忍不住對他大拍特拍。

“抱歉，去了買菜晚了一點。借我廚房，我做飯你吃。” 

堂堂黑道少主，萬獸之王，米海爾為了泡妞，上至床上技術，下至做飯買菜打掃清潔，他可是什麼都會。這次為了泡這隻很宅的小獵豹，米海爾翻出來很久以前寫下的食譜，準備大展廚藝。

“......在家吃？” 飛龍滿臉質疑。

“嗯。對了，能幫我拍一下我做飯的照片嗎？我打算上傳去Instagram。”

小陶很識相地幫飛龍梳好了頭髮就跑了，焰燕則還在公司工作，忽略飛龍家中的傭人保鏢，那可是難得的二人世界。

「做飯給 @Feilong0201 吃。

#米飛是真的 #愛心晚餐 #新時代好男人 #要抓住男人的心先抓住他的胃 #飛飛我愛你 #和我合照嘛 #MiFeiIsReal」

飛龍看著他的hash tag不禁羞紅了臉，這男人可是毫不猶豫地猛推他們的CP，也不知道他是開玩笑還是真心的了。

飛龍勾了勾手指，那丟盡了全世界獅子的臉的男人馬上屁顛屁顛地走過去，飛龍呼喚小陶過來拍照，米海爾一身便服戴上圍裙認真地炒著菜，飛龍則穿著家居服站在他身後，頭輕輕靠在米海爾的背上。

“@MishaMisha 勉強能吃。  
#地獄廚神 #就和你拍一張” 

飛龍想了一下，最後還是刪掉 #米飛是真的。

兩個人上傳的照片馬上炸出來一堆米飛粉，各種“好甜”、“是真的”的變化體幾乎刷了他們的屏。

“什麼啊，明明你吃得很香啊。” 米海爾看著飛龍上傳的照片抱怨著說，“我要拍一張空盤子的照片！”

“呵呵，那是我的人物設定，沒辦法。” 飛龍甜甜一笑，米海爾看得手機都差點掉進湯裡去了。

“我能拍一張你的照片嗎？” 米海爾舉起手機對著飛龍，他實在是太想收藏剛剛的笑容了。

“拍我？你付得起嗎？” 飛龍卻冷下臉來，恢復平常冰山美人的神情。

“付得起！飛飛要什麼？”

“噗！” 飛龍看著米海爾那認真的模樣，終於忍不住笑了。“拍吧。” 

米海爾立馬打開相機多角度拍攝美人的笑容，這可不就是大量P圖素材嗎！

飛龍還沒來得及看看米海爾的拍攝成果，卻收到了來自麻見的訊息。他歪歪頭點開了訊息。

“抱歉，SION的時裝秀模特需要走正式試鏡。我已經先一步幫你報名了，詳情我晚點告訴你哥哥。 P.S. 玩真的？” 

飛龍看著前半段關於試鏡的事不禁鼓起臉來，看到後面麻見調戲他和米海爾的事，又紅著臉。米海爾好奇地看他表情不斷變化。

“麻見那騙子！騙我幫他的小貓咪拍照，現在又說開閉場的位置得靠試鏡！” 飛龍跟米海爾說著，“不拍了！”

“誒！？” 這可不止飛龍一個人的事，米海爾可是拍攝的另一個主角，而且這拍攝他可是想了好久了。他轉念一想，光哄他是不行的，飛龍的最大要害在於不服輸，“不行不行！飛龍，這不就輸給他了嗎！選秀就選秀嘛，我們堂堂正正地贏回來啊。”

“唔...”

“來嘛～我很想和飛龍拍那個...” 見飛龍有點動搖了，米海爾馬上使出撒嬌攻勢，不惜連尾巴都露出來增加可愛程度，“飛飛...” 

“...好吧。不過那本來是我拍攝的報酬啊，我想想看這次該坑麻見、不對，該拿什麼報酬好。”


	14. Chapter 14

吃完飯後，米海爾灌了自己兩杯紅酒，裝作醉醺醺的樣子賴著不走。

“唔...喝酒不能開車啊...” 米海爾一把抱著飛龍的腰，“要不你送我回家？”

“我不會開車！” 飛龍被他緊緊抱住，動彈不得，“喂，你別裝了！那麼兩杯能喝醉你？”

“嗯...飛龍好香！” 米海爾窩在他頸側上嗅了嗅，“好像貓薄荷哦！我上癮了！”

“喂喂。” 飛龍沒好氣地撥開他的頭，順便揉亂他的頭髮。“你啊，吃豆腐別那麼明顯好嗎。”

“......飛飛原來是知道的啊！” 米海爾趁機摸了兩把，這腰還真是幼啊。

“放手！” 飛龍的尾巴用力拍下那隻不安分的手，“你摸什麼摸，你信不信我咬你！”

“咬哪？” 米海爾笑得賤賤的，可是還是放開了手。“咬這個中文字很不錯，把他拆開的話...” 

兩個男人之間說些黃色笑話也沒什麼，飛龍翻了個大白眼，轉身離開他的懷抱，但米海爾一把拉著他的長尾巴，又把他扯了回去。

“飛飛的尾巴好可愛，和我的不一樣。” 米海爾繼續蹭著，“喵喵叫的時候也好可愛，爪子也好可愛，飛龍什麼都好可愛。”

“啊啊啊笨蛋！別拉我尾巴！” 飛龍掙扎出來，用力捏著米海爾的臉，“不會真醉了吧？醒來！笨蛋！” 

“醒了醒了，你別抓，我靠臉吃飯。” 米海爾一把將他抱起來，很熟練地走回飛龍的睡房，把那隻開始抓他的豹子放在床上，然後自己一頭栽下去，呼呼大睡。

“......真把自己喝醉了？” 飛龍戳了他一下，沒反應。他一個人可搬不動他，剛剛他也喝了幾口酒，頭也有點昏了。

他再三推了幾下，米海爾還是紋絲不動的，最終唯有委屈一下自己，睡沙發好了。

飛龍窩在沙發沉沉入睡的時候，那隻裝死的獅子就爬起來，把他抱回床上。哼哼，和我鬥還是太嫩了！區區幾杯紅酒，只能放倒你啦！

米海爾把大美人抱在懷中，順便把他的長尾巴纏在自己手臂。先讓他習慣和自己有親密接觸，再慢慢攻下他的心！

======

焰燕回家之後差點痛哭失聲，怎麼沒看著一會兒，弟弟就被獅子吃掉了！？

“啊啊啊啊啊啊混蛋給我起來！！！” 焰燕怒氣沖沖地揭開他們的被子。

“喵？” 飛龍被他弄醒了，揉著眼睛醒來赫然發現自己又被抱住了，頓時面紅耳赤。

“嗯？” 米海爾睜開眼睛，順便把飛龍摟得更緊了。“噢，哥哥回來了。” 

“你、你們...” 焰燕低吼著，“我看到你們的Instagram就趕緊回來了...你這傢伙竟然敢抱著我們家飛龍睡覺！” 

“誒？看，飛龍的尾巴還纏著我呢，是他喝多了兩杯抱著我吧。” 米海爾一臉認真，“我記得我是先睡著了...”

“！？” 飛龍倒是懵了，明明自己是睡在沙發上啊，不過他確實喝了幾口，對發生過什麼事也沒把握，他紅著臉把自己的尾巴收起來。“不、不會吧。”

焰燕見二人衣著整齊，勉強放下心來。一邊瞪著那若無其事地整理衣服頭髮的金毛，一邊拿出剛剛收到的通知給飛龍。

“麻見先生發過來的通知。試鏡在下個月，東京SION的總公司。高羽的拍攝在那之後兩天，不用你飛來飛去，我會把你檔期空出來的。米海爾，到時麻煩你配合調整檔期了。”

“哦，尤里會照著辦的了。”

“那言歸正傳。” 焰燕一臉嚴肅，“你這傢伙竟敢還繼續抱住我們家的飛龍，是不是找死？”

========

「沒人能阻止他們秀恩愛！米沙劉飛龍撐枱腳，徹夜不歸！？」

「米沙劉飛龍秘密情事！絕密大公開！」

飛龍已經對這些八卦新聞譁眾取寵的標題麻木了，兩個男人，借宿一宵有什麼好寫的。“絕密大公開”倒是有點新鮮，一看，不過還是他們早年的花邊小新聞而已，沒什麼新意思。

新聞倒是沒什麼，但評論區可精彩了。米沙的唯飯和自己的開始吵起來，互相都覺得對方借自家偶像炒熱度，甚至有人搬出米海爾的五個前女友力證米沙喜歡女人。飛龍可是笑得快喘不過氣來，黑歷史果然是黑歷史啊，多久以前的都能被翻出來。

他一邊笑一邊滑下去，很快就笑不出來了。

「我在SION工作過，來為大家揭秘，自爆問題不答。首先就是大家最關注的一點吧，劉飛龍和麻見隆一曾經交往過，現在麻見還對他念念不忘，安排了系列的時裝秀給他走！」

什麼啊，哪有交往過！

「劉飛龍早年被人潛規則了，不然怎麼能走紅得那麼快。肯定是和麻見隆一睡過才得到SION專屬模特合約的。」

那是實力！

「什麼早年，最近上的節目怕不是也和監製睡了吧，年紀一大把的過氣模特，誰會邀請上節目啊。」

監製...是不是被米海爾揍了的那個？

「真的髒啊，長得再漂亮還是個男人啊，到處跟人睡覺。」

我...才沒和人睡過呢...

「我再爆料吧，這次的巴黎展的重要位置，本來麻見全安排給劉飛龍了，為的就是在米海爾手上搶回他！」

噗哈哈哈哈三角戀都出來了？

飛龍看到這裡都不知道是該笑還是該惱了，他順手轉發了給焰燕讓他處理，果不其然，不久就聽到哥哥在隔壁房間怒吼。

飛龍笑著把三角戀的評論也發給了米海爾。

“看，你有勁敵了。” 

“哈哈哈，沒人能在🦁手上搶走你的！” 

米海爾看著，倒覺得文思如泉湧，馬上拿出手提電腦開始寫作，這次就讓麻見當反派好了，要不要中間加一場超好吃的三人行呢？


	15. Chapter 15

往東京的航班比飛龍平常習慣的稍微熱鬧了一點。雖然米海爾沒興趣走台步，所以不會參與這次的試鏡，但他堅持和飛龍一起出發到東京，結果就是在香港機場幾十個記者圍著他們拍照，上了飛機之後，那隻笨蛋辛巴又纏著自己聊天說笑。

麻見一如既往地等著接機，從認識飛龍開始，每次他來日本，麻見都會特地抽空來接他，哪怕飛龍不是來做SION的工作。

接機大堂開始有騷動，麻見就知道大美人準備出來了，但他可沒料到看見米海爾。

焰燕還是在前頭開著路，飛龍的幾個保鏢包圍著他，米海爾則半摟著飛龍，幫他擋住不少伸出手摸他們的粉絲。

“飛龍。” 麻見走上前，保鏢們都認得他，就讓他走進保護圈中。麻見像之前一樣，牽起飛龍的右手落下一吻，“歡迎。”

米海爾挑起眉，這時候他不做點什麼他就不是米海爾了。他學著麻見的動作，牽起飛龍的左手放在自己唇邊吻了好幾口。

焰燕是想殺了他們兩個的。他的小寶貝現在左右手分別被抓住，心裡肯定不知所措，又得保持著冰美人的形象，呆呆地繼續讓兩個男人牽著自己。在焰燕的死亡瞪視之下，兩人才輕輕放開飛龍，但卻繼續一左一右地護著飛龍，在記者和粉絲群中突圍而出。

“米沙也參加試鏡？” 上了車之後，麻見挑著眉問。

“不，我是陪飛龍過來而已。” 米海爾霸占了飛龍旁邊的座位笑著說，“可不能讓你搶走我的公主啊。”

“哈，那個三角戀評論該不會是你留的吧？” 飛龍看著米海爾說，剛寫了一篇米麻飛三人行的米海爾帶點心虛地不出聲。飛龍又轉頭看向另一邊的麻見，“麻見，你別理他。”

“我也看了那些評論。” 麻見微笑著說，“老實說，這對你有點不利。我對你的實力有信心，但你拿到位置之後，他們只會說你是因為和我的關係才得到的。”

“誰管他啊，我憑自己本事拿的。” 飛龍翻了個白眼，“說起來，你違約了，拿什麼賠我？我不高興了就不幫你的小秋仁拍了。”

“後天我帶你去銀座，隨便你買，好不好？”

飛龍眨眨眼，盤算著這次可以坑他多少錢，終於點點頭。米海爾在旁邊心塞了，飛龍就這樣被拐走了？

“我也要去逛街。” 米海爾堅持。飛龍看了他一眼，有個人幫忙拿東西也好，那就能買更多了！

=======

試鏡會的當天飛龍早早就出門了，模特兒的最基本工作要求就是準時。他一身簡單襯衣西褲，把頭髮梳成馬尾，拿著一個公事包就跳上車。米海爾住在他旁邊的酒店房間，他沒打算參加走台步，所以也沒有跟著飛龍出發，整天窩在房間開始他的同人寫作。

“我們飛龍肯定能成的！” 米海爾在他出門前特地在酒店走廊等著他，“我就在這裡等著和你慶祝好了。”

“這個當然。”

飛龍看著窗外的景色，試鏡嗎...已經好久沒做了。以前一周參加十多個也是閒事，走紅之後，都是人家邀請自己，不用再自薦了，今天這樣算是回歸初心嗎？

回想起差不多十年前，走著二線牌子的秀的自己，那時候還沒成為開場的呢，台下的麻見是來參考經驗的新進設計師，一眼就看中自己的步法，時裝秀結束後在後台的出口堵住自己，嚇得焰燕以為是什麼變態粉絲。

到了SION的工作室，前台職員馬上出來迎接，大概是麻見交代下來，她們把飛龍帶去了SION自家模特的休息室等候。

“你好，我是須藤修，SION現任的專屬模特。” 須藤一見飛龍就馬上上前，笑容滿面的打招呼。

“你好，我是劉飛龍。” 飛龍微微一笑，轉身讓焰燕回車上等他就行。

須藤坐在一旁觀察著飛龍，確實是個大美人，作為模特年紀是大了一點，不過也看不出來，走路的姿態也很好看，禮數也算是周全。

可惜不要臉。

他都已經這樣把謠言散出去了，還有臉來纏著老闆，搶走屬於他的位置？

過了不久，就有人前來讓他們準備了。飛龍率先站起，須藤的目光讓他很不舒服，明顯就是在打量自己，還有剛剛那句刺耳的“現任專屬模特”，看來是這傢伙不滿所以麻見才辦試鏡的嘛。本來以為只是走過場的，看來得認真表演一下了。

======

面試的步驟很普通，幾十個男模一字排開，逐個自我介紹一下。有人緊張得結結巴巴，有人詳盡得像是介紹自己祖宗十八代似的。

“香港白蛇娛樂的劉飛龍，SION的第一個專屬模特。” 飛龍輕輕對著評審一笑，目光注視著坐在中間的男人，“麻見隆一的繆斯。”

旁邊的模特兒一臉驚訝地看著飛龍，其他評審一時間不知道給什麼反應好，麻見則是微微笑著點頭致意。

一旁的須藤氣得發抖，只是為了形象才忍了下來。老闆的眼睛從飛龍上台起就沒離開過那傢伙，那他須藤修呢？他可是SION的現任模特！

接下來的環節就是最重要是試走，直接在T台上走一圈。幾十個人，每個人只有不到三十秒的時間表現自己。畢竟男模不用穿高跟鞋，沒有女模那種跌倒的場景，大家四平八穩地走了一圈。

須藤和飛龍排在最後，看著前面幾十人走完，須藤下定決心也得好好表現。飛龍站在最後默默地看著，這個人走起來確實也有台型，雖然人不太友善，好歹也算是個職業的，配合著柔和的音樂慢慢走著，他身上那套平平無奇的襯衣西褲，也好像突然漲了身價。

他走了一圈，回到後台時給了飛龍一個勝利的笑容。大美人可沒空理他，馬上就到他了。

飛龍走上T台，配合著柔和的樂曲輕輕擺動著雙手，走到一半，麻見卻按停了音樂，換成輕快的歌。飛龍馬上就更改了步速，跟隨著節奏走著，原本像是華爾茲般的優雅，變成hip hop般的活力。

走完後，飛龍對著須藤輕鬆一笑。看見沒？這才是專業的！

“我想大家也看到了吧？飛龍的實力是無可置疑的。” 麻見勾起嘴角，有意無意地看著須藤說，“開場和閉場就拜託你了，我的繆斯。”

“沒問題。”

麻見和他的團隊交代了一下錄取的名單和工作上的事情後，其餘模特也逐漸散去。飛龍正打算回酒店時，麻見卻一手抓住了他的手臂。

“賞面和我吃頓飯嗎？”

“呵呵，我可不想讓你家情人誤會。” 飛龍輕笑著回答。“抱歉，我約了米海爾吃晚飯。”

“......我把秋仁也叫去，你叫米海爾來，我們四個人一起吃。” 麻見堅持地說，“一方面在拍攝前熟悉一下，一方面，我想看看你和他，你還記得我和你說過的話吧。”

“...好吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

把飛龍送出門後，米海爾就回到自己的房間呆著。他的經理人尤里過幾天拍攝時才會到達，一半是因為他這幾天算是假期，只是為了陪著飛龍才早了到東京，另一方面，米海爾讓尤里調查一下他很在意的事情。那些亂傳飛龍被潛規則的黑粉可是來得突然，雖然飛龍一笑置之，但米海爾卻覺得事有蹺蹊，想深究到底。

他坐在沙發上看家族傳來的報告，果然，那些信息是在某一天突然在日本和香港的時尚討論區中出現，瞬間就有大量回帖，怎麼看都是水軍。只可惜還沒找到負責的公關公司，還有幕後的人是誰。

一般來說，黑粉自己發帖是有，但做到這麼大規模，肯定是有人在背後想散播對飛龍不利的消息。米海爾皺著眉思考，正如麻見所說，這次飛龍得到模特工作的話，總會有人繼續說飛龍是靠關係得來，要不是麻見和飛龍的交情，一般設計師可能會避險而放棄用飛龍走秀吧。這樣下來，漁翁得利的自然是其他模特兒。

電話響起，米海爾拿起一看，是飛龍的短信。

“搞定了。麻見請我們吃飯，你要來嗎？”

“來，馬上來！” 

米海爾打開行李箱，翻出一套合適的西裝換上，在整理頭髮之際，他順手打了個電話。

“尤里，查一下其他試鏡的模特和他們的公司，我不准任何人傷害飛龍！”

=======

約定的地點是位於新宿的某家高級西餐廳，裝潢讓米海爾回想起家鄉的味道。他遠遠就看見了那個背對著入口坐著的長髮美人，不需店員的帶路，就直接走過去坐在飛龍身邊。

麻見一如既往地一身西裝，飛龍也是西裝，但沒扣上最頂的兩顆鈕扣，看上去比較輕鬆自在。麻見旁邊的高羽大概是不習慣這種高級餐廳的氣氛，把自己縮成一團，看起來就像是個偷穿大人衣服的小孩子一樣。

“飛龍，你很漂亮。” 米海爾先向身旁的美人裝得很震驚地讚賞道。

“笨蛋，不就是早上出門時那樣嘛。” 飛龍輕笑著回答。“怎麼不和麻見和高羽打個招呼啊？”

“只顧著看你了嘛。” 米海笑著和大家打個招呼。“麻見還有麻見家的小貓咪，你好嗎？”

“誒！？” 突然被點名的高羽嚇了一跳，他可還沒忘記米海爾的黑道背景，“你、你好。”

“你們啊...” 麻見看著米海爾和飛龍打情罵俏般的對話，不禁挑起眉，順手摟著身邊開始怕了的秋仁，“在一起了？”

“沒有！” 飛龍急著否認，“麻見你別亂說話！”

米海爾卻是在旁邊笑而不語。

一頓飯下來，米海爾幾乎是無視了桌上的另外兩人，只顧著和飛龍鬥嘴說笑，秋仁看著那平日冷若冰霜的大美人被他逗得時而臉紅時而皺眉，表情豐富了許多，不禁感嘆那就是愛情的力量啊。

雖然他打死都不敢說出口。

“抱歉，我去一下洗手間。” 飛龍把披在大腿上的餐巾放在桌上，對桌上的三人點點頭後站了起來。

“秋仁，能不能陪一下飛龍？萬一有什麼粉絲跟著他就不好了。” 麻見藉口支開了秋仁。

米海爾和麻見兩個人面對面的，一時雙方都不發一言，過了一會，米海爾才笑著說，“怎麼啦？想和我談心？”

“......” 麻見忍住不給他一個大白眼，“這次飛龍的謠言事件你怎麼看？”

“哦，還以為是什麼。我派人去查了，你放心，有我在，沒有人能傷害到他的。” 米海爾輕笑著說，“你就別摻和進來了，網上怎麼寫也好，我可沒興趣和其他人分享飛龍。”

“我和飛龍沒有什麼。” 麻見淡然地回答，“倒是你，要追他的話可不止要加把勁，簡直得拼命才行啊。”

“......” 米海爾想起那隻毫不猶豫放自己進睡房的天真豹子，好像很容易接近，但卻很難攻陷他的心。“明天我陪著他逛街，你不用來了。他的賬單我會送去你的工作室。”

“好。” 麻見點點頭，這時候他和飛龍逛街被拍到就更麻煩了，“你覺得這事情是怎樣？”

“有人想礙事嘛，我覺得是今天去試鏡的。” 米海爾收起玩世不恭的表情，認真地思考著。飛龍上洗手間快回來了，他和麻見都不想讓那個大美人擔心什麼。

“我把今天試鏡的名單給你。” 麻見也覺得那是合理的推斷。

======

知道麻見不來和他逛街之後，飛龍也驚訝自己沒什麼失落的感覺，反而心底有點期待。大概是上次和米海爾的“約會”感覺不錯吧。

因為這次是來為SION試鏡的，他帶來了的大多數是麻見設計的服裝，方便讓記者拍到。飛龍卻特意戴了上次米海爾送的絲巾，雖然他本人也不知道為什麼，但總覺得這樣比較好。

米海爾一早就在升降機大堂等著。他還是一如既往，一件普通的白色棉質上衣，一條洗水牛仔褲，一件皮夾克，街上隨處可見的配搭，但他的身材高挑壯碩，穿起來就像是為他量身打造的一樣。

“小公主早安，今天打算買到麻見破產嗎？” 米海爾誇張地對著飛龍彎腰行了個吻手禮。

“嗯，誰讓他騙我，就買個他身家的一半好了。” 飛龍輕輕笑著，讓米海爾親了一下自己的手背。“你負責拿東西。”

“是的！我租了輛車子，飛龍大人放心買！” 

不是花自己錢的話，飛龍的購買力可是很驚人的，他和米海爾從早上開始逛名店，兩個模特對買衣服自然很有心得，加上飛龍那衣架身材穿什麼都好看，午飯都還沒吃，他們就已經塞滿了米海爾的車子後座。

上午買飽了衣服，下午他們就轉戰買其他配飾了。

“你怎麼戴耳環啊，和你的外形完全不搭！”

“你怎麼和尤里說一樣的話啊，他老是罵我男人戴什麼耳環！都什麼年代了，而且我戴得好看啊。” 米海爾輕輕摟著飛龍的肩，“看，那黑鑽的挺好看的。”

“刷你自己的卡，我才不送給你呢。” 

趁著米海爾轉身看其他東西時，飛龍卻示意店員把耳環包起來，然後悄悄塞進米海爾手上的購物袋裡。

因為明天要拍攝，晚飯過後他們就回去酒店保養皮膚和休息了。米海爾借了酒店推行李的車子才能把今天的戰利品運回房間，飛龍心滿意足地放在自己床上拍了張照片。

“我先回去了，晚安。明天拍攝見。” 米海爾大功告成之後，決定非常紳士地回自己房間。

“等等。” 飛龍叫停他，在眾多購物袋中翻出剛剛買的耳環。他走到米海爾身邊，塞進男人的手中。“這...呃，算是犒賞你陪了我一天吧。” 

“...！” 米海爾打開小盒子，驚訝地看著那內容物，“...飛，其實我更想要你親我一下，臉頰就好。”

“滾。”


	17. Chapter 17

秋仁佈置的攝影棚很簡單，只是放著一張椅子，鋪上圓形毛絨絨的灰色地毯。場內工作人員也只有秋仁和被他抓來幫忙的麻見。

“抱歉，我還是新人，拍攝預算有限，規模應該和你平常拍的不同吧。” 秋仁低著頭向米海爾和飛龍道歉。

“沒關系。” 飛龍溫柔地安慰著他，工作時他可是非常注意形象的。

首先拍的是飛龍的單人鏡頭。一投入工作，總是怯生生的秋仁都振作起來，認真指揮著在場的工作人員。

“麻見，反光板舉高一點。飛龍，看鏡頭。” 

飛龍在地毯上支起手臂，一頭長髮滑落在他的肩上，慵懶地看鏡頭，一時又躺著抬高頭，展現出他完美的下巴線條，一時轉了個姿勢，頭靠著椅子，眼神帶點嫵媚。

秋仁卻停下了按快門的手指。

“飛龍，我感受不到你的情緒，你的眼中沒有愛。” 秋仁走到飛龍面前蹲下，認真地看著美人的雙眼，“這次的主題是情欲，即使不擇手段都想得到的愛情。鏡頭下的你很美，可是，我沒看到任何感情。” 

“抱歉，我再試試看。” 

飛龍閉上眼思考了一下，不擇手段的愛？沒和人交往過的他哪裡知道！他絞盡腦汁回想最近看過的愛情電影，主角表情是怎樣的來著？

他睜開眼睛，模仿著電影主角的神情，不過很快就被秋仁再次叫停。

“抱歉，飛龍，你需要休息一下嗎？” 秋仁揉著頭髮，委婉地提議著。飛龍也知道他為自己找了個下台階，點點頭同意了。

他坐在拍攝場的旁邊，焰燕拿了瓶水給他喝著，化妝師則為他補了一下妝。秋仁決定先拍米海爾的單人鏡頭，飛龍打算好好觀摩一下。

他以前拍的都是商業照，目的是賣出身上的服裝或是配飾，他自己的表現只是其次，這次的拍攝卻是連件衣服都沒有，徹徹底底的讓劉飛龍這個人成為攝影的主角，需要表現的情感就自然不同了。飛龍也明白，自己最不擅長的就是在鏡頭中前表達情感，所以一直都偏向走秀而不是拍硬照的工作。

米海爾卻和自己相反。他的身材高大壯碩，時裝秀上反而不太受歡迎，畢竟肌肉太大會把緊身的衣服穿得變形，他的主場是硬照這種迎合主流審美的地方，廣告代言也拍了不少。

米海爾站在地毯的中間，只是直勾勾地看著鏡頭，那眼神卻令秋仁不停地按下快門。他坐在椅子上，嘴角上揚，像是和自己心愛的人嬉笑中似的。飛龍覺得這表情很熟悉，感覺就像...和自己說話時一樣。

很快，秋仁就拍得非常滿足，在他檢查照片的空餘時間，米海爾走到飛龍身邊坐下，輕輕捏了捏飛龍的臉頰。

“看呆了？” 

“...你剛剛在想著什麼來拍？” 飛龍拍開他的手，一臉認真地問道。他剛剛一邊看，一邊思考，就是沒想到究竟秋仁要的是什麼。

“想著你啊。” 他輕輕一笑，“這次的主題是情慾，最能挑起我情緒的肯定是你啊。”

“......笨蛋。” 飛龍臉紅著輕輕打了他一下，“我是認真問的！”

“我也是認真的啊。我剛剛就在想，如果你答應讓我吻你，讓我抱，那時候你的表情會是怎麼樣？你會怎麼做？” 米海爾靠在飛龍耳邊低聲說著。“要不你待會試試想著我來拍？”

秋仁在附近一直看著兩人，忍不住拿起相機拍下二人流露出來的真摯情感。

“飛龍，我就是想要這種！” 他興奮地拿著相機過去，照片中的飛龍雙目帶笑，回應著米海爾剛剛近乎是調戲他的話。

“...我覺得我明白了。” 飛龍點點頭，站起來準備繼續拍攝。

想著米海爾...嗎？ 

他要吻我了。他要抱我...

飛龍閉上眼睛，想像著米海爾的臉，慢慢靠過來的唇快要碰到自己了，他緊緊抓住自己的肩不讓自己逃開...

秋仁的快門聲不斷響起，卻在某一刻赫然停止。

“飛龍，危險！！！！”

=======

飛龍還沒反應過來，就被什麼東西推開了，重重摔倒在地上，貓科的反應速度讓他不至於撞到腦袋，但也撞得不輕。

他回過神來，只見原本吊在天花的燈光整支掉了下來，在他原本站著的位置上壓住了...一頭獅子。

飛龍顧不上自己身上的傷，馬上跑了過去，他的手顫抖著，輕輕撫摸著獅子的鬃毛。獅子形態的米海爾微微點頭，可是好幾百斤的大型燈光壓著他，任憑他是多麼強壯的的動物都動彈不得。

“米沙！你沒事吧！？我馬上來救你...別怕...” 飛龍握著米海爾的爪子，眼淚都快奪眶而出了，可是他是一隻沒什麼力氣的纖幼獵豹，哪能搬得動？

麻見和尤里都第一時間跑了過來，雙雙變回獸型，一頭獅子，一頭老虎，都是貓科中最強壯的品種。焰燕也只是比飛龍稍微強壯一點的花豹罷了，他決定別跑去礙事比較好，只是過來拉開飛龍。

兩隻大貓合力之下，順利把燈光移開。米海爾似乎也沒受什麼重傷，還能自己走到飛龍身邊，輕輕舔了一下美人落在臉頰上的淚水。他趴在飛龍面前，跪在地上的美人輕抱著他的頭，把臉埋在他的鬃毛中。

米海爾蹭了蹭飛龍，巨大的動物對還是人類形態的他撒嬌可是很有威力的，飛龍被他撞到有點疼。美人輕輕捏了一下獅子毛絨絨的臉。米海爾馬上裝作疼到不行的樣子，整頭獅子軟趴趴地躺在地上不動。

“你的背受傷了？我幫你舔舔傷口...” 

飛龍也變成豹子的形態，纖長的他圍著米海爾走了一圈，最後趴在獅子的背上慢慢為他舔著傷口。


	18. Chapter 18

一隻老虎，兩隻獅子，一隻獵豹，飛龍哥哥應該也是豹。這裡是猛獸俱樂部嗎！？小貓咪秋仁看著眼前隨便一隻爪子都比他大的凶悍生物，心中禁不住發抖。

麻見的低吼聲讓在場那幾個工作人員都嚇了一跳，今天來的都是最熟悉他們的人，都知道麻見是老虎，只是心裡知道和眼前看著果然感覺很不一樣。麻見的秘書桐島趕緊拿著幾件浴袍遞給在場的幾隻大貓，讓他們變回人型時有件衣服披著。

“喵...” 飛龍舔完米海爾背上的傷口，蹭了蹭獅子的鬃毛。桐島在他們身上披了一件浴衣，兩個人變回人型。

“疼疼疼...” 米海爾一邊綁著腰間的綁帶，一邊繼續裝疼，“飛飛，我好疼哦...”

“我也很痛...” 他可是被一頭幾百磅重的獅子撞開摔在地上了，剛剛腎上腺素激增沒顧得上，現在冷靜下來，他的背應該也瘀青了。飛龍摸了摸米海爾的頭髮，“笨辛巴...我是獵豹啊，我自己能跑開的啊。” 

焰燕和尤里走了過來，各自拉起自己的藝人仔細檢查了一下。飛龍只是後背和手腳有點瘀青，米海爾的背上卻一大片紅，尤里擔心會不會傷到骨頭，堅持要帶他去醫院檢查。

“我沒事，剛剛是獸型時撞到的，身體強壯得很呢。” 

“沒事你為啥剛剛在喊疼？”

米海爾無語了，那是情趣啊，叔叔你真不懂。

米海爾沒有回答他，而是轉身抱著飛龍繼續裝可憐。焰燕剛剛看到飛龍完美肌膚上一塊紫一塊青的，還有差點被壓著受傷的就是他心愛的弟弟了，他氣上心頭，確定飛龍沒什麼事就跑去麻見和高羽那邊討說法了。

尤里看米海爾還能跑能跳的，抱著大美人猛蹭，應該也沒什麼大礙，就轉過身來吼那還在發抖的貓咪攝影師了。

“你們是怎麼辦事的？這麼大的吊燈能掉下來？萬一米沙有什麼事那誰負責？”

大貓的吼聲可是有讓小動物嚇得動彈不得的能力，小貓咪面對大獅子，簡直都快哭出來了。麻見看著秋仁那個樣子嘆了一口氣，擋在他面前。

“我們攝影之前有檢查過的，那時候完全沒有問題。” 麻見淡然地說著，“桐島，拿檢查記錄過來。” 

“老闆，我們剛剛檢查了一下地上的，發現...” 桐島不知道該怎麼開口，麻見點點頭，示意他繼續，“繩子有被剪過的痕跡...” 

麻見、尤里和焰燕三個人的表情一變，皺著眉頭。

“仔細查一下，誰有機會做這樣的事！” 麻見嚴肅地下著命令，然後轉向兩位經理人，“這次發生這樣的事，是我們SION的疏忽。燈光壞了我們也沒辦法拍攝，米沙和飛龍也需要休養...”

“可是還有雙人鏡頭沒拍...” 秋仁在麻見身後補充著，“沒有合照的話，這次的主題就不完整了...”

“我可以空出檔期補拍哦。” 米海爾說自己還疼走路不利索，堅持要摟著飛龍的肩，二人慢慢走了過去。要知道他答應拍攝的唯一原因就是雙人鏡頭，他再怎麼樣都堅持要把它拍完。“飛龍也可以吧？”

“嗯。” 飛龍點點頭，半途而廢可不是專業的模特所為。更何況，他才剛開始明白該怎麼把感情拍出來呢。

“謝謝。” 麻見代秋仁道謝，“我們會查出來意外原因，確保拍攝安全。米海爾，昨天說的...”

“嗯，我們這邊會做的，別擔心。” 米海爾對麻見點點頭，飛龍一臉疑惑，他們倆什麼時候那麼要好了。

======

既然不能繼續拍攝了，飛龍和米海爾決定先回香港。之前為了拍攝綜藝節目，米海爾把自己的大本營從莫斯科搬了去澳門，現在為了全天候粘著飛龍，他又從澳門搬過去香港。

兩個人的傷不算嚴重，也沒有影響到上節目的工作，只是大獅子每次看見飛龍都裝疼撒嬌蹭蹭，大美人又覺得對方算是救了自己，也不好像以前那樣揍他了，就由著他抱抱自己了。

節目首播的時間米海爾很自動地在飛龍家裡報到，飛龍家裡的僕人也習慣了他的存在，沒有請示就放了他進門。米海爾對自己幾乎自出自入的狀態非常滿意，甚至連問都不用問，就能走到美人的睡房敲敲門了。

飛龍開了門，這個時間來的人不是焰燕就是米海爾，他笑著拉金髮男人進去他的睡房。飛龍放了個小茶几和兩個靠墊在地上，已經準備好和米海爾一起看首播了。

“你的背已經好了嗎？” 

“嗯，還好。” 米海爾一手摟著飛龍，一起坐下來邊吃邊看。

例牌的專業討論結束，飛龍心滿意足地把筆記放好，米海爾卻完全不想回家。他想了一下，這次該用什麼理由好呢。

“飛，那天你拍攝時有想著我嗎？”

沒想到隔了那麼多天後米海爾還會問這個問題，飛龍突然緊張起來，放慢收拾的速度，裝作聽不見。米海爾心裡笑得快滾地了，大美人瞬間僵硬了的姿態他可看得清清楚楚，啊，這隻臉皮薄的豹子真好玩。

“想了？”

“沒想。”

“想了吧。”

飛龍轉個身，走到米海爾身前抬頭看著他，雙手搭在米海爾的腰上，魅惑一笑，“想著麻見了，怎麼樣？”

“......” 米海爾正色了幾秒，然後忍不住笑了出來。這小豹子口是心非的性格他已經很熟悉了，“嘿嘿，那就是你有想著我了吧。” 

“......” 飛龍的耳根有點紅，他帶點慌張地低下頭。

“你在想像我做什麼？告訴我嘛。親你？抱著你？” 米海爾彎下腰，繼續逗著害羞的飛龍玩。“還是...更進一步？”

飛龍深吸一口氣，用瞬雷不及掩耳的速度把米海爾的頭拉了過來，輕輕在他臉頰上親了一口。

“......！？” 米海爾呆住了。獵豹真不愧是獵豹，速度可是一絕的，親完了他幾秒後才反應過來，回過神來，眼前哪裡還有大美人的身影？

飛龍吻完了就開始後悔了，他到底在做什麼？糟糕，他的臉一定紅得像蘋果了。他把心一橫，變成豹子隱藏自己臉紅的事實，他縮成一團，長長的尾巴彎過去擋住臉。

犯規！這可愛程度絕對是犯規！

米海爾覺得自己快被可愛暈了，他抱起飛龍，讓他的爪子搭在自己肩上，把纖細的獵豹抱在懷中。

“喵...”

“嗯？飛，你這個樣子我聽不懂...”

“喵喵！” 飛龍的尾巴豎起，他把自己窩進米海爾的懷中。剛剛做的事太害羞了，他實在不知道該怎麼面對米海爾，唯有催眠自己，我是豹，我是隻普通的豹，我什麼都不知道.....

“我的天啊...飛龍你這樣絕對是犯規啊。” 米海爾蹭了蹭懷中軟軟的豹子，“我可以抱著你睡覺嗎？”

“喵...” 飛龍翻了個大白眼，親了臉蛋就想一起睡了？他伸出爪子推開米海爾的臉，慢慢退後。

“噢噢小心一點，小公主，你的後腿踩著我的褲襠呢。”

“喵！？” 好像踩到了什麼硬硬的東西，還以為是地板...我的天啊喵！？飛龍豎起了貓，對著米海爾張牙露爪的，“嘶吼...”

他怎麼一點都不怕我！？

飛龍看著米海爾若無其事地站起身，褲子某個位置還特別明顯，不禁慢慢退到牆角，現在跳窗逃跑還來得及嗎？那男人低笑著接近他，卻只是揉了揉飛龍的頭，就進去洗手間解決一下了。

趁著他在洗手間，飛龍也變回人型穿好衣服，可是他還是瑟縮在牆壁的角落，緊緊盯住洗手間的門。米海爾一出來，看見的就是抱著靠墊戒備中的大美人。

“噗，飛龍你真的好可愛。”

“混蛋沒節操獅子，別接近我！” 飛龍繼續盯著他，“怎麼親一口臉頰也能起反應啊你！

“那是因為你的後腿一直踩著啊，物理刺激啊！” 米海爾一臉無辜，“雖然想著你的話我什麼時候都...”

一個抱枕往米海爾臉上飛去。

“嗷！” 米海爾成功接到抱枕，“你不用這樣戒備著...我不會強逼你的，我可是非常紳士的。”

“唔...” 確實，之前被他抱住睡了兩三次，米海爾也沒有毛手毛腳的。“看完了首播，你回家啦！”

“嗚...親完了就不要我了？” 米海爾低下頭，說得像被始亂終棄了一樣。

又一個抱枕飛了過去。


	19. Chapter 19

“你瘋了嗎？” 

“我又不是想殺了他。板崎，你別煩我。” 

須藤在自己家裡和另一個男人交談著，那個男人比他高了快一個頭，長得也粗曠更多。板崎站在他身前，居高臨下地看著他。

“你差點就殺了他了。”

“我只是...我只是想破壞拍攝。” 須藤翹起手，“最好就是受點傷，讓他再也沒辦法走秀！老闆和他...我不能接受！”

“你老闆的情人又不是劉飛龍！” 板崎無言了，“不是明擺著是那個叫高羽的嗎？”

“我、我又不是想和老闆在一起！我只是看不慣那個劉飛龍走後門！” 須藤的臉有點紅，不斷否認他對麻見的心情，“...我明明能比他做得更好，憑什麼老闆只看著他！”

板崎搖搖頭，劉飛龍的實力連他這種外行人都能看得出來，說他是只靠關係，他是怎麼都不信的。可是認識了須藤那麼久了，他也知道不是那麼容易能說服須藤的了。

“你別再這樣魯莽行事，我能掩護你一次，不代表以後也可以！” 

=======

米海爾也不知道自己是怎樣開車回家的，飛龍那一個輕輕的吻讓他神魂顛倒了，感覺像一口氣喝了一瓶液體木天篸那樣，整個人飄飄然的。

他回到家中打開電腦準備更新時，順便看了一下評論。好甜？哼哼，你們不懂，我剛剛試了最甜的！米海爾開了一罐可樂，開始繼續寫著他的撒糖文，文中他都和飛龍大戰過百回合了，可惜他只敢寫不敢做啊！

米海爾突然覺得自己有點沒出息。

冷靜冷靜，真碰了大概以後都見不了他了，還好一開始想睡他時失敗了，不然哪裡有現在的發展。雖然喜歡的就得拿到手，但心急是吃不了熱豆腐的！

“米海爾，你要我查的事情我大致看了一下。” 尤里敲門進來，在米海爾對面坐下，“模特的經紀公司都沒有用過放謠言這種方式的。”

“嗯？” 米海爾抬起頭看著尤里，“所以？”

“你也知道模特是靠身體吃飯的吧？經紀公司一般都會為模特買重保險，萬一出事了都能獲賠。” 尤里淡然地說著，米海爾點點頭，他也為自己投了保，“白蛇娛樂現在全靠劉飛龍一個藝人撐著，萬一他出事了...”

“你意思是他的經理人哥哥？” 米海爾挑起眉，他和劉焰燕也有不少交流，每一次米海爾碰一下飛龍，焰燕都想拿刀砍了他，怎麼看都不像是會對飛龍不利。

“我只是說有這個可能。” 尤里靠在椅背，一臉輕鬆，“劉飛龍年紀也不小了，模特生涯大概也快完了，拿了保險金還可以撐一下，人沒事還能炒作新聞。” 

“...你再查清楚。” 米海爾皺著眉，他還是不相信焰燕會對飛龍不利，但想起那小豹子可是百分百完全信任哥哥，不禁擔心起飛龍的安全。

======

飛龍坐在床上，讓小陶幫他塗上各種護膚品和護髮用品時，一直盯著小陶的臉，好像有什麼想說，又不肯說出來的樣子。陶被他盯得有點受不了，最後停下手上的工作。

“飛龍大人是有話想跟我說嗎？”

“...！” 飛龍被他嚇了一跳，他有那麼明顯嗎！？“這不...上次說的事情，呃，有點進展。”

八卦之心人皆有之，陶豎起耳朵，坐在飛龍床邊，準備聽第一手娛樂消息。

“...前幾天，他來看首播時，呃...” 平日有什麼說什麼，甚至毒舌得讓焰燕要打造一個冰公主形象壓制一下的飛龍，這次卻很難得地吞吞吐吐。他深吸一口氣，“我親了他一口。”

陶手中的護膚品掉了一地。他從飛龍出道後不久就開始當他的助理，對飛龍可是熟悉得很，他非常清楚網上的都是謠傳，飛龍根本沒有戀愛經驗。他以為以他的性格和經驗來看，最多就是牽牽手約個會，沒想到一來就給了個吻。

呵，葉哥可得傷心了。他的專屬司機可是默默喜歡飛龍很久了，全白蛇甚至連焰燕都知道，就是被喜歡著的那個人呆呆的，只當人家是一般保鏢司機。

“臉！只有臉！” 飛龍連忙補充，“這、這、他們不是親臉來打招呼的嗎！我只是呃，入鄉隨俗！” 

“嗯，對對對。” 陶也習慣了飛龍的口是心非，決定隨便附和一下。

身旁的大美人也知道自己的話沒人信，他鼓起臉，轉身就變身成獵豹了。

“...我還得幫你塗點精華液呢，飛龍大人你能不能變回人型？”

“喵。” 被窩下縮成一團的豹子拒絕，身為貓科人類就是這點好，再害羞、臉再紅也看不見。

“...好吧，那我幫你梳梳毛。” 

=======

焰燕自那天“意外”之後，也打算調查著背後的事情，可是網上抹黑飛龍的水軍越來越多，不止說他和麻見睡了，還有各個節目監製、導演，說的話越來越過分，他實在無法分神處理吊燈事件的幕後黑手。

自家弟弟的個性就是什麼流言蜚語都不理，也不怎麼處理和其他工作人員的關係，只顧著做好自己的工作，所以飛龍的形象管理工作就得落在焰燕身上了。

“葉，最近不准飛龍自己一個人出門，他出去的話你一定要跟著。” 

雖然弟弟幾乎不出門，不過為安全起見，還是得先準備好保安措施。

“是！我一定會好好保護他的。” 

焰燕重投工作，一邊刷著各大社交網絡的熱搜，研究著那些黑粉的話題，準備絕大反擊。對家似乎買了巨大的水軍，以目前外強中乾的白蛇娛樂來說，鬥扔錢進去並不是個好主意。

“哎喲，這不是焰燕嘛。” 一個五十多歲的胖大叔敲了敲焰燕辦公室的門，沒等回答就自己走了進來。

“鄧叔。找我有什麼事嗎？” 焰燕也習慣了他倚老賣老的作風。

“這不，剛剛收到公司給的薪金，好像少了點，來問問唄。” 

焰燕接過他手上的銀行賬單看了一眼，“數字沒錯。鄧叔，你老人家已經半年沒工作了，這是白蛇支給你的基本月薪，沒有額外節目酬金。”

“哼！你老子把他營運權放給你了就了不起了？想當年，我和你爸一起打下江山時，你和飛龍都還沒出生呢！如果是你爸，才不會只給我那麼一丁點！”

焰燕翹起雙手，“鄧叔，現在父親已經讓我負責白蛇的經營了，前朝舊事就別提了，下個月開始請您和您的經紀人努力找一下工作吧。” 

“你這沒心沒肺的兔崽子！” 鄧叔氣呼呼地摔門離開，焰燕卻一直盯著大門。

這些老頭子說白了就是白蛇的負資產，蠶食飛龍工作成果的寄生蟲，要是沒這群白支薪的傢伙存在，飛龍也沒必要那麼辛苦地工作了。

焰燕閉上眼睛思考了一下，決定放出鄧老頭子的醜聞，老頭子雖然已經沒人找他上節目，但還是有點以前積聚下來的名氣的，應該可以讓網軍從飛龍身上轉移視線挖他的料。反正已經是接不了工作的老頭，白蛇少一個也不是損失。


	20. Chapter 20

須藤看著公關公司來的報告，在自家的沙發軟軟的攤著。他也算是個當紅的模特，身家也不算少，加上板崎這個半隻腳踏在黑白兩道中間的經紀人協助，僱水軍抹黑一個人應該是易如反掌的事。

可是上次讓人造謠說飛龍被潛規則之後，馬上就有鄧老頭的醜聞遮蓋過去，明眼人一看就知道是白蛇放出來的消息，他不懂的是明明自己已經花了大錢請了，為什麼對家的水軍竟然更人多勢眾。

“你們是吃閒飯的嗎？找狗仔隊在他家偷拍啊！抽煙啊，還是吸毒、亂交派對之類的，模特界這樣的人可多的是，再不然就是酒後駕駛。” 須藤通過電話責備自家的公關公司，“對了，要不然就說他的美貌是整容來的，找他小時候的照片隨便捏造一下不就成了。”

公關公司嘴上答應，心底卻清楚這是強人所難。劉飛龍沒事不出門這一點可是行內人人皆知，做狗仔隊的最不願意就是被派去蹲他的點，加上出門必有保鏢跟隨，家裡焰燕也是小心翼翼地保護隱私，別說拍醜聞了，能拍個背影都算好了。

焰燕在上次事件後可是防範得更嚴密了，他不但叫葉無時無刻跟著飛龍，還特地找來專業的公司檢查家裡有沒有偷拍鏡頭和錄音儀器，房間窗簾也加厚了，連家裡傭人們的背景也查的清清楚楚。飛龍可不只是他弟弟，還是他們公司目前唯一一個掙錢的，他可得盡全力保護飛龍。

抹黑的手段他很熟悉，說實話以前也做過不少，不外乎也是拍到什麼負面的事情，他弟弟大門不出二門不邁的，為了美容絕不抽煙喝酒，又不會開車，沒什麼黑材料可以讓人抓到把柄，這一點焰燕倒是很放心。

唯一比較擔心的就是貓科人類的身份被發現。畢竟貓科人類本來就稀少了，獵豹更是稀有品種，被發現了少不免又是一輪騷動。還好飛龍在外面一向十分冷靜，耳朵尾巴不會隨便露出。小時候還沒學懂收起尾巴前的照片也已經好好處理，沒有家族外的人擁有，按道理不會流出。

米海爾在這段時間也沒閒著，他看見焰燕放出鄧老頭子的醜聞掩護，就花大錢請了水軍圍堵對家，要鬥燒錢的阿爾巴托夫家族可不會輸。焰燕如此用心保護飛龍，讓米海爾的疑心降低了不少，但那同時代表幕後黑手還沒抓到。

“葉，我只是去和米海爾喝下午茶，你沒必要跟著我吧？” 飛龍皺著眉看著自家保鏢，“他會來接我的，不需要你開車。”

“你哥哥要求，出門時我必須跟著你。” 葉聳聳肩，“抱歉，要當你的電燈膽。”

“什麼電燈膽！我們是，呃，商量下次拍攝的事情啦！” 

飛龍好像炸毛的貓咪一樣，葉打從心底覺得他很可愛，可是見他好像毫無自覺正受威脅似的，不禁又嘆了一口氣。

為了防止被記者亂寫，飛龍和米海爾在比較空曠的咖啡店中見面，葉坐在他們旁邊的桌子。米海爾對於這約會竟然有個比皮卡丘還強的電燈膽是很不滿的，可是一切都是為了保護飛龍，唯有忍氣吞聲了。

“飛龍，你出個門都得那麼大陣仗，不麻煩嗎？” 米海爾還是忍不住問了一句。

“哦，我又不怎麼出門。” 飛龍歪歪頭，“怎麼了？”

“你還好嗎？網上亂寫的那些，還有上次吊燈的事情，之後沒發生什麼吧？”

“嗯？” 飛龍眨眨眼，“噢，沒事沒事。網上喜歡亂寫又不是第一天的了。倒是你，大概過兩天就會說我和你睡了，沒所謂嗎？”

“噢，那確實是我終極目標。” 米海爾賤賤地笑著，被飛龍和葉瞪了一眼。嘖，這保鏢怎麼也瞪我。“嘿嘿，開玩笑嘛。我們的粉絲也喜歡看我們在一起啊，不算是壞新聞。”

飛龍喝了一口奶茶，想了一下。

“說起來，我們的，呃，CP同人創作也不少。” 飛龍越說越小聲，昨天他好奇之下按了進去某同人創作網站，又一不小心看了米飛的文，他這個人又特別認真，看了第一章就非得看完全文，最後看得他面紅耳赤。“真的...什麼都有。”

心虛的某位同人寫手吞了吞口水，不會的不會的，網上世界那麼大，怎麼會那麼剛好看了我寫的！

“嗯，那也證明了我們的人氣！沒人氣的傢伙就不會有人花時間寫啊，對不對？” 

“這...也有道理。”

“如果你下次節目拍攝時親我一口，我敢肯定那鏡頭會上熱搜第一名。” 米海爾裝得一臉認真，像是談什麼生意營商一樣說著，嘴角卻忍不住勾起。

飛龍白了他一眼。

“飛龍啊，《我們結婚了》的劇組問我下次拍什麼主題好，我們要不要來點fans service？” 

“憑什麼他們只問你，不問一下我啊。” 飛龍皺著眉，這個節目組每次都以拍攝最自然的狀況為由，從來都不向飛龍透露拍攝主題，“你有什麼想法？”

“這不，我們把粉絲畫的圖拍出來好不好？我們不是模特嘛，輕輕鬆鬆就能完成拍攝，又可以和你預習一下拍攝秋仁那影展時的感情，又能滿足米飛粉絲的願望，一石二鳥啊！” 米海爾很努力地把自己的妄想包裝成專業的工作，說服飛龍參加。

飛龍考慮了一下，確實上次在秋仁那邊拍攝不是太順利，表達情感方面他還得練習一下，下次拍攝可不能再那樣丟臉了！

“好吧，不過我要親自挑選粉絲的圖。” 眼前這隻獅子明顯另有所圖，飛龍覺得他也得好好保護一下自己才是，不然哥哥生氣起來把他閹了也不好。


	21. Chapter 21

果不其然，第二天的網絡上就是米海爾也睡了飛龍的新聞，他們上節目時的雙人鏡頭被剪輯出來，說他們什麼眉☆目☆傳☆情啊、弄假成真，飛龍忍不住一邊看一邊笑了起來，傳了那麼多不靠譜的，終於有一個是還真有點什麼的嘛。

飛龍本來以為節目組方面會有點怨言，畢竟自己現在可是被推到話題的鋒口上了，結果米飛的緋聞一出來，整個節目組高興都來不及，還毫不猶豫答應米海爾那個拍情侶照的提議。飛龍輕笑著把他選好的圖交給節目組準備服裝佈景，這次他還特地交代不讓米海爾先看。

“飛飛挑了什麼？”

“呵呵，你拍著拍著不就知道了。” 

史密斯夫婦的經典姿勢、天使和惡魔各據一方隔著雲海對望、兩個特☆工站在兩座大樓的頂樓怒目對視什麼的，米海爾發現了飛龍挑選的準則就是完全沒有身☆體☆接☆觸。

這是哪門子的情侶合照！？

“米沙，拍攝到中間有什麼感想呢？” 節目組在中間整理背景和道具的時間，抓住米海爾做了個小採訪。

“呃，這和我想像中有點不一樣。” 米海爾揉了揉頭髮，他可是看了不少比今天親☆密一百倍的圖的，飛龍能從那些圖中挑出這些也算是厲害啊。

正當米海爾想表達一下不滿時，節目組拿出下一張讓他們模仿的圖。圖上的飛龍半靠在樹幹坐在地上，米海爾則在他前方彎下腰，嘴巴咬著一顆草莓餵大美人吃。

噢噢噢噢！！這才是我想拍的啊！

飛龍已經換好衣服，坐在攝影棚中間等著他，他對著米海爾輕輕一笑，他故意選了一堆連手也沒能牽的圖，最後卻給了米海爾一點甜頭，哼哼，這叫鋪排！他可是有好好研讀過綜藝節目的發展的。

“我挑的怎麼樣？”

“棒呆了，寶貝兒！” 

在攝影機後方一直看著的陶不禁感嘆，飛龍大人欲☆擒☆故☆縱的技巧還真是高明！明明什麼經驗都沒有，卻把這俄羅斯男人玩弄在指尖上啊！

可是就那樣束手就擒的就不是米海爾了。大美人既然出了這一手，之前又親了我臉頰，就代表他對自己也是有好感的吧？我可以行動嗎？可以吧！

米海爾咬著草莓，和飛龍相距就只有幾厘米，攝影師啪嚓啪嚓地拍了好幾張不同角度的照片之後，趁著大美人一時分心，米海爾把草莓吞了下去，往前一湊，吻上了飛龍的唇。

攝影棚中，所有工作人員不顧正在收音不應該出聲，全場一致地，“嘩......”。

接下來就是拍攝硬照的相機快門不斷被按下、拍攝節目的攝影師們努力拍二人的大頭，捕捉他們的表情，還有陶拼命拉著焰燕不讓他跑進去暴打米海爾。

飛龍的眼睛睜得大大的，完全不敢相信剛剛發生了什麼。米海爾退後了一步之後，飛龍不自覺地摸了摸自己的唇，還有點濕☆潤，一臉茫然地看著米海爾。

那可是他的初吻。

節目組拍到了他們連想都不敢想的畫面，導演心滿意足地讓大家提前下班。米海爾把還愣住坐在地上的美人橫抱起來，帶他回到化妝室。焰燕一看，趕緊跑了過來在米海爾腦袋後就是一掌，連陶都趕不及拉住他。

“嗷...疼啊。” 米海爾雙手抱住美人，別說還擊，連揉揉腦袋都做不到。懷中的飛龍還是愣住了的狀態，呆呆地抱著自己的脖子，任由他抱他回去。

焰燕簡直恨鐵不成鋼，弟弟怎麼那麼傻白甜？是我教育方式錯了？

直到回到化妝室，米海爾把飛龍放在椅子上，飛龍的雙眸才恢復往日神采。他站起來，對著米海爾的腦袋又是一掌。

“嗷...怎麼你們兩兄弟都喜歡這招啊。” 米海爾揉著腦袋喊疼。

“笨獅子！混蛋辛巴！滾去建你的后宮去啊！” 

“就算是后宮，你也是我的皇后啊！”

“我就算是你的皇后，也是把你六宮佳麗全幹掉的那種！”

“沒關係啊！我只愛你寵你一個！”

飛龍正想回話，突然發現這話題好像有什麼不對，臥槽我是不是說了要當他的皇后來著！？

“滾！憑什麼你是獅王可以建后宮，不是我？”

“呃..因為你是獵豹？” 

“......”

如此幼稚的對話，一旁的焰燕和陶忍不住掩臉偷笑，米海爾和飛龍卻各自瞪著他們。

“呵呵，外面的都是說我們是米飛啊，你就認了吧。”

“混帳，肯定有站飛米的。”

“好啊，你能找到二十篇我就當你贏嘛，罰我被你親一口。”

“...去你的！剛剛外面有攝影機我為了保持形象，真當老子是傻白甜了！？” 

重回毒舌路線的飛龍忍不住劈裡啪啦的罵了一頓，焰燕看得膽戰心驚的，生怕有其他人闖進來，弟弟的公主形象幻滅。被罵的那個人為了平息飛龍的怒火，再嘴貧也只好閉上嘴巴乖乖聽，聳拉著腦袋裝出在反省的模樣發呆。

“是我錯了...” 米海爾拉著自己耳朵，像是小孩子被罰的樣子站著，可是這個人又特別健壯，看起來莫名帶點喜感。飛龍看著他這樣，終於下了點火，最後在他腦袋再打一掌就算了。

“哼！焰哥，我們回家！”

一跳上保姆車，飛龍急不及待地拿出電話開始搜飛米同人，搜了中文的又跑去搜外文網，怎麼搜都沒找到半篇，倒是不小心讓他看到更多標記著Explicit的文章了，還有各式各樣不知道怎麼配出來的CP。

嗚...不可能！我拒絕承認！

贏了其實也沒什麼好處，但飛龍就是不爽，就是不服輸，論身材，他是比米海爾矮小和纖細一點，可是肌肉他也有啊，獅子狀態時應該打不過，但人型狀態真打起來他還是有點勝算的啊。

“陶，拿我的iPad來。沒找到我難道還不能自己寫嗎！”


	22. Chapter 22

“葉、陶、焰哥，這星期內每人寫出五篇飛米的文！你會什麼外語就用什麼來寫，用不同的賬號發在不同的網上！” 飛龍在保姆車上下著命令，車內另外三人卻保持沉默，沒有應允，“焰哥，告訴白蛇的員工，寫一篇飛米我獎一千，點擊率高的我另外再加獎金！” 

“飛龍大人，這...” 

“移動的時候除了葉，其他人都很閒吧？我工作時，葉在車上待機時也可以寫。一天還不用寫出一篇，不難吧。”

“......” 

作弊，這絕對是作弊。可是看著大美人剛剛火大的樣子，車內連焰燕都不敢說出這句話，大家默默拿起自己的電話和平板開始工作。

哼！先寫一篇金主霸總劉飛龍×新人歌手米海爾好了。背景我熟悉，容易下手。

=====

「這位太太的CP未免也太獨特了吧」

「太太的文筆真的是太美麗了，文章的句子我讀了又讀，每一句都像是詩一樣，可是CP未免太奇葩了」

「兩個角色感覺反過來更符合。」

「太太要不加入我們站米飛吧？」

飛龍看著留言搖搖頭，你們都被米海爾空有一身肌肉的外表騙了，那傢伙就是個愛撒嬌的傻白甜啊。他順手把自己的文章轉發給米海爾，“找到一篇了。”

接下來的日子他每天都轉發白蛇上下的新作給米海爾，米海爾卻只是簡單截了兩個圖回他。

「#米飛 100萬瀏覽」

「#飛米 5萬瀏覽」

趴在床上刷手機的飛龍氣得不行，簡直想從手機把米海爾拉出來揍兩拳咬兩口再抓兩把了。

“焰老闆，我寫不下去了。” 

“老闆，再寫下去我心中的劉飛龍人設就崩壞了。” 

“我的冰公主不可能攻下那個肌肉男啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！” 

白蛇的員工從最初為獎金奮戰，到漸漸覺得怎麼寫怎麼OOC，慢慢有人丟下手中的筆，對著焰燕抱怨了。焰燕自己也是這樣想，他可是從飛龍十五歲就開始培養他成為自己心中的小公主，就是妄想也不可能攻下那頭獅子的！啊呸呸呸，他的小公主才不可以和那笨獅子扯上關係，攻受也不行！

“焰老闆，抱歉打擾你妄想。” 葉敲了敲門，他已經寫好了自己那一份了，現在心情無比輕鬆，“網上開始傳飛龍是整容的，我們要處理一下嗎？”

“啥！？” 焰燕丟下手上的鍵盤，“傻不傻？我們飛龍也得整容，那其他人不就得換臉了？”

======

最近勤奮看SNS的飛龍也注意到關於自己最新的謠言，呵呵，終於有別的動作了嗎？

「劉美人是人工美人！舊照瘋傳疑整容！」

網上傳的是飛龍十五歲出道時的照片，和他現在的照片拼在一起，硬是圈出他的五官說變了很多。飛龍都快笑得在bed上滾下去了，誰十五歲時和二十八歲長得一樣？

“我們飛飛原來是人工美人嗎？哪一家做得這麼好，能不能介紹一下？” 米海爾傳來的短信很合時地來到，飛龍笑著回他訊息。

“你的肌肉在哪一家合成出來的？我也想弄一下。”

“我家的健身室！要過來玩嗎？” 

“笨蛋，我過去你家的話，又得寫你睡了我了。”

米海爾看著短信嘆了一口氣，怎麼飛龍就是不懂啊，這不是明擺著是他的目的嗎。

“那我去你家玩囉，我想吃上次那些糕點。”

飛龍微微一笑，呼喚小陶進來幫他打理一下造型，又叫了管家阿姨準備好糕點等著米海爾過來。

在小陶幫他梳辮子的時候，焰燕抱著一箱子的相簿進來。“我們挑幾張你小時候的照片放網上，算是澄清好了。” 

=====

米海爾來到的時候滿地都是照片，他坐在飛龍身邊，好奇一看，這不是水靈靈軟乎乎的小飛龍嗎！？嗚哇，太可愛了！

“那個，哥哥大人，有沒有更小一點的，還帶著耳朵尾巴時期的照片？” 米海爾一臉認真，用著從未如此尊敬的語氣發問。

“誰是你哥哥大人！還沒學懂收起尾巴的飛龍是我專屬的回憶！” 焰燕囂張地笑著，“呵呵，你都不知道幼豹時期的飛龍是多麼的可愛啊。”

“嗚，好想看！”

“不給看！”

米海爾一把摟住飛龍，在飛龍的頸側猛蹭，“你哥哥欺負我！”

“哈，焰哥幫我拍張照，我要讓世人看清楚到底是米飛還是飛米！” 飛龍反手按住米海爾的頭，不讓他逃開。

玩鬧了一會兒，米海爾一邊蹭著飛龍不放手，一邊幫忙挑照片，順便悄悄拿手機拍了幾張給自己珍藏。

“飛，我開個直播捏捏你的臉不就成了。”

“......現在？在我家中？你覺得明天娛樂頭條會寫什麼？” 

“有什麼所謂？他們都已經寫不少了啊。” 米海爾邊說邊打開Instagram，示意飛龍準備好燈光開始直播。

兩個人靠在牆並肩坐著，陶拿了個小的三腳架放著電話，焰燕則把迷你反光板調整好角度，他們的飛龍無論什麼時候都得最漂亮地出鏡！至於米海爾會不會反光還是背光，他們可是打從心底地不在意。

“米沙的粉絲大家好～猜猜我現在在哪裡？沒錯！就是我老婆飛龍的娘家啦！哇，這麼快就有五十萬人進來了。” 

飛龍對著米海爾的電話打了個招呼，他們兩個人胡扯了幾句，大概是飛龍的粉絲也知道情報了，沒多久就有七八十萬人來了。

“嘿嘿，今天除了秀恩愛之外，開直播是為了宣傳一下這週首播的《我們結婚了》。” 米海爾親暱地捏了捏飛龍的鼻子，“偷偷劇透一下，是我們兩夫夫拍攝硬照的花絮片段！”

“笨蛋！你說太多了！” 飛龍輕輕拍打了一下米海爾的肩，又轉向鏡頭繼續，“大家記得準時收看哦！”

“啊～？說我是笨蛋？” 米海爾從背後抱著飛龍，雙手揉著大美人的臉頰，還順便捏了捏他。“嘿嘿，我們劉美人怎樣都漂亮。”

“哼。” 飛龍裝作看向鏡頭外的大門，“糕點來了，我們得去吃下午茶了！”

米海爾再說了幾句收場的話就關掉了直播。剛才兩個人一句話都沒提整容傳聞，米海爾卻一直揉捏飛龍的臉，力爭裡面沒有會變形的假體，比起直接出聲明澄清更能證明事實，又可以順便宣傳下一集，簡直一石二鳥。

不過也多得米海爾願意配合，陪著他一起變成網絡熱搜的主角，才會有這樣的效果，不然飛龍一個人也做不了些什麼。

飛龍眨了眨眼，趁著焰燕拿了之前選好的照片去掃描，他在自己的櫃子拿出一本舊相簿，再找出一張照片給米海爾。

“那個...謝謝你。”

相中是一頭獵豹寶寶，大大的眼睛好奇地盯著鏡頭。米海爾一眼就認出來這是飛龍小時候的照片，他忍不住馬上拿出手機拍了下來，高興得獅子尾巴冒了出來晃啊晃。

“寶貝，你這可愛的程度絕對是滿分！”

圖出自 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2btR9rAcdzo>。

大家看看那長長的睫毛！！！！

Lisulia, thank you for sending me this wonderful video ! 


	23. Chapter 23

他倆初吻的那一集播放之後，如意料中掀起了娛樂圈和網上的大風浪，之前有關飛龍的那些話題都被那一吻洗了過去，現在大熱的是米沙和飛龍之間的關係真假，然而兩個人卻總是笑而不語。

堪比FBI的粉絲卻發現了他們身上總戴著各種同款飾物。米海爾今天戴著的戒指，第二天就被飛龍穿了一條鍊子當作項鍊戴著。這天飛龍圍著的絲巾，過了幾天就變成米海爾的領帶。偶然同場出現時，身上的服裝總是配搭好一對似的，但兩個人都堅持大家都是模特，貼緊服裝流行，同款只是巧合。介於真假的交界，比起確確實實的答案更為吸引。

節目播放的那一天，飛龍拒絕了米海爾每週過來一起看的例牌活動，而是一個人躲在房間藏在被窩裡看。到了關鍵的那一幕，飛龍覺得自己的心臟跳得比全力奔跑後還快。

雖然明知道他的身份背景，可是在自己面前只不過是一隻笨辛巴罷了，哪有麻見說得那麼可怕。整天說要睡了自己卻又從不踰矩，哪裡像什麼霸氣的黑道少主。 

下一篇，黑道霸總劉飛龍×另一個黑道霸總米海爾！突然得到靈感的飛龍滿意地笑了笑，開始執筆寫作。

======

米海爾把他們那一吻拍下的照片放大，打印成海報貼在床頭，旁邊放的是那天飛龍給他的獵豹寶寶照片，米海爾覺得早上睜開眼睛都快被可愛暈了，簡直是每天的能量泉源。

要是睜開眼看見的是美人在懷，那會不會被萌得心臟病發？美人雙目微微張開，半夢半醒地喵了一聲，嗷，想想都受不了！

啊，好想揉揉小豹子的肚子。不然他揉我的也行。

電話響起，米海爾拿起一看，又是飛龍傳過來的飛米小說。最近他發過來的都是叫“Lion Hunter” 的作者寫的，米海爾皺了皺眉看著個不吉利的名字，但仍然仔細讀了一遍，每次飛龍看見自己都興沖沖地問他讀後感，說得好像是他寫的一樣。

不可能吧，飛龍不像是會做這種事的人。說起來快要出本子了，他悄悄叫了家中的女僕幫忙，不知道安排印刷的事安排成怎麼樣了。

話又說回來，飛龍怎麼老是發霸氣總裁系列過來啊...難不成他喜歡這一套的！？對了，麻見隆一也是那一類型......

為了證明自己的想法，米海爾故意穿了一身SION的西裝，把頭髮梳上，一個金髮版麻見隆一似的出發往飛龍的家。飛龍見了他這身不尋常打扮不禁愣了一下，米海爾把握時機，將飛龍推在牆上鎖在雙臂中間。

“寶貝兒，你是屬於我的，你哪裡都不准去。”

“哈？” 飛龍歪歪頭，“我也沒打算出門。”

“......” 怎麼這小寶貝對情話的接收能力和尤里差不多啊。“這、呃，我看你那麼喜歡霸總系列的，特地給你現場示範一下。”

“......” 飛龍噗哧一笑，纖細的手指輕輕抬起米海爾的下巴，“哦？你看反了吧？我給你的是飛米！”

“哈哈，放棄吧！世人站的是米飛！” 米海爾環抱著飛龍的腰，在飛龍的頸側輕輕落下一吻，美人整個人僵硬了一下，卻沒有推開他。

“笨獅子，你來做什麼？今天又不是首播。”

“來看我老婆啊，誰讓我老婆是個家裡蹲，約不到出門。” 米海爾笑著放開飛龍。加深感情是一部分，另一部分是他還沒找到幕後黑手，不放心他一個人。

“來得正好，我在做飯，你來試味吧。”

試味還是試毒？米海爾勉強ya下這句說完絕對會被打的問題，乖乖坐在餐桌面對自己的命運。

“呃，飛飛寶貝，為什麼突然這麼有閒情逸致？你要吃飯讓你家女僕做不就可以了？要不我來？” 

“閉嘴，給我吃。” 飛龍端出兩盤看起來還挺正常的菜，“我在考慮以後接不到工作時，就得減少人手支出。焰哥雖然沒說什麼，不過我也知道這樣下去是不行的。”

“啊呸呸呸，小公主，鹽不用放這麼多。” 米海爾放下筷子，一口氣喝了一杯水，“怎麼這麼心灰意冷啊，最近不是接了不少廣告代言嗎？”

“嗯，沒想到最近我身上這麼多謠言，還有人找我代言呢，這次接了的是護髮產品。” 飛龍撥了撥他順滑的長髮，“雖然我的頭髮和他們的產品完全沒有關係。”

“怎麼找我的都是內☆褲和套☆子啊...” 米海爾雙手交叉在自己xiong前，故作嬌羞的，“他們饞我的身子。”

“噁心。” 

“是是是，就你不饞我。” 

米海爾扔掉了飛龍的“傑作”，開始用餘下的材料再做些能吃的飯菜，飛龍鼓著臉看他化腐朽為神奇。

“嫁給我嘛，我以後幫你做飯打掃，養家掙錢。” 

“雄獅都是小白臉，我才不要，最後說不定是我來養你。” 飛龍轉念一想，“你會不會跳火圈？不然我們開個馬戲團來表演好了。”

“比起馬戲團，我比較想呆在動物園。” 米海爾好像認真地思考了一下，“躺著不動，偶然裝個帥嘶吼一下就可以。”

“噗，懶辛巴。” 大美人安心坐著等待米海爾做飯，“我們這節目都做了差不多半年了，有聽說會下車的消息嗎？”

“不可能吧，我們現在可是大熱的配對啊。” 米海爾聳聳肩，一邊忙著炒蛋，“飛飛想和我離婚了？”

“你這話說得...” 飛龍頓了一下，“下車了的話，我們不會再見面了吧。”

“怎麼可能？我可是努力地在追你啊。” 

沒多久米海爾就端出一桌子好吃的，飛龍吃了一口，可惡，不是說他混黑道的嗎！怎麼生活技能如此的高！

“你啊...” 飛龍猶豫了一下，最後還是沒有開口，米海爾還不知道飛龍已經得悉了他的背景。“算了。我本來想在拍攝時做飯給你吃...”

“...飛飛老公，我來就好。” 為了小命，米海爾瞬間投降，嘴上說說又沒什麼，最重要是實戰的時刻沒反。唉，不知道什麼時候才能吃到肉...


	24. Chapter 24

須藤看著公關公司給的報告不禁握緊了拳頭，這個月內他放了無數個消息出去，從潛規則到整容傳言，劉飛龍不但沒受影響，更是廣告代言一個接著一個，他只能想像飛龍背後有一個大勢力保護他。

“該死的，憑什麼他可以平步青雲，得到老闆賞識...我...” 

想紅，想受大眾喜愛，想站在舞台燈下發熱發亮，那大概是每個藝人心中的願望。劉飛龍得到了一切，他須藤修為什麼不能？只不過被他佔住了老闆心中的位置罷了！

“板崎！” 須藤呼喚自己的經紀人進來。

“怎麼了？”

“你和黑道有聯繫吧？下次劉飛龍來日本，你派人綁架劉飛龍，拍下他的果照放上網，我要他一輩子都不能見人！” 

“......你瘋了嗎？” 板崎皺著眉，“做到這地步，被人知道了的話你就永不翻身了。”

“我不管！沒有麻見的話...我...我還走什麼台步？” 須藤面容扭曲地說著，“他現在的男友是那個叫米沙的？我就成全一下他們吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

======

“米海爾少爺！” 

“娜塔莉？怎麼了？” 米海爾在電腦前抬頭，他剛剛花了一大筆錢，將又一個有關飛龍的傳言壓了下去。白蛇劉焰燕雖然也有努力反擊，可是始終還是金錢的力量比較強大，大多還是米海爾這邊出錢搞定。

“之前你讓我印刷的同人志...” 娜塔莉拿出自己的iPad給米海爾看，“訂購的人比我們印刷的數量多了將近一倍！”

“噢噢，看來我還是去寫小說好了...” 米海爾笑著說，“那麻煩你拿去再版吧！真想拿給飛龍看看啊，可是我怕他氣個半死...”

“少爺是真心喜歡上他了？” 娜塔莉輕笑著，她在阿爾巴托夫家已經工作了十多年了，看著少爺從粉嫩的小孩成長到現在的成熟模樣，心中當他是自己半個兒子。“印刷和販賣的事就交給我吧，你專心把美人追上手就好。”

“嗚...那可是最難的事啊。”

======

飛龍在家裡看著新聞，最近兩個星期都被自己和米海爾的初吻洗了板，負面的消息竟然完全沒看見，難道大家都支持米飛這一對？一般就算是開玩笑的配對，都會有些崆峒的留下惡意留言啊。現在乾淨得有點奇怪...

“焰哥，你花錢控制輿論了？”

“嗯？沒有。白蛇沒錢做這種，你也知道的，我只能和相熟的傳媒說兩句。” 焰燕摸了摸飛龍的頭髮，“沒有就沒有嘛，不是更好嗎？說起來，下週就去東京把高羽餘下的照片拍完了，你準備好了嗎？”

飛龍想了想，最近和米海爾越來越親密，要是拍攝時想著他們平日的相處，大概就可以拍出所謂“情”的感覺了吧。他點點頭，“應該可以了，我想...我明白了。”

焰燕看著弟弟面帶紅暈地說著的話，該不會是真的喜歡上那頭獅子了吧...炒CP炒到真心了的他不會是第一個，但事關自己寶貝弟弟，焰燕決定要更小心應對。

往東京的日子，飛龍一如既往地帶著助手、經紀人、保鏢四個人出發，一起拍攝的米海爾也跟著過來。然而他們卻沒在接機大堂看見麻見，明明以往什麼時候來，麻見都肯定會親自來接的。

“劉先生，我是麻見先生派來接您的。” 一個留著山羊胡子的男人前來打招呼，“麻見先生說為了避嫌，無法親自過來，兩位模特請隨我上前面黑色那輛車，其餘助理們有別的車子接送。”

飛龍點點頭，米海爾就護著飛龍，穿過人群一起上了車。車子貼上了反光的膜，大概是為了保護藝人的私隱吧，飛龍也沒怎麼在意。兩個人坐上了後座之後，男人在司機的操控台鎖上兩邊車門，開著車離開機場。

“抱歉，委屈一下你們倆了。” 

米海爾和飛龍還沒反應過來，就嗅到什麼香甜的味道，昏了過去。

========

焰燕等人站在停車場，沒等到所謂第二輛車，卻等來了麻見。

“怎麼那麼早到了？” 麻見皺著眉，“不是說改了坐三點那一班嗎？”

“...啊？你剛剛不就派人來接了飛龍和米海爾了嗎？” 焰燕臉色慘白，“天，我的飛龍！”

“冷靜一點，米海爾也在，沒事的。” 麻見臉色也不好看，他勉強保持冷靜，拿出電話，“是我。查查看一輛黑色的豐田，連車窗都是黑的，對。”

尤里皺著眉，也打電話給家族的人幫忙，可是這裡是日本，不是他們的勢力範圍，能做的事情有限。不過米海爾始終是健壯又強大的雄獅，他倒是不怎麼擔心侄子的安全。

“麻見隆一，每次來日本都出事，該不會是你做的好事吧？” 尤里看著眼前的西裝男人，冷著臉說道。

“不是我。不過現在追究這個也沒用，先把飛龍和米海爾救回來再說。” 

======

飛龍腦袋昏昏沉沉的，回憶起剛剛發生的事，勉強睜開眼睛。這裡看來是什麼海邊的倉庫，他的嗅覺沒犬科的靈敏，但濃烈的海水腥臭味和有點搖晃的感覺，他猜想自己大概在船上吧。他的雙手被反綁在背後，躺在地上沒法移動，旁邊的那頭金毛應該是米海爾，看來還沒醒過來。

獵豹的聽覺發達，飛龍靜下心來聆聽，附近沒有人走到的聲音，只有機械運作的沉悶聲響。他踢了踢旁邊的米海爾，打算叫醒他。

“唔...” 金髮的男人也醒了過來，用蠻力坐了起來。“蘇卡不列...頭疼死了。”

第一次聽米海爾罵髒話的飛龍感到十分新鮮，“待會教我兩句。”

“...飛飛寶貝，我們好像被綁架了誒。”

“嗯，聽說以前娛樂圈挺流行這套的，沒想到還真被我們遇上了。”大概是因為兩個人在一起，又聽到外面沒有人，飛龍毫無緊張感地回了一句。

他們胡扯了幾句，試著解開自己手上的繩索卻無果，突然外面傳出腳步聲，兩隻聽覺靈敏的大貓齊刷刷地看著門口。剛剛來接他們的山羊胡子男人走了進來。

“醒了？” 那男人笑著說，“混了這麼久的娛樂圈，不能得罪人這點你也不會不懂吧。”

“哈，真好笑。” 米海爾可是發自內心地笑了出來，誰是不能得罪的人，這傢伙還沒搞懂呢。

“上頭的目標是劉飛龍，你只是附帶的。” 男人轉個頭看著躺在地上的飛龍，“果然是個大美人，上面說要脫你衣服拍照，我看我還是乾脆...”

那男人伸手扯開自己的皮帶，飛龍白了他一眼，“米沙，你能搞定吧？”

“呃，寶貝，我也被綁住了。” 米海爾躺在地上，稍微動了一下手臂示意他無能為力。

飛龍笑了笑，化成獵豹。纖幼的獵豹爪子比人類的手腕更小一點，他輕易地掙脫繩子，用著瞬雷不及掩耳的速度撲向男人，咬著他的咽喉不放，直到男人臉色蒼白昏厥他才鬆開。

“......飛飛老公好帥！” 米海爾笑著說，“能不能救救我？”

獅子的體型更大，爪子差不多比人類手腕粗兩倍多，要是他現在變成獸型，只會綁得更緊。

“喵～” 飛龍走了過來，爪開了綁住米海爾的繩子。

“要不是現在形勢危急，我都想抱起你rua你肚子了。” 米海爾摸了摸飛龍背上的毛，撿起剛剛掉落的衣服讓他穿上。

“喵...” 飛龍背過身變回人型，穿好衣服。“喂，我們現在怎麼辦？我又不是魚，可沒辦法游泳回去啊。”

“我會開船。” 米海爾鬆了鬆筋骨，“你說，要是呆著呆著突然看見獅子和獵豹，會不會嚇死他們？”

“人家有槍那怎麼辦啊，笨蛋。” 好歹也是正常人的飛龍擔心地問，“我可沒試過槍戰。”

“聽說小動物聽見獅吼會自動被震懾住不敢動，我們試驗一下嘛。” 米海爾摟著飛龍的腰，“我們跑進去，我先吼一聲嚇呆他們，你就不用吼了，我怕你萌死他們。你看準機會跑進去搶掉他們的武器，我們見一個咬一個。”

無視了剛剛米海爾說他叫聲可愛的那句話，飛龍點點頭。

米海爾領著飛龍走出關著他們的倉庫，貓科的腳步聲很輕，五感也很靈敏，轉角會不會有人他們一早就知道，輕易地就來到歹徒聚集中的大船倉。

二人化成獸型，米海爾的一聲獅吼嚇得艙內的人手忙腳亂，飛龍也知道自己喵喵叫沒什麼震懾力也就不添亂了，他看著裡面的人連武器都來不及拿起，就撲上前一尾巴掃過去，對著人的臉就是一爪子，然後一個轉身，後腿踩著別人跳躍去其他人身上。

米海爾吼完了也一起幫忙，他沒飛龍那麼敏捷，只好靠著體型優勢撞倒長得比較大塊頭的人，他的爪子和牙齒可是能輕易撕碎獵物的，米海爾故意留了力沒弄死他們，只是讓他們傷得再也爬不起來。

掃蕩了一會兒，面對兩隻頂級掠食者，船內的人可是無力對抗，很快就倒了一地。兩人變回人型，走到駕駛艙，米海爾熟練地看著航海圖和眼前無數的按鈕，把船開回東京灣。

“你...看起來很熟練。” 坐在一旁的飛龍看著米海爾，悠悠地說了一句。

“以前我很喜歡開遊艇出海玩。” 

“不，我是說...打架。” 飛龍繼續說著。

黑道中人大概都是這樣吧，剛剛沒想那麼多，現在竟下心來細想，被綁架、咬人，其實是多麼可怕的事！他劉飛龍雖然在娛樂圈混了十多年，這種事也不是沒聽過，但在自己身上發生可是完全不一樣。

“......” 米海爾頓了一下，轉身看著飛龍，安慰般的微笑著，“小時候誰沒打過架嘛，我老家那邊還有熊呢。”

飛龍只是勾起嘴角，沒有回答他。

他不願意對自己說出背景嗎...


	25. Chapter 25

米海爾順利把船開往碼頭，打了個電話找尤里。被留在機場的幾個人一收到電話，麻見就趕忙叫自家的秘書去接了米海爾和飛龍回來。嚇得不輕的焰燕一見了飛龍就撲上去又摸又捏的，見弟弟完全沒受傷，總算是放下心頭大石。

米海爾向尤里用俄語交代了幾句，尤里向著眾人寒暄了一下就離開了。

“交給我們處理就好。” 米海爾只是簡單和焰燕與麻見說了一句，沒有多加說明。

“我累了。” 飛龍的一句話提醒了大家，麻見趕忙帶著他們回酒店休息，為安全起見還特地取消了之前訂的，用其他人的名字訂了新房間。

“晚安，飛飛寶貝，好好休息。” 米海爾親自送飛龍回房間，他站在房門跟飛龍道晚安。“我的房間就在你旁邊，有什麼事情你儘管叫我。”

“你...” 飛龍拉住他的衣袖，“你有沒有事想和我說？”

“嗯？” 米海爾歪了歪頭，“我喜歡你，和我交往吧？” 

“笨蛋。” 

飛龍關了門，靠在門板坐了下來。好累。

從小就是乖寶寶的他可沒打過架，就算有不長眼地過來欺負他的人，焰燕都會幫他趕走，今天他可是這輩子第一次打架。身為貓科人類中的大貓，從小父親就教導他攻擊人是最不能做的事，老實說，爪子和牙齒他都沒學過怎麼運用，剛才也只是憑著本能而已。

身體很累，但心更累。曾經聽過有前輩演員不願接拍某些電影而被黑道綁走，又聽說有女演員被江湖大哥強到精神失常，但他一個大男人，又是個不太受主流媒體關注的模特兒，可從沒想過自己會是被綁走的人。

“上面的目標是劉飛龍。”

飛龍想起來那傢伙說的話。吊燈可以是意外，謠言可能是黑粉，只是這一次，就算是他也無法自欺欺人地騙自己了。

有什麼人在針對他。

吊燈事件是米海爾救下了自己，謠言莫名其妙地被壓了下來，肯定是某個人付了錢，這次綁架事件，最後也是米海爾出手相救。如果說他單單為了睡自己而搞那麼大陣仗，那也未免太看得起自己了，飛龍並不認為米海爾是幕後的黑手。

難道是麻見？吊燈和這次事件他都在現場。是為了警告我和米海爾在一起會很危險？不，這怎麼可能。

到底是誰？

明天還要拍攝，他可不能頂著黑眼圈過去。飛龍抱了抱自己，洗了個熱水澡，敷著面膜沉沉睡下。

======

第二天早上，飛龍身邊的保安明顯多加了一倍。除了葉之外還多加了五個高大的保鏢跟著，由麻見駕駛接送，連吃喝的也是由麻見的秘書桐島親自帶過來。

“這次的器材我們在拍攝前再次檢查過，還特地由兩個人同時檢查，確保不會再發生之前的事。” 秋仁握著飛龍的手，“飛龍，我聽說了昨天的事情了，你沒事吧？今天真的可以繼續工作？”

“我沒事，我是專業的模特，不能耽誤攝影師的時間。” 飛龍輕輕勾起笑容，放開秋仁的手，準備化妝和造型。

米海爾翹著手看著飛龍，大美人好像若無其事的繼續工作，卻又好像哪裡不對勁。飛龍和自己不一樣，不是黑道中人，哪裡見過昨天那樣的場面？他被嚇到是很正常的，毫無感覺才奇怪。

就是因為這樣，他才完全不想告訴飛龍自己家裡的背景。現在他什麼都不知道時都不肯讓自己接近了，要是說了大概以後都見不到他了。以前和他說過自己背景很硬，飛龍可能以為是阿爾巴托夫家很有錢的意思，不會聯想到黑道吧...

米海爾伸出手掃了掃飛龍的後頸，大美人在化妝椅抬頭看了他一眼，沒說什麼，卻用臉頰蹭了蹭米海爾的手背。

“飛龍～單人拍攝要開始囉！” 秋仁呼喚著飛龍，美人對著米海爾輕輕一笑，就走到攝影棚的中間。

正如他所想，這次的拍攝順利了很多。飛龍回想起米海爾這些日子和他的點點滴滴：初次見面時他毫不掩飾地說要潛規則自己，第一次和他出門約會，他為自己揍了那該死的監製時，飛龍不自覺地勾起嘴角。

然後他想起米海爾那個吻。

飛龍躺在攝影棚的地上，雙腿微微屈曲，枕著自己一隻手臂，閉上雙眼，微微帶笑。明明拍的是黑白照片，秋仁卻覺得自己拍出來是個面帶紅暈的美人。

這次的拍攝很快就結束，趁著休息時間，秋仁忍不住跑去飛龍身邊八卦了一下。

“飛龍，這次我能在你眼中看見愛了！” 秋仁抱著飛龍蹭了蹭，老是看著霸道大老虎，他對溫柔纖細的飛龍可是有極大好感，“你是不是戀愛了？和誰交往了？是米沙吧！！”

“沒、沒有！”

“嘿嘿，待會拍的雙人照可騙不了鏡頭的！”

雙人鏡頭比想像中的難。兩個人在拼命表達自己的情感，一方面要配合對方，另一方面又要掌握好自己的份量，不能過於耀眼，也不能被對方遮蓋自己的風采。

看著飛龍有點手足無措，又害羞不敢主動親近的樣子，米海爾決定先由他帶領一下。他把飛龍緊緊抱在懷中，矮他半個頭的美人微微抬頭回望著他，米海爾故意在他耳邊吹了一口氣，果不其然引起了飛龍的反應，那帶點嬌羞的模樣被秋仁記錄了下來。

飛龍可是堅定的飛米太太，怎麼能忍下來。他翻身把米海爾拉著一起躺在地上，他支起手臂，看著米海爾的臉微笑，米海爾則撈起他的長髮放在嘴邊吻著。

秋仁示意更換動作之後，米海爾一個翻身把飛龍鎖在身下，在美人的耳邊低語，“飛，我想這樣做很久了。”

“豹、豹紋出來了...” 秋仁看著飛龍的肩膀和腰側出現了豹的斑點，回想起麻見總是情☆到☆濃☆時出現的虎斑，“飛龍動☆情了...” 

米海爾也留意到身下美人的改變，他抽了一口氣，實在是太漂亮了。雙目迷糊地看著自己，雙唇微微開著，身上性☆感的斑紋......他可不能那麼丟臉地在攝影中某處支起帳篷啊。

“米沙...” 美人伸出手拉了米海爾下來，兩個人緊緊貼著對方，雙唇只有數厘米的距離。

Go get a room。 這是在場所有工作人員心中的話，但沒人敢說出口。

好不容易拍攝結束，米海爾深深呼吸著讓自己頭腦冷靜下來，現在不能動手，飛龍還沒準備好接受自己的，冷靜冷靜！

旁邊看得咬牙切齒的焰燕走了過來，在飛龍身上披了一件浴袍，拉著弟弟遠離危險的獅子。他們走到正在檢查照片的秋仁身旁。

“飛龍啊！我這主題是Lust for love，不是Lust for s☆ex 啊！” 秋仁裝作抱怨地說著，“最後那些照片你們拍得太erotic了吧...”

“啊！？” 飛龍很驚訝地看著照片中的自己，“豹紋...什麼時候出來的...”

“放心放心，我會幫你P掉的。啊～真的好漂亮，我都開始愛上你了，嘿嘿。” 

麻見和米海爾一聽這話，都不禁挑起眉看著大家，眼神示意對方管好自己老婆。

“秋仁，最後幾張能不能給我私藏？” 米海爾趁飛龍卸妝的時候，悄悄來到秋仁身邊。

“我懂我懂，飛龍那麼漂亮，是很值得收藏的。我後期弄好了發你一份吧。啊～真的越看越喜歡。”

“不好意思，請不要對我老婆有非分之想，我可能會忍不住吃掉你的，字面意思上的那種。”


	26. Chapter 26

米海爾拿著秋仁給的Raw圖可謂愛不釋手，照片上的二人相視而笑，可能是他自帶濾鏡，米海爾覺得怎麼看他們都是天生一對。

打鐵得趁熱，飛龍拍攝時連豹紋都冒了出來，那肯定是他也動了心，趁現在他有感覺了來再告白一下，乘勝追擊，應該可以吧？該不會是吊橋效應，因為遇上危險而心跳加速，誤以為自己墮入愛河了吧？不，就算是這樣，先交往了就算是我贏了吧！現在的“同事”身份可是絕對上不了壘的啊。

抱持著這想法，米海爾按下了飛龍酒店房門的門鈴。

“米海爾...？” 飛龍解開防盜鏈，讓他進門。他的長髮還有點濕，應該剛洗過澡，一轉身就飄來洗髮水的香味。光著腿穿著浴袍的飛龍走回自己bed上坐下，示意米海爾坐在旁邊的椅子上。“怎麼了？”

“今天拍攝時，你的斑紋都跑出來了。” 米海爾握著飛龍的手，沒有了之前吊兒郎當的神態，“我可以理解成你也喜歡我嗎？”

“你喜歡怎麼想都可以。” 飛龍撩起耳邊的頭髮，沒打算正面回答他。“你在我耳邊吹氣誒，我有什麼反應也很正常吧。”

“騙騙一般人類可以，寶貝，我也是貓科。” 米海爾笑著說，“你動心了。”

“......” 飛龍哼了一聲，“所以？”

“和我交往吧！” 米海爾撲了上去，把飛龍推☆在床☆上，不斷蹭著美人的頸側。

“你能不能有創意一點？” 飛龍輕笑著說，“這句我聽厭了。”

“劉先生，白蛇還缺人嗎？我想應徵做你的男友。” 

飛龍摸了摸米海爾的頭髮，拍了拍他的背讓他別壓☆著自己，他坐了起來，拉了拉浴袍的領口位置，活像他穿著什麼西裝外套似的，“阿爾巴托夫先生，先自我介紹一下吧。”

“咳咳，你好，我是米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，《最想成為男友的藝人》排行榜第一名，最近的興趣是和漂亮豹子呆在家不動，夢想是和大美人劉飛龍結婚。”

“...什麼鬼。” 飛龍不禁翻了個白眼，“別告訴我你去試鏡也是這樣說的。”

“差不多。” 米海爾一臉嚴肅，“請問什麼時候會通知我面試結果？”

“咳咳，你也知道這個職位的競爭很激烈的。” 看著米海爾的表情，飛龍快忍不住笑了， “我可以給你三個月試用期...”

“嗷！！我會努力成為正式員工的！” 米海爾高興得完全止不住笑意，獅子尾巴冒了出來晃啊晃的，他一把摟著飛龍，正要一☆親☆芳☆澤之際，飛龍卻用手擋住了他，一臉笑意地指了指後方。

米海爾一回頭，看見的剛洗完澡出來，快要氣得冒煙的焰燕。

“我擔心飛龍安全，特地過來和他一起睡，這下好啊，被我逮到一頭偷我弟弟的獅子了！” 

“呃，這不，我待在這裡更安全嘛。” 米海爾腦袋全速運作來找個好藉口，他可是剛剛榮陞男朋友之位，說什麼都想留在這裡。

飛龍只是笑笑，自顧自拉起被子打算睡覺了。焰燕盯著米海爾良久，有頭獅子在的話安全係數可是立馬提升，他想了一下，最後指了指房間角落的沙發，自己則睡在飛龍旁邊。

燈光熄滅，等焰燕和飛龍睡熟了，米海爾勾起嘴角笑了。

獅子可是晚間打獵的。

他躡手躡腳地走到床邊，把飛龍抱了起來，驚醒過來的大美人被他掩著嘴巴，揮動雙手的時候摸到他一頭亂髮，認出來是米海爾，飛龍才放心下來，讓米海爾抱著自己。

米海爾坐在沙發，把飛龍放在自己大腿上坐著，獵豹的夜視能力不太好，大美人似乎沒米海爾看得清楚，又是在不熟悉的酒店房間，他只好緊緊抱住米海爾的脖子以防自己撞到什麼東西。

米海爾輕吻著飛龍的臉頰和脖子，美人哪裡受得住這種刺☆激，他微微後仰，又生怕把哥哥吵醒，不敢出聲。還在“試用期”內，米海爾不敢再進一步，只是不斷地撫☆摸著飛龍的背，親了兩口，又蹭了蹭，夜視很好的他看見了飛龍的豹紋和尾巴都冒出來了。

飛龍的長尾巴繞了過來，勾住了獅子尾巴，他們一邊親吻著，尾巴則慢慢晃動起來。

抱了一會兒，飛龍拍了拍他示意自己想休息了，米海爾小心翼翼地引導美人，他摟住飛龍的肩膀，讓他躺在沙發靠內的地方，自己睡在外側，伸出手臂讓美人枕著。

明天早上，能不能看到睡懵了的美人一聲喵叫呢？還是會聽見花豹哥哥的怒吼呢？今朝有就今朝醉，米海爾決定不管了，抱著飛龍倒頭就睡。


	27. Chapter 27

“老子要弄死你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！” 

果然是花豹哥哥的怒吼。

焰燕一覺醒來發現弟弟不在自己旁邊，原本以為飛龍起來早了去了梳洗，結果定睛一看，沙發上和金毛獅子摟在一起的不是飛龍還是誰！？

“喵？” 飛龍被他嚇醒了，睜開眼睛一看，米海爾被哥哥扯著領子拉了下來。飛龍揉了揉眼睛，抓起被子蓋過頭，打算繼續睡覺。

“飛飛啊啊啊啊！！！” 米海爾被扯下沙發，焰燕對他又抓又捏的，他又不能真的反擊打回去，能制止焰燕的寶貝弟弟卻打算睡回籠覺！？

“喵...” 大美人睡眠不足，看著米海爾被哥哥揍了幾拳，他才記起來那可是他的新任男友，“焰哥...別打了。”

“飛龍！是不是這小子半夜偷襲你！？” 

“喵...？” 飛龍的尾巴晃了晃，想了一下，確實是米海爾大半夜的抱了他過去，“也算是吧。”

“老子告訴過你，敢亂來的話！” 焰燕做出手起刀落的手勢，“還記得嗎！？”

“...” 米海爾吞了一下口水，“只是抱住一起睡覺，其餘什麼都沒做...” 

飛龍拉著焰燕的手臂，蹭了蹭哥哥讓他冷靜下來，米海爾則乖乖坐在地上裝作反省。焰燕好不容易下了火，冷著臉看著兩人，重拾經理人的工作。

“你們打算公開關系嗎？” 

米海爾和飛龍對視了一下，昨天晚上他們還迷迷糊糊的，完全沒考慮過這個問題。在公開場合，因為《我們結婚了》這節目的關係，他們就算出入相隨大家也覺得很正常，在SNS上的互動也被粉絲看成CP fans service，粉絲們都希望是真的，又在心底裡知道那不可能是真的。如果公開了關係，先不論自家的粉絲能不能接受，這個社會能不能接納他們？

二人都處於事業的轉變期，可不能冒這麼大的風險。

“我們先對外保持現狀，好嗎？” 飛龍首先提出要求。萬一出事，白蛇的損失會比富有的阿爾巴托夫嚴重很多，作為公司的支柱，飛龍不能承受那樣的風險。

“都聽你的。” 雖然很想告訴全世界，但得忍耐！我們獅子是很有耐心的！米海爾在心中為自己打打氣。

回香港的機上，米海爾也成功爭取到飛龍身邊的位置，焰燕也由他了，大塊頭金毛男能更好地保護他們劉家的小公主，更何況這兩人的CP也是很紅，如此的曖昧更加合粉絲心意，只要不曝光真實關係就好。

======

回到家裡的飛龍心情異常的好，畢竟第一次和人交往總是帶點期待的，加上平日看麻見秀恩愛看得有點煩了，這次終於可以一湯匙砂糖塞進他嘴巴裡，他高興得不自覺地哼起了歌。

陶一邊收拾行李，一邊輕笑著看飛龍趴在床上玩手機，看大美人的尾巴高高抬起搖啊搖的，不用說都知道他和米海爾有了什麼進展了。

“發生什麼好事了嗎？”

“嗯～” 飛龍翻了個身，側臥在床上看著陶，“我們在一起了。” 

“這樣啊...誒！？！？” 陶震驚得把手上的東西掉了一地。哎呀葉哥，手腳太慢了，美人被搶掉了啦！

“嗯...我們不打算公開，所以這是秘密哦，只有你和焰哥知道。” 飛龍把食指放在唇前，“有必要的話，麻煩你們幫我們掩護一下了。”

“嗯！下次約會我幫你梳辮子吧！”

“...我哪有說什麼約會的事！”

=======

米海爾也是滿臉笑意地回到家裡，看他自己對著電話傻笑，尤里還一度懷疑侄子是不是碰上了什麼不乾淨的東西，要不要帶他去教堂除靈。

“呵呵，沒事，只是發生了讓我高興得不得了的事情罷了。” 米海爾笑著回答，“說起來，上次綁架的事處理成怎麼樣了？”

“船上的人我們抓了起來，可是怎麼逼問都不肯說出上頭的人是誰，可是他們身上都有個鬣狗紋身，我們會循著這方向查。船的話我派人打掃了一遍，不會查出和你們有關的。” 

“鬣狗？真是討厭的動物啊...” 米海爾皺著眉說，鬣狗對獅子可說是世仇般的存在了，雖然他不是真正的獅子，米海爾還是本能地討厭這種動物。“趕快查清楚，上次他們失手了，我怕他們還會對飛龍不利！”

“那個，米海爾少爺！我有點事...” 娜塔莉敲了敲門，看了一眼尤里，米海爾明白她的意思，再交代尤里幾件事就支開了他。

“怎麼了？又要再版了？” 米海爾笑著對娜塔莉說，“我的小說真受歡迎啊～”

“是很受歡迎沒錯，不過不是關於再版。” 娜塔莉拿出她的iPad給米海爾看。

“致 MiLOVEFei 先生/女士，

本人是黑貓影音的合約製片人，對您的網絡小說非常有興趣，希望與您詳談改篇成網絡劇的可能性...”

我的天，玩大了。寫自己的同人寫到拍劇了，這該不會是整人節目吧！？米海爾一臉不敢置信地看著郵件，轉念一想，那一篇他可是寫了不少兒童不宜的情節，這不是和自家老婆更進一步的好時機嗎！

“娜塔莉，我不方便直接出面，你以MiLOVEFei 的身份和對方接洽吧。我們的條件是主角必須是我和飛龍，報酬方面怎麼樣都沒所謂。” 米海爾樂滋滋地說著，“甚至之後讓阿爾巴托夫的子公司投資也行，反正我要和飛龍一起拍！”

☆★☆★☆★

科普小知識時間

鬣狗 Hyena

恃著人多勢眾，經常欺負非洲草原上其他肉食動物的傢伙，獵豹、花豹、甚至雌性獅子都經常被他搶奪食物甚至幼崽，唯一怕的就是雄獅。由於地盤獵物重疊加上經常欺負老婆孩子，雄獅每逢看見他們，就算不餓也會揍他們一頓，打贏了還不會吃掉，只會咬著繞圈耀武揚威一下。

順帶一提，這傢伙雖然叫鬣狗，但其實是貓亞科，和狗沒什麼關係...


	28. Chapter 28

“看得見的柔順，Jeroyce 洗髮水。” 

把絲般順滑的頭髮撩起，飛龍回眸一笑，把廣告唯一的台詞背出。同一個鏡頭多角度拍了十多遍後，導演終於收貨。

“劉先生，廣告硬照是明天在灣仔的攝影棚拍，像今天一樣的狀態就可以了。” 

“沒問題。辛苦你們了。” 

飛龍向工作人員打了招呼之後，見今天的妝髮也是走自然日常風，就決定直接上保姆車回家，先不卸妝了。自那天事件後，焰燕安排了兩個保鏢跟出跟入的，工作時一個看守著保姆車，一個跟著飛龍進攝影棚，焰燕和陶則甚至貼身到跟著進去更衣室的地步。

米海爾也忙著自己的工作，只能每天短信聯絡飛龍，每週拍攝《我們結婚了》時見面之外，連看首播的日子也不是每週都能過去飛龍家裡。飛龍悄悄嘆了一口氣，怎麼好像比確認關係之前更疏遠了啊。

“飛飛，我今天拍的是內☆褲廣告...看，我帥嗎？” 米海爾發來一張只穿著三☆角☆褲的照片，他輕鬆地叉著腰站著，嘴角上揚，明明只有一條內☆褲，卻拍得活像他穿著一套名貴的西裝似的。

“有贊助的話我可以拿一點嗎？” 飛龍笑著回覆他，他保姆車的行李箱裡可是放滿了洗髮水和護髮素了。

“可以啊，我後天拿過來給你。順帶一提，後天拍的是套☆子廣告，也有贊助...” 

“你想得美。” 

飛龍笑著把手機放好，“葉，明天工作完成後陪我去逛街吧。”

“嗯？” 突然被點名的葉一愣，平日飛龍想買什麼要什麼，一般都是讓陶或是焰燕出去買的，“要買什麼？”

“我想買一份禮物，對方是一個，嗯...和我風格不一樣的男人，我覺得葉來挑的話會很適合。”

坐在一旁的陶瞬間明白了，他不禁為葉抹一把淚，有什麼比陪著喜歡的人，為他挑禮物送給自己情敵更來得心碎？葉的心思可是連焰燕都知道，只是焰燕覺得他沒什麼威脅才放著不管，看著弟弟這毫不知情的樣子，焰燕也默默覺得葉有點可憐。

“沒問題。我今天晚上查查看什麼地方會比較好逛而且安全，明天下班後我接您。” 葉還是一貫的撲克臉，安穩地繼續開著車回家。

第二天的拍攝也很順利。今天拍攝的是放在洗髮水瓶子上的大頭照，飛龍覺得被對鏡頭回眸一笑扭得他脖子都快抽筋了，沒辦法，護髮廣告的主角自然是他的頭髮。

拍完後，他坐上葉旁邊的副駕駛座對著陶和哥哥揮揮手。

“有想好買什麼嗎？”

“手錶。” 飛龍花了一晚時間去想，想來想去，米海爾送過一條絲巾讓他可以隨時佩戴，他也想買些什麼讓米海爾可以隨身戴著，但外人又看不出來固中意義。

“沒問題，我知道有家錶行很老實。” 

葉陪著飛龍挑著手錶，雖然不知道對方是誰，不過他可是真心羨慕那個被飛龍放在心上的人。看著飛龍認真地研究著各種款式功能，不時回頭問一下葉的意見，葉心中有種自己是陪著飛龍逛街的男友的錯覺，莫名地有滿足感。

最後飛龍買了一隻錶面是深藍色的鋼帶手錶，他覺得那很像米海爾眼睛的顏色。葉看著他毫不猶豫地刷了十多萬不禁愕然，飛龍平日連天冷買件毛衣都得考慮家裡有沒有還能穿的，現在竟然願意為了某處的誰花大錢。

飛龍拿著包裝好的手錶心滿意足地走回停車場，走到一半卻停下腳步，回頭看著葉。

“謝謝你陪我逛街，你有沒有想要的東西？” 

“沒有，謝謝您。” 

“嗯？” 飛龍眨了眨眼，在進停車場之前走進旁邊的便利店買了一瓶茶，“這個給你，我看你好像不怎麼喝水，那樣對皮膚不好啊。” 

“...謝謝。” 葉笑著接過來。

一路上，飛龍坐在副駕，把玩著手中的禮物盒，沒說什麼，葉也是專心地駕駛，眼角時不時瞥看飛龍一眼，又馬上把視線移開。

有些事情好像現在不說，就再沒有機會說了。

“飛龍。” 趁著等綠燈的時候，葉輕聲呼喚著這個他朝思暮想的名字。

“嗯？” 飛龍轉頭看著他。

“我喜...”

“不要說出來。” 飛龍打斷了他的告白。“你是我的保鏢，說出來我就得解僱你了。”

葉愣了愣，後方的車輛響號聲把他拉回現實，他趕忙鬆開腳剎開車。

原來他知道我的感情。

車內的氣氛沉重，誰都沒有再多說一句，直到車子開回家中，葉為飛龍打開車門。

“葉，我的心已經給了別人了。” 飛龍拿起手上的禮物盒揚了揚。

“我知道了。” 葉對他微微鞠躬，目送飛龍回家。他一口氣喝完那瓶茶，把瓶蓋擦乾，放進褲袋。

======

米海爾除了拍攝廣告代言之外，還得準備和網劇製作那邊接洽，最近還忙著抓鬣狗，忙得焦頭爛額的。

“娜塔莉，對方開的是什麼條件？”

“對方說既然是米飛的小說，那當然希望您和飛龍先生當主角，所以想先和兩位確認意願和檔期。” 

“我當然沒問題了，飛龍那邊卻是大問題啊...” 米海爾思考了一下，“我試試說服他吧。總之，跟他們說錢絕對不是問題。你先繼續工作吧，叫尤里進來。”

“知道。少爺，您的新手錶真好看。”

“嗯？嘿嘿，我決定以後任何場合都戴著它了！” 

娜塔莉對著他笑笑，看著米海爾的笑容，她一看就知道手錶是誰給的了。她離開房間，順便叫了站在房門外等著的尤里進去。

“米海爾，手下的人再抓到幾隻鬣狗。” 尤里拿來幾張照片，“查出來他們是打手組織，專門接單辦事，所以不是他們和劉先生有什麼過節，而是幕後僱傭他們的人。”

“誰？”

“我們呃，禮貌地詢問了一下之後他們終於肯說出口，是一個叫板崎的日本人。”

“那是什麼人？” 米海爾想來想去，好像沒聽過這個人。

“他是經理人，負責一個叫須藤修的模特兒。” 尤里拿出另一張照片，上面有一個留著鬍子的粗曠男人，另一個則一頭金髮，長得相當精緻，只是比起飛龍還差得遠。“他是SION的首席模特。” 

“...麻見隆一！？” 米海爾皺著眉，“和他有關？還是這個叫須藤自己的行動？”

“暫時還不清楚。” 

“該死的，飛龍可是那麼的信任他...不，未必直接和他有關。趕緊查清楚。”


	29. Chapter 29

飛龍對自己出門時還能看到葉實在是有點驚訝的，那男人如以往一樣，默默站在車門旁邊等著自己，微微點頭之後為自己打開後座的車門，沿途也是一聲不響，像是不存在一樣。

但飛龍留意到車上掛了一個像是日本御守，又像是古代姑娘們送給如意郎君的香囊，鼓鼓的，但沒有香氣，不知道裡面放了什麼。

今天的工作是世界新秀模特大賽的決賽，這次剛好在香港舉辦，飛龍被邀請前往走紅地毯和擔任嘉賓評審，米海爾也會出席，所以陶特地為飛龍綁了馬尾辮，畫了個淡妝，讓他看起來精神煥發的。他一身SION的淡粉色西裝，沒有領帶，卻配上米海爾送他的絲巾。

飛龍用他的標志步伐走在紅地毯上，停在看板前讓記者拍照。他把左手搭在右xiong前，露出手鍊。

“劉美人看看這邊鏡頭！”

“這條絲巾劉美人已經戴過好多遍了，是不是有什麼特別之處？”

“嗯，我喜歡可以配搭不同的服裝的單品。”

拍完之後，他走到後台休息的地方等著。他可不擅長和人交際，但開幕之前，也只好拿杯香檳裝模作樣的找個角落呆著。

飛龍回頭一看，正好是米海爾站在看板前方拍照中。他穿的是深藍色的西裝，沒什麼花俏的設計，他擺出和飛龍一樣的手勢，露出手上飛龍送他的手錶。

左手搭在右xiong，那是米海爾和飛龍私下約定的姿勢。在不能公開關係的現在，他們連這種悄悄給對方信號的做法都很滿足。

拍完照，米海爾遠遠看見一個人呆著的大美人，他心中明白肯定是不愛社交的飛龍找不到認識的人了，他三步拼作兩步，走向飛龍。

“飛！” 

“嗯。” 飛龍對他輕輕一笑，很滿意他收到訊號，馬上過來陪自己。

二人走到會場的角落，米海爾從西裝內袋拿出電話，調至靜音，播放今天剛收到的demo給飛龍看。畫面很像什麼夜店的炫幻燈光，米海爾的剪影在燈光下跳著舞，鏡頭漸漸拉近至他的臉。

“Durex Extra Large, for extra pleasure.” 米海爾在飛龍耳邊低聲念出廣告台詞，這才意識到廣告賣什麼的飛龍顧不上形象，翻了個白眼。

“還 Extra Large 呢，你真有實力代言這個嗎？” 

“我們試試看你不就知道了。” 

“親愛的，你還在試用期，哪有這樣的員工福利。” 

“嗚...那我再努力一點。” 

此時，一個金髮的青年徑直走近二人。“劉先生，你好。”

“...須藤君是吧？你們還沒見過吧，這位是米沙。米沙，這是須藤修先生，SION的現任專屬模特。”

“久仰大名了，須藤君。” 米海爾笑得像個天使，眼神卻是令人不禁倒退一步的可怕。他確實是很想親自見見這個須藤修很久了。

“聽說劉先生是今天的評審？真不錯啊，不知道是靠什麼拿到這位置的？” 須藤不懷好意地笑著說。

“唔...應該是實力吧？” 飛龍輕笑著回答，在他眼中，須藤要和他比還是太嫩了，根本不足為懼。

“真希望你今天之後還笑得出來啊。” 須藤幽幽地說了一句，勾起笑容轉身就走。

飛龍突然覺得很不安，他皺著眉扭頭看著米海爾。場內人太多，米海爾即使想摟著他也不可以，只能對著飛龍點了點頭。

“須藤修...和之前那些事件有關。”

“啊！？” 飛龍抽了一口氣，“你怎麼知道的？”

“...我讓尤里查了。” 米海爾還是不想直接說出他家族的勢力。看飛龍一臉擔心，他換成平日調皮的語氣，“你別擔心，有我呢！我一定會努力為飛龍大人工作，成為正式員工的，到時我的員工福利就拜託你了！” 

“笨蛋...” 

接下來比賽期間的台步、評審，飛龍也只是隨意說了些幾乎什麼時候都通用的評語帶過，他的全部心思都在思考米海爾的話，根本沒有留意比賽的發展。

米海爾的背景就像葉對自己的心思一樣，飛龍心底裡知道得一清二楚，只是沒有說破而已。在娛樂圈混了這麼多年，什麼該說什麼不該說，誰有什麼勢力背景，就算多麼不喜歡出外交際，他還是知道的。

他知道米海爾不會坐視不管，以他的勢力和財力，要保護一個劉飛龍很簡單，同時，要破壞也是易如反掌。他之前的猶豫也是因為這樣，不過喜歡了就是喜歡了，他也沒辦法控制自己的心。現在米海爾說不用擔心，飛龍心裡也踏實了一點。

這個須藤修...可真是瘋得要命啊。飛龍回想起上次在試鏡會見面的時候，他那幾乎想吃掉自己的目光。他怎麼想都想不起來自己是什麼時候得罪他的，難道是不滿自己拿到SION的工作？該不是誤會我和麻見了吧？

算了，瘋子哪有邏輯。

飛龍在評審席上環顧了一下，除了幾個固定主持和作為嘉賓的他，其餘的模特都是坐在天橋的兩側觀眾席上，今天畢竟不是什麼大節目，來的大多數是亞洲國家的模特，他遠遠就能看到米海爾那頭金毛，他故意挑了離飛龍比較近的位置坐著，雙眼沒有離開過坐在天橋另一側的須藤。

有米海爾在，人身安全倒是不用擔心，再不行他也能變成獵豹逃走，雖然身份會曝光，路上說不定也會嚇到人，但總比丟了命好。

比賽順利落幕，飛龍雖然沒留心看，不過也憑著從米海爾身上學來的胡扯，隨便說了些東西不至於難看。他和其他評審打過招呼之後就走到米海爾身邊。

人家都特地前來引戰了，為了安全起見，米海爾親自送飛龍回車上，在焰燕的安排下，葉一直守著車子，以防有人對他們的保姆車做手腳。米海爾把自己的車子丟給尤里，交代了幾句話之後，尤里就急步離開了。

米海爾手上的腕錶在他爬進車內時露了出來，葉看得清清楚楚。飛龍心中的人原來是他，自己大概是沒有半點希望的了，但飛龍沒有把事情告訴焰燕，也沒有解僱他，大概是飛龍殘酷地展示令人絕望現實之後，留給他的一點溫柔。

米海爾坐在飛龍身邊的位置，陶則坐在最後排。米海爾和飛龍兩隻大貓豎起耳朵，像是守候獵物般一起注意著左右車窗外的情況，一邊等焰燕和工作人員打好招呼回來。他們兩個心中很緊張，卻意外地什麼都沒發生。

米海爾腦中設想了許多狀況，甚至他都準備好萬一有人攔路搶人的應對，他坐在七人車的門邊，就是方便保護坐在內側的美人，還有衝出去和外敵搏鬥，大概坐在副駕的花豹哥哥也是這樣想的吧。現在已經是夜深，飛龍看不清楚，但米海爾和焰燕卻是金睛火眼地視察著四周。

可是回家路上什麼事都沒發生，平靜得可怕。

米海爾決定在劉家留宿一夜，畢竟須藤的話還是讓他們很不安的。飛龍表面看起來沒什麼，不過接二連三威脅到他性命的事件發生，大概心中也很害怕吧。

在對天發誓他絕對不會亂來之後，焰燕終於批准米海爾在飛龍房間睡覺。大美人已經梳洗好，對著米海爾拍了拍床邊的位置。

“變成獅子吧，我想靠著你的鬃毛睡覺。”

“好，就讓你靠在我帥氣的鬃毛上吧！” 

美人輾轉反側，獅王一夜無眠。

======

仍然是平靜的晚上，米海爾揉了揉只是稍微合了一下的眼睛，頂著黑眼圈和飛龍一起走去飯廳吃早飯。

“那傢伙不會只是唬人吧。” 飛龍咬著油條說道。

“嗯...害我整晚都擔心著，沒有睡覺！看我怎麼整他！” 米海爾打了個呵欠。

“不，他不是唬人的。” 焰燕面色鐵青地走了進來，拿出電話播放給他們看。

那是一段se☆情錄像，主角是米海爾和飛龍。


	30. Chapter 30

飛龍無法直視片中的自己毫不知恥的動作，他呆呆地坐在餐桌旁，一臉不敢置信。米海爾見他這樣，就把焰燕手中的電話按停。

“飛龍，我就問你一句。” 焰燕正色地看著弟弟，“這是真是假？”

“假的，我們沒有做過。” 二人異口同聲地回答。

“我明白了，我準備一下澄清的事。”

飛龍點點頭，拿出自己的電話看看情況。原來不止影片，還突然有許多移花接木的照片流出，網民各種難聽的話洗了飛龍的SNS版。

「冰公主原來熱情似火嘛。」

「一個男人擺出這種姿勢不羞恥嗎？」

「呵呵，還以為是多麼高潔的一個人呢。」

米海爾抓住他的手，不讓飛龍繼續看下去。大概這社會是不公道的，影片中的飛龍是受的那方，“女性化”、“陰柔”、“不像男人” 這些標籤之下，令網上的留言偏向攻擊飛龍，米海爾那邊倒是沒太大問題，甚至有人覺得他能吃到飛龍是不錯的艷☆福。

焰燕馬上以白蛇的名義出新聞稿，堅持這只是移花接木和deep fake 技術做出來的。然而，這種口口聲聲說是假的照片，最後還是得承認是真的，在香港也有發生過，網民是偏向不信任的。

“飛，乖乖，我一定會找出原本的照片，證明都是把你的頭貼上去的，還你一個清白。” 米海爾摟住那失落的美人，努力哄著他

“照片都是假的，我不在意...我擔心的是我代言的廣告。” 飛龍靠在他身上，幽幽地說著，“形象受損，是要賠錢的。”

米海爾只好繼續緊緊抱著他，輕吻飛龍的臉頰安慰他。飛龍不是他以前玩的小模小花，他可說不出“錢我有啊” 之類的話，他的飛龍可是很驕傲的，他會視作米海爾施捨給他而不願接受吧。

“飛飛，你說我們該怎麼報仇？” 米海爾打算分散一下飛龍的注意力，“我想在他臉上畫一爪子，要不咬一口？”

“......” 飛龍勾起嘴角，“笨蛋，他要不是喜歡麻見，就是想出人頭地，我們得讓他兩樣都做不到。”

“老子要弄死他。” 焰燕回來後就是一句。飛龍和米海爾把昨天發生的事都說了一遍，焰燕氣得火冒三丈，差點想衝出去直接捏死須藤算了。

“昨天我們走的時候，我讓尤里找人跟著須藤，他逃不了的。” 米海爾繼續親了親飛龍，“我們先把照片的事情處理一下，要不我們直接開直播吧？” 

“現在我們一起出現的話，不就更多人說閒話了嗎！”

“可是我出不去啊，你家門口少說也有幾十個記者等著...” 

飛龍嘆了一口氣，讓陶幫他梳洗打扮好，就和焰燕一起出門回去白蛇，引走門外的記者，米海爾趁機逃出。

如飛龍所料，無論事情真假，形象受損就已經是大麻煩。他現在代言的產品都在聯絡白蛇，焰燕接了一個又一個電話，作為藝人的飛龍只能看著哥哥忙，什麼都做不到，明明自己是無辜的，那無力感讓飛龍更失落。

“沒辦法，你和米海爾開個記者會好嗎？” 焰燕忙了一個早上，終於坐下來哄一下縮在角落的弟弟。

“嗯。” 飛龍點點頭，他也想不出有什麼其他好辦法了。“焰哥，我和他在一起，是個錯誤嗎？”

假的東西已經引起這麼大風波，但他們是真的，到時又會發生什麼事？

“要是你開始之前問我，我一定會阻止你。” 焰燕抱著手，認真地看著飛龍，“我本來只是讓你和他炒炒熱度，沒想到你會真的喜歡上他，不過既然已經動了心，那也沒辦法了，那小子最好這次好好陪著你面對困難！”

“......” 飛龍沒有回答他，只是點點頭。

========

記者會座無虛席，劉飛龍和米沙兩個都是當紅藝人，一大早爆出那麼大的事件，馬上就佔據了各SNS的搜尋熱榜，所有娛樂記者幾乎都集中在這裡。

回到家裡的米海爾被尤里狠狠罵了一頓，侄子夜不歸宿他也習慣了，花天酒地也是等閒事，只是今天一早爆出的事情讓尤里也瞠目結舌。

不過尤里也耐不了他什麼何，米海爾才是家族的老大，誰都不能阻礙他的決定。對他來說，娛樂圈本來是用來打發時間，形象他並不在意。只是現在有了飛龍，萬一他退出娛圈了，和飛龍的距離就越來越遠了。

他們接到焰燕的通知後，米海爾換了一套西裝，和尤里趕往白蛇準備記者會。飛龍坐在後台，正在專心背著焰燕準備的說辭。

“我和米沙先生只是同事關係，並沒有進一步的發展，遑論是照片和影片上的事情了。一切都是有心人移花接木嫁禍給我們，白蛇娛樂保留追究的權利。”

“對，飛龍，你照著讀就可以了。” 焰燕摸了摸飛龍的頭，在上場前為弟弟打氣。

飛龍拿著講稿，繼續低頭默念，直到時間差不多了，他和米海爾一起走上台。那幾步樓梯感覺就像天梯一樣長，台下不斷的閃光燈和快門聲，令飛龍覺得眼前的一切都很陌生，明明已經習慣站在舞台燈下，今天的感覺卻像是登上斷頭台。

在坐在台上的椅子之前，飛龍向在場人士微微彎鞠了一躬。

“記者朋友大家好，我是劉飛龍。”


	31. Chapter 31

“記者朋友大家好，我是劉飛龍。” 

飛龍坐在台上的椅子，像平常一樣冷著臉，毫不躲避地看著台下的鏡頭。

“我是米沙。” 米海爾帶著平日的笑容坐了下來。

“相信各位今天來這裡，也是因為早上在網絡上流傳的照片和影片。我和米沙會認真回答各位的問題。” 

飛龍看向米海爾的方向，左手搭在右胸上。有點驚訝的米海爾的瞳孔擴大了，他突然明白了飛龍的意思，對他點了點頭。飛龍笑了，那笑容美得讓人無法移開目光。

得到米海爾的鼓勵，飛龍轉向記者的方向，深深吸了一口氣。

“我和米沙是情侶關係。” 

記者不禁嘩然，本來稍微停了的閃光燈再次閃動，在座的每個人都恨不得馬上到問答時間。

後台的焰燕和尤里被飛龍嚇了一大跳，明明說好跟著講稿念，一向聽話的飛龍卻從第一句開始就改掉了，現在也不好跑上台或是暫停記者會了，只能祈禱米海爾和飛龍能控制大局。

“米沙是我男友，但照片和影片上的不是我們，那些都是移花接木的，我們兩個才剛開始，並沒有做過那種事。”

“各位記者有什麼問題，請隨便發問。我們會回答到各位滿意為止。”

“請問如何證明你們清白？”

“我一個大男人，就是找醫生檢查，也不能像女人一樣驗出什麼。” 飛龍認真地回答著問題，“以往拍照和走台步時，我也經常赤裸上身，大家可以比對一下。”

“我的話就更簡單了。” 米海爾大笑起來，“這樣說對原本影片的人不太好意思，不過那位最多也是M碼，我可是代言Extra Large的。” 

在場記者忍不住笑了，米海爾那麼自信地說出來，莫名其妙地很有說服力。飛龍在桌子下用力捏了一下米海爾的大腿，怎麼可能用這種事來證明自己清白！？

“兩位是什麼時候開始的？”

“是拍節目時產生感情的。” 米海爾簡單地回答，伸出手牽著飛龍，溫柔地看著美人。

“兩位進展到什麼地步了？”

“米沙是我這輩子第一個男友，我們很珍惜對方，想慢慢培養感情。” 飛龍眼神真摯地慢慢說著，長長的睫毛眨啊眨，那可是大美人專用的伎倆，誰會猜想這像隻純真小鹿班比的他，其實是一步一步追擊獵物，兇猛有力的獵豹？

…… 

“謝謝各位的問題，希望我和米沙已經解答各位心中的疑問。這次事件都是因為我和須、不，某位模特兒之間的私人事情引發。” 飛龍裝作不小心說漏嘴了，“那位大概只是開玩笑製作那些影片，不小心流傳開來了吧。” 

“抱歉驚擾了各位。” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，和他一起鞠躬下台。

回到後台，焰燕就上前捏住飛龍的臉蛋。“笨蛋！怎麼公開了你們的關係？” 

“反正公不公開我們的形象也毀了，就是賭一把嘛。” 飛龍揉了揉自己的臉頰。他們那麼誠懇的認愛，說不定可以分散某些人的注意力，甚至會有人覺得他們受陷害很可憐而黑轉粉。

最重要的，是飛龍再也忍不了須藤修這傢伙了，他默默把須藤推上了戰場，等著如狼似虎的網民獵食他。哼哼，獵豹不發威你當我是病貓嗎！

======

一個大帥哥，一個大美人，兩人本來就有著CP粉的支持，在公眾平台大膽認愛，再加上阿爾巴托福家族大把鈔票撒進去吹風向，很快之前那些難聽的話就消失不見了，取而代之的是對二人的祝福。

各品牌大概也覺得危機已經解除，只有幾個取消了代言的合約，《我們結婚了》的節目組見他們甜甜蜜蜜修成正果，更是高興都來不及了。

“飛龍，我就知道你們是一起的！祝福祝福！好期待巴黎時裝週上見到你哦！我的影展也快完成了，到時一定要來哦！！ -秋仁&麻見” 

飛龍笑著看著短信，那麼活躍的行文一眼就知道寫的人是小貓咪了。他把訊息轉發給焰燕，讓他安排好時間去秋仁的影展看看。

「Extra Large…辛苦劉美人了。」

「一晚過去，台步還能走下去嗎？」

飛龍靠在沙發高高興興地看著自己SNS的評論，突然看到一條有數千個贊的。他一時間還沒看明白，想了一下，馬上就滿臉通紅。之前光是忙著處理須藤那混帳，都忘了這事了。XL...他...他真的吃得消嗎！？

“飛？怎麼臉突然這麼紅？” 旁邊的米海爾本來在吃著爆米花，見飛龍看著電話面紅耳赤的，忍不住走過來捏捏他。

“笨蛋，沒事！” 

“嗯～？” 米海爾瞥了一眼手機屏幕，賤賤地笑著，“哦～”

“...和你沒關係！”

“嘿嘿，飛龍你都大聲宣布我是你男友了，也就是我成功過了試用期了吧？” 米海爾故意靠在飛龍耳邊低語，“我的員工福利方面...一周一次也不過分吧？”

“過分！” 飛龍回頭捏住米海爾的臉，“一個月、不、一季一次也算是多了！” 

“嗚...白蛇是這樣剝削員工的嗎...那我先拿點零頭好了。” 

米海爾舔了舔飛龍的頸側，在大美人發火之前趕緊逃出房間。


	32. Chapter 32

中午時分，飛龍打開家裡頂樓的天窗，舒舒服服的和米海爾一起曬著日光浴。本來兩人比較喜歡獸型時曬太陽的，只是前幾天互相“吼吼吼”、“喵喵喵”之後發現原來獅子和獵豹有語言障礙，只好小心防曬後以人型享受自己最喜歡的活動。

上次飛龍那“說漏嘴”的一句話，網民就開始搜刮一下哪個模特兒的名字會是同音和與飛龍有關，米海爾的小號煽風點火一下，很快就把須藤搜了出來。

兩個人懶洋洋地躺在瑜伽墊上，一邊吃著水果，一邊搖著尾巴看手機，須藤的SNS已經被黑粉洗版了，他本來代言的產品都已經被廣告商取消，估計得付一大筆賠償金了。飛龍想到這傢伙竟然麻煩得那麼要命，不禁覺得他活該。

“我想摸你肚子和尾巴...” 米海爾伸出手把飛龍翻了個身，在他線條分明的腹肌上摸來摸去。

“嗯？” 飛龍把他的手拍掉，“我忙著呢！”

“忙著看須藤怎麼死？” 米海爾得寸進尺的把手移下，從飛龍尾巴的末端慢慢掃下去。

“哼，誰讓他這樣搞！” 飛龍的長尾巴翹著米海爾的手臂，對著他輕輕一笑，“怎麼？摸兩把就滿足了？”

“怎麼可能！我能進一步嗎！” 噢噢噢漂亮的豹子主動誘惑我嗎！能繼續忍下去哪裡還算是男人！

“不能。” 飛龍坐起身，在米海爾臉頰上親了一口，伸了個懶腰就準備自己下了樓。“哥哥說有工作呢，我要去和他開會了。”

“...那XL的小米沙現在怎麼辦？”

“跟小米沙說讓他好好忍耐。” 飛龍轉身，看著米海爾的褲襠笑著說。

======

焰燕拿著一大堆文件進來客廳，看著沙發上“親一口”、“不要” 地卿卿我我的兩人，焰燕忍不住翻了個大白眼，果然單身狗最忌諱就是和熱戀中的人一起工作！

“咳咳...”

“焰哥，你來啦。” 飛龍從米海爾的懷抱掙脫出來，瞪了一眼那個還抓住他尾巴的男人，“喂...放手。”

“咳，看著你們膩歪就心煩。” 焰燕把文件遞給飛龍，“是一個電視劇劇組邀請你們，聽說是米飛小說改篇，所以非要你們親自拍。”

“哦，那我們得接下來才行呢。” 米海爾裝作什麼都不知道的樣子，“我們要重視粉絲們的心情啊，畢竟這次米飛粉也很支持我們呢。”

“可是我不會演戲啊...” 認真工作的飛龍馬上就開始考慮可行性，他可不能容許自己僵硬地念著台詞，演什麼都一樣的表情。

“就算你接下來，離正式開拍還遠著，還有時間可以上點演戲課程，只是看看你有沒有興趣拍劇而已。” 焰燕把一本厚厚的小說交給飛龍，“這是原著，你先讀完再說吧。米海爾也有收到吧？”

“嗯？噢，有啊，我已經看完了。” 那可是他親自一字一句寫出來的，滿滿都是他對飛龍的愛，“我很喜歡這個故事，會接下這工作哦，飛龍也一起吧？”

“嗯...我先看完再說。” 

見飛龍還是有點猶豫的，米海爾決定祭出最後手段，“我聽說報酬很不錯...”

“嗯？” 負擔起整個白蛇支出的飛龍豎起耳朵，對拍戲的興趣增加了不少，“我...我會認真考慮一下。” 

“對啦焰哥，待會我把飛龍接走，今天在我家吃晚飯。” 米海爾毫不猶豫跟著飛龍叫焰哥，焰燕有點想往他金燦燦的腦袋打一掌。“放心，吃完飯馬上送回家，絕對不會亂來！”

從認識到現在過了這麼久，由於某隻獵豹實在很宅，一直都是米海爾來飛龍家裡一起呆著，他還沒去過男友家裡玩呢。米海爾說了好久才叫得動飛龍，還得親自過來開車接送。

飛龍帶點期待地跟著米海爾回家，別說去男友家了，他連朋友家也幾乎沒去過，上一次已經是五六年前的麻見家。

那一次是因為在什麼派對上喝了杯酒，暈乎乎地被麻見撿了回家，好像一起吃了點什麼後他就一覺睡到隔天中午了，睡醒後看見麻見那後悔莫及的眼神和莫名其妙地撕成碎片的床單，之後焰燕來接他時還被哥哥罵了一頓。現在回想起來，麻見肯定是餵了他吃木天篸，然後他拆了麻見房子...難怪麻見之後都沒再讓自己去他家裡玩。

“我先說好，千萬別讓我吃木天篸。” 有過前車之鑑，飛龍先警告一下身邊這做事隨心所欲的男友。

“寶貝，我已經試過了，你忘了我那酒店房？我上次只是給你吃了兩顆，你就把我的床解體了。”

米海爾事前已經把尤里支開了，還讓家中僕人全部休假。他在房子玄關放了一大束玫瑰花，從大門走到客廳的走廊還鋪上了花瓣，沿途用LED燈弄了一堆什麼M♡F的裝飾品，務求飛龍有個最難忘最浪漫的一夜。

飛龍看著那浮誇得過分的裝飾不禁笑了出來，米海爾那做什麼都能做到極其誇張的性格他也很熟悉，他笑著讓米海爾把他牽著走去客廳。

客廳很大，牆壁正中間放了一個裝飾用的火爐，兩張長沙發在正中間，飛龍坐著喝了杯茶，左顧右盼地看了一下，客廳掛了不少風景畫，似乎是故鄉的景色。

“我想看你房間。”

“我怕我會很不小心地撲倒你誒。”

“放心，我跑得挺快的。” 

飛龍笑著說，把米海爾從沙發拉起來。米海爾哪裡敢反對豹子小公主的意思，唯有牽著他上二樓自己的套房。米海爾打開門，對飛龍做了個請進的手勢。

大美人一走進去就愣住了。牆壁貼滿了自己的海報，走秀時的、拍廣告硬照的、節目上他們初吻的截圖，還有豹寶寶時期的自己，密密麻麻的貼到幾乎看不見牆壁。

“......變態？” 飛龍眨眨眼，一臉狐疑地回頭看著米海爾。

“喜歡你哪能說成變態！” 米海爾理直氣壯地說著，“要不是你沒有開後援會，不然我肯定是第一號會員，周邊全部買三套，收藏用實際用安利用！我還是最貼你身的私生飯呢。” 

“你這樣比較像跟踪狂...” 

“怎麼會！我可是你堂堂正正的男朋友！” 

“禮尚往來的道理你懂吧？我要你幼獅時期的照片。” 飛龍指了指牆上的豹寶寶，“我要看。”

“我那時候可是可愛爆了，誰都喜歡揉揉我肚子呢，我怕你受不住。”

“少廢話，拿來！” 飛龍攤開手掌，米海爾唯有翻出書櫃底的一本舊相簿。

飛龍拿了過來，把米海爾趕去廚房做飯，自己津津有味地看著米海爾小時候的照片。


	33. Chapter 33

飛龍越看越覺得小獅子和幾張穿著校服的米海爾特別可愛，問準了照片的主人就放了進自己的錢包帶回家。米海爾看他這樣，就拉著飛龍拍了張情侶合照，打算以後沖曬出來給二人放錢包內。

打算給飛龍最浪漫一夜的米海爾做好飯後，裝模作樣地點起幾根蠟燭，開著悠揚的古典音樂，和飛龍一邊說笑一邊吃飯。冰公主今天很給面子，有好好地回應米海爾的笑話，偶然想起以前聽過的還會主動說出來。

“小時候我和焰哥在花園玩，他是花豹嘛，爬樹爬得很快，我卻怎麼樣都爬不上去，爪子一直打滑，結果焰哥要爬下來，咬著我脖子的毛抱了我上去。我站在樹枝上一看，第一次站在那麼高的地方都快嚇死了，我緊緊抓住樹枝完全不敢動，尾巴也死死纏著樹枝。”

“唔...他老是向我炫耀見過你小時候的模樣，那時候的你肯定很可愛。”

“他那時卻在樹上跳來跳去，我站著那樹枝一直在晃！焰哥三兩步就爬了下去，我卻卡在樹上下不來。”

“呃，你哥真壞心。” 米海爾想像著那隻緊緊抓緊樹枝的小獵豹，不禁笑出聲音。

“最後焰哥沒有上來救我，他站在地上讓我放心跳下去。我那時把心一橫，死就死吧，閉上眼睛一跳，剛好跳在他身上，他還揉揉我肚子說什麼哥哥肯定會接到你的，明明就是我自己跳過去砸在他頭上了！”

“嘿嘿，我的飛龍最厲害了。” 看著飛龍一臉悲憤的抱怨著，米海爾覺得剛剛灌他喝的這四分一杯紅酒值了，一丁點酒精不至於放倒他，卻能令飛龍放開心來說話。

兩個人吃完飯就移師到米海爾L型的長沙發上，剛喝了一點點酒開始頭昏腦脹起來，飛龍躺在沙發休息著，在最長的部分伸直了腿。米海爾則坐在一旁彈起鋼琴，和剛剛吃飯時慢悠悠的樂曲不一樣，他彈奏著輕快的小舞曲，手指像在黑白鍵上跳舞一樣。

飛龍側躺著看米海爾彈琴，平常他不是在撒嬌賣萌就是在說著不知羞的話，大概是酒精和燈光氣氛的影響，今天一看，原來他男友是那麼帥氣的。

咳，我才不會跟他說。

他想起來第一次見米海爾之前，他也是被照片上米海爾的眼神吸引住，現在細想，那大概是獅子天生的王者風範，讓人不自覺地想跟隨他。

“喵。”

“唔？” 米海爾停下手上的動作，回頭看看是不是醉酒的獵豹已經睡懵了，卻看見飛龍向他伸出雙臂，像是要他抱抱一樣。

能無視的就不是米海爾了，他趕緊跑到沙發一把摟住飛龍，在大美人身上蹭啊蹭，飛龍抱住他，在他臉上親了一口，尾巴輕輕掃著米海爾的大腿。

“飛...？” 米海爾拿不准飛龍的意思，明明一直有點抗拒，但他現在這個樣子，除了在主動誘惑自己之外他也想不出其他意思，但又怕是自己一廂情願把小獵豹嚇到。

“嗯...” 飛龍的臉很紅，“我...不知道該怎麼做。”

“......” 米海爾抽了一口氣，吞了吞口水，眼前的美人實在是讓他快呼吸不了了。他抱起飛龍，讓他背靠著自己坐在他懷中。“小公主，你確定嗎？”

“喵...” 飛龍有點害怕，全身都在微微發抖，他的背緊緊貼在米海爾的胸膛上，回過頭看著他深藍的眼睛，點了點頭。

他能感覺到米海爾的呼吸急促了很多，在自己耳邊喘著氣，米海爾把飛龍環抱著，解開他襯衣的釦子，雙手從他線條分明的腹肌滑下，拉開了飛龍的皮帶，伸了進褲子內，撫摸著那微微凸起的部分。

別說讓其他人碰自己了，飛龍連自己都很少做這種事，他想分開雙腿方便米海爾的動作，又緊張得緊緊合了起來。

米海爾在他耳邊低聲笑著，他漂亮的豹子又怕又期待地接受著他所有的動作，他溫暖的雙手包覆著飛龍的，輕輕按摩著，大美人哪裡試過這種刺激，他閉緊眼睛，頭後仰著靠在米海爾的肩膀，腰側冒出了獵豹的斑點。

“唔嗯...” 飛龍面紅耳赤地感受著戀人給予的快感，不敢發出太大的聲音。在快將達到頂峰之際，飛龍睜開迷蒙的眼睛，和米海爾熱情地吻了起來。

他喘著氣，從第一次感受到的高潮中緩過氣來，見米海爾沒有進一步的動作，疑惑地回頭看著自己的情人。

“結...結束了？”

“嗯，我怕嚇到你，第一次就先這樣吧。舒服嗎？” 米海爾溫柔地笑了笑，在飛龍的額上親了一口。

“......” 飛龍眨眨眼，米海爾的褲襠部分可是難以忽略地漲大了不少，他看起來在努力忍耐，額角都冒汗了。

劉飛龍！禮尚往來是做人的基本道理，對吧！飛龍在心中默默說服自己，自己爽完了把對方扔著不管可不是紳士所為。

飛龍伸出手，隔著褲子撫摸著那凸起的部分，米海爾被他突然的動作嚇了一跳，隨即就放鬆起來，隨他的便了。大美人跪坐在他身前，拉下拉鍊後，飛龍愣住了。

XL的小米沙真的不是吹的。

這、這可怕的東西怎麼可能...放、放進去那裡！

飛龍學著剛剛米海爾的動作，為米海爾服務著。他這個沒什麼經驗的人只是粗制濫造地模仿著，生疏的手技加上面紅耳赤的美貌，卻為米海爾帶來前所未有的刺激感，男人的喘氣聲越來越快，米海爾仰起頭來，迎接著他在飛龍手中的第一次。

“哈、哈啊...飛龍你好棒。” 

“喵...” 飛龍害羞得想找個洞鑽進去，米海爾拿了張紙巾為他擦了擦手，又拉了他過去吻了又吻，完全不捨得放開美人。

可惜答應了花豹哥哥要把飛龍好好送回家，看天已經晚了，米海爾只好乖乖把大美人送走。車上的飛龍臉蛋還是紅紅的，一聲不吭地坐在副駕看風景，腦子想的卻是剛剛首次見面的雄偉小米沙。

我的天啊...要是再進一步的話...真的能辦得到嗎！？嗚...好可怕。

不對。

憑什麼是他進來不是我進去？對呢！如果是我攻的話，那就不用怕了！

在心中把自己哄好的飛龍滿意地點點頭，米海爾疑惑地看著身旁時而皺眉時而微笑的美人，不知道那表情豐富起來的大美人腦子想的是什麼壞主意。


	34. Chapter 34

“這戲我接了，但要改成互攻。”

兩位被指名的主角和各自的經紀人共聚一堂，正和劇組的總監、原著作者和投資者商討細節。頂替原作米海爾來的娜塔莉愣住了，來之前少爺和她約定了幾個暗號，讓她盡量滿足飛龍的要求，但她也清楚知道要是改成互攻就和原著的CP分別很大了，一時也不知道該怎麼回答才好。

米海爾也很驚訝，他以為飛龍最多就是提出要多點酬金、室內拍攝多點之類的，沒想到竟然想改劇本，他打了個眼色給娜塔莉。

“劉先生，我這是米飛小說，改了的話原著的精神就沒有了，請容我拒絕。”

“那我不拍了。” 飛龍瞥了一眼身旁的米海爾，伸出手摟住米海爾的肩膀，“我可不能讓粉絲看到謊言，現實情況來說我們就是互攻的關係。” 

在場的其他人包括米海爾也呆了一下，先不說米海爾本人知道上次的切磋交流沒有分攻受的成分，就是光看身形外表，沒有人能想像米海爾是受，就算說是互攻也是難以置信。

飛龍心中的如意算盤是希望藉著拍劇時，米海爾能乖乖躺下來被他攻，要他一下子就受可能比較難，既然如此那就用互攻來潛移默化好了。

“飛...這樣很為難對方誒。” 米海爾溫柔地笑著說，沒有當場戳破飛龍的彌天大謊，反正也沒人信嘛。他另一隻手則忙著向娜塔莉打暗號。

“呃，我、我可以加入幾場劉先生反攻的場景。” 

“沒錯沒錯！劉先生還有什麼要求？我們這邊多少錢都願意投資進去！” 投資方那邊其實是阿爾巴托夫家族的影子企業，為他們在娛圈洗錢用的，也就是大老闆就是米海爾本人。他事前已經打好了招呼，不計代價，一定要和飛龍一起拍。

“......” 飛龍眨眨眼，怎麼這投資方那麼好說話？“這倒也沒什麼具體要求...酬勞方面，你和我經紀人談就好。” 

他可是從默默無聞的小模工作到現在全球知名的，以前什麼樣的工作環境沒見過，大熱天在太陽下拍了五個小時，大冬天穿著泳裝拍明年夏天時尚的，不然就是在外國走秀沒錢住酒店，只好和哥哥兩個人擠在什麼廉價賓館拍著蚊子過一晚，不是他自誇，在工作上他劉飛龍可是相當刻苦耐勞的。

“劉先生和阿爾巴托夫先生實在是太好說話啦！能請到你們實在是我們的榮幸！” 不明所以的劇組總監高興地說著，冰公主也不是太難接近嘛！雖然他們倆的經紀人看起來才是不好說話的那個...

米海爾和飛龍隨便再多說了幾句，就先行離開，把商量的事都丟給尤里和焰燕了。尤里一看到家中女僕娜塔莉在場，就知道這一切都是侄子自己弄出來的好戲，他也就意思意思地做著本職工作算了，基本上就是焰燕一個人在認真談判。

飛龍和米海爾在附近一邊散步一邊等他們，不少路人認出了他們，本來想過去要求簽名拍照，但又覺得兩人在約會不好打擾，結果竟然沒人敢接近。

“最近忙著做什麼？” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，低頭看著大美人的側臉。

“工作啊。週一和你拍綜藝，週二、四要去健身和美容，週五回白蛇訓練後輩，其餘日子本來空著檔期來接其他工作的，接下來就要去上演技課程了。” 飛龍慢慢數著他越來越爆滿的行程，“下週和你去日本看秋仁的影展，接著就是開始演技課程，三個月後開拍這套劇，對了，還有半年後麻見的巴黎時裝秀，中間還得過去試裝。” 

“沒時間約會了嗎...” 

飛龍頓了一下，臉頰有點紅地抬起頭，“普通約會的話，我可以把週五的晚上空出來給你，如果是上次那種...不行！”

“只有晚上嗎？我有好多地點想和你一起去啊。” 米海爾把飛龍的手牽得更緊了，“一起曬太陽、一起去遊樂場玩、一起去看電影、一起去露營、一起去看星星，當然還有一起做...”

“我想聽你彈琴。” 飛龍打斷了他的想像，“我買了一座鋼琴放在我睡房。”

“睡房！” 米海爾卻只聽到關鍵詞，“嘿嘿...”

“你嘿什麼嘿！我不是那個意思，笨蛋！” 

======

出發去日本看秋仁的影展當天，飛龍還是有點擔心，那裡畢竟是須藤的地盤，現在他們把須藤弄得快破產了，難保那個瘋子不會再搞些事情出來。

麻見也是這樣覺得，所以秋仁的影展保安水平幾乎拼得上機場保安了，經過一大堆安保設備他們才成功進場。

秋仁高興地拉著飛龍走，先從不是他們本人拍的部分看起，每張照片解釋他的拍攝意念。飛龍也很好奇攝影師的想法和拍出來的效果，一邊看一邊認真地發問，兩個人腦袋靠著腦袋小小聲討論著，氣氛好不融洽。

“秋仁對我都沒那麼認真介紹過。” 麻見跟在後面靜靜說了一句。

“我也沒看過我的飛龍那麼健談...” 米海爾也是默默跟著前方興奮的二人。

麻見和米海爾互相看了對方一眼，米海爾腦子突然想起商場角落的沙發是“男朋友寄放區”那個笑話，現在他和麻見大概是被放著了。

“飛！” 米海爾呼喚了一聲，美人回過頭來，只見米海爾的拉著麻見的手臂，“你不理我，我就和麻見去玩了！”

飛龍微微一笑，摟住秋仁的肩，“去啊，我和秋仁繼續看影展。我看你們兩個很般配，要不在一起算了？秋仁，我們走。”

“......” 

老攻們無言而對，看著飛龍和秋仁走遠繼續看影展。

“先說好，我對你這種風格的沒興趣。” 麻見勾起嘴角笑著說，米海爾翻了他一個大白眼，就跑上去跟著飛龍了。

走到二人拍攝的那個專區，秋仁更興奮得手舞足蹈地說明著，飛龍仔細地看著照片上的自己也覺得很滿意，這就是秋仁所說的眼神帶著愛嗎...

“看，我們簡直是天生一對。” 米海爾後抱著飛龍，在美人的耳邊低聲說。“照片上這個姿勢，像不像我們那天晚上...”

“...閉嘴，笨蛋！”

米海爾和飛龍去了附近逛街約會，等影展關門之後又和麻秋吃了一頓晚飯，感覺就像是個double dating，桌上某位行事特別誇張的男友拼了命地秀恩愛，閃得秋仁都覺得自己快瞎了。

“我看了你們那記者會公開關係，你們好厲害啊！”

“呵呵，那是我寶貝飛龍的主意呢，我的親親小公主可沒事前和我說好，只是一個手勢我就懂了，沒辦法，心有靈犀...”

“笨蛋，別叫我什麼小公主...” 飛龍耳根有點紅，他還是受不了米海爾這種無時無刻都甜言蜜語。“對了，秋仁，我有點事想問你，晚上能去我酒店房間一下嗎？”

“米海爾，我有事找你，我晚上去你那邊。” 麻見也丟下一句話。

米海爾皺著眉點點頭。“麻見，我們倆是不可能的，你死心吧。”

“......”


	35. Chapter 35

晚飯過後，為安全起見，四個人一齊移動去飛龍和米海爾下榻的酒店。在焰燕的堅持之下，他們不但分開房間，中間還隔著哥哥大人的睡房，飛龍房門還有保鏢守著。

飛龍帶著秋仁回房的時候，秋仁感受到來自背後獅子的敵意，他吞了吞口水，還沒忘記米海爾之前威脅要吃掉自己的話。嗚...還是溫柔又漂亮的飛龍好！

米海爾依依不捨地目送美人帶著小屁孩回去，自己卻被一頭大老虎跟著，他嘖了一聲，開門和麻見一起進去。他在吧台倒了兩杯酒，二人就坐在床邊的小茶几旁。

“找我幹嘛？” 米海爾一口氣喝掉後，又為自己倒了一杯，“別告訴我你還真看上我了。”

“你想多了，你還真不是我那杯茶。” 麻見喝了一口就把酒杯放下，“我來是問你須藤的事。”

“我們上次已經把他推上大前線，他現在應該付了不少違約金，在破產邊緣了吧。”

“我說的是他的經紀人板崎，那傢伙是半個黑道，心狠手辣得很。現在你把他的生財工具破壞掉，不知道他會做什麼。” 麻見為自己點了根煙，呼了一口氣，“在香港可能沒什麼事，但在日本時，麻煩你好好保護飛龍。”

“我自然會。你沒看見我半步都沒離開他嗎？” 半個黑道算什麼事，他阿爾巴托夫也不是開玩笑的，“不過話說回來，飛龍其實也很能打的，一爪子就把我的背都弄花了，被他咬一口的話...” 

“...別讓他吃木天篸，經驗之談。”

“試過了。” 米海爾眨了眨眼，“喂，給我說清楚，什麼經驗！你為啥會讓飛龍吃過木天篸！？他跟我說和你從來不是那樣的關係啊！”

“我只是把醉醺醺的他帶回家休息，本來想讓他睡得舒服一點才餵他吃了一口，結果嘛...” 麻見嘆了一口氣，“他在我家玩得可歡快了，他哥還以為我對他做了什麼，差點殺了我。” 

“活該～” 米海爾再喝了一杯，“總之，飛龍的事情你不用擔心，有我呢。你倒是要看緊須藤那邊。”

“我把須藤辭退掉那天，他抓住我哭了。” 麻見抽完了一根煙，又點了一根，“不知道為什麼，他把一切都歸咎於飛龍，覺得是飛龍搶了他工作。”

“嘖嘖，妄想當第二個飛龍，想當你的繆斯、做飛龍的工作、拿到飛龍的位置，做不到就發脾氣嘛。人家是不是看上你了？” 

“......” 麻見一怔，他倒是沒考慮過這一點，“不會吧。” 

“哈哈哈哈！” 米海爾大笑著，“為了被小妖精纏上了的你，乾杯！”

====

另一邊廂，飛龍進去之後就坐在沙發上，一聲不發，只是直勾勾地盯著秋仁。秋仁這個時候才想起來，雖然在獅子老虎旁邊看起來飛龍是多麼的純良可愛，但他始終也是一頭猛獸，一爪子就能把自己撕掉的強大猛獸。

“飛、飛龍，你該不會是想吃掉我吧？” 秋仁淚眼汪汪地瑟縮在角落，看著坐在一旁的漂亮豹子。

“吃、吃掉？怎麼可能！” 飛龍腦子出現的吃掉卻並不是字面上的意思，“咳咳，你坐下來，我有事問你。”

“嗚...我不好吃的，我經常做運動，肉肯定不嫩的。”

“...你在說什麼啊，給我坐下！” 飛龍指了指對面的座位，翹著手微微抬起下巴。

秋仁可憐巴巴的坐了下來，就算飛龍要吃掉自己他也跑不掉，唯有乖乖面對現實了。他正襟危坐，微微發抖地坐在飛龍前面。

“咳咳，我有點事情要問你。” 飛龍神色有點不自然，不知道該如何開口似的。

“嗯...？” 

“你和麻見...是怎麼做的？” 

“做什麼？你說工作上的事情嗎？” 

“咳咳。” 飛龍一隻手做出OK的手勢，另一隻手舉起食指穿過。“你懂的。”

“......喵？！” 萬萬沒想到飛龍會問這個的秋仁嚇得貓耳朵尾巴都跑出來了，他羞紅了臉，支支吾吾地說著，“這、這不就、普通的...不，麻見也不怎麼普通，呃，就那個...”

“...咳咳，真的能做得到嗎？會疼嗎？” 飛龍的臉也紅紅的，平常他可是絕對不會把這種事說出口，可是他想來想去，覺得網上資訊也不靠譜，又沒有別的朋友能問。

“哦...你是想問尺寸方面的事情。我看米海爾應該是個挺溫柔的人，應該會好好幫你準備吧？”

“喵？！” 這次輪到飛龍的尾巴跑了出來，“誰、誰說過那種事情了！你怎麼知道他的...”

“他可是在記者會大聲說了出來哦，他那句話可是被翻譯成許多語言做成字幕了。” 

“......” 丟臉！那傢伙真是丟臉死了！飛龍很想找個洞鑽進去算了。

“喵...”

“喵...？” 

一隻大貓一隻小貓晃著尾巴盯著對方。大貓面紅紅的，平日已經夠漂亮了，今天一看更是動人，小貓咪深吸一口氣，決定把自己畢生所學傾囊相授好了。

“咳咳，飛龍，別人可沒這個福利，我就直接教你幾招好了！”

獅子先生，你得好好謝我。

======

聽了一小時各種難以描述事項的飛龍可是覺得自己打開了新世界的大門，平日看起來只會工作、像木頭般的麻見在那方面竟然是那麼有創意，聽到後半段飛龍已經得用被子包著自己，不然頭都不敢抬高了。

“咳咳，大概就是這樣，我用日文說了那麼多，飛龍你都聽懂了吧？” 為了獅子先生的幸福，秋仁可是把羞恥心丟進焚化爐去，努力教育那頭對這方面一竅不通的豹子。

“總括來說，我辦不到。” 飛龍搖搖頭，拒絕承認剛剛聽到的事，“秋仁，謝謝你，你加強了我反攻的決心。” 

“......” 

看來我還是得被獅子吃掉了。


	36. Chapter 36

平常的飛龍很難約，忙起來的飛龍更是背影都見不著，為了多見飛龍幾面，米海爾不惜把自己原有的健身房、美容院白金會員卡全部退掉，跑去飛龍用慣了的從新手會員做起。大美人開始發現自己身邊還真像多了個私生飯，哪裡都能看見米海爾的臉。

飛龍的形象風格和米海爾的完全不一樣，他健身是為了保持健康和維持身材，米海爾卻是注重力量訓練，維持他的一身健美肌肉，兩個人用的器材不一樣，但某隻巨型私生飯很堅持要一起來一起走。

在美容院那邊也一樣，飛龍做著各種療程時，只是來護理一下皮膚的米海爾就坐在一旁看雜誌，為的就是等飛龍做完Spa渾身香香的時候可以第一個蹭上去。

一起拍節目時就別提了，自從關係公開了之後，這節目組的底線越來越低，以前劇組會擔心安排的任務是不是過於親密，藝人會不會覺得尷尬，現在對他們則是不親密的都不讓做。米海爾公器私用地用著節目基金帶飛龍到處約會，滿足了他不少心中的妄想。

飛龍覺得最近見米海爾的日子好像比見哥哥的更多了，就算是愛弟心切的焰燕也不會陪著飛龍去健身美容，最多就是開車接送而已，米海爾卻是每天準時抵達。

焰燕為了他那非常不願意出門的弟弟，把演戲老師請到了家中私人授課，身為另一個主角的米海爾也就順理成章地跑過來一起上課。加上飛龍答應他的每週五約會，米海爾幾乎是全年無休地出現在飛龍身邊了。

“你沒別的事情做嗎？”

“有啊，可是我每天都得至少看你一眼啊。” 

除了日常要處理的事務，米海爾可是忙著把小說寫成劇本，還得昧著良心地把飛龍要求的反攻戲加進去，哼哼，我就不信你能演出來。

演技老師眼見這兩個外行人不可能在三個月內變成奧斯卡等級，為了臨急抱佛腳的他們，老師決定直接拿劇中的情節來練習。

“這一場是你們剛認識，在酒會裡面喝著香檳，米沙過去打招呼。” 

“晚上好，劉先生。” 米海爾拿著想像中的酒杯走近飛龍，一手就摟住飛龍的腰，“果然，是如傳言般的尤物呢。”

“先生，請你放尊重一點。” 飛龍把他用力推開，抬起下巴，“我可不是你能隨便碰的人。”

“Cut！做得比我想像中好呢！一般新人演員說話都會結結巴巴，不然就是忘詞，你們兩位很不錯！” 

飛龍仔細閱讀了送來的頭幾集劇本，背台詞他很有自信，而且這畢竟是他自己的同人小說，他的角色和他本人可是非常接近，何況在人前他一向都在扮演著焰哥設定的冰公主，甚至可以自誇有十年演出經驗了。

果然問題在於床戲啊。雖然說網劇不是三級片，拍攝的也只是意思意思，兩個人裸著上身被子蓋過頭，下個鏡頭已經是完事了，最多也就多拍幾個表情近鏡念幾句對白。可是一向認真負責的飛龍卻煩惱得很，其他情節該用什麼語氣表情，他可以靠以往經驗想像，可是這個！這個的話，他最接近的經驗就是上一次和米海爾的那個晚上。

而且劇本上的床戲還特別多話說！做就給我專心做啊，還說那麼多！劇中的劉飛龍我對你很失望啊！

這鏡頭是飛龍跨坐在米海爾身上，米海爾捏著他下巴欺負他。

“哎喲，小情侶還害羞什麼。” 老師帶著“我懂的” 的神秘笑容，把飛龍推去米海爾懷中。

“飛龍，來，可不能耽誤老師的時間。” 某隻為自己安排大量福利的獅子笑著說。

飛龍扭扭捏捏的坐在米海爾大腿上，現在只是練習，兩個人都穿戴整齊的，實際拍攝時這一段卻是衣衫不整的，飛龍只是想想也覺得不知所措。

隨著老師的一聲“action”，米海爾捏著飛龍的下巴，笑得那個囂張。

“寶貝兒，最後還是落進我手裡呢。”

“要不是為了救我哥哥，我才不會、唔！” 米海爾捏他的力度加強，讓飛龍沒辦法繼續說下去。

“呵呵，你可得好好取悅我啊。” 

“Cut！飛龍，你這表情不太到位！你應該是憤怒卻又無可奈何，有點不甘心，又有點害怕的感覺！” 老師仔細地說明著，“之後那些，呃，重要情節時，你該擺出享受又不願意表露出來的表情。”

飛龍一臉茫然，那是什麼鬼。

“飛龍啊，你得思考每一個情景你的心情、你的想法，才能好好演出來啊。”

“老師。” 飛龍舉手發問，“在這個情節，米海爾用我哥哥的安危來要挾我，我難道不是應該生氣到要揍他的地步嗎？要不就是我想清楚了打算慷慨就義，那為什麼還會不甘心又害怕？” 

“......”

“老師，我覺得「劉飛龍」不是那麼婆婆媽媽的，該上時就得上，才不會這樣扭捏傲嬌呢。” 

“這、這你得跟著原著來做。”

“那就是原著OOC了！” 

旁邊的原著作者心裡一疼，不不不劉飛龍你還真的是個傲嬌！貓嘛，大多都是那個樣子的。

“老師，依我看，米飛根本不可能。我看我們下一課直接練習一下飛米的部分好了，畢竟那個部分比較符合現實。”

看著自家的小寶貝自欺欺人地宣布下課，米海爾也只好笑笑，把老師送出門。

他回到房裡，飛龍已經躲進自己的窩裡了，米海爾大手一抓，抱著飛龍的腰把他從被窩抓了出來。

“喵！” 飛龍回頭就是一爪子，卻被早有準備的米海爾擋住，整個人拉進他的懷中。

“你怎麼啦？今天好像不太對勁？吃了毛球肚子不舒服？”

“我又不是小貓咪！” 

“飛飛你怎麼了？” 米海爾輕柔地梳著飛龍的長髮。

飛龍沒有回答他，難不成跟他說自己和秋仁研究了許多創意玩法，現在滿腦子都是那種活動？畢竟對手是一頭肌肉發達的獅子，一不小心被反過來吃掉就完蛋了，他們獵豹可是得在萬全準備之下才能出擊。

“沒有。” 飛龍用長長的尾巴蹭了蹭米海爾的下巴，“別多想。” 

“飛飛的尾巴真的好長哦。” 米海爾的手從飛龍尾巴的末端一直摸到接近尾骨那邊，快要碰到屁股時卻被飛龍一尾巴打走了他的手。

“不准摸。” 飛龍轉個身來，卻撲進去米海爾的懷中，尾巴輕輕捲著米海爾的大腿。他微微抬起頭，雙眼瞇了起來，在米海爾的喉結上輕輕落下一吻。

他能感受到米海爾用力吞了一下口水，整個人僵硬起來。飛龍在米海爾耳邊低語，“我想練習這段戲...我想要經驗。”

“飛龍...”

飛龍環抱著米海爾的腰間，用力把他推在自己床上再撲了上去，他輕輕咬著米海爾的頸側。趁著金髮男人正沉醉在美人的主動之際，飛龍拿出皮帶，把米海爾的雙手綁了起來。

“親愛的，我要練習的是飛米那一段。”


	37. Chapter 37

很好，成功捕獵獅子，可以吃獅子啦。

飛龍晃著尾巴，居高臨下地看著米海爾，嘴角忍不住上揚。

本來還高高興興享受美人的吻，卻突然被綁了起來，米海爾也是愣住了，大美人這演的是那一齣。

“呵呵...” 

接下來做什麼？對了對了，秋仁說是要先擴張。

飛龍三兩下把米海爾的襯衣脫掉，俯下身繼續吻在米海爾的喉結上，尾巴也沒閒著，一直在輕輕掃著米海爾的腰側。他的吻慢慢向下移動，喉結、鎖骨、八塊腹肌之上，到了腰間，飛龍卻停住了。

擴張是怎麼做的來著？

飛龍毛絨絨的尾巴掃得米海爾身體癢，心也癢。這隻美艷的豹子似乎是聽了哪裡來的奸臣讒言，反過來想要捕食自己了。

“飛飛，被你抓住了我也認命了，但你該不會是不懂得下一步怎麼辦吧？”

“咳，怎麼可能。” 飛龍舉起食指，在米海爾眼前揮了揮，“做好心理準備了沒有？”

“...寶貝，你得用點潤滑。” 

“喵？！” 飛龍左顧右盼，專業的潤滑他當然沒有，他隨手在床邊拿了瓶護手霜，只要滑就行了吧。他擠了一陀在掌心，雙手很自然地擦了擦，突然想起自己並不是在護手，又再用食指勾了一點。

“咳咳，讓你久等了。” 

“......我這褲子還穿著呢。” 

“唔...” 飛龍努力把米海爾的皮帶拉鍊扯開，但現在手很滑，折騰了一會兒還沒能成功，最後把心一橫，伸出爪子打算撕開算了。

米海爾抬起雙腿用膝蓋一頂，原本跨坐在他身上的飛龍被他推跌，一把跌在他胸膛上。飛龍還沒來得及罵人，只見米海爾雙臂用力往兩邊一拉，成功掙脫原本綁住他的皮帶。

“...呃。”

“嘿嘿。”

逃。

飛龍腦子的第一個念頭就是趕緊遠離這隻獅子，他打算用獵豹的速度跳下床拔足狂奔，只可惜還沒來得及轉身他就被抱得緊緊的，米海爾沒怎麼費力就把他拉回床上。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿。” 米海爾壞笑著，捏了捏飛龍的臉頰，“玩火很危險哦。”

“...焰哥快回家了哦，被他看見你這樣你就死定了。”

“你哥可是親自跟我說今天要工作得很晚，讓我陪你吃晚飯。”

“......” 啊啊啊啊焰哥你弟弟要被獅子吃掉了！飛龍在心中吶喊，一邊伸出爪子試著推開米海爾。“米沙乖乖，坐下！”

“我是貓科，才不會聽你的話呢。”

“...先生，請你放尊重點，我可不是你能隨便碰的人。” 飛龍突然念起台詞。

“...我美麗的人兒怎麼那麼冷淡？” 米海爾笑著把台詞接下去，“不如由我為你帶來你從未體驗過的快樂？”

“...米海爾啊米海爾，你也有今天了，看我怎樣把你對我所做的一切還給你？” 飛龍突然跳過去飛米那一節的台詞。

“我拭目而待。” 米海爾順利接下去，畢竟是他自己寫的台詞，早就已經背得滾瓜爛熟了。“飛飛，你是不是還沒看第四集的劇本？”

“啊，我只看到第三集最後反攻那裡而已。”

“第四集就是說你失敗了，被我反過來吃掉了。” 米海爾輕笑著，“既然要練習，我們從這裡開始吧？”

“什麼？！”

“我來教你潤滑是怎麼做的吧？” 米海爾抓住飛龍的腿，一把扯了他的褲子下來，大美人彎著腿試圖擋住，卻被獅子的大手輕鬆分開。米海爾的手溫柔地揉捏著飛龍的火熱，大美人最脆弱的部分被掌握著，他可是完全不敢動了。

當米海爾用手指沾了點護手霜，在那從未有人碰過的入口輕輕按壓時，飛龍臉上出現他再也藏不住的恐懼。

“不、不要，米沙，停下來。” 飛龍的聲音甚至帶著哭腔。

“寶貝，別怕。今天我只讓你舒服，好不好？” 米海爾繼續手上的動作，輕輕吻在飛龍的眼角。“我會很溫柔的。”

米海爾再多加了點護手霜，指尖開始探進入口。指尖、指頭、指節慢慢沒入，美人忍住異物的不適，緊緊閉上了眼睛。

米海爾的手指輕輕曲起，按摩著那粉嫩的內壁，摸索到那微微凸起的部分，他輕笑著，輕輕按壓在那一點。

“啊啊啊！” 突如其來的快感充斥著飛龍的全身，他忍不住拋棄矜持尖叫起來，卻又馬上掩著自己的嘴巴。他弓起身子，覺得自己腿都軟了，在持續的刺激之下，很快就到達頂峰。

米海爾退了出來，輕輕吻在飛龍的眼角和臉頰上安撫他，大美人已經癱軟了，喘著氣努力讓自己恢復平靜。

“怎麼樣？舒服嗎？”

“唔...” 飛龍若有似無地點點頭，臉頰還帶著淡淡的粉紅。“...我幫你？”

“呵呵，這高端技巧你可學不來。寶貝，能不能像上次那樣幫我用手？”

“嗯。”

======

由於豹子覺得害羞到要爆炸了，米海爾決定先下樓做飯，讓他躲在被窩裡緩一緩。飛龍卷成一團的躲著，拿出手機啪嗒啪嗒地打訊息。

“秋仁，獅子果然是抓不住的，我需要Plan B。”


	38. Chapter 38

別人說戀愛中的女人是最美的，這句話似乎也能應用在男人身上。雖然原本已經很漂亮，焰燕覺得自家的弟弟最近顏值好像更上一層樓了，皮膚細滑、臉色紅潤，甚至在家裡時不時冒出來的尾巴毛色都好像光亮了不少。

焰燕甚至覺得弟弟好像連性格也變好了。以前在人前冷淡，人後毒舌，現在卻偶然會和其他人開開小玩笑，心情好還會給人看看他的笑容。看來米海爾這笨獅子還是有點用的嘛。

米海爾也覺得飛龍好像越來越好看了，不止外表，飛龍以前嗅起來像是成熟的檀香，現在身上則總是帶著淡淡的玫瑰香，總感覺大美人誘人的程度增加了一倍，加上飛龍還時不時帶著撒嬌的語氣和自己說話，甚至一起呆著時會依偎著自己，米海爾覺得自己的耐力快要用盡了。

自從那天開始，飛龍沒有再提及反攻的事，甚至沒有要求改動劇本，米海爾也是鬆了一口氣，他還以為固執的小豹子會繼續再接再厲呢，大概是屈服在他的技巧之下來吧，哈哈！

“要不試試灌醉他？還是下點藥之類的，我之前試過催情的巧克力，效果不錯。”

秋仁的回信讓飛龍開始覺得他不靠譜，灌醉米海爾？那簡直是天荒夜談，他不把自己灌醉就算不錯了。

仔細一想，連他劉飛龍都沒辦法抓到獅子，比他弱小得多的秋仁又怎麼可能壓得住老虎。

但他劉飛龍是什麼人？他可是在任何地方都能爬起來的！在什麼地方跌倒就要在什麼地方爬起來，捕獵這回事也是一樣，得慢慢引導獵物去你想他去的位置，再一鼓作氣攻擊的。

巧克力這個可以考慮看看。

=====

在飛龍家中上完演技課後，大美人已經筋疲力盡，沒想到劇本中間竟然那麼多動作戲。要是真的打起來他這武術大師可沒什麼，問題是得假裝用力出拳，又不能真的打下去。飛龍趴在床上支起頭，呼喚那個好像有用不完的體力的男人。

“米沙，彈琴給我聽。” 

“好，你想聽什麼？”

“周杰倫那個鬥琴的歌。”

“沒聽過。” 

“什麼啊...” 飛龍爬起來坐在米海爾旁邊，“看好了。”

焰燕的小公主養成計劃中自然是包括彈琴的，可惜某人更喜歡打打踢踢的武術，鋼琴沒學多久就荒廢學業了。飛龍坐在鋼琴前想了一下，帶點生疏地按下琴鍵，把記憶中的歌曲一個一個音符的彈了出來了，彈著彈著好像就想起來了手感。

米海爾也不知道飛龍原來也會彈琴，他微笑看著美人一邊想一邊彈，到後來飛龍記起來了，米海爾就加了進去，遷就著飛龍的速度來了個慢板的四手聯彈。

飛龍的尾巴高興地慢慢晃動，他沒想到自己居然還記得怎麼做，甚至還能和米海爾一起彈，雖然明顯他為了自己而放慢了不少，不過嘛，進步就是進步。他的長尾巴晃動著，不時碰到身旁一樣在高興地搖擺著的獅子尾巴，兩個人彈得興起時，尾巴甚至乾脆纏在一起了。

彈著彈著，不知怎麼的手就停了下來，米海爾一把摟著飛龍的肩就吻了上去，他的舌頭試著撬開美人緊閉著的紅唇，不知所措的飛龍一松懈就被他鑽了空子，舌頭伸了進去舔玩著他的貝齒，到他們終於喘不過氣來，才依依不捨地分開。

米海爾舔了舔上唇，壞笑著在飛龍的耳邊小聲說，“寶貝，我的舌技還不錯吧？還能應用在別的地方哦。”

“哼。” 飛龍伸手捏了捏米海爾的臉。“餓了，做飯去。”

“我想吃你。”

我還沒給你吃巧克力啊！飛龍壓抑著心中的吶喊，在原先的計劃中，他是打算吃過飯後拿出來當甜點，然後以獅子作為自己的宵夜，一天完美落幕。

“不行，我肚子餓了！” 飛龍把獅子從自己房間趕出去，他可不能就這樣放棄，放棄就等於XL的小米沙要進入自己了。

他拿出手機打了個短訊報告給秋仁，“我現在進行Plan B，飯後就會塞他吃巧克力，等我好消息。” 

米海爾乖乖跑去做飯，近來焰燕似乎忙得很，基本都不在家裡，反而是米海爾每天報到，順便接下做飯餵獵豹的工作。

“看，我買了巧克力。” 飛龍微笑著放在米海爾眼前，“聽說很好吃的，你試試看？”

米海爾看著這粉紅色的包裝紙，上面印上了紅唇的標誌，怎麼如此眼熟...

噗，想起來了。

“飛飛餵我。” 米海爾張開嘴巴，等著小獵豹拿著巧克力走過來，平日他敢這樣做肯定得挨幾下爪子了，今天飛龍為了自己的計劃，卻是乖乖走了過來餵他吃。

然而，米海爾用力拉著飛龍的手腕，扯了他下來吻住了他，在交互切磋之下舌頭一頂，把巧克力推進了飛龍的口中。

“唔！？” 

“嘿嘿，你自己開始的，可不能怪我啦。” 

米海爾把飛龍一把橫抱起來，往睡房方向走去。

飛龍忘在桌上的手機，顯示著一封他沒能看到的郵件。

“對不起，飛龍，其實我沒有成功過...”


	39. Chapter 39

“喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！” 被抱起來的飛龍胡亂揮舞著爪子，然而皮粗肉厚的獅子先生卻無視了他的掙扎，把他放在床上後，他卻退後了一步，看著飛龍縮在床的一角。

“嘿嘿，寶貝，那可是你自己下的藥。”

“......”

和飛龍想像中的不一樣，米海爾只是坐在一旁笑笑的看著自己，沒有進一步的行動。飛龍卻是切切實實地感覺到藥效慢慢發揮效果，渾身開始發熱，到了難以無視的程度了。

他蹭著床單試圖降溫，但哪裡有什麼效果，他的呼吸開始急促，褲襠開始漲大起來，衣服下的皮膚肯定也露出豹斑點了。

果然自作孽不可活啊...

“飛？沒什麼事我就先回家了。” 米海爾笑著說。他的豹子竟然那麼大膽試圖下藥？他不趁機玩一下放置play哪裡還是米海爾·阿爾巴托夫了。

“喵？！” 飛龍難以置信地看著他，他竟然想走？！“米、米沙...”

“嗯？”

“讓我上你...”

米海爾無語了，劉飛龍果然是劉飛龍，關鍵時刻還是繼續嘴硬不肯認輸。看著大美人覺得很不舒服，但又不願投降的矛盾神情，他不禁笑了。

米海爾坐在床上，拍了拍自己的大腿示意，飛龍竟然真的乖乖爬了過來，跨坐在米海爾的大腿上，伸出爪子一兩下就脫了雙方的衣服。

“米沙、我、我會對你很溫柔的。” 飛龍吻著米海爾的額頭上，雙手撫摸著那身健壯的肌肉，“別擔心。” 

“嗯，我完全不擔心。” 趁著飛龍抬起身親吻自己的時候，米海爾早已準備妥當，剛剛已經在褲袋拿出準備已久的套子戴好了，還順便沾了點包裝內附的潤滑。

“唔...？” 飛龍歪著頭，他的腦袋已經處理不了眼前的訊息，直到米海爾的手指按壓在他的入口，飛龍才如夢初醒。“啊？！”

“嗯？” 他笑著為美人準備，畢竟今天是小米沙首次正式上場，他得確保美人感覺舒服，不然嚇壞了豹子以後都沒得吃了。

“拿、拿出來！唔啊！” 在飛龍抗議的時候，米海爾卻壞心地按壓著他的前列腺，大美人瞬間覺得一波波的暖感從肚子擴散至全身，腿都軟了下來，整個人靠在米海爾身上。“嗚...你在做什麼...？”

“幫你潤滑啊，放心，不會疼的。” 看見美人不安甚至恐懼的表情，米海爾輕吻著他的臉頰安撫他，空閒著的那隻手則扶穩了飛龍的腰。“乖乖，放鬆一點，別怕。”

“我、我才不怕！” 飛龍抱緊了米海爾的脖子，事到如今，只能咬著牙過去了，高羽秋仁你給我小心點！

“是是是，乖，我再多加一隻手指了。” 

“嗚...別說出來，這樣很奇怪...” 飛龍咬緊下唇，忍耐著各種異樣的感覺。

米海爾雖然心中也很著急，但他還是一根一根手指的慢慢為美人擴張準備，還不忘照顧飛龍前方高高豎起的慾望，分散他的注意力。

“好了，應該可以了。” 米海爾在套子包裝袋再倒了一點潤滑，塗在自己的慾望上，“飛，慢慢坐下來。”

“啊？！” 沒想到要自己主動做些什麼飛龍嚇了一跳，看著高高挺立的那兒，“我、我怎麼可能...”

“這個姿勢你能自己控制深淺和速度。” 米海爾循循善誘著，一邊托著飛龍的臀，讓他對準。“乖，慢慢來。”

“嗚...” 飛龍跟著做，試著把那雄偉的地方吞入，頂端沒入之後他就馬上停了下來，“不、不行...” 

溫暖的內壁包覆著自己，心愛的美人正正在自己懷中，米海爾心中是多麼的想往上用力一頂，但他深深吸了一口氣，繼續誘導著飛龍。“來，放鬆，慢慢來。”

“嗯啊...” 飛龍咬著牙再坐下一點，每動一下他就停一停，習慣了就再繼續，好不容易才把全根吞進。

雖然飛龍害羞得都想哭了，但他也知道米海爾其實也不好受，他也想自己的戀人覺得舒服。

“寶貝，你真棒。” 米海爾享受著溫暖的感覺，扶穩了飛龍纖細的腰，“你自己動一下看看受不受得了？” 

“嗚...” 好不容易才吞進去，飛龍輕輕抬起來身體，不敢全根吐出，只是輕微地試著上下移動，“啊...不、不行...”

雖然話是這樣說，但畢竟吃了催情藥，飛龍可停不下來，米海爾看著美人自己從輕輕移動，漸漸敢再多一點，到長髮飄逸在他身後，他再也忍不住了，趁著飛龍下來的一刻，狠狠頂了上去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！” 那一聲尖叫甚至帶點破音，飛龍可是再也無法保持矜持了，他讓米海爾抱緊了自己，讓男人在自己身體放肆奔馳。

“我、我要、” 飛龍連句子都說不完全了，在迷迷糊糊之間和米海爾雙雙到達高潮。

雖然體力上他還可以來個四五六場，但看著美人是第一次的份上，米海爾還是退了出來，他慶幸自己戴著套子，不然他的精華從體內流出的感覺，肯定讓這隻害羞的豹子面紅成蘋果。

“哈、哈啊...” 飛龍喘著氣，躺在米海爾的懷中休息了一會，才爬起來自己洗了個澡冷靜一下。

他出來的時候米海爾已經把床單換好，房間收拾得幹乾淨淨，飛龍試著冷靜地面對他，“咳、感覺還不賴。”

“謝謝？” 米海爾壞笑著，“寶貝，下次可以不用下藥。”

“...沒有下次！” 飛龍把枕頭扔了過去，又撿了回來。他躺在剛剛鋪好的床上，好像巧克力的效果還沒有完全過去，剛才洗好的身體又有點發熱。“你可以滾回家了！”

“...嘿嘿，要不要試試我的舌頭？除了接吻，我還會別的哦。”

“...不、不要！不要啊啊啊！！！”

=========

短訊發出去了一整個晚上都沒有收到回覆，秋仁就知道這次壞事了。除非正在工作，飛龍回覆的速度可是很快的。

“糟糕了...我把豹子推去餵獅子了...”

看著秋仁一臉懊惱的呆望手機，麻見揉了揉他的腦袋，“這不遲早的事嘛。”

“嗚...”

第二天早上第一封的郵件，是來自飛龍的一句。

“下次被我看見你，我肯定吃掉你，先是比喻上的，再是字面上的！哼！”


	40. Chapter 40

“焰哥，早安。”

“唔？怎麼聲音這樣了？感冒了？” 

“呃...咳咳，可能吧。我回去躺一躺。”

“真是的，讓米海爾那傢伙好好照顧你，看你成了什麼樣子！坐下，我找點感冒藥給你吃。”

飛龍在心中翻了個大白眼，是啊，照顧到床上去了！搞得他聲音都沙啞了！他一大早爬起來，全身都疼到不行，特別是那個位置和腰，難怪網上那些說什麼“第二天還能走台步嗎”，原來是真的啊...

原來還真能放進去啊...人體真是奧妙。

他早上起來第一件事就是回了秋仁的短信，以後見到他絕對是先咬他一口！

接下來的日子米海爾仍然是每天出現在飛龍身邊，偶然調戲一下小豹子玩，但又怕飛龍抗拒，短期內都不敢再吃一口。除了事後第一天飛龍因為疼而發了米海爾一頓脾氣，他也習慣了米海爾作為一個優秀的私生飯，總是在自己身邊呆著。

明明是一個那麼喜歡到處晃的人，為了自己卻是每天待在家裡，一副居家好男人般的樣子，飛龍心中還是有點愧疚的。

“你...不如去什麼地方放鬆一下？” 

“嗯？我一向都很放鬆啊。” 米海爾把飛龍抱在懷中猛蹭，“我最喜歡這樣蹭蹭你了。”

“你不想去玩嗎？” 飛龍歪著頭親了他一口，“酒吧夜店stripteaser 什麼的？”

“冤枉啊！自從和你在一起之後我一步都沒踏過進去！” 米海爾心中大驚，這該不會是傳說中女友們查勤的情況吧。這些地方是他們家族經營的，他是有去巡視一下業務、面試新來的女孩，只是真的沒去玩啊！

“我知道，我每天都看到一隻笨獅子出現在我家裡。” 飛龍抱了抱他，“真的不想去玩？”

“要不你陪我去？” 

“好啊。” 

沒想到邀請竟然會成功，米海爾眨了眨眼睛確認自己沒聽錯，他看著飛龍打開他的豪華衣帽間找衣服，就出手幫忙配搭一套。飛龍穿上了他挑的緊身皮褲和領口大開的襯衣，模特均稱的身材顯露無遺，束起馬尾露出潔白的後頸，米海爾不禁吞了吞口水，好想咬一口留個標記。

“寶貝，不如你跳strip dance給我看？”

“...你是不是找死？”

“我們還是待在家中吧。你這樣太性感了，我不想讓其他人看到。” 米海爾馬上決定放棄，讓飛龍過去的話，再美艷的姑娘都會黯然失色，哪裡有客人比小姐好看的道理？他家族的生意還能做嗎？

“啊？我衣服都換好了！” 難得他肯出門去玩，飛龍鼓起臉抱怨著。

“讓你哥知道我帶他的小公主去夜店，他還不殺了我。” 米海爾揉了揉飛龍的臉頰，“要是帶你去看strip dance，你哥肯定趴了我的皮來做皮草...乖，換回西裝，我們去吃飯！” 

那天晚上，米海爾帶著飛龍去某家高級餐廳吃了頓晚飯算是約會，路過夜店街時飛龍的眼睛閃閃發亮，拉著米海爾想進去見識一下，卻被米海爾一把抓住，塞進他車子的副駕強制帶回家。

“我只是想看看傳說中的膝上舞。” 

“我回家跳給你看！” 

“真的？我還要喝雞尾酒。” 

“好好好，我回家調一杯給你。” 

“我要上你。”

“想都不要想！”

“嘖。” 

======

飛龍翹著長腿，手持一杯雞尾酒欣賞著眼前的風景。

米海爾穿了他的襯衣和皮褲，身形比飛龍大得多的他穿得特別貼身，上衣的釦子也扣不上，在夜店風格的音樂下搖擺著身體，並非那種搔☆首★弄☆姿的陰柔舞蹈，而是每一下都充滿力量的雄性風采。

他按著飛龍的肩來了一段有力的抖Kua舞，飛龍甚至能嗅到他身上的古龍水香味。美人勾起笑容，對他勾了勾手指，把米海爾的頭拉過來吻了一口。

分離之際，米海爾趁機伸出舌頭，舔了一下美人的紅唇。

“劉先生，接下來的服務得付錢了。”

“是嗎？那你可以走了。”

“不是吧，我給你看看預告？” 

米海爾一下子把上衣Tuo掉扔在地上，健壯的胸xiong膛貼緊飛龍的，飛龍甚至覺得能感覺到對方強而有力的心跳了。

“哼，不讓我上，我要換人！”

“你在哪裡學來這些術語的啊？” 米海爾挑著眉看乖乖牌的小豹子。

“我知道、你、喜歡泡吧，特地學的，本來打算和你一起去。” 一杯下肚，飛龍開始覺得頭有點暈暈的，口齒不清地說著，手卻沒有放開米海爾的手臂。“我也想、和你一起...做、唔...做你喜歡的事情...”

“呵，你練到喝三杯不倒我才帶你去玩吧。” 他笑著把飛龍抱回睡房，他的貼心小寶貝是很重視自己，可是好像經常走錯方向啊。

=======

米海爾把醉酒的飛龍安頓好，等著焰燕回來接手，花豹哥哥發現他灌醉了飛龍而被臭罵了一頓。焰燕罵了一會又踢了他出門，他才開著車回家。

“米海爾，又去哪裡玩了？有事情要你處理。” 尤里一臉嚴肅地看著自己侄子。

“啊，什麼事？劇組的還是又有人找我拍廣告了？” 米海爾一屁股坐下沙發，翹起二郎腿來。

“都不是，是家族的事情。” 尤里拍了拍他的肩膀，“你和劉飛龍的事終於傳到長老們的耳邊了，估計是逼婚吧，做好準備。”

“...準備？準備什麼？進去把那些老不死的全部幹掉？” 米海爾冷笑著說，“別跟我說什麼要延續獅子的血脈。”

“...我們獅子一族三妻四妾才是正常，你非得和那隻獵豹一起的話，隨便娶一個老婆，生一隻小獅子不就可以了。”

“哈，我要娶也是娶我的飛龍，要生也是生一隻超級可愛的小獅豹。” 米海爾擺擺手，“告訴他們我忙著呢，沒空見他們。”

“...生不出來吧？” 尤里也帶點猶豫，劉飛龍是漂亮，但明顯、應該、大概不是女人吧。

“當然生不出來，說實話獅豹長什麼樣我也不知道。” 

“...” 尤里嘆了一口氣，“你自己和長老們說，這種麻煩事我可不管。”


	41. Chapter 41

網劇按原定的日程正式開拍，劇的拍攝並非按故事順序，而是一個場景的戲份一次拍完，以免來回重覆去某個場地拍攝。對於兩位業餘的演員來說，這樣的拍攝難度大增，每一場都得回想起之前的劇情、關係變化，可能現在拍的還是熱戀中的關係，下一場就是剛吵架了，情感得收放自如。

一向認真負責的飛龍早已把劇本背得滾瓜爛熟，之前演技課的集中練習也有發揮作用，在其他演員面前總算是過得去，他暗自鬆了一口氣。

頭兩週拍的都是廠景，環境算是比較輕鬆，而且每天都能回家。過兩天他們就得飛去俄羅斯拍一周外景了，焰燕得加緊處理好白蛇那邊的工作，所以這幾天只派了陶和葉緊緊跟著飛龍。

這樣想起來，這個投資者確實是大手筆。一個劇組的人一起飛去那麼遠的地方拍攝，就只為了幾場在嚴冬下的對手戲。要知道要拍雪景，大可以在廠內以人工雪來偽裝，雖然沒那麼真實，但確實沒必要特地花大錢去俄羅斯。

飛龍倒是沒什麼怨言，一來他是個專業的藝人，二來他也想看看米海爾的故鄉，米海爾還答應帶他到處逛逛，有時間的話還會帶他回老家看看，他其實還挺期待的。

一個劇組的人浩浩蕩蕩的，導演、攝影師、錄音、化妝服裝師、道具、場務、演員、演員的經紀人和工作人員等等，加起來都幾乎能包一架小型飛機了，平常接觸設計師比較多的飛龍真心感嘆這可是個大場面。要知道一般設計師們就是去外國開秀，幾乎都已經在本國完成服裝作品，不會帶著太多工作人員到處走。

俄羅斯已經步入寒冬，從香港過來一下子就降了二三十度的氣溫，在炎熱地區長大的飛龍一行人把自己包得像隻粽子，米海爾笑著把飛龍的手拉過來放在自己大衣的口袋，小心翼翼地牽著美人走他不習慣的雪地。

“好、好冷...” 平日不願示弱的飛龍也得屈服於氣候，緊緊牽住米海爾的手來取暖。“這樣怎麼拍外景...”

“劇組有好好安排的，別擔心。” 米海爾溫柔地笑著，他早就預想到飛龍不太能受冷，已經安排好幾輛有暖氣的豪華露營車作為外景的休息室。

米海爾作為另一個主演，按道理自然是有自己的休息室的，但他私心安排自己和飛龍用同一輛，總感覺這樣自己會有好果子吃。

果不其然，任憑休息室是多麼溫暖，門一打開寒風就馬上充滿了整個房間，休息時間的飛龍不是窩在米海爾的懷中，就是披著他的大衣藏在角落喝著熱茶。

第一場拍攝的是在雪景中的告白。飛龍喝了一大口熱茶，鼓足了勇氣才走出休息室。

“你最好不要給我NG！”

除了飛龍冷得快要話都說不出來了，這一場拍得還算順利，導演一喊Cut，飛龍就全速奔回休息室了。

今天的戲份不是很多，攝影組繼續拍攝各種過場、風景，演員們則提早下班了。米海爾決定帶著飛龍回老家看看。

為免家族黑道身份暴露，米海爾早就通知尤里把家裡見不得人的東西都藏好，長得惡型惡相的部下全部都得躲好，不能嚇到他的美人。不過要長久下去，這樣瞞來瞞去也不是辦法。

阿爾巴托夫本家自然是豪華得不像話，米海爾的一聲令下，本來守著房子的惡霸搖身一變，全部穿好制服，黯然是一群專業保安的樣子。女僕們也是一身傳統女僕圍裙，在玄關接待到訪的飛龍。

“你還真的是個大少爺嘛，怎麼這麼會做飯？”

“我不會做飯哪裡能泡到你。” 米海爾笑著把飛龍牽了進客廳。

客廳的中央放了一座一看就知道歷史悠久的三角琴，旁邊的火爐已經點起，整座房子都非常溫暖。飛龍坐在那張歐式的沙發上，欣賞著客廳的各種裝飾佈置，嘖嘖，這傢伙還挺有品味的嘛。

“米沙，你父母呢？”

“他們不在莫斯科。”

“哦...” 飛龍有點失望，本來打算和米海爾的父母正式打個招呼，但轉念一想，對方可是黑道中人，大概不見面還比較好。“你...有沒有什麼事情想和我說？”

“...難得來了我家，不如在雪地打一場野戰？” 

“......你腦袋拿出來該不會是黃色的吧？”

“什麼話，我說的是打雪仗，寶貝你想到哪裡去了？” 米海爾壞笑著，揉了揉飛龍冷紅了的鼻尖。“兩種我都可以，看你。”

“都不打！” 飛龍把外衣圍巾拿下來，坐近了火爐旁邊，“我是不會出去的！”

“唔...宅男果然是宅男。” 米海爾小聲嘀咕著。

今天的飯菜是阿爾巴托夫家的僕人煮的傳統俄國菜，平日經常被米海爾餵食的飛龍也已經吃習慣了俄國菜，本來還擔心飛龍吃不慣的僕人們也鬆了一口氣。少爺昨天才說要帶漂亮嫂子回家，他們哪裡趕得及研究粵菜菜譜！

躲起來的下屬們也悄悄討論起來。

“這次少爺帶回來的可真漂亮啊，不愧是名模。”

“可不是嘛，我聽尤里大哥說他是獵豹，看那小蠻腰和大長腿，真不愧是豹子嘛。”

“對啊對啊，這種身形可不是雌獅能有的。啊，我不是說大夫人的壞話，絕對不是！”

“你們討論我老婆討論得挺高興的嘛。” 米海爾突然從後面拍了拍他們，嚇得他們心臟都快吐出來了。

“不不不，大哥，我們只是讚美嫂子長得多好看，絕無非分之想！” 

“哈哈哈，看你嚇得。我只是來跟管家說一聲，我們明天早上十點才出門，不用那麼早叫醒我們。” 

不准他打雪地野戰，難道飛龍還能拒絕他看著雪景打場室內戰嗎！米海爾事先叮囑好自家的員工別來打擾他的一夜春☆宵。

“飛飛，我來啦！” 

“喵。” 由於怕冷而變成毛茸茸的獸型的飛龍窩在火爐前面，卷成一個金黃的毛團，他抬起頭看著在門口愣住的男人。“喵？”

“......” 米海爾欲哭無淚，獵豹狀態是很可愛很軟糯沒錯，只是這樣由於身形限制和心理障礙，炮是打不成的了。“飛飛你變回來，我保證你今晚熱血沸騰。”

“喵。” 飛龍知道這傢伙心中打的是什麼算盤，決定無視他繼續睡覺。

“......飛飛。” 米海爾坐在他身旁，“變回來，不然我就以獅子形態來了哦。獅子狀態的我可是比獵豹大隻很多哦，當然也包括那裡了。” 

“......喵。” 

“呵呵，我來了哦...”

看著米海爾的耳朵和尾巴開始冒出，飛龍退後了一大步，跳上床用被子包著自己。

“停！暫停！停賽！” 飛龍趕緊變了回來。“不准變獅子！” 

“嘿嘿，寶貝，我們要去打雪仗嗎？” 

“我打你老..！” 一個熱情的吻堵住了嘴，飛龍只好咬著牙把還沒能說出的髒話吞下去。


	42. Chapter 42

米海爾感覺懷中溫暖的人兒不見了，也睜開了眼睛揉兩揉，拿起手機一看被飛龍艾特的通知。

“@MishaMisha #胡渣男 #快去做早飯” 

飛龍那充滿惡意的拍攝角度讓米海爾下巴的鬍渣和鼻孔都顯露無遺，還好金髮的他鬍子也不太明顯，而且顏值夠高足以掩蓋其他一切。

“@Feilong0201 寶貝你佔著浴室啊...” 

在刷牙的飛龍一看電話通知，差點牙刷都掉下馬桶，他一口白泡的跑出來。

“笨蛋！你寫的什麼東西，看看評論區！” 

“嗯？我看看...”

「浴室😏」  
「飛飛事後當然要洗個澡了！米沙你真不貼心！」  
「等等！！他們好像在俄羅斯一起拍劇來著？！見家長了？！？！」  
「嘿嘿，米沙加油！衝進去吧！」

好像也沒錯。

“飛龍啊...你這樣嘴邊都是牙膏的痕跡，看起來...” 米海爾爬起來，抱著飛龍的腰在他耳邊低聲說著，“像是我口爆了你...”

“啥？” 飛龍沒理解到剛剛的詞語，他歪著頭拿起手機搜索了一下，一看結果，馬上連耳根都紅了起來。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈飛飛什麼都不懂，好可愛！” 

“你、你想都不要想！” 

米海爾抱住炸毛的豹子哄了一回，飛龍才跟著他下樓慢慢吃早餐，米海爾隨便低頭看了一眼手機，馬上覺得毛骨悚然。

「花豹哥哥：我要剝了你的皮做地毯。」

“嗚哇，飛飛你哥哥私信我，好可怕。” 

“活該～”

“明明是你先上傳我的照片啊。” 

一邊鬥嘴一邊吃早飯，兩個人像是冒出了粉紅色泡泡似的，阿爾巴托夫家的傭人都不敢打擾，到最後還是推了老管家出來乾咳兩聲，提醒兩位要出門工作了。

======

須藤自從被飛龍推上了輿論的戰場，他的形象一落千丈，網民都覺得他就是個見不得人好的婊子，嫉妒飛龍而做些下三濫的小動作，廣告商對他避之則吉，不收錢都沒人找他走秀，由他代言的品牌更要求他賠償天價形象損失費。以前掙下的錢都花光了，連麻見都毫不猶豫地把他棄之不顧，那不只是金錢的問題，他覺得他的尊嚴、他的驕傲都被飛龍狠狠踐踏了。

身為他的經紀人，板崎的日子也不好過。自己負責的藝人形象如此不堪，其他的藝人紛紛要求更換經紀人，他還得看緊須藤，不讓他繼續瘋下去，忙碌之中他可是想復仇想得不得了。板崎利用自己黑道方面的聯繫，試著找方法攻擊米海爾和飛龍，卻是處處碰壁，幫忙的黑道甚至被某處的組織盯上，漸漸連黑道的人都不敢幫他的忙了。

看著生活甜蜜而且事業有成的米海爾和飛龍，板崎和須藤可是極為眼紅。

既然沒法破壞他們的事業，那至少在愛情路上也別想好走了。

======

焰燕在片場接回飛龍，就馬上拉著弟弟進休息室好好檢查一下，果然在鎖骨發現某隻獅子啃咬過的痕跡。飛龍的臉一紅，默認了他和米海爾已經進展到那一步了，事已至此，焰燕也只好對天默默流淚，唉，弟弟就這樣被獅子吃掉了，弟弟大了果然也是不中留啊。

今天的戲份主要是莫斯科街頭的約會情節，某隻公器私用的獅子為自己安排了大量飛龍向自己撒嬌、抱抱親親的畫面，工作認真的飛龍一邊說著劇情極度OOC一邊演了出來，米海爾覺得自己的妄想都成了現實。

撇除焰燕在旁邊一直用眼神把米海爾砍了幾百刀，飛龍的保鏢不知道為什麼也對自己充滿敵意，米海爾覺得一切進展良好，簡直每一步都是邁向幸福婚姻的殿堂。

米海爾帶著飛龍去他從小到大最喜歡的餐廳吃晚飯，可惜焰燕和他那木頭保鏢說什麼想體驗莫斯科的另一面而緊緊跟著，不然又是一個浪漫二人約會了。

飯後焰燕說什麼都不讓米海爾帶飛龍回家了，他把弟弟塞進車子裡就開回酒店，米海爾只好站在街頭揮揮手道別。

風平浪靜，原來只是風暴襲來之前的假象。

第二天早上，飛龍是被焰燕和陶搖醒的。他打著呵欠，沒什麼偶像包袱地接過他們遞過來的電話一看。

「米沙已有未婚妻？！劉美人淪為小三！

日前高調認愛劉美人劉飛龍的名模米沙，一改以往花花公子作風，成為圈內著名的愛妻居家好男人。本報昨日接獲線報，得知米沙在俄國原來早已有未婚妻。到底是渣男覺得野花更香，還是劉美人自願當小三，不知廉恥破壞別人家庭？」

飛龍皺著眉讀完了報道，越看就越覺得火大。要是未婚妻是真的，那米海爾確實是罪大惡極。

不。

他可是打從一開始就說了，他的目標是睡了自己。

飛龍手機響起，原以為是米海爾打來解釋，一聽，卻是須藤修的聲音。

“劉飛龍，你也有今天了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“閉嘴。”

“我就好心再告訴你一件事吧？你現在拍的那套戲，背後的贊助公司也是阿爾巴托夫旗下的，你只是他心血來潮想要上的其中一人罷了！” 

飛龍再也聽不下去了，隨手就掛了他電話，順便設置了黑名單。

“焰哥，我想你查清楚這件事。” 飛龍深呼吸了一下，“我不容許有人玩弄我的感情。”


	43. Chapter 43

一切的背後都是米海爾。

回想起來，一開始他們的緋聞莫名其妙地炒了起來，那些龐大的水軍洗版，說不定連《我們結婚了》的拍攝都是米海爾在背後操作。明明已經有了談婚論嫁的對象，卻如此玩弄自己的感情，飛龍心中充滿不甘和傷感。

他的初戀，就這樣完結了。

就算心中如何不上不下，接了的戲還是得拍的，更何況出外國拍外景時每分每秒花的都是錢。飛龍冷著臉，早了一點到達今天拍攝的地方，果然，米海爾那邊也收到了消息，已經在休息室等著飛龍。

“給我解釋一下。” 

一大早起來習慣先看手機的米海爾刷著刷著，發現自己竟然是搜尋榜第一位，好奇一看就忍不住吼了一聲，晨早的獅吼把宅邸的所有人都嚇醒了。他抓住尤里仔細問了一下，尤里卻是一頭霧水，對天發誓那絕對不是他做的。

飛龍對焰燕揮揮手讓他們先離開，休息室只剩下他們二人。飛龍盯住米海爾的眼睛，仔細研究他的表情變化。

“我就問你一句，你有沒有事情瞞住我？”

米海爾頓了一下，瞞住的事情可多了，不知道飛龍說的是什麼。

“飛龍，我沒有和任何人訂過婚約。”

“你還是不肯說嗎？” 飛龍一步一步接近米海爾，“你是黑道少主，這套劇的贊助商就是你自己，是你一步一步讓我來到你身邊，躺在你的床上。你口裡說著喜歡我，到頭來卻只是玩玩罷了，最後還是得找個門當戶對的來結婚。” 

“飛...我...” 米海爾眉頭一皺，沒想過飛龍竟然已經知道一切，一時間也不知道該怎麼解釋。

“你就直接說吧，一切都是假的，你只是把我當成你以前的小模小花，你暖床的工具？” 

“打擾你們吵架了，不過導演說要開拍了。” 焰燕走進來把飛龍拉了出去。

無獨有偶，今天拍的剛好就是吵架分手的一幕。導演本來看了早上傳來的消息，又看見現場氣氛不太對勁而想取消這一幕，但米海爾卻阻止了他，堅持要繼續拍攝。

兩個人站在湖邊，這個湖不知道是否地下有溫泉之類的熱源，大冬天之下竟然沒有結冰。導演一聲令下，飛龍開始說起對白。

“一直以來，你都在騙我。” 

“飛龍，你要怎麼樣才相信我是愛你的？”

“我只是沒有說出來，其實心底裡清楚得很，你根本就不愛我。” 飛龍淚眼盈眶的，看得米海爾心都疼了。

“飛龍，你冷靜聽我說，事情不是你想像中那樣。” 米海爾按著劇本，試著把飛龍摟進懷中，美人卻揚起手狠狠刮了他一巴掌。

米海爾和在場所有工作人員都愣住了，是要打沒錯，但一般拍這種鏡頭都是借位輕力打的，剛剛飛龍那巴掌卻響亮得幾乎全公園都聽見了。

“你做的一切都只是為了和我上床？” 飛龍沒再按照劇本來說了，“動了心的我實在是個白痴，分手吧。” 

“我承認我有隱瞞你的事，但我真的沒有騙你。” 米海爾揉著被他打紅了的臉，“飛龍，你能不能冷靜下來聽我說。”

“不能。” 

飛龍用力一推，把金髮男人推了下水，但米海爾也不是吃素的，一把抓住飛龍纖幼的手腕拉了他下去。

雖然兩人完全超出劇本上的情節，但導演沒喊停，反而指示攝影師緊緊跟拍著。米海爾和飛龍在水中你一拳我一掌的，蠻不講理的飛龍讓米海爾也氣上頭了，出手也沒留情面。雖然面對著一身健壯肌肉的他，練過武術的飛龍卻也不落下風。

可惜冬天的湖水始終不是飛龍的主場，過了一會他就覺得冷得不能忍受，用力把米海爾推開之後努力游去岸邊。他冷得一直發抖，雙臂都沒力氣支撐自己上岸了，還是焰燕跑了過來拉起他，加上米海爾在後方托起才爬了上去。

焰燕拿來大毛巾緊緊包裹著飛龍，瞪了一眼剛上岸的米海爾就趕緊帶著弟弟回去換衣服。還好，當作休息室使用的豪華露營車有著沐浴設備，焰燕讓飛龍洗了個熱水澡，又準備泡一杯熱茶暖暖身子。

米海爾打開休息室的門，滴了滿地都是水，他毫不在乎地在焰燕面前脫下濕透了的衣服，還走向衛浴。

“喂！” 焰燕擋住了他的去路。

“這裡也是我的休息室。” 米海爾推開了他，再拉開了浴室的門進去。

洗到一半的飛龍聽見聲音回過頭來，看見是一絲不掛的米海爾嚇了一跳，他大步走了進去淋浴間，把飛龍鎖在兩臂中間，狹窄的空間無處可逃，飛龍只好唯有緊緊貼著牆壁，熱水從頭頂打在二人身上，水蒸氣也佈滿了整個空間。

“劉飛龍，你給我聽好。” 

“我沒什麼好和你說的，阿爾巴托夫先生，我不是能接受炮友關係的人。”

米海爾一拳打在飛龍身邊的牆壁上，獅子的力氣讓露營車都震動了一下，何況是直接感受著怒氣的飛龍，飛龍呼吸急促起來。

“飛龍，我是真的喜歡你。” 米海爾的雙眼通紅，語帶哽咽，“我承認一開始我是想玩玩罷了，但後來我是認真的。” 

“...那麼現在滿足了你了吧？還是我們分手之前，再做最後一次？” 飛龍笑了，臉上卻不知是淚還是熱水。

“只是想玩的話，以我的背景，我直接強了你你也耐不了我什麼何，我哪會花時間慢慢追你？” 米海爾自嘲地笑了，“飛龍，我這輩子還是第一次那麼用心討好一個人，我不能接受你就這樣和我分手。” 

“...請你想一想你的未婚妻。” 飛龍的聲音也在發抖。

“我沒有什麼未婚妻！” 

“你父母給你安排的吧？到時記得請我喝喜酒！” 

“你到底能不能聽我解釋！”

門外的焰燕聽見兩人又快大打出手了，唯有進去把飛龍拉了出來。弟弟的性格他很清楚，飛龍固執而且嘴巴不饒人，但等他冷靜下來，卻肯定會後悔自己說過的話。焰燕只好讓飛龍穿好衣服，拉著他坐在休息室的一角喝茶。

米海爾留在淋浴間讓發熱的腦袋冷下來，他隨便披了一件浴袍，才回到休息室。他坐在飛龍前方，抹去了平日吊兒郎當的一面。

“我會好好解釋一切，只求你耐著性子聽完，好嗎？”

“我只給你最後一次機會。”


	44. Chapter 44

“你說的事情都是真的，阿爾巴托夫是黑道家族，綜藝節目是我收買了監製安排的，炒作和之後的水軍都是我花錢做的，這套劇的贊助商也是我。” 米海爾頓了一下，決定把飛龍還不知道的事情都說出來。“這套劇的原作也是我。”

“...啊？！” 

“娜塔莉是我家的女僕，我讓她頂替原著的位置罷了，不過想開劇的監製真的不是我旗下的人，是他看了小說覺得有潛質，我再決定投資。”

“呵，你還真是出錢又出力嘛。”

“是啊，就為了追你，我做的一切都是想更接近你。”

飛龍咬著下唇，忍耐著不發作。

“飛龍，一開始我確實是立心不良，我就是個大混蛋，但我真的慢慢愛上了你。” 米海爾試著牽起飛龍的手，見美人沒有反抗，就大膽用雙手握緊。“飛，你要怎麼樣才肯相信我？”

“我以為...我以為我是順利轉型了，原來都只是因為你在背後花錢捧了我起來。” 飛龍的聲音很輕，像是要消失在這個世界裡。“這些年來，不知有多少人說過和他們睡的話就會把我捧紅，我都沒有做過一次，我以為只要有實力就能成功，結果呢，原來還是因為你。米海爾，你這樣和潛了我完全沒有分別。” 

“飛！” 

“焰哥，這戲我拍不下去了，和他的綜藝我也要下車。” 飛龍站了起來，用手背擦了擦眼睛，“米海爾，我玩不過你，我不玩了。”

焰燕摟住飛龍的肩，弟弟在拼命忍住眼淚，在他懷中發抖。他把飛龍交托給在門外守候著的葉，讓葉先帶飛龍回去酒店，自己就回到休息室裡。

米海爾惘然若失地坐著。他的前女友甚至前男友十隻手都未必能數清，但他從來沒有花時間哄過任何一個，合得來就繼續，合不來就分開，有些甚至連“分手”都沒說，只是隨著時間慢慢就不再見。

但飛龍並不是他以前的玩具。

米海爾覺得飛龍是他尋覓已久的人，腦子某處好像突然出現 “啊！就是他了！”的念頭，非他不可。

“剛剛飛龍的話你也聽到了，他不肯繼續拍攝，作為幕後贊助的你應該是掌握最大話權吧？” 焰燕翹著手坐了下來，看著米海爾了無生趣的模樣，“違約金方面，我們...”

“我不收。” 米海爾低下了頭，“焰哥，請你幫幫我哄他，我真的不能失去他。”

“要哄你自己哄。” 焰燕皺起眉，米海爾以往的情史他自然也是知道的，這傢伙不是那麼專情的人，甚至有報導說他剛甩了一個，晚上又開始和別人約會了。

“我從來沒想過我這樣做會傷到飛龍的自尊心，我只是想在我能力範圍內拉他一把，在起步時推了一下，其他都是他憑實力爭取回來的...我...”

“這些話你和飛龍說，我管不著。” 焰燕嘆氣，看來這小子對弟弟確實是動了真情，飛龍也明顯是喜歡他的，唉。“我們大概會先回去了。”

======

回到酒店的飛龍一下子就撲上自己的床，咬著枕頭生悶氣。一開始是氣米海爾那個所謂“未婚妻”，到後來卻是氣他在自己背後做了那麼多小動作。

葉站在他床邊，像一個盡忠職守的保鏢般安靜看著。飛龍轉個身，把被子蓋過頭縮成一團。

“你下班吧。”

“那個男人傷透了你的心。” 

“......” 飛龍沒有回應，也沒有轉身，只是繼續躲在自己的被窩內。

“我不知道你們之間發生了什麼事，但我...” 葉俯身向前，隔著被子摟住了飛龍，美人一怔但沒有推開，“我永遠不會傷害你的，飛龍。”

“葉，放開我，我沒事了。” 過了一會，飛龍終於出聲阻止，他的聲音很堅定，已經沒有了剛才帶著哭音的脆弱。“你幫我訂最早的機票，我要去東京。”

一向敬業的飛龍這輩子第一次逃班，沒和攝影組交代，甚至連焰燕和陶也不知道，就讓葉開車帶著自己去機場飛去東京。等焰燕帶著米海爾來到酒店時，才發現弟弟已經帶著行李跑了。

葉陪著飛龍離開俄羅斯，身為保鏢，他可是第一次坐在飛龍身邊的座位。大美人全程冷著臉默不作聲，近十個小時的航班，飛龍只有和空服人員點餐和送餐時說了句謝謝，沒有眼淚，也沒有情緒，如同台上受舞台燈照耀的他，彷彿只是一個完美的人型娃娃。

他的身份只是保鏢，不容許像那個金髮的男人一樣，肆意地抱緊身旁故作堅強的美人。

======

收到飛龍短信的秋仁馬上就叫來麻見出發前往機場，還是被麻見拉著讓他看清楚抵達時間。

“麻見，再見了。”

“怎麼了？” 高大的男人笑著看身旁擦淚的小貓咪。

“飛龍肯定是來吃我的了...”


	45. Chapter 45

臨時買的機票買不到商務座，葉和飛龍只好窩在狹窄的經濟艙。飛龍很久沒坐商務以下的機位了，還要是如此長途的旅程，加上剛才在冰湖打了一架，他覺得全身都不舒服，葉只好讓飛龍靠在自己肩上閉眼休息。

下了飛機，飛龍戴上墨鏡在接機大堂張望了一下，很容易就看到比一般人高大的麻見和瑟縮在他身旁的秋仁。

“秋仁，我來了。” 飛龍快步走向兩人，剛剛還一臉疲憊的臉上竟然帶著微笑。

“嗚...飛龍，上次我不是有心的！我真的不好吃的...” 

飛龍抓住秋仁雙臂不讓他逃走，然後低下頭在他肩上隔著衣服輕輕咬了一口。

“哼，這次咬你一口就算了，我們回家！”

麻見覺得好像兩隻貓咪在玩耍一樣，不禁微微一笑。“蹭住蹭得你還挺理直氣壯的嘛。”

“呵呵，現在記者肯定在香港機場等著我了，我就偏不回去。” 飛龍翹起雙手，“怎麼？不歡迎我來當電燈膽？” 

“歡迎歡迎，我的繆斯來訪，當然沒問題。” 麻見摟著秋仁的肩膀，另一手幫忙拿飛龍的行李，帶著他們回家。“家裡的木天篸貓薄荷我都藏好了，我可不能讓你拆了我家。對了，客房只有一間，你和你的保鏢得屈就一下了。”

“我可以變成豹子窩在沙發，佔的空間很小的。” 飛龍一臉善解人意地在秋仁耳邊說，“我也會裝瞎裝聾的，你們放心辦事就好。” 

======

焰燕和米海爾看著早已人去樓空的酒店房間，沒想到平日依賴陶為他打點一切的飛龍竟然有這麼高的行動力，值得慶幸的是葉的行李也不見了，至少有保鏢好好跟著他。

跟著回來的陶看見二人松一口氣的表情忍不住笑了。

“我說啊，葉哥可是喜歡飛龍很久了哦，你們真的那麼放心嗎？”

米海爾驚訝地回頭，身為出色的同人文作者，有第三者介入他和飛龍之間的情節他可是寫了不知多少次了，這個第三者大多數是麻見，有時候甚至是焰燕和秋仁，他可是從沒想過那默默跟隨的保鏢竟然也是潛在的情敵之一。

私奔？！ 米海爾那充滿創意的腦袋冒出這個詞語。

“蘇卡不列！飛飛去哪裡了？！” 米海爾馬上拿出手機開始找人，打開各種SNS搜劉飛龍tag，看看有沒有粉絲看見他了。

攝影組方面，焰燕胡扯說飛龍感冒發高燒，暫時無法繼續錄影，反正付錢的金主米海爾也不急，導演也不趕，有些人決定留在莫斯科觀光，有些則回去香港做別的工作了，也沒人抱怨什麼。

焰燕卻是心急如焚。他最愛的弟弟不見了，也代表白蛇的經濟支柱不見了。飛龍這孩子特別固執，誰知道他會不會覺得米海爾是個驚世大混帳，身邊的葉更靠譜，最後真的跟著葉私奔去某個無人認識他們的地方，以後不回來了。

米海爾也一樣焦急，他披著紳士皮說著體面話打發了攝影組，又有無窮無盡的記者打電來問他未婚妻的事，尤里詢問過老家，卻連父母和家族長老也不知道這傳說中的未婚妻是哪裡來的。他一邊擔心飛龍的去向，又怕什麼時候出現未婚妻二號三號，到時真的水洗不清。

已經過去整整一周了，米海爾拼了命地搜尋網上飛龍的新消息，都沒有人在任何地方看到他。

=======

飛龍這一周可是過得非常順心。

他窩在麻見的家裡一步都沒出門，自然沒有人會目睹他。閒著沒事時就要秋仁變成貓讓他逗，要不就變成豹子追著小貓咪玩。麻見隆一的繆斯這個稱號也不是說假的，飛龍不知道為什麼總是能刺激他的創作靈感，麻見一回到家就拿著筆寫寫畫畫，不然就是拿起各種布料拼在飛龍身上。

“喵～” 獵豹飛龍伸長了身體舒展了一下，突然撲向了旁邊發呆中的貓咪，把貓咪嚇得不輕。

“喵！？！？！” 秋仁嚇得趕快逃向麻見，卻被飛龍一瞬間就抓住，飛龍像是咬著幼崽般輕輕把秋仁叼起交給麻見。

“你們倆真的能溝通嗎？” 看著他們喵喵叫的麻見一臉疑惑，只見秋仁和飛龍同時搖了搖頭。 “...呃。飛龍，變回來試穿這套。”

“喵～” 一聲喵，在旁的葉馬上心神領會，拿過睡袍披在飛龍身上讓他變回人型。

飛龍隨便把睡袍就這樣滑落地上，再套上剛剛麻見給他的衣服。模特兒在設計師面前是他們完美的衣架子，更何況麻見已經看過他的身體千百次了，比米海爾這個“前男友”還多，飛龍也不在意，只是在旁的葉不禁面紅耳赤地扭過頭。在麻見確認衣服細節部分時，飛龍回頭笑著看葉那窘狀。

“怎麼樣？穿得舒服嗎？” 麻見把背後的綁帶綁緊，把衣服的重點放在飛龍那小蠻腰上，又怕勒得太緊。“走兩步來看看。” 

飛龍轉身，家裡的走廊就像是他的T台，一步一步，帶點女性化的輕柔，又不失男性獨有的力量。葉看呆了，他心愛的飛龍是舞台上的明星，而他，卻只能是台下鼓掌的群眾之一。

這一周以來，麻見和秋仁也看到了新聞，大概猜得出飛龍怎麼撇下他那形影不離的哥哥，帶著這明顯心懷不軌的保鏢跑了過來。他們很貼心地沒有明說，甚至電視也不怎麼打開，免得飛龍看見娛樂新聞。

米海爾那未婚妻傳聞可是越來越熱烈，他本人沒有出來解釋，另一主角飛龍則不知所踪，而昨天，那個傳言中的未婚妻終於登場。那是個俄國女人，漂亮是挺漂亮的，她開了個記者會哭訴米海爾始亂終棄，劉飛龍則是個破壞他們的關係的小三，明知米海爾有婚約在身還故意貼上來。

演到這裡，就算米海爾出來說他和飛龍才是一起的，大眾應該也覺得他是為了第三者而拋棄正妻的終極渣男，飛龍也會被視為勾引有婦之夫的狐狸精。

麻見和秋仁身為局外人也做不了什麼。飛龍卻只是繼續窩在他們家裡，完全沒打算回應傳言，甚至連電話都沒開，沒聯絡焰燕，好像只是在等待什麼發生。

“我覺得之前那個有愛情滋潤的飛龍更漂亮一點...” 秋仁小聲地說著，“麻見，你說我們是不是該聯絡獅子先生過來接他啊？”

“那頭笨獅子不可能猜不出飛龍在這裡吧？”


	46. Chapter 46

米海爾一天比一天煩躁。

飛龍要是去找朋友的話大概也只有一個地方可以去，但那隻小貓咪竟然敢不通風報信？！真欠扁，啊不對，欠吃啊！

但一想到萬一飛龍真的和那木頭保鏢私奔了，米海爾想死的心都有了。他這次是很混帳很該死沒錯，但也不至於馬上拋棄自己和別的男人跑路吧？！

“我的豹豹小公主啊...” 米海爾低著頭努力上網搜尋飛龍tag，卻被焰燕狠狠地打了他頭一下，差點整個人裁下去。

“什麼你的！是我的！” 

“什麼你的！明明是我的！” 

“什麼你的！飛龍是我的！” 

“嘖，你那邊沒收到飛龍聯絡？你怎麼做人家哥哥的啊！”

“閉嘴，飛龍還不是沒找你，還說是人家男朋友呢！” 

兩個人瞪了一下對方，互相都知道這場架是不可能吵得贏對方的。米海爾和焰燕唯有各自拿起電話繼續找，米海爾從俄語搜到英語，焰燕則努力翻查中文和日語的網站。

「抱歉！我得回來莫斯科後才有辦法更新博客！我出發去東京旅行那天真沒想到竟然被我見到劉飛龍，他真的好漂亮啊！可是和他一起的並不是米沙啊...」

“找到了！” 米海爾歡呼起來，看見附上的照片卻隨即想把手機砸碎。

那是在機上，飛龍靠在葉肩上休息的背影。

“東京？” 焰燕把他的手機搶了過來自己看，“麻見隆一竟然沒想到要聯繫我？！” 

“呵，這次我至少得咬一口那隻貓咪了。” 米海爾也是咬牙切齒的，秋仁害他找了那麼久，不咬兩口哪能洩憤。

“哼，先想想怎樣把飛龍哄好吧！”

焰燕的話可是十分正確，飛龍能這樣一走了之，可見他已經氣得把工作和白蛇都棄之不顧。要是沒想到怎麼哄回來，大概最後也只是再打一場架，不歡而散罷了。

=======

東京的冬天自然比香港寒冷得多，但飛龍可是剛從白雪紛飛的莫斯科過來，東京感覺也不太冷。

秋仁和麻見也有各自的工作，不可能整天陪著他。葉是個不多話的人，只會默默坐在自己身邊，連他的手都不敢牽。飛龍最近幾天就像一隻貓咪一樣，坐在窗邊看風景度日。

離開莫斯科的那天氣昏了頭，說了很多他並不願意說的話，還把米海爾揍了一頓。過了幾天冷靜下來後，仔細想了想，米海爾說只是想接近自己而做那麼多事，也是合理的解釋，自己有點反應過度了。

那笨蛋怎麼還不來。

“飛龍。” 葉很少有地出聲打擾飛龍發呆。

“嗯？”

“他不來的話，和我在一起吧。” 葉試著握緊飛龍的手，美人也沒有揮開，“我沒有他有錢、有勢力，但我有信心能好好照顧你的。” 

“......” 飛龍微微一笑，“你就那麼喜歡我嗎？” 

“我願意為你付出所有。”

“...謝謝。” 飛龍笑得苦澀，“我的心還在他那裡。但那天我說了很多傷害人的話，說不定他已經放棄了我，畢竟他可是出了名的是個花花公子嘛。”

葉沒有回答，只是緊緊握住了飛龍的手。

“葉，我未必能回報你同樣的感情。” 飛龍慢慢說著，“我再等他十天，但要是他過來了卻沒解決掉未婚妻的事，那我和他就正式分手好了。”

“我會一直等你。”

玄關的開門聲打擾了二人的對話，飛龍收起剛剛落寞的表情，換上微笑迎接回家的麻見和秋仁。

這幾天飛龍在麻見手中搶奪了貓咪陪自己睡覺，以豹子的形態摟住小貓，兩個毛團一起睡在沙發上。麻見雖然有點不忿，但看飛龍那孤單寂寞冷的表情又不忍心對他說什麼。

“回來啦？” 飛龍特地走過去，順便抱住秋仁蹭了蹭。別人說貓的咕嚕聲有治愈效果，飛龍也覺得沒事就揉揉貓肚子感覺確實不錯。

麻見卻擋住了飛龍的動作，把手上的購物袋遞給飛龍。“不準再抱走我的貓！寂寞難耐的話你自己玩吧。”

“嗯？” 飛龍拆開購物袋一看，瞬間連耳根都紅了起來，“你、你給我什麼東西了！”

“貓玩具。” 麻見勾起嘴角一笑，“我們絕不會打擾你。尺寸方面嘛...和某個自稱XL的人比起來確實是差了一點的，不過看你也沒什麼自己玩的經驗，這個應該差不多了。”

“喵？！你說什麼東西！！！”

在後面已經猜出來那是什麼的葉只能尷尬地微笑，要是他是米海爾，麻見說飛龍寂寞時肯定毛遂自薦了，可惜他實在沒那麼厚臉皮也沒那個膽子啊。

“飛龍。” 麻見伸手揉了揉飛龍的臉頰，“吃完飯才回房玩玩具，要潤滑的話我可以借你半瓶。”

“閉嘴！我才不會玩！”


	47. Chapter 47

飛龍把購物袋隨便扔在行李箱上面，吃了豹子膽他都不敢拿來玩，啊不對，他就是豹子。

我就、就看看。

葉進來叫飛龍吃飯的時候，看見的就是飛龍尾巴高高豎起，好奇地看著購物袋，想伸手進去又不敢的樣子。果然就算豹子再大隻，始終還是貓。

“你要玩的話，記得問麻見拿點潤☆滑和鎖門。”

“喵？！” 太專注眼前的事物而沒聽見葉進來，飛龍嚇了一大跳，“才、才不會玩！你怎麼好像很懂的樣子？” 

“嗯？這麼大的人了，這也不算什麼。” 

飛龍對他的保鏢有了新的認識，看起來正直又不苟言笑的，雖然肯定沒米海爾玩得開，該懂不該懂的他似乎都會嘛。

一想到米海爾，飛龍又覺得有點火大。

麻見家的飯桌一般不是秘書桐島就是秋仁負責，今天是小貓咪親自炮製的日式家常菜。吃著吃著，麻見收到電話就說有公事要談，自己出門了。

麻見自己出門後就直接走到家附近的公園等著，沒過多久，果然就看見米海爾了。這個時候的公園大多是老年人在散步，也沒人認出那個英俊的外國帥哥。

“飛龍在你家裡嗎？” 米海爾也不廢話，直入正題。

“嗯。” 

“他...他還在氣我嗎？”

“沒什麼是打一火包不能解決的，我待會帶著秋仁住一晚酒店好了。”

“噗，看你一臉正經的說什麼呢。” 米海爾大笑著，“你家的是小貓，我的可是豹子啊，他不肯，我哪裡敢隨便亂來啊。”

“今天內你哄不了豹子，我看你以後都沒機會了，你的情敵可是虎視眈眈的。” 麻見拍了拍米海爾的肩膀，“潤☆滑我放在客房裡藍色的櫃子，第二個抽屜，con☆dom也在那，你代言那牌子確實不錯。” 

=====

“秋仁做飯真的不錯，要跟我回家嗎？” 飛龍高興地晃著尾巴說。

“拿、拿我做菜嗎？” 

“什麼啊...” 大美人咬著叉子沒什麼儀態地說著，“你再敢出賣我就真的拿你來下飯了。”

“喵嗚！” 

玄關傳來開門聲，飛龍和秋仁一起從飯廳伸出頭迎接麻見回來，看到麻見身後那金髮的男人，飛龍愣住了。

“飛龍，我來接你了。”

“來什麼來！” 美人馬上怒火中燒，“找你老婆去！”

“你不就是我老婆嘛。” 嘴貧的俄國大獅子笑著說，“寶貝，我們回家吧。”

欠扁。真的欠扁。

欠扁就得扁。

飛龍俯身一撲，對著米海爾的臉就是一爪子，麻見連忙避開戰場，拉著自家的貓咪站在一旁看戲。

米海爾向左避開飛龍的爪子，一手抓住他的手腕拉進自己懷中，飛龍蹲下就是一個掃堂腿，完全沒想過脆弱的小腿骨會受重擊的米海爾一個踉蹌放開了手，痛得說不出話來，大美人此時用力一撲，那麼強壯的男人就被他臉向下捂在地上。

飛龍在他背上打了兩拳覺得不過癮，又在他背上補了兩爪子，順便彎下腰一口咬在米海爾的肩膀上。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷疼啊啊啊啊！” 米海爾誇張地大叫著，其實飛龍以人型狀態來抓他咬他傷害不是很大，還不如剛剛那一腿的威力，只是盡量滿足自家豹子的心理罷了。

“哼！” 飛龍滿意地拍拍手站起來，“葉，趕他出去！”

“飛飛...” 米海爾坐在地上拉著飛龍的衣角撒嬌，可惜他人太高大，效果不佳，“跳火圈我還沒學會，可是我學會踩球了，飛飛別遺棄我...人家不要當流浪獅...” 

“......” 旁邊看好戲的麻見、秋仁和葉都無語了，給他們幾個腦子也想不出米海爾這句追妻的對白，就算想出來了也說不出口。

飛龍也一樣錯愕，平常私下米海爾撒嬌賣萌也不少，只是當著這麼多人面前他也敢這樣，實在超出飛龍常識的範圍了。

“飛飛？”

“...你那未婚妻怎麼樣了？” 想起正事的飛龍連忙擺出冰美人的神情。

“解決了。”

“......天！你殺了她？！” 飛龍嚇得退後到麻見和秋仁那邊，雙手掩著嘴巴難以置信地看著他。

“啊？喔，不是不是，飛飛，今時今日的黑手黨也不是經常打打殺殺的了，大家只是在做點不太正當的生意罷了。” 米海爾揮揮手，站起來拍拍身上的灰，“我的部下，呃，很友善有禮地和她聊了一下，然後誠意地邀請了她的父母走了一趟。”

“......” 飛龍保持警戒地盯著米海爾。

“反正明天她就會開記者會，說她是我的瘋狂粉絲，一切都是妄想出來的。” 米海爾撓了撓頭發，然後對著飛龍張開手臂。“寶貝，我愛你，我們回家好嗎？” 

“我可是還沒原諒你的所作所為！” 飛龍還想繼續吵架，不料身後兩隻手一起用力一推，他就掉進了米海爾早就準備好的懷抱中。

飛龍回過頭來，只見麻見和秋仁趕緊收回手，裝作沒事發生過。

“你們竟然！喵？！” 飛龍還沒來得及發作，就被米海爾整個人抱了起來。麻見指了指方向，米海爾心神領會地抱住美人前往客房。“放開我！！！！葉，救救我！！！”

“再喊別的男人我就吃醋了哦！”

“喵嗚！！！高羽秋仁你又推了我餵獅子嗎！！！！” 

看著飛龍又抓又踢但掙扎無效地被抱走，二人消失在房門之後，剩餘的麻見很識趣地拉走自家貓咪，順便拍了拍旁邊再次徹底失戀的男人。

“出去喝杯酒吧？”

“..飛龍本來說再等十天就放棄了，看來天意如此，唉。” 

“...這次我真的死定了，絕對要變成他們的宵夜了。”


	48. Chapter 48

飛龍被米海爾一把抱回房間放在床上後，大美人馬上就瑟縮在床角警戒起來，前車之鑑教會他睡房內的獅子是很危險的。

“飛飛，我錯了，我以後都不會在你背後做什麼小動作了。” 米海爾坐在床邊低下頭道歉，“我真的只是想換個辦法接近你，沒有想潛規則的意思的。”

“唔...” 自己想了好幾天的飛龍其實也想通了，道理他都懂，就是這口氣下不來。

“我以後就聽飛龍的話，做一隻妻管嚴的好獅子。” 米海爾討好地蹭了蹭飛龍，見美人沒什麼反應，就大膽地摟上去。

“變獅子。”

“哦...” 米海爾乖乖變身。

“讓我揉肚子。” 

“吼～” 堂堂萬獸之王、草原霸主、黑手黨老大，米海爾不顧形象地露出肚皮四腳朝天讓飛龍隨便摸。

“唔...你不會像貓咪那樣的咕嚕聲嗎？” 

米海爾搖搖頭，他可沒這功能。

飛龍玩了一會總覺得不太過癮，又把他的鬃毛弄得亂七八糟的，最後整個人趴在獅子身上，用鼻子蹭了蹭獅子臉。

“那個女人真的搞定了？真的不是你未婚妻？”

“真的不是！” 語言不通，米海爾情急之下變回了人型，一把摟住了身上的飛龍，現在一絲不掛但他一向也不在乎，“飛飛，我的老婆只有你一個，就算以後有什麼未婚妻二號三號四號出來全都是假的！”

“你還敢有什麼二號三號！？” 

“沒有！絕對沒有！我以我的下半身性福發誓！” 

“笨蛋，是「下半生幸福」啦！發音這麼不標準怎麼拍戲。”

“這我肯定沒說錯。” 米海爾笑著打開麻見告訴他的抽屜，毫不猶豫地拿出套子和潤滑在飛龍眼前揮動。

“喵？！” 在這客房睡了快十天了的飛龍竟然不知道藏著這些東西，剛剛來的米海爾卻駕輕就熟的？麻見你這傢伙...

“飛飛，我好想你啊...” 米海爾說著說著，突然發現床邊那購物袋上的標誌很眼熟，飛龍沿著他的視線看過去，頓時耳根通紅。“這個不就是日本很有名的那家玩具店...”

“喵！！！！！” 飛龍撲過去快一步搶走購物袋，卻被米海爾從後抱住撓他癢癢，東西掉了下來。

“哦？飛龍有那麼想念小米沙嗎？” 米海爾笑著拆開包裝，拿起那根假的男體揚了揚，大美人只好別過頭裝沒看見。

“那、那是麻見買的...”

“麻見為什麼要買這個給你？” 米海爾皺眉問道。“既然你都知道了我就直說吧，三人行我不是沒寫過，可是我沒什麼興趣實行。”

“你！你這傢伙真的！” 

“我來教飛飛怎麼玩吧？” 

才剛剛和好了，馬上就想做！飛龍也是服了他。沒見這麼久又剛剛吵完架，飛龍也不是不肯，只是...用玩具？

仔細一想，第一次的互相用手、第二次被他按到了P點，第三次真正上場，和米海爾的每一次都像是打開了新世界的大門。嘖，這傢伙經驗也太老到了吧！

見飛龍沒什麼反應，米海爾自顧自地打開了潤滑劑嗅了嗅，無色無味上等產品，麻見逗貓果然也是有點心得的嘛。飛龍看著他的動作不禁開始退後，米海爾卻馬上抓住他的手腕，湊上頭吻下去。

“唔...” 米海爾從唇吻到脖子，雙手也沒閒著，飛龍的上衣就被他三兩下拉了下來，他熱情的吻漸漸向下，在那粉嫩的乳尖壞心地輕輕一舔，美人忍不住叫了出來。

米海爾微微一笑，他的吻繼續往下，在飛龍的腹肌稍微停留，抬起頭一笑，他讓飛龍坐在床邊，自己跪在他前方。

“飛龍，我愛你。” 他低下頭咬開皮帶，隔著內褲親吻著飛龍還沒完全抬頭的慾望。

“笨、笨蛋！你在做什麼！” 大美人驚叫起來，他不是不知道有口交這種玩法，只是他從沒考慮過，畢竟要把性器放在嘴巴裡還是需要一定的心理準備。

“讓你舒服。” 米海爾笑了笑，把飛龍的慾望掏出，在頂端再落下一吻。“為了你，我什麼都願意做。” 

米海爾張開嘴巴把它含了進去，從未體驗過的刺激讓飛龍驚叫連連，男人的口技不算純熟，但對著大美人這種新手已經綽綽有餘。

美人覺得自己的臨界點快要到了，一把抓住米海爾的頭髮拉開他，才剛離開嘴巴他就已經忍不住了，射了米海爾一臉。他卻半點不在意，只是用手背擦了擦臉笑著站起身。

飛龍覺得很不好意思，不知道該怎麼面對戀人的臉，唯有不知所措地別過頭。

“寶貝，你能不能玩這個給我看？” 米海爾拿起丟在一旁的假男體遞給飛龍。

“啊？！” 飛龍連碰都不敢碰，只是呆呆地看著他，最後還是米海爾手把手地讓他拿穩。

米海爾拿起旁邊的潤滑，擠了一坨在飛龍的掌心，示意他塗上玩具上。美人覺得自己在為別人做手活，臉紅紅的照著做。那隻不害羞的獅子繼續擠了一點潤滑，就直接伸手按摩著那久違的入口了。

“嗯...米、米沙，我...我不懂...” 就算是這個時候，大美人還是不肯承認他沒這個膽子自己來。

“我握著你的手，來，張開腿。” 米海爾從背後抱著飛龍，讓美人坐在自己兩腿之間。

“嗚...” 大美人雙手握著玩具，試著放進自己身體，卻因為緊張害怕而怎樣都進不去。他靠在米海爾的肩上歪著頭，可憐巴巴的看著他。

米海爾看到他的眼神差點失笑，又怕真笑出來了飛龍會翻臉不做了，他唯有低頭在飛龍肩上落下一吻，一手輕柔地張開入口，另一手牽著飛龍的手，慢慢把玩具放入。

“嗯啊...” 

玩具的大小相比起米海爾本人可謂小巫見大巫了，更何況已經塗足了高級潤滑劑，頂端部分順利進去後，其餘也不難。

“你自己動吧？” 米海爾放開了飛龍的手，調整好角度讓美人放鬆靠在自己身上。

“嗚...嗯......” 飛龍學著米海爾教他的動作慢慢把玩具進出，嘴邊再忍不住呻吟。

其實米海爾的角度看不見胯下的美景，只是看著面紅耳赤的美人，纖細的手腕進行著那色情的動作，還有在自己耳邊的低吟，米海爾已經覺得全身血液往下湧，呼吸變得深沉。

“米沙...” 飛龍用眼神挑逗身後的男人，模特兒的本能就是隨時展現自己最美的一面，米海爾吞了一下口水，努力讓呼吸平穩下來，但那豹尾巴卻纏上了自己的手腕。

玩具始終只是矽膠，飛龍很快就覺得不滿足了，加上萬一用玩具把自己弄到高潮，他大概會害羞得以後都不敢見人了。他背靠在米海爾身上，後面那火熱的觸感不用想都知道是什麼。

“米沙...嗯...我想要你...” 

聽見這句話，早就硬得不能再硬的米海爾哪裡還能等。

米海爾讓飛龍躺好在床上，如此心急的關頭也不忘戴好套子，他把玩具壞心地再推進一點後一次拔出，啵一聲惹得飛龍耳根都紅了起來。

“寶貝，我來了。” 他在美人耳邊低語，剛剛已經充分地擴張潤滑好，他輕鬆地長驅直入，由緩至急抽送起來。

=======

久違的情事令美人兒累得澡也不想洗了，反正米海爾戴了套子也沒弄進去，飛龍決定就這樣倒頭就睡。

收拾了一下殘局後，米海爾坐在床邊稍作休息。麻見隆一話說得沒錯，沒什麼是打一炮不能解決的，準備的東西也很好用。

米海爾幫飛龍梳理好長髮，調整好角度悄悄為飛龍拍了張大頭照。相片中的飛龍抱著枕頭安然入睡，長髮披肩，只拍到鎖骨的位置，米海爾仔細檢查了一下照片，耳下有著若隱若現的紅印，惹人遐想卻不露骨。

“@Feilong0201 老婆，我愛你♡ ”


	49. Chapter 49

被米海爾丟在酒店的焰燕咬牙切齒地看著他的Instagram新照片，怎麼看都是他的寶貝弟弟又被吃掉了。

把飛龍找回來是很好，弟弟釣到金龜婿也是不錯，這頭獅子客觀來說條件也是上等，只是不捨得養了那麼久的飛龍要嫁出去了。

啊呸呸呸，說錯了，才不是嫁了。

在麻見擔心自家貓咪被吃掉或者拐走而介入後，飛龍轟轟烈烈的離家出走正式結束，臨走前還不忘在秋仁肩上又輕輕咬了一口。

“你這傢伙三番四次把我推去餵獅子！看著你很好抱的份上我就算了。” 

“喵嗚...飛龍你太溫柔了，我愛你！” 秋仁一把摟住飛龍的脖子猛蹭，直到某隻獅子在旁邊盯得他頭皮發麻才放手。

那個所謂的未婚妻第二天果真開了記者會，說自己是米海爾瘋狂粉，只是想吸引偶像的注意力才這樣說。飛龍覺得那肯定不是米海爾說的什麼“友善有禮的對話” 讓她突然改變立場，不過效果不錯那就算了。

======

「正室的威嚴！米沙劉飛龍十指緊扣現身香港機場。」

「冰釋前嫌？劉美人米沙甜蜜現身！」

飛龍和米海爾手牽手地出現在香港機場那一刻成了娛樂新聞頭條。在場記者人數眾多，大美人覺得自己快要被閃光燈閃瞎了。

劇組那邊由於那是金主的老婆，加上被他拉進冰湖打了一頓的米海爾也沒說什麼，監製導演等人也不敢有什麼意見，飛龍卻覺得自己一走了之太不專業了，正式地帶上禮物過去道歉。反正劇組不缺錢，網劇的拍攝也沒那麼大壓力，因為外景需要和場地那邊協調，就先恢復拍攝室內場景。

拍床戲的那天，飛龍在家裡已經被米海爾真槍實彈地訓練過了，他感覺這種只是借位的拍攝也沒想像中的困難。雖然大家其實衣著整齊，但為了入戲，除了必要的工作人員以外都沒留在攝影棚內。

焰燕堅稱自己得留著照顧飛龍，但被哥哥直勾勾地盯著拍這種場景，飛龍總覺得有什麼地方不對勁，最後還是把他趕了出去。

“飛飛，我覺得你看我的眼神越來越嫵媚誘人了，我真的是教導有方啊。”

“笨辛巴，這叫演技。” 飛龍用力捏著米海爾的臉頰，“別人說情人眼裡出西施，你是應該覺得我越來越好看的。”

“老婆大人是世界第一美人！” 嘴很甜的他可不會吝惜這種情話。

米海爾摟住飛龍的腰一起走去休息室補妝和換衣服，米海爾遠遠看見守在化妝間門口的葉突然壞笑起來。

“葉，謝謝你之前陪著飛龍了。” 米海爾一臉誠懇地拍了拍葉的肩膀，“讓你看今天這種鏡頭，心裡不太好受吧？”

“不，看著飛龍幸福我就很滿足了。” 葉認真地回答。明知自己鬥不過眼前的男人，但至少心愛的人能過得好。

“米沙，不准欺負葉！” 

“我沒有欺負他啊～我得讓其他雜七雜八的人明白你是我的寶貝啊。” 故意在「情敵」前膩歪的米海爾笑得燦爛。

飛龍看了一眼葉，那男人還是一如以往目無表情地站著，彷彿米海爾的話完全沒有影響到他。但就算是對感情相當遲鈍的飛龍也知道那是不可能的，他思前想後，也不知道怎麼做才比較好。

飛龍把米海爾推進去化妝間後關上了門，把大獅子鎖在裡面，轉身看著葉。

“我知道這樣對你很殘忍，我可以讓哥哥把你調去保護其他藝人的。”

“請不要趕我走。” 葉的表情終於起了波瀾，情急之下還抓住了飛龍的手臂，“請讓我繼續留在你身邊，我會盡忠職守保護好你的。” 

“可是...” 

二人的對話被米海爾急促的敲門聲打斷，他被飛龍鎖住後在房內急得團團轉。

開什麼玩笑，他老婆真的美得把狂蜂浪蝶通通惹了過來了，焰哥這話說得真沒錯啊，飛龍迷人迷貓又沒自覺，太危險了！

“吼！！飛飛！放我出來！別讓那種野男人碰你啊啊啊啊！！！！” 

“笨蛋...” 飛龍忍不住翻了個白眼，最後還是打開了門，“你怎麼說話越來越像焰哥了？” 

“不會吧，我肯定比你哥更愛你！” 

“嗯～？” 飛龍最後瞥了一眼葉，見他沒什麼反應，就推著米海爾進化妝間內再關好門，在他耳邊小聲地說，“有葉那麼愛我嗎？”

“哼哼，跟了你那麼久都沒追到你，他絕對比不過我！”

“呵呵，要是你晚過十天才來，你就game over了。” 飛龍把米海爾拉著坐在梳妝桌前，自己拿起梳子，“你接下來的戲份是走霸氣總裁路線的，我幫你梳頭。”

“別把我弄成麻見那個樣子...” 

說時遲那時快，飛龍已經一坨髮膠抹了上去，把米海爾的金髮弄得服服帖帖的。

“這...” 

“怎麼？不滿意？我初戀的模樣？”

“啊？！我就說你和麻見肯定有過什麼！你還說不是？！” 米海爾反應很大地抓住飛龍的手，把他拉到自己大腿上坐著，“我這絕不是吃醋妒忌，絕對不是，單純好奇罷了。” 

“嗯？妒忌？” 被米海爾摟住了腰，飛龍唯有坐在他懷中繼續為他把頭髮全部往後梳，“你還是有劉海比較好看，不然好像你叔叔。”

“才不會妒忌呢，飛龍是我的。” 米海爾湊上飛龍的頭髮猛力一吸，下巴靠在美人的肩膀上，“不過我得吸一下豹子補充能量。”

“可是我說的初戀啊...” 飛龍輕輕笑著，在米海爾臉上親了一口，“是你。” 

大美人站直了身子伸了個懶腰，回頭看一下米海爾被他弄塌了的頭髮，“所以不用吃麻見和葉的醋了，別欺負老實人。我去叫髮型師進來。”

被飛龍突如其來的直球和主動一吻combo攻擊，臉皮厚如他也只能面紅耳赤地愣住看著美人離開。

=======

工作擼豹兩不誤，生活過得很滋潤，但大仇還是得報的，根據以往經驗，這種以謠言傷人的幕後黑手不是須藤修還有誰，加上飛龍說了須藤打過電話來幸災樂禍，米海爾已經在心中宣布了須藤修的死刑了。

被豹子打了兩頓，老婆又差點被(米海爾腦中的)野男人拐走了，加上獅子天生的妻管嚴屬性，米海爾這次說什麼都不敢再背著飛龍做事了。

“這個...飛龍大人，這次你的親親男友能不能得到許可，出門辦點事？”

“啊？你什麼時候出去還得我批准了？” 飛龍挑起眉，拿起茶杯慢慢品嚐。

“這不，呃，事情和你有點關係。”

“說。” 彷彿他才是黑大佬一樣，飛龍翹起腿，舒舒服服地靠在椅背，盯著眼前那個真正的黑大佬。

“須藤修...”

“...那傢伙嘛，你高興做什麼就做什麼吧。” 飛龍點點頭，那傢伙麻煩到連他這麼善良的人都覺得難忍。他轉念一想，又叫停了摩拳擦掌準備出發的米海爾，“那傢伙長得也挺好看，你不准對他亂來。”

“嗯？哪有？平常總是看著你，其他人我都看不上眼了。”

“就你嘴甜。”


	50. Chapter 50

須藤修...飛龍坐在家裡，手指沾了點水，在桌上一筆一筆寫著這個名字。他唯一算是得罪他的地方，大概就只有在試鏡會上搶掉他的工作啊，有必要這樣一路追擊自己嗎。

米海爾出門之後，過了幾天回來只是說了一句解決了，大概又是他所謂“友善有禮的對話”吧，飛龍不想也不敢問他詳情。

黑社會大嫂的位置他真的能坐好嗎？

啊呸呸呸，是他們老大的老公才對。

想著想著就有點累了，飛龍伸了一個懶腰，決定變成豹子卷成一團睡個午覺，他約了米海爾下午去健身然後晚餐約會，以他過往的約會經驗來看今晚肯定不用睡覺，還是趕緊補個眠好了。

他滿心疑問，每次約會後都是在床上完結一日，這真的正常嗎？好像看電視看漫畫也沒有這樣的啊。可惜身邊沒有別人可以問，只有那隻經常坑豹的貓咪信誓旦旦地說那樣是很正常的。順帶一提飛龍發現麻見在這種事上和米海爾是一掛的，可以不理。

算了，反正感覺也不錯。

睡到一半，飛龍覺得背後濕濕的，他定神了回望...

有頭獅子在舔他的毛。

“喵？！” 

“吼！” 

“喵！” 

無法溝通。

聽見獅吼聲而走過來的焰燕看見的是一頭獅子壓著他的寶貝猛舔，他的小公主則在努力揮爪回擊。

“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！” 飛龍看見哥哥來了，對著焰燕說了一大堆。

“我知道了。” 焰燕熟練地打開飛龍房內的抽屜，拿出巨大的項圈走近米海爾。本來還在逗豹子玩的獅子嚇了一跳，躲在獵豹纖幼的身體後變回人型，抱著飛龍擋住自己的重要部位。

“停停停！！焰哥你這是做什麼？！” 

“飛龍叫我綁住你的，不關我事。” 

“你們不是不同品種的嗎？！我記得你也是吼不是喵的啊，少騙人了，你怎麼聽得懂！” 米海爾光著身子把獵豹緊緊抱在懷中，飛龍卻故意用尾巴掃著他下面，抬高頭發出咕嚕聲。“飛飛你先別忙著點火...” 

“白痴，我聽了快三十年了還能聽不懂嗎？” 焰燕拿來睡袍丟過去給米海爾，又細心地把獵豹包裹好順便揉了揉飛龍的下巴。“小時候啊，他被我抱住讓他叫哥哥，他就軟軟地喵了幾聲，呵呵，真的可愛死了，你這傢伙一輩子都沒機會看到！”

“飛飛，叫老公！” 米海爾一聽，馬上抓住飛龍猛蹭，“我一定會學懂聽獵豹語的！” 

“......” 飛龍白了他一眼，躲在睡袍變回人型。“笨蛋，不是去健身嗎？我去換衣服了。”

“我要看！” 

“看什麼看！” 焰燕一把抓住米海爾的手臂拉了他出去，嘖，一想到他還真是什麼都看過了就覺得不爽。

======

吃過晚飯，飛龍蹺著米海爾的手臂一起在海旁散步，頭還輕輕靠在他肩上。米海爾覺得幸福感快爆表了，

“米沙...” 飛龍欲言又止地看著身邊的男人，米海爾見他這樣就停下了腳步，帶著飛龍一起坐在海旁的長椅。

“嗯？” 米海爾輕輕掃著飛龍的長髮，突然面色大變，“天啊你這個樣子，不會是和我分手吧？！”

“什麼啊。” 看著米海爾那誇張的表情，飛龍笑著捏捏他的臉，“怎麼那麼沒自信？” 

“嗚...飛飛太美好了，我怕我配不上。” 

“米沙...” 聽見這話，飛龍深呼吸了一下，決定還是把自己心中的話說出來，“你是黑道的老大，我、我只是個模特兒，我怕我配不上你。我們的世界太不一樣了。” 

“......飛。” 米海爾親了親飛龍的臉頰，“我也是個模特啊。你喜歡的話，我可以教你融入我們世界，其實那和做生意沒什麼大分別的。你不喜歡的話，我也可以和他們斷絕關係，以後只當你的獅子王。”

“笨蛋，那是你的家族！就像是我不能放棄白蛇一樣，你也...” 飛龍抬起頭驚訝地看著米海爾，他的眼神是認真的。美人輕輕一笑，“我以後把你簽進白蛇娛樂，你就拼命為我們工作吧！”

“嗚...這是什麼血汗工廠嗎？” 

飛龍頭靠在米海爾的肩上，“下週我要去麻見那邊試裝了，你一起來嗎？”

“去！去去去去！飛飛約我旅行誒！！！！” 

“......笨辛巴。”

=======

米海爾是很想手撕須藤修，再剁碎來餵鬣狗的，可惜他怕飛龍知道後又不知道會怎麼想，只好讓部下把他和板崎“誠意” 地邀請他到他們的總部，綁了起來“友善有禮”地對話一下。

“小子，我們嫂子也敢碰，是不是不要命了！？” 

“信不信老子把你賣給什麼老頭子玩？” 

“看他也挺漂亮的，乾脆我們兄弟幾個先玩玩吧。”

“不、不要碰我...”

須藤被他們五花大綁著，除了哭什麼都做不到，米海爾翹著二郎腿坐在後方一直看著，卻沒出聲也沒阻止部下的行為。到部下們終於把須藤快脫光了，米海爾終於站了起來走近他們。

“老大？” 部下們好奇地看著米海爾，該不會是瞞著嫂子想加入吧。

米海爾拿出手機，蹲了在趴在地上的須藤面前。

“你最喜歡的麻見有話要和你說。”

“老、老闆...” 須藤哭成淚人，抬頭看著米海爾手中的電話。

“須藤，你被解僱了，我旗下的所有品牌都不會再聘用你，希望你能好好反省你的所作所為。” 麻見的聲音傳來，語氣一如以往地平靜，“我和你是不可能的，放棄吧。”

“老闆...” 須藤面如死灰，停止了掙扎。

“須藤修，這是你三番四次地傷害飛龍，還挑撥我們的關係的代價。”

米海爾站起來對著部下交代了幾句，揮揮手讓他們繼續工作。

他不想飛龍看見他的這一面，但這一面卻是組成“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫” 的其中一個零件。


	51. Chapter 51

東京已經不再是陌生的地方。米海爾牽著飛龍的手一起出現在機場，這裡對他們來說是經歷過許多事情的重要地方，第一次見面、米海爾特地陪著飛龍過來參加試鏡、吊燈掉下來砸傷了米海爾、一起被綁架、一起拍寫真、還有上次離家出走時他來了接他。

這次工作的只有飛龍，米海爾卻不惜跟著一起去日本，飛龍也會特意去米海爾的拍攝地探班，特別是每當現場有別的男人女人做對手時，飛龍就坐在一旁盯緊，明明白白地散發著“這男人是我的”的氣場。

麻見還是一樣開車來接他的繆斯，秋仁的話說得沒錯，有著愛情滋潤的飛龍越來越漂亮，在外也沒以前的冷淡，難怪網上都說冰公主被小王子融化了。

“麻見，這次的概念是什麼？” 坐在後座很閒的飛龍不經意地問道。

“野性。” 

“噢...先說好，我絕對不穿皮草。” 飛龍已經習慣設計師們極為抽象的用詞。“對了，我想抱貓。”

“不准，你抱你的獅子去。” 麻見斷言拒絕，今天他把秋仁留了在公司，生怕他被豹子拐走。“放心，我怎麼可能做皮草，回去我工作室給你看設計圖。”

“抱我抱我！” 一旁的獅子先生歡快地摟住大美人。

為了快將到來的時裝週，麻見的工作室可謂人頭湧湧，每個人不是脖子掛著量尺拿著好幾卷布料到處跑，就是中邪了般口中念念有詞說著 “不、這不是我要的顏色！”、“布料的質感不對！”，或是對著咖啡機自己大笑著 “呵呵呵呵呵老子已經三天沒睡覺了”。

麻見看他的下屬們忙碌得很，就自己帶著飛龍和米海爾走向他私人的辦公室，焰燕則負責把行李運去酒店，將自己的寶貝弟弟交給二人。

辦公室的白板上貼滿了這次的服裝設計，大概還是中期階段，上面有許多反复塗改的痕跡，密密麻麻地寫上了各種布料線頭的號碼和縫紉的方式等。

“靈感來自是你窩在我家和秋仁玩時，我看見小動物們的野性。” 麻見把幾張圖拿下來交給飛龍，“這幾套是你的，這套是開場。”

“小動物...？！我可是獵豹！” 飛龍瞇著眼睛看著麻見給他的圖，衣服的風格很強勢，勉強要形容的話大概就是女皇風格。他順便看了一下白板上的設計圖，有色彩繽紛活潑風的，有運動感的，有些上面塗鴉了幾隻小動物，“鸚鵡...這是狗？這是什麼...？” 

“對，這次有幾套衣服會和動物一起走台步。” 麻見遞給飛龍最後一副設計圖，“這是閉場的衣服。”

風格依舊是走強勢女皇風的，純白的長衣點綴了許多閃鑽，乍一看像是女裝，但用上堅挺的布料之後又不失男性的強硬，很適合走中性風格的飛龍。衣服旁邊還畫上一頭獅子。

“獅子女巫魔衣櫥？” 飛龍忍不住吐糟，麻見的衣服畫得很不錯，但旁邊那頭獅子則像小孩子塗鴉似的。

“那麼你就是白女皇了。” 

“......我要帶著這頭獅子上台嗎？” 飛龍伸手撓了撓米海爾的下巴，米海爾蹭了蹭他的手背。

“我想你走到舞台最前方時可以和獅子有點互動，就像是你是這世界一切的主人，連萬獸之王都得對你屈服。” 麻見回頭看著米海爾，“你願意以獅型一起上台嗎？”

“老子可不是那些被圈養的馬戲團獅子！” 

“這樣的話就由我來好了。” 麻見勾起嘴角一笑，“雖然不是我心目中的形象，不過老虎也是森林之王嘛，要不找飛龍的哥哥？”

“等等！！！我來！” 一想到舞台上飛龍和別的傢伙一起走，米海爾心裡就不高興了，“可是你敢拿項圈綁我或是關我進籠子你就死定了！對了，我也要收走秀的錢。”

“米沙，真的可以嗎？” 飛龍雙手捧起米海爾的臉，認真地看著他。

“叫我老公的話什麼都可以。” 米海爾眨眨眼，這種時機當然要得寸進尺了。

“......” 飛龍瞪著他一會，見米海爾毫不退讓，大美人吸了一口氣，湊近米海爾耳邊。

“...喵。” 

好♡可♡愛♡

用網路上的用語就是好♡萌，必須加心心。

在米海爾還受到衝擊不能自拔之際，麻見已經拿起量尺為飛龍量起身來。

“...飛龍，你太瘦了，還有一個月，我想你腰圍能到80cm。” 

“誒，我們獵豹一族本來就是小蠻腰的。” 飛龍輕笑著讓麻見繼續量。

“我會負起責任餵飽我們飛飛的。” 米海爾終於清醒過來，不怕礙著麻見工作，從後抱著飛龍的腰。“以後有了獅子寶寶，這小蠻腰可能就保不住了。”

“那可能一輩子都保持這樣了，畢竟我可生不出來，你要不找個獅子老婆試試看？”

“不敢不敢，我只是怕你那麼纖幼的腰在床上受不住。” 

感覺自己被餵了好幾口狗糧的麻見乾咳了一下，“時裝秀那陣子你可別累壞我的模特兒。”

“這個自然，我可是專業的。噢對了，上次你買的那些玩具，店鋪在哪來著？我這次來想去大手入貨。” 

“喵？！” 飛龍驚訝地回過頭來看著身後滿肚子壞水的男人，“你這傢伙！”

“啊，我待會把地址給你，有幾個我覺得挺好用的，我把照片給你吧。” 麻見一臉認真地和米海爾交流著。“飛龍，我去拿衣服給你試穿，你們可千萬別在我辦公室卿卿我我的。” 

“才！不！會！”

=======

麻見拿來的還只是粗縫的版本，只有外形，細節只憑想像。在麻見面前是習慣了，飛龍平常可以毫不猶豫地脫了衣服換上，但今天米海爾也在，感覺就是不對勁。

“米海爾...” 飛龍拿起衣服對著米海爾眨眨眼。

“我有什麼沒看過？” 米海爾大咧咧地坐在辦公室內的沙發，“不用在意我，你們在工作嘛，我絕對不會吃醋。”

飛龍見他沒什麼，也就不想了，三兩下就把自己脫了個清光，只餘下肉色的丁字褲。麻見目不斜視的幫他穿上樣板衣，一邊用大頭針調整好位置，一邊喃喃自語地說著這邊要怎麼修、那邊要怎麼改。大美人努力做著衣架子的工作站好不動，卻難以忽視背後那頭盯得緊緊的獅子目光。

“喂，你看夠了沒有！”

“呃，麻見不斷揚起你的衣服來修，我無可避免地看到裙下風光，移不開視線也不怪我吧。” 

“......你再看我今晚就和哥哥睡了。”

“不看了不看了！” 米海爾拿出手機開始慢慢看麻見剛發給他的網站，開始挑吃豹子的道具。


	52. Chapter 52

來東京的正事也就量身試裝順便聚舊罷了，其餘單純是和米海爾的海外約會。在飛龍堅持之下，麻見總算是帶著秋仁和他們吃了頓飯。雖然不能抱貓睡覺，但每晚都有獅子相伴，撇除他三不五時像哆啦A夢那樣拿出什麼奇怪道具，大美人覺得整體尚算不錯。

每天出門，總有不少記者路人對著他們拍照，米海爾把飛龍牽得緊緊的，拼了命地秀恩愛，活像怕人不知道飛龍是他的一樣。

“不用牽那麼緊吧，我又不會跑掉。”

“我跑不過你啊，當然要牽得緊緊的。” 米海爾順便啵了一口，當然得抓緊了，老婆不但自帶誘人誘貓能力，本人還特別喜歡可愛的小貓咪。“對了，你哥哥竟然沒死死跟著我們呢。”

“嗯，他先一步回香港了，最近好像很忙，他也很少回家。” 飛龍靠在米海爾的肩上，“他雖然沒和我說，可是似乎有點麻煩。” 

“你哥哥經營能力不行？”

“雖然聽起來很自大，不過白蛇現在只有我一張SSR卡片，其餘都是垃圾卡，而我年紀也不少了，隨時會降級。” 飛龍一臉驕傲地用這個對他來說很新穎的比喻，他可是貼緊潮流的啊！

“這個時候嘛，就該課金。” 米海爾把他的話接了下去。

“誰課？你來？” 飛龍微微一笑，“我不可能無故拿你的錢。”

“唔，我有個好主意，回香港再跟你說。” 米海爾再偷偷親了一口，“好了！逛街去！” 

======

正如飛龍所說，白蛇的經營確實是出了問題。上次解決了一個老頭子，但公司裡還有十多個不掙錢的吸血鬼，一手爛牌，任憑是賭王也沒辦法贏吧，焰燕也是無奈。

“我說，焰燕你還年輕，不知道當年我們和你爸是怎麼樣為白蛇娛樂打拼的。” 一個腹大便便的中年大叔翹起二郎腿，坐在焰燕的辦公室裡侃侃而談，“當年啊，你爸可是有求必應，我說想吃什麼他就派人老遠的去買，我想要哪個化妝師，他就調來給我。”

焰燕只是微笑著，沒有回答。

“你現在跟我說要我和其他人共用經紀人和助手？！” 他猛力拍了一下桌面，焰燕卻是波瀾不驚的，把風吹起來的文件稍微收拾一下。

“你沒聽錯。” 焰燕拿起一份文件，“你這三年來，只接到一份通告，廣告為期兩年，代言費三百萬，與公司五五對分，也就是說，你為公司掙的錢是每個月約六萬，我算得沒錯吧？” 

“這、這個...”

“你的經紀人、助手薪金是公司出的，每個月四萬多，還沒算你出入的車子油費、吃喝、置妝等報賬項目，簡單來說，你是個虧本貨。” 焰燕把桌上的文件再次整理好，“白蛇可不是開善堂的，這麼說吧，不把你直接解約掉已經算是念了舊情了。” 

“你這傢伙！你根本就是想把資源全部給你弟弟一個人！” 老頭子顧不上形象，開始破口大罵，“好啊，劉家就出了你們兩個沒大沒小的！”

“你想要自己的經紀人和助理，麻煩你像飛龍那樣好好努力工作。” 焰燕皺著眉說，“我的寶貝弟弟就是為了你們這些傢伙拼了命的掙錢，填補你們虧了的部分，我這當哥哥的自然要幫忙了。沒別的事的話，請出去吧。”

老頭子甩了門衝出去，正好就碰上旅行回來，拿著禮物來公司派的飛龍。

“張叔叔，這是我在日本旅行時買的，請笑納。” 飛龍微笑著遞上禮物，張老頭卻一手把它翻掉，頭也不回地離開。飛龍愣了一下，還是身旁的陶幫忙撿了回來。

“飛？你回來了？”焰燕聽見外面的聲音，走了出來把飛龍拉進辦公室，“不用理他，我剛把他的經紀人和助理炒了，在發脾氣呢。” 

焰燕遞給他剛剛的賬單，讓飛龍仔細地閱讀，大美人邊看邊皺眉，“焰哥，白蛇其他人的賬目也是這個樣子嗎？”

“啊啊，我終於說服了老爸，我得下手改變一下公司策略。” 焰燕嚴肅地說著，“白蛇不能再依靠你一個人維持。原本我還想把他的分成降低的，不過想了一下，還是別一下子下刀比較好。” 

“唔...這樣看來，我的合約真的是不平等啊。” 飛龍輕笑著說，由於覺得是劉家養大自己的，他也不曾計較分成只有一成，其餘九成都歸公司所有，雖然現在的他一成也是很可觀的收入了。

焰燕泡了杯茶給飛龍，“縮減了那些傢伙的開支，以後財務方面應該會比較鬆動一點，不過我們還是得招募一下新人了，培訓也是一大筆錢啊。飛龍，你能幫忙準備選拔會嗎？”

“嗯，我知道了，我會盡量選一些能馬上外出接工作的，減低培訓開支。” 飛龍點點頭，“今天我回來只是派禮物罷了，待會米海爾說有事情和我談，讓我去他家裡，沒事的話我就先走了？” 

======

開車送飛龍過去的仍然是葉，早已心無旁騖，打算一輩子默默守護飛龍的他甚至還建議飛龍把頭髮束起來，以全新形象給米海爾一個驚喜。飛龍笑了笑，讓陶幫他梳好頭髮。

米海爾在家裡伸了個大懶腰，晃著尾巴等待大美人到來。他已經思前想後了好久，終於下定決心要向飛龍展示他另一面。他不知道飛龍到底能不能接受，不過他們要長久下去，就不能欺瞞著他。

飛龍綁了馬尾辮，穿了一條緊身皮褲，貼身的襯衣，把他的模特身材好好烘托出來，就是腰還是太幼了，還得繼續餵胖他。

“飛飛，你今天這打扮好漂亮。” 米海爾牽起他的手放到自己唇邊輕吻，“和我們的目的地實在太配了。”

“目的地？” 飛龍眨眨眼，他本來只是想穿得性感一點來逗獅子玩，沒想到還有別的安排。

“我帶你去看我家族的生意。” 米海爾牽起飛龍的手。


	53. Chapter 53

米海爾發現那還真是個絕大的錯誤。他帶著飛龍來到他旗下的一家夜店，部下們紛紛對著飛龍喊嫂子，讓那位明明躺下了無數次還堅信自己是攻的美人越來越不高興，眼神越來越可怕。

本來今天是打算面試新來的小姐，看看有沒有資格在米海爾的高級夜店工作，沒想到她們看到飛龍後竟然覺得那是老闆心中的合格標準，而飛龍則醋意滿滿的覺得她們是米海爾喜歡的類型。

“你就直說了吧，喜歡御姐型的？” 飛龍瞇著眼睛，皮笑肉不笑的說。

“不是不是，這單純是商業活動，符合我客人的審美罷了。” 

“老闆，如果標準是嫂子那樣的，我看我們都不會及格。” 

“這不...” 米海爾都想哭了，“老婆大人是滿分線，我對員工沒那麼高要求...” 

飛龍冷著臉看女孩們表演貼身舞、唱歌和陪酒點煙，對他一個不煙不酒、喜歡男人，而且在職場看慣了各種美人的人來說，要幫她們分出高下還真的有點難度，要是來的是個肌肉男或是成熟帥哥，他倒是能分出來。

“飛龍，我覺得二、三號可以去高級的店裡，其餘可以去普通的，十八號那個不行，你覺得呢？” 米海爾拿著照片認真地說著，不同等級的店客人層面自然不一樣，對女孩的要求也有分別。

“...下次挑男人才問我吧。”

“那我順便問一下，挑男人的滿分標準是我嗎？” 米海爾用充滿期待的眼神看著身旁的美人。

“唔...你嘴太甜，七十分左右吧。” 

“嗚...果然飛飛是喜歡麻見那種悶騷型的？” 米海爾裝作不開心，拿起酒杯一飲而盡，“唉，明明飛龍以後就是這裡的老闆了，竟然這麼不上心，我這個前老闆心疼啊。”

“...？” 聽見這話，飛龍滿臉疑問地看著米海爾。這傢伙的思維太跳躍，講求邏輯的飛龍經常跟不上。

“這家店，還有我名下所有合法的生意，以後全都是你的。” 米海爾興高采烈地宣布著，早已得知的部下還為他撒了把花，換來的卻是大美人冷漠的臉。

“解釋清楚。” 

飛龍面無表情地翹著長腿坐著，雙手不耐煩地敲著桌面，雙眼盯緊了米海爾那天藍色的瞳孔。

“...這，你不是說我們雄獅是小白臉，靠老婆養嗎？我想清楚了，以後資產全歸你管，這樣就不算是小白臉了吧？” 米海爾忍不住吞了一下口水，這就是被獵豹盯著的獵物的感覺嗎？！好可怕。

“......這樣不就是我幫你掙錢了嗎？！這才是小白臉的終極版吧！” 飛龍給他翻了個大白眼，“再說，我怎麼懂經營的事！”

“我一步一步教你嘛，我的飛龍那麼聰明，很快就學懂的。” 

米海爾那個晚上帶著飛龍逛了一圈他的夜店和酒吧，第二天又接了他逛畫廊和藝術展，這些都是區內阿爾巴托夫名下合法的生意，雖然暗中有做洗錢等勾當，但始終還是堂堂正正地經營的。

飛龍回家後躲在被窩、抱住尾巴思考了一整個晚上。沒錯，米海爾這個舉動代表了他對自己的信任和誠意，他也有信心能為阿爾巴托夫家族賺錢，可是...萬一他們家族的人不喜歡獵豹，萬一他們最後分手了...

算了，反正米海爾是我的！

“葉，明天早上來接我之前，幫我把所有有關經營的書都買回來。” 飛龍拿起電話寫了個短信，沒想到大半夜的，葉就馬上回覆了“沒問題。” 三個字。保鏢不是該養精畜銳的嗎，怎麼不睡覺。

過幾天米海爾來找飛龍玩時，看見的就是大美人窩在沙發看書，旁邊還有一大堆各式各樣的書和飛龍手寫的筆記。

“呃，飛飛？” 

“噢，你來啦。” 飛龍抬頭看了他一眼，在沙發上挪過一點，讓米海爾坐下。他順便遞給他幾張紙，“我看了一下你給我的文件，有幾家店的我覺得可以改變一下路線，你看看。” 

“......” 米海爾目瞪口呆的看著飛龍那字跡工整、條理分明的建議書，才一周不到的時間，飛龍已經掌握了不少經營生意方面的知識，大概是從小就看著父親和哥哥工作，已經有點基礎了吧。

“我沒時間用電腦打出來，就用手寫了，我這字你看得懂嗎？” 飛龍眨眨眼，見米海爾看了一會還沒回應，開始擔心是不是字寫得太潦草了，還是寫得過於紙上談兵，根本不切實際。“呃，還是說我這些都不現實？”

“這...我可以安心當小白臉了。”

“......” 美人微微一笑，很滿意他對自己的肯定。說實話，他想試試做生意很久了，但怕焰燕不喜歡才沒說出口，難得有機會還有米海爾無限金錢作弊技般的底氣，他想把握機會練練手。“有什麼問題你一定得告訴我！我還得準備白蛇的選拔會，怕分了心有事情沒想透徹呢。”

“選拔會嗎？” 米海爾眨眨眼，“放心，在初期我會好好輔助你的，之後我就躺著等老婆養我了！” 

“哈，我就說了你們獅子的習性啊，嘖嘖。”


	54. Chapter 54

作為悄悄觀察了飛龍許久的人，葉最近發現大美人的生活改變了不少。以往在車上他不是補眠就是在刷SNS了解潮流動態，最近卻是捧著書努力學習，抱著筆記本寫寫畫畫的，甚至在陶幫他護膚時還在聽著網課。

焰燕從飛龍口中聽說了米海爾把生意交給他的事，他暗自嘆一口氣，之前是有說過讓飛龍想一想模特退役後該做什麼，沒想到竟然是轉職成黑道大嫂了。

“阿飛，選拔會搞成什麼樣子了？”

“嗯？啊，已經開始收申請表了，初步篩選後再面試。” 飛龍拿出iPad翻了一下，遞給哥哥，“我讓陶幫我把申請人的資料存進去了，但我還沒開始看呢，現在有時間的話焰哥你先看看？”

“啊啊，好吧。” 焰燕接了過來。白蛇娛樂雖然青黃不接了許久，但始終有飛龍一個生招牌在，才開始申請不久就已經吸引了數十人報名。

焰燕拿著iPad隨便看看，飛龍辦事他很放心，所以也沒打算仔細閱讀。十八歲的女生，這臉型不錯，應該很受設計師歡迎。二十歲的男生，這身高差一點，拍硬照的話還可以。十六歲女生，這身材不行......

哎喲我的媽。

“飛龍...這個...” 焰燕掩著臉把iPad還給飛龍，美人一臉疑惑地看著哥哥，自己拿起一看。

申請者姓名：米海爾·阿爾巴托夫 (米沙)  
身高：185cm   
風格：陽光大帥哥，飛龍的親親老公  
專長：廣告硬照、台步、逗豹子

“.....那個笨蛋。” 

======

之前落下的網劇外景拍攝已經拍好，就只差俄羅斯那邊的補拍，為了配合兩位主角的行程，劇組放在巴黎時裝週之後一次拍完，莫斯科的雪已經融化了，還好剩下的鏡頭也不是非得要有雪景，對這一點飛龍心中覺得很抱歉，又向劇組送上了精緻的點心。

飛龍對收到申請的事情隻字不提，米海爾也沒有主動說出，大概互相都想看看對方能玩出什麼花樣。

為了養胖飛龍，米海爾每天在劉家宅門前報到，和陶一起負責做豐盛的飯菜哄飛龍吃，偶然再來一場雙人運動消化一下。他發現飛龍越來越不介意肌膚之親，甚至偶然還會主動用尾巴輕掃他的褲襠挑逗，或是撲進懷中親一口他的喉結。雖然反攻之火仍未熄滅，但沒什麼是他高超的技巧控制不了的。

飛龍的學習能力很高，因為是外行人，反而不被固有的概念限制，提出了不少有趣的變革。他把米海爾其中一家以男性客人為主的夜店改成以女性客群為目標，在店的正中央放了一個小型T台，每個月請來新進的設計師在那裡展覽作品，又讓新人模特有走秀的經驗。店內裝修高貴典雅，吸引了不少本來不會逛夜店的女性，甚至有些對時裝界有興趣的男性客人前來，客源廣闊了不少。阿爾巴托夫老闆表示很高興，距離退休等老婆養的日子又近了一步。

白蛇的選拔會在飛龍出發去巴黎時裝週之前舉行，方便把挑中的帶著去見見世面，認識一下設計師們。雖然選拔會聽起來就像America's Next Top Model 般厲害，說到底也就是公司面試罷了，飛龍只是讓人在白蛇的大房間裡搭了個臨時T台，還有安排小型攝影棚準備。

申請者們懷著忐忑不安的心情一個一個來到集合的房間，唯獨某個金髮的男人渾身散發著自信。有些人把米海爾認出來了，萬萬沒想到世界知名的名模竟然也和他們一起等著面試。

“下一位，阿爾巴托夫先生，請你上T台走一下。”

“沒問題。” 

米海爾也沒想到他這種等級的人還要面試，看來他老婆還真是公私分明得很啊。他把他的標誌皮革外套穿好，自信滿滿地踏步向前，走到飛龍眼前脫了外套，輕鬆搭在肩上數秒，又回頭走進後台。

飛龍微笑著看他男友耍帥，之前的幾個申請人大多很緊張地走，步伐帶點僵硬，米海爾當然沒有這個問題了，雖然拿他和新人比較實在不公平。

到了面試的環節，申請人還是一個一個的來到飛龍和焰燕跟前回答問題，和一般的公司面試感覺差不多。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，請你自我介紹一下。” 

“我是米沙，有十五年模特經驗，曾獲最想成為男友的藝人排名第一位，拍了我也數不清那麼多廣告，夢想是成為國際名模劉飛龍的親親老公，現在最想做的事是親你一口。” 

焰燕當下有點想叫保安把他扔出去，在他眼中這傢伙就是來玩的，根本不需要花時間面試。但身旁的飛龍卻是笑著繼續發問。

“請問你可以為白蛇帶來什麼？”

“反正選我一定沒錯。” 米海爾輕笑著回答，“我會為我的寶貝兒賣命工作，拼命掙錢！” 

“你能說明一下你的決心嗎？”

“我把我的經紀公司解散掉了，白蛇不聘用我的話，我就成為失業人士了。” 

“啊？” 飛龍和焰燕不敢置信地看著他，這傢伙做事還真夠狠。“咳，謝謝。請你在攝影棚那邊拍張正面照，然後可以回家等通知。”

“等通知？！不是吧！” 

飛龍笑著讓工作人員請了他下台。米海爾哪裡肯就那樣回家，他就蹲在白蛇大門外等著，到了最後一個申請人出來了，早在白蛇混了個面熟的他很容易就混了進去。

“飛飛，我合格了吧？我們要怎麼慶祝？”

“我還在考慮呢。你報名表上寫的專長能不能示範一下？” 飛龍在桌上支起頭，帶著微笑的看著他。

“沒問題。” 米海爾毫不猶豫的低頭吻了下去，在人家哥哥面前和飛龍唇舌交纏的熱吻著，飛龍的喉間甚至發出了舒服的咕嚕聲，直到焰燕實在忍不下去乾咳了兩聲，他們才依依不捨的分開。

飛龍舔了舔唇，笑著對哥哥說，“他合格了。” 

“你喜歡吧...”

“歡迎加入白蛇，你就拼了命為我們掙錢吧！”


	55. Chapter 55

巴黎時裝週可以說是業界的年度盛事，大大小小的品牌都會在時裝週中展出系列新作，麻見的SION也一樣，作為國際級的品牌，自然也是忙著預訂場地、準備佈置等。其他品牌有錢的大多預訂羅浮宮及大皇宮的位置，新進品牌的可能只是租了個廢棄工廠、地下車站之類的，麻見卻一時決定不了該找個什麼地方。

這次他的主題是野性，模特會帶著動物一起走台步，要是小狗、鸚鵡這種小動物倒是還好，只是壓軸出場的飛龍卻會帶著一頭獅子。對他們這些知道那頭獅子身份的人來說沒什麼大不了的 (雖然秋仁還是很害怕)，但對外人來說，一頭沒進籠子又沒綁好的獅子實在是恐怖得很，他可不能嚇壞自己的模特、工作人員和現場觀眾。

麻見帶著秋仁打著工作的名義逛了一圈巴黎，最後笑著租下巴黎冬季馬戲團的帳篷，這地方實在太適合那隻聲稱自己會踩球的獅子了。帳篷有原定用於動物表演的護欄隔開觀眾席和舞台，後台也有適合動物休息的地區，和他的主題也有關係，原先的佈置感覺也很合適，這裡簡直是最完美的選址了。

=======

「不愛江山愛美人！米沙強勢加盟白蛇！」

「米飛情侶檔，攜手闖江湖！」

米海爾加入白蛇的新聞鋪天蓋地的出來，記者們一查就知道他原本的經紀公司是他自己的一人公司，現在明擺著是為了進白蛇連公司都不要了，有人覺得他愛飛龍愛得頭昏腦脹了，有人卻覺得他是密謀著白蛇的資產。

米海爾本人卻是有點後悔，劉氏兄弟說要他拼命工作還真不是開玩笑的，以前他高興就接工作，不高興就不做，現在劉焰燕卻幫他接了巴黎時裝週中整整二十場秀，早上走完馬上就要跑去下一場準備了，沒走秀的時間還得幫他們帶新人，他的看著鐵塔吃豹子的美夢完全粉碎。

他哭喪著臉向老婆投訴之後，卻換來飛龍的一個無辜的表情加一句 “不是說要為了我努力工作的嗎？”。雖然飛龍明顯偷換概念的把自己替代了白蛇，但他那偽裝成小鹿斑比的眼神卻令米海爾毫無怨言地把工作通通接了下來，回家後才醒覺被那披著鹿皮的豹子賣了。

劉飛龍對他還有點惻隱之心，劉焰燕卻是毫不客氣了，不但模特的工作，連電視綜藝什麼的都給他通通塞進日程表。

“這...焰哥，你不是不知道我還有正職要處理吧？”

“你的正職都歸飛龍管了吧？我可不能讓我寶貝弟弟嫁給一個小白臉！” 焰燕拿著一大堆通告丟給米海爾，“你這傢伙還挺會說話的，綜藝訪談這種節目難不倒你吧？我們飛龍走神秘公主路線，可不能老是拋頭露面，你偶然在節目提一下飛龍保持熱度，這一點能做得吧？”

“......” 

明明是一隻優哉游哉的富家獅子，在豹子兄弟的壓迫之下忙得像狗一樣，簽約前果然要得看清楚的。

和飛龍一起坐飛機去巴黎的路上是他好不容易得到的喘息機會，明明打算在飛機蹭蹭大美人，卻不敵睡意，一口氣睡了十個小時。飛龍笑著幫他蓋好被子，讓他靠在自己身上舒服的睡一覺，到差不多該下飛機了，才俯下身吻醒他。

“...這樣叫醒我實在太幸福了。”

“呵呵，這是你努力工作的獎勵，時裝週期間也得好好加油。” 

米海爾心裡一驚，這一口砂糖一下鞭子的技巧未免太純熟了？！差一點又掉進獵豹的糖衣陷阱裡了。

每逢這個時期，巴黎街頭上總是出現穿著獨特服裝的人群，再誇張的髮型都不會有人多望兩眼。飛龍特地挑了每天的早上的工作而已，下午可以讓他自由參觀，而在焰燕的瘋狂工作安排下米海爾才是那個到處跑的社畜。

“乖乖工作，我下午會來看你的。” 

“親我一口打打氣嘛。”

“唔...可是好多人看著我們。” 飛龍左右看了一下，他們兩個也是名模，加上高大又好看，巴黎街頭誰都知道他們是模特，無不舉機來個街拍。

算了，反正誰都知道米海爾和他的關係。

飛龍微微抬頭，閉上了眼睛，米海爾得到訊號，毫不猶豫地吻了下去，在這個熱情浪漫的國家在街頭秀恩愛不算是奇景，只是這對特別養眼，兩人身旁咔嚓咔嚓的快門聲音響過不停。

“好了，快去上班。” 飛龍主動退開，結束了這個吻。

雖然在時裝週中也有和飛龍一起走的品牌，但說到底都是分開來的，米海爾心底里還是很期待在麻見的秀和飛龍同台演出，雖然是得用獅子形態，但始終還是一起。

======

“歡迎，我的繆斯。” 

來到麻見給的地址發現竟然是馬戲團，米海爾愣住了。這傢伙該不會真讓他去跳火圈吧？他緊緊牽著飛龍的手不放，活像是怕被賣掉的樣子。

麻見笑著帶飛龍去了他的休息室。一般的後台可沒有個人專屬的休息室，模特都是一字排開的讓化妝師、服裝師在他們身上工作，飛龍對這次的特殊待遇歪了歪頭。

“方便米海爾在這裡變身罷了，其他人看到獅子不得嚇死。” 麻見雲淡風輕的解釋著，“最後一套的時候才需要米海爾出場，這次模特很多，每人出場相隔得比較久，飛龍你換裝後還有時間回來把他領出去。” 

“嗯，我知道了。” 飛龍回過頭捧著米海爾的臉頰笑道，“那我去工作了，你乖乖在這裡等著。”

“老婆大人慢行。”


	56. Chapter 56

“吼～～” 

休息室傳來一聲獅吼，不少模特被嚇得花容失色，尖叫連連，正在化妝的飛龍卻微微一笑，“不好意思，我的寵物獅子肯定是悶了，我化完妝進去給他一個皮球玩。” 

“寵、寵物獅子？！” 

“啊啊，是我男朋友從小養到大的，不咬人。” 飛龍笑著扯了個謊，“而且是個外貌協會，最喜歡看美人了，你們去摸摸他肚子他肯定高興得不得了。”

幾個膽大的女模跟著飛龍去休息室看獅子，一打開門，看見的就是一頭巨型的雄獅肚子向上百無聊賴地躺著，他一見了飛龍，就馬上翻了個身走過去。飛龍揉了幾把米海爾的鬃毛，米海爾就興奮得撲上去猛蹭，一頭好幾百磅的獅子這樣撲過來害飛龍差點站不穩。

“米米，有姐姐來看你了。躺好，讓姐姐們摸摸你。” 

敢高興我就賣了你去馬戲團。

米海爾感受到來自老婆的殺意，只顧著圍著飛龍團團轉，拼命搖尾巴遞爪子撒嬌，打死都不敢接近那幾個女模。還有那什麼鬼名字，他那麼帥氣，竟然叫米米？！

見米海爾乖乖的待在自己身邊半步都不敢動，飛龍很滿意地揉了揉他的下巴，把那些女生送了出去，再親手幫他梳好帥氣的鬃毛。“我的米米最乖了。”

“吼～” 

“我去做髮型了，你別再嚇人了。” 飛龍站了起來，拍了拍獅子的頭。“現在很帥氣，不准在地上滾，把毛弄亂。”

“吼～”

飛龍再摸了一把才離開去梳頭換衣服，這次的衣服比上次滿是鎖頭的舒服方便多了，和試裝時的沒太大改變，只是自己被米海爾養胖了一點，感覺更稱身了。女皇風格的衣服在他身上毫無違和感，連設計師麻見本人看到，都馬上牽起他的手來個吻手禮。

配合馬戲團的氣氛，麻見這次挑的音樂相當輕快，飛龍的步伐也活潑了很多，不像以往那種沉穩冰冷，觀眾席也不像平日看高級時裝時的安靜，反倒是像看一場精彩表演一樣，每個人的表情都充滿期待。圍繞了圓形的舞台一圈後，在回到後台之前，飛龍向觀眾席張開手臂，微微屈膝，像是馬戲團班主宣布表演即將開始一樣，成功帶熱氣氛。

回到後台，飛龍的步伐再加快了，一個箭步回到了換衣區更換下一套衣服。一個換衣員三兩下就把衣服拉了下來，另一人就把下一套披了上去，後方一人幫他整理髮型，前面又一個在補妝，不到一分鐘就完成一個新造型。雖然試過無數次了，飛龍每次都覺得這簡直是鬼斧神工，要是在家裡也能這樣，不知道能省多少時間。

一個接著一個，很快就開始有模特要帶著動物出去。黑白二色的衣服，肩上卻站著一隻色彩繽紛的鸚鵡，卻不能忘記賣點是衣服，模特需要一定的氣場才能避免被鸚鵡搶了風頭。還好麻見是個很有眼光的人，精心挑選過的模特都很優秀。

隨著時間過去，套裝的顏色越來越豐富，彷彿走進了亞馬遜的叢林中，又像是無邊際的花田。飛龍走完倒數第二套，就換上了閉場的純白閃鑽長袍，和之前華麗的衣服截然不同，一下子回歸沉穩。

麻見和換好衣服的飛龍一起到休息室找米海爾，其餘已經完成工作的模特紛紛退到一邊，生怕獅子失控。

“米米，我們要準備了。” 

“吼～”

“飛龍，舞台前的互動別忘了。世界萬物的主人，萬獸之王都臣服於你。” 麻見再一次提醒他們最後的概念，一人一獅點了點頭。

一般來說前一個模特走到一半，下一個就已經出場，麻見這次卻安排倒數第二個模特回到了後台才讓飛龍出去。飛龍站在出口，輕輕拍了拍米海爾的頭讓他先走，獅子心領神會地跑了出去先吼了一聲，沒預料過有獅子的觀眾們馬上傳出不少尖叫和騷動的聲音。麻見他們一早已經下了護欄相隔舞台和觀眾席，所以倒是沒人怕得馬上逃出去。

米海爾威風凜凜地圍著圓形舞台走了一圈，再在最前方吼了一下，飛龍才在後台走出，他昂首挺胸，無所畏懼的走著，臉上帶著似有似無的微笑，配上身上那套純白強勢的服裝，舉手投足都散發著優雅和霸氣的混合氣息。

飛龍走到米海爾的身邊，微微抬起下巴，遞出一隻手，米海爾的一隻前爪微微屈曲，再抬起頭親了飛龍手背一口。雖然他現在塊頭很大，比較像是整塊臉撞在飛龍手上，他們心中覺得有點好笑，又拼了命保持自己的撲克臉。

回後台的路上，則是飛龍先走，米海爾亦步亦隨，彷彿已被霸氣的女皇收編歸隊。

按照慣例所有模特出來再巡一圈，最後麻見牽著飛龍出來，表演正式結束。

“好棒的表演！麻見先生，那頭獅子訓練得實在太好了吧！” 

“啊，那是飛龍的寵物。” 麻見笑著看美人的背影，飛龍一回到後台，就跑了去休息室看獅子了。

“米米、啊不是，米海爾。” 飛龍蹲下去親了他一口，“謝謝你。” 

“吼？” 

“謝謝你剛剛願意配合我，屈膝這種動作你都肯對我做。” 飛龍一手抱著獅子，一手輕輕梳理著他的鬃毛。

奉行老婆至上主義的獅子王趁機猛蹭，尾巴搖得快要斷掉似的，他雙爪搭在飛龍的肩膀上，讓飛龍把臉埋在自己的鬃毛裡。

抱了一回，麻見敲門入內，“親熱完了？”

“才沒有！” 飛龍臉紅的說著，麻見自從知道他和米海爾在一起了之後，越來越口沒遮攔了。“要去採訪了？”

“啊啊，米海爾你想怎麼走？我這有個大籠子可以把你運回酒店。” 麻見笑著說。

米海爾沒等他說完就變回了人型，“除非是和飛龍玩情趣遊戲，否則老子才不會進籠子去！”


	57. Chapter 57

麻見的時裝展受到空前絕後的讚賞，飛龍的表現也為他贏得了好幾本時裝雜誌的封面報導，用獅子來走秀應該是史上第一人了，不止時裝界內，甚至平常沒什麼關注的路人們都對這場精彩的表演贊不絕口。

米海爾覺得自己也有很多功勞，於是拉著焰燕跑去和麻見要求獎金了，酒過三巡，連哄帶騙的，麻見終於投降，給了他預訂以外的獎金，焰燕對這個為公司主動賺錢的新員工十分滿意，允許在巴黎最後一夜讓他和飛龍睡一間房。

出發去俄羅斯補拍外景的前一晚，米海爾終於如願吃到了美味的獵豹。很久沒有親熱，再加上獎勵米海爾辛勤工作為白蛇掙大錢，飛龍也很有興致地和他做了一個晚上，結果就是兩個人在飛機不顧形象倒頭大睡。

焰燕皺著眉，不用說都知道他們昨晚做什麼了，他用私人的被子把飛龍蓋得嚴嚴實實的，怕他吹太多空調生病，又拿了幾個抱枕幫他墊好腰和脖子，然後把飛機上不知道有沒有洗過的被子扔在米海爾身上。

焰燕正打算回到自己座位的時候，忽然想起現在米海爾也是自家的藝人了，於是回過頭把二人頭靠著頭睡覺的樣子拍了下來。別誤會，他可沒打算幫那頭肌肉獅子蓋被子。

在飛機上把圖修好，確保他的寶貝弟弟臉上毫無瑕疵，焰燕下飛機後第一件事就是上傳了照片到官網秀恩愛，上傳後不夠十秒就已經有大量留言。

「米沙真的是天下第一暖男！就算累翻了，還是把劉美人裹得暖暖的！」

「嘿嘿，昨晚沒睡覺嗎？」

「MishaMisha: 嘿嘿。」

“喂！你嘿什麼嘿！” 由於是被認證的賬戶，米海爾的留言被自動置頂，飛龍一看就來氣。

“嘿嘿，沒什麼。” 

“現在入春了，我在湖里都肯定能打贏你，你給我小心點！” 

“這次絕對不會有什麼未婚妻事件了！”

補拍的份量不算多，但飛龍覺得是自己害劇組進度落後了，得努力補償回來才是，所以也不介意高密度地拍攝。從早到晚，米海爾又回到了無限工作的地獄，明明漂亮的豹子就在身邊，卻一口都不能吃。

最後一個鏡頭是米飛的擁吻，導演故意把這段留在最後，為拍攝畫下完美句號。

“導演，我這有點不太滿意，能再拍一下嗎？” 米海爾舉起手叫停了拍攝。

“嗯？？” 覺得剛剛拍得還挺好的飛龍一臉迷惘地看著他，聽見導演的打板聲，又再乖乖地被他摟住自己吻下去。

“CUT! ”

“不好意思，導演，我覺得表現得還是不夠好，不如...”

“你這傢伙...該不會只是想親我吧？！” 飛龍突然明白了他的意圖，拉住米海爾的耳朵低聲說。“別礙著劇組殺青！要親的話，我、我...”

“讓我抱著親到高興為止？” 

“呃。” 

“導演，我...” 米海爾提高聲線。

“喂！” 飛龍在他耳邊低語，“回房間再...” 

“沒問題！” 米海爾心滿意足地再抱了一下，“導演，這次沒什麼問題了，謝謝。”

拍攝正式結束，後期製作也早已開始，演員們的工作只餘下宣傳了，不過兩位主角在秀恩愛方面可是一向不遺餘力的，其實也不用什麼特別宣傳。

工作人員正在忙碌收拾，米海爾和飛龍則走到一旁呆著，米海爾從後抱著飛龍，把他裹在自己外套裡，雖說已經入春，但這溫度可和香港的冬天差不多。

“你們看看米沙！真的是大暖男啊...” 

“就是嘛！說不定就在飛龍耳邊說情話呢哈哈哈哈。 

工作人員們滿臉好奇地看著二人卿卿我我，心中腦補不少白馬王子的對白，沒人能想像到白馬王子其實在調戲他臉皮薄的小公主。

“回酒店之後我想抱你親你，還要摸摸你的尾巴，還想揉揉你的下巴，對了，能不能讓我幫你舔舔毛？” 

“不要，你上次把我的毛弄得都打結了，陶幫我梳了好久。” 

“唔...要不這次我們玩些情趣play？” 

“讓我上你，玩什麼都可以。” 

“誒，飛飛竟然還沒放棄。”

“當然沒有，我這個人從來都不輕言放棄。” 

開了香檳，互相祝賀了一番，拍攝宣告正式結束。飛龍讓焰燕先回酒店，他和米海爾則趁著太陽還沒下山，在莫斯科的街頭閒逛，來個海外約會。

大概是放下了拍攝工作的心頭大石，飛龍滿臉笑意，甚至還和米海爾玩起街拍，兩個人輪流為對方拍攝那些裝模作樣的街頭照。

“笨蛋，你看起來很不自然。”

“遊客都是這樣拍的啊！” 米海爾站在馬路邊，手插在褲袋，把太陽鏡拉下一半，盯著飛龍手中的電話鏡頭邪魅一笑，大美人忍不住大笑起來。

“大笨蛋！”

========

嬉笑的時間沒過多久，突然一輛黑色的房車在米海爾身後急速停了下來，幾個彪形大漢衝了下車，拿著布袋將米海爾從頭蓋著，米海爾試圖掙扎，飛龍也拼了命的拉著他，卻不敵那兩個一身肌肉的男人，飛龍被輕易地甩了出去，五秒不到那些男人就扔了米海爾進後座，車子揚長而去。

被突如其來發生的事嚇得不輕的飛龍回過神來，米海爾已經被莫名綁走，他一個人呆呆站在街頭，在這裡人生路不熟的，又怕會不會是什麼敵對組織對米海爾不利，急得團團轉。

車子在市區行駛不可能太快，以獵豹的速度要追上去是完全可能的，只是他最高速只能維持幾分鐘，全速奔跑後還會累得動彈不得，萬一打起來對自己實在太不利。飛龍強逼自己冷靜下來思考，自己貿然追上去是不可行的。他拿出手機，撥通了尤里的號碼。


	58. Chapter 58

被丟進車裡的米海爾停下了掙扎，剛剛事發突然來不及思考，現在事已至此，反而讓他冷靜下來。

在莫斯科敢蓋他麻布袋的，還真沒多少。

“媽？” 

“......是我！” 前座駕駛席傳來一女聲，剛剛的彪形大漢把米海爾放了出來，他定睛一看，原來是姐姐啊。

“...姐。” 米海爾揉了揉剛剛弄亂了的髮型，“停車，你嚇到我老婆了。” 

“你就顧著老婆，回來俄羅斯兩次了都不回家！”

“弄哭我老婆的話你們全都完蛋了。” 將獅子妻奴屬性完美繼承的米海爾一臉嚴肅地說著，“趕緊給我繞回去。” 

“老媽要我帶你回家。”

“有人像你這樣「帶」的嗎？！這分明是綁架好嗎！” 米海爾試著跳窗，卻被旁邊的壯漢們拉了回來，“飛飛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

米海爾那麼大一個人，又是強壯得很的雄獅，這還是他第一次掙扎無效，被死死按著動彈不得。終於到了近郊的阿爾巴托夫本家，身旁的人才放開他，米海爾一臉不爽地猛甩車門，然後被車子的主人姐姐打了一拳。

“嗷！疼！” 

“哈？你敢再甩我車門試試看？！” 

“有什麼趕緊說，我的寶貝肯定擔心死了！”

“米申卡，媽媽要見你一面還真難呢。” 

一把帶著威嚴的女聲從後傳出，米海爾馬上雞皮疙瘩都冒了出來，他向來天不怕地不怕，在這世界上他怕的，除了老婆生氣，就是老媽生氣了。

“媽、媽媽。”

他乖乖親了親媽媽的臉頰打招呼，然後被媽媽牽著手拉了回家。坐在客廳中，女僕們為他們送上熱茶和點心，米海爾毫不客氣的佔了最舒適的位置，畢竟現在家族的老大是他。

“媽媽這次邀請你回家，為的不是別的，就是你口中的老婆。” 媽媽優雅地坐在他對面，“那記者會我們也看了，你和那劉飛龍到底是什麼回事？尤里說他是花豹來著？”

“飛飛是獵豹，那條小蠻腰啊，嘖嘖，花豹真的差遠了。既然記者會你都看了，不就已經什麼都知道了嘛，還想知道什麼？我們的初相識？戀愛經過？初吻？還是初...” 

“尤里都跟我說了，你把生意都交給他處理，把公司解散了加入白蛇，前陣子還以獅子形態陪他走秀？你到底是怎麼想的啊！” 

“尤里那傢伙...竟然向你打小報告？！” 米海爾開始默默開始思考該把尤里丟去西伯利亞還是哪裡好。“飛龍是我老婆，哄老婆是我的責任，寵老婆就得寵上天，這是我們獅子一族的優點！” 

“......” 媽媽和姐姐都無語了，確實，雄獅們天性如此。

“哼哼，我現在要回去了，我們飛龍肯定擔心我擔心得不行了，我得好好哄他。他好不容易答應今晚和我那啥的，你們竟然挑今天來搞這種飛機！” 米海爾一邊碎碎念，一邊準備站起來離開，卻被那幾個保鏢擋住了去路，“你們忘了我才是這裡的老大？滾開。”

“這...大夫人說...”

米海爾一聲獅吼，那些大漢都嚇得馬上退開來。

“給我回來，不然我讓尤里馬上抓住劉飛龍。” 

======

另一邊廂的飛龍卻是出奇地冷靜。他站在莫斯科的街頭打了個電話給尤里說明事情，危急之下眼力很好的他還能記下車牌號碼，尤里一聽就知道是米海爾的姐姐了。既然知道米海爾沒有生命危險，飛龍也不再那麼擔心，自己先行回去焰燕身邊，在酒店等著和尤里集合。

飛龍在房內來回踱步，深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，焰燕泡了壺茶給他。雖說這次是阿爾巴托夫家裡的事情，難保下次不是敵對的組織了，縱使有了心理準備，還是少不免的擔驚受怕。

誰讓你男朋友是混黑道的，被綁架這種事很平常！...是很平常的對吧？劉飛龍你這樣就失了方寸，實在太丟臉了！

“劉先生。” 尤里敲門進來，飛龍馬上站起來迎接，尤里點點頭，做出請坐的手勢。“雖說我米海爾叔叔，但他才是家族首領，說起來我還得叫你一聲嫂子呢。”

“...別這樣叫我。” 飛龍皺了皺眉，還是為尤里倒了杯茶。

“那...少夫人？” 尤里勾起嘴角勉強算是微笑，“米海爾已經回家了。”

“他...沒事吧？真的只是他姐姐來接他，不是有什麼內部爭鬥之類的？” 近來看了不少黑手黨電影的飛龍已經想像了不少情景，越想心裡就越焦急。

“啊，她們做事是有點誇張。” 尤里點點頭， “大夫人，也就是米海爾的媽媽，剛剛要我把你帶回家。” 

“......” 飛龍沉默了一下，不顧身旁激烈反對的焰燕，點點頭答應。

“你不問帶你回去做什麼嗎？” 尤里饒有興致地看著貌似處變不驚的飛龍，平日看著他和米海爾在一起看得多，以為只是侄子又一個特別漂亮的情人罷了，沒想到還挺有膽色的。

“大家族的問題，無非也就是我是雄性獵豹，不能幫他們生小獅子罷了。” 飛龍聳聳肩，米海爾的生命無憂，那他現在要在意的就是怎樣和他家人相處了，“你們這裡流行買禮物給男朋友家人嗎？” 

=======

米海爾聽完媽媽打電話給尤里，激動得想把客廳都拆掉。他把桌上的東西全部掃了下來，差點沙發都被他掀翻。

“不准傷害我的飛龍！” 他吼了一聲，足以震懾宅邸所有人，連他媽媽和姐姐都心裡一驚，只是強行裝出不以為然的樣子。

“你冷靜一點，我見見你的男朋友，有什麼不可以的，誰說要傷害他了。” 媽媽翹著手，示意米海爾坐下來，“你不想看看你的小寶貝有多愛你嗎？” 

“...想。” 米海爾仔細想了一下，飛龍不是把喜歡啊、愛啊什麼的掛在口邊的人，連當初告白也沒說過類似的話，自自然然的就在一起了，有這麼一個機會他當然想看看，“我老婆心思很纖細的，你可別欺負他，要是他心裡覺得難受，我可不會放過你們。”


	59. Chapter 59

飛龍在焰燕臉頰上親了一口，安撫一下那位炸毛的哥哥，就跟著尤里出發前往阿爾巴托夫宅邸。

莫斯科已經來過兩次，車上的風景卻和記憶中的不一樣，上次還是白雪皚皚，現在雖然說不上花開大地，卻也和暖了不少，只是身邊沒了那隻喜歡抱抱的大獅子，總覺得還是有點冷。

飛龍在腦中預演了一遍見到米海爾媽媽後將會發生什麼事，最近為了增進演技，他窩在家裡看了不少八點檔狗血劇，豪門欺負媳婦的劇情也看了不少。飛龍一邊想，一邊考慮該用什麼對策，他不想讓米海爾和家人的關係變差，也不想當個傻白甜乖乖被欺負。

“我給你五億，你離開我兒子！” 萬一她這樣說，飛龍也沒信心真的能拒絕那筆錢，先收了錢再把米海爾拐走好了。

對了，算的是美元哦。

“你沒辦法幫我們家生小獅子，米海爾就得娶幾個獅子小老婆！” 唔...這一點確實難以反駁，別說小獅子，小獵豹他也生不出來。

“喵...” 飛龍看著車窗嘆了一口氣，難道沒有方法阻止米海爾三妻四妾嗎？

第一次聽見獵豹叫聲的尤里忍不住望了過去，只見大美人頭靠著車窗玻璃，手抱著剛剛買的禮物，臉帶愁緒，那長長的睫毛微微震動，彷彿隨時會掉下淚水。

尤里大概想破了頭都不可能想像到，其實飛龍正在考慮如何幹掉米海爾未來的小三小四小五。

阿爾巴托夫本家的宅邸比上次米海爾帶他去的還要大一點，只是出奇地安靜。飛龍以為在這初春時分，至少也有幾個園丁在花園工作，玄關也得放個人來接待吧，沿途沒半個傭人和部下，尤里自己拿著鑰匙開門，帶著飛龍一直走到客廳。

此時飛龍才明白為什麼沒人了。

客廳正中的沙發坐著一個優雅的婦人，大概就是米海爾的媽媽吧。圍繞著她的是二三十頭大大小小的獅子，有雄獅，有雌獅，每一隻都緊緊盯著飛龍的一舉一動。其中一隻雌獅子旁邊還有一頭小幼獅，對著飛龍張牙舞爪的。

“歡迎，我是米沙的媽媽，維拉。”

“您好。” 

從客廳門到沙發，短短不足三米的路，被飛龍走得像在巴黎秀台上似的，自信的抬頭挺胸，又帶著難以形容的嫵媚動人，維拉和獅子們也不禁感嘆，名模果然就是名模。

“小小心意，不成敬意。” 飛龍遞上剛剛讓尤里帶他去買的禮物，那是一套他最喜歡的名牌護膚品，算是大方得體的禮物了吧。維拉點頭示意，讓飛龍坐在對面。

維拉仔細打量著飛龍，她兒子就是個大情聖，這個卻是他帶回家的眾多前任之中最漂亮的，連以前那些選美冠軍都比不上飛龍。但她最欣賞的卻是飛龍的膽量，他一隻獵豹隻身走進獅子窩裡可需要不少勇氣，畢竟獵豹和獅子的身形相距太遠，打起來完全沒有勝算，而且面對群居的獅子們，跑起來也未必有優勢。

“你是叫飛龍對吧？” 

“是的，我是劉飛龍，米沙的男朋友。” 飛龍挺直了腰，面帶微笑地說著，“上次來莫斯科時已經很想見您了，可惜米沙說你不在。” 

維拉皺了皺眉，她可是一直都在本家宅邸，看來那兔崽子、不、獅崽子竟然說謊不回家。看我怎麼整他！“米沙以前也有帶過情人回家，卻沒帶你呢。” 

這次換飛龍皺眉了。哼哼，傳說中的豪門爭鬥要來了嗎！“他有帶著我去他的私人宅邸。” 

“可是沒帶你來見我。” 維拉微笑著說，“說不定在他心中，你並沒有那麼重要。”

“不，他很愛我，這點我能肯定。” 飛龍認真地回答。“我愛你這句話我都快聽膩了。”

“情話罷了，誰不會說？” 維拉故意挑起事端，“話說回來，你又有多愛我兒子？”

“我聽說米沙回家了，他在哪？” 

“在這。” 維拉指了指房間內的獅群，“怎麼了？自己的男朋友也認不出來？” 

唐伯虎點秋香嗎？又不是周星馳！

這裡的獅子都是阿爾巴托夫家族的兄弟親戚，長得都差不多，身形也是一樣強壯，加上米海爾也不是經常變成獅子形態，除了走秀那次，幾乎都是睡覺時讓自己抱著，飛龍對米米的長相確實不能說是熟悉。

飛龍環視了一下房間內的獅子，可以撇除那些雌性的...不，這家人思維太跳脫，不能排除她把米海爾的鬃毛都剪光光的可能性。幼獅肯定不可能，這幾隻體型明顯比較小...飛龍把視線集中在其中幾頭雄獅的身上，可能是血緣比較近的關係，他們長得非常相似。

維拉笑著看飛龍的反應，果然，在不同品種的貓看來，大概會覺得他們都是一個樣的吧。

“怎麼了？真找不到自己男友了？”

“男友？” 飛龍也笑了。

他想起自己有一個秘密武器，一個米海爾的小習慣。

“我在找我老公呢。”

聽見這話，飛龍剛剛留意著的其中一頭雄獅尾巴興奮的搖著，不像貓科慢悠悠的搖尾巴，更像是犬科那種火力全開的感覺。

“噗...米米，過來。” 飛龍忍不住笑了，他發現米海爾的這個小習慣很久了，經常打趣他其實是狗狗吧，沒想到竟在這個場合派上用場。米海爾三兩步的跑了過去，把頭伏在坐著的飛龍膝蓋上，讓美人摸摸自己的鬃毛。

“吼～” 怎麼樣，我老婆很棒吧！

“兒子啊...這絕對是作弊。” 維拉嘆了一口氣，看著那寵物般搖著尾巴求摸摸的兒子，轉身對著其他獅子們說，“好了，你們都回去換件衣服吧。

“米海爾大哥果然是我們獅子一族的典範啊！”

“是啊是啊，妥妥的一個愛妻男！” 

“就是嘛，我老公能學到他一半就好了。” 

獅子們邊走邊逛聊，完全聽懂了的維拉啞口無言，他兒子如此妻奴的表現被獅子們看成模範好老公，要是老婆是個不錯的人那還好，萬一是個恃寵生嬌的...某程度來說也是他們一族的缺憾啊。

米海爾撲在飛龍身上蹭了一回，又舔了舔美人的臉頰後，才肯離開客廳回房間變回人型。他用最快的速度隨便穿好衣服，又狂奔回去，生怕媽媽又再欺負飛龍。

他跑到客廳，裡面的景象卻讓他愣住了。媽媽在輕撓獵豹的下巴，大美人喉間發出舒服的咕嚕聲，尾巴在身後慢慢晃動著。米海爾立馬想大哭一場，如此放鬆被摸摸的飛龍，床上以外，可是連他也沒試過！

“飛飛...你老公來了...” 米海爾可憐巴巴的敲敲門，引起二人注意。

“喵～” 飛龍轉個頭，後腿一蹬，整隻撲進米海爾的懷中，米海爾穩穩的接住了他，大美人甚至伸出舌頭舔了舔米海爾的臉。

“飛飛你...” 看著飛龍小鳥依人的依偎在自己懷中，米海爾覺得非常極度不習慣。他抱著飛龍，坐在媽媽對面，“你沒欺負我老婆吧？”

“呵呵，有了老婆就忘了媽媽啊！要是我和飛龍掉下水裡，你救誰？” 

“你和飛飛都會游泳，自己游回來啊。” 米海爾抱緊懷中的豹子，把鼻子湊上去，“等等...這麼黏人的，真的是飛龍嗎？該不會是你在不知道哪裡找來的豹子吧？！” 

“喵！” 飛龍咪起眼睛瞪著米海爾，他這才敢肯定這是他的小寶貝。

“什麼啊...你們兩個那麼不熟悉對方，真是的...” 維拉拍了拍兒子的肩膀，米海爾抱著豹子站起來後，她又推了兒子出去，一臉「我懂的」的微笑，“上樓好好「熟悉」一下吧，做不到能生小獅豹的程度你們就別下樓了。” 

“喵？！？！”


	60. Chapter 60

“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！” 獵豹被抱得緊緊的，任憑他如何揮舞爪子，都掙不出那個懷抱，米海爾就這樣把他抱回自己睡房，輕輕放在床上。

“抱歉，寶貝，我還沒學懂獵豹語。” 米海爾咧嘴一笑，伸出手試著學媽媽剛才那樣揉揉獵豹的下巴，卻被他一爪子拍開了手。“而且你越喵，我越想要你。”

“喵！” 飛龍窩在被子下，變回人型，“笨蛋！你想做什麼！”

“做到能生小獅豹的程度啊。” 

“生！不！出！來！” 

“我知道。” 米海爾也躺了下去，一手把飛龍摟在懷中，“剛剛你那小豹依人的樣子實在太可愛了，能不能再給我看看？”

“我這叫演技精湛。” 

“是是是，我們飛龍明明可以做偶像派的，偏要做實力派。老婆大人完全可以轉職成為演員了！” 米海爾一邊說，一邊趁著飛龍不注意，手慢慢滑下到飛龍尾巴的根部。

“喵！” 飛龍尾巴的毛豎了起來，轉身怒瞪著那頭吃豆腐中的獅子，“剛剛只是在你媽和部下眼前給你點面子，我！還！在！氣！” 

“嗯？” 米海爾懵了，他這次可沒做什麼讓飛龍生氣的事，他討好地蹭了蹭美人的肩膀，裝成一頭無辜的大獅子。

“你被人蓋布袋帶走時，你知道我多害怕嗎！” 飛龍裹好被子，不讓米海爾抱，“我一個人站在莫斯科街頭，跑上去又怕打不過人家，不跑上去又怕你出事！” 

米海爾安靜地聽著，這種事別說是飛龍了，根本連黑道中人也很少被綁架帶走，飛龍覺得難受也是很正常。他心裡有點擔心，再次遇上這些可怕的事，飛龍會不會選擇離開。

“然後我就想，既然都決定和你一起了，那也沒辦法了！我們有句話說嫁雞隨雞嫁狗隨狗，既然嫁了獅子我也認了。” 飛龍一臉認真地說，想了一下覺得有什麼地方不對勁，趕緊補充了一句，“雖然我們的情況是我把獅子娶回來了，該說是你得嫁豹隨豹才對。” 

“呃，是是是，飛龍大人沒說錯。” 

大美人氣鼓鼓地捏著米海爾的臉，眼神還帶著慍色。“我趕緊找尤里來幫忙，最後原來是你姐姐綁架了你？！我聽見這個時都不知道該氣還是該笑了！” 

“我馬上把她們的信用卡停掉！” 

“我和她們掉進水的話，你會救誰？” 飛龍突然想起剛剛維拉這句話，眼睛睜得大大的，裝出純良小鹿的樣子，拼命忍住不笑地發問。

“我們一起游泳好了。” 米海爾笑著說，他知道飛龍可是很要強的，哄老婆的正確答案絕對不可能是讓他來救。

“噢？” 飛龍挑起眉，似笑非笑的盯著米海爾，“獅子游泳不太行吧？我看我還是跟麻見在一起比較好，老虎可是出了名的游泳好手。” 

“那我們一起遠離水源，玩別的好了。” 米海爾順著飛龍的話來說，保持著自己紳士獅子的形象，關鍵時刻可不能讓醋意壞事。“要不在床上玩？我保證我們會玩得很開心的。”

“我就知道你是這樣！” 飛龍把被子拉到頭上，只露出臉，“...你們家族真的不介意我們不會有孩子？” 

“哎，你沒看見剛剛有隻小獅子嗎？我們獅子是群居的，人多的是，不差我一個。” 米海爾抱著飛龍，安慰般親了親眉頭緊鎖的他，“你想要孩子的話，我們收養一個就成。” 

“嗯...” 飛龍心中帶點愧疚，總覺得米海爾為了他做了太多，自己卻沒怎麼回報他。飛龍微微低下頭，有點失落。

米海爾看他這個樣子，就知道這隻感情細膩又喜歡鑽牛角尖的獵豹又在想東想西了，為了轉移飛龍的注意，米海爾想了一下。“說不定多做幾次，還真能生出來。”

“...我是雄性的，你沒發現嗎？”

“當然有，你忘了我舔過那個了嗎？” 

“喵？！” 沒想到米海爾竟然如此露骨，飛龍瞬間羞紅了臉，一爪子把米海爾推了下床。

米海爾倒地時發出巨響，樓下的獅群不禁抬頭看看天花板，“哎喲，老大和嫂子玩得真激烈。” 

米海爾躺在地上揉了揉撞到的頭，趁著飛龍還窩在被子裡，就轉身飛撲上去，老舊的床發出支呀的聲音。互相又抓又捏的，飛龍甚至在米海爾肩上啃了個紅印，但誰都沒下重手，最後米海爾把飛龍的被子拉走，剛從獵豹變成人形的他可沒穿著衣服，雖說米海爾也不是沒看過，但飛龍還是沒法習慣，只能抱著自己的腿窩在床頭。

“這是作弊！” 大美人生氣地投訴，這場架米海爾絕對是勝之不武！

“那我也脫掉吧。” 米海爾沒等回覆，自顧自把衣服全扔在地上了。“公平了？”

“呃。” 飛龍歪歪頭，也勉強算是。他對著米海爾勾勾手指，那笨蛋獅子還真是馬上爬了過去。

“嘿嘿，聽說粵語有句話是床頭打交床尾和？” 米海爾一臉笑意，看飛龍的注意力已經被他成功從孩子轉移到他最愛的二人運動上，是時候乘勝追擊了，“我們在床頭打一場架，那該怎麼和好呢？”

“...” 飛龍想了一下，突然換成一個嫵媚動人的表情，“誰先有反應就算輸，輸的人乖乖躺下來被上。”

“有什麼規則？” 

“Free fight.”


	61. Chapter 61

劉飛龍可是出了名的吝惜，做什麼都絕對不虧本。這個比賽贏了能吃到獅子，輸了也就再一次被吃掉罷了，反正也是舒服的事，更何況他知道米海爾從見面第一天已經進入發情期，自己勝算極大。

秋仁啊，所以說，要吃香喝香就得動動腦袋，什麼催情巧克力都是沒用的。

“不准直接碰。” 飛龍在米海爾準備出手時馬上多加一條規則。

“嘖。” 

米海爾當然也知道他在打什麼如意算盤，這比賽對自己實在太不利，光是看著飛龍對他笑，對著他舔上唇，對他眨眨眼，他就覺得自己快忍不住了，該死的，他的飛龍確實知道自己哪個角度最好看，怎樣笑才最性感。

“米沙...” 飛龍故意裝出沙啞的聲音，抱著被子，露出香肩，雙眼半瞇，“我的米沙...”

米海爾在心中尖叫著這絕對是犯規，對付劉飛龍可需要打醒十二分精神。

飛龍見他看起來不為所動，小米沙也沒有抬頭的傾向，心底裡莫名覺得有點不爽。哼，我就偏不信你能受得了這招。

飛龍爬到米海爾身前，毛茸茸的尾巴繞著米海爾的手腕，抬起眼睛看著米海爾，嘴巴微微張開，“要我...老公。” 

忍耐著啊劉飛龍！！！誘受多一會兒，很快就有獅子大餐吃了！快被自己噁心到的飛龍在心中安慰著自己。

米海爾覺得自己全身的血液都往下湧了，如此美艷的老婆，是個男人就不能忍啊！他趕緊深呼吸了一下，把自己注意力分散開。

“老婆，你想我怎麼做？” 米海爾勾起他的招牌壞笑，他就不信憑劉飛龍的薄臉皮能說出什麼東西來。

“我...我...” 

“我想想啊...” 米海爾拉著飛龍的尾巴，把美人扯進自己懷中，在他耳邊低語，時不時吹一口氣，“首先我想舔你全身，把你的尾巴從末端舔到底...”

“喵？！” 

“要試試我把舌頭伸進去嗎？” 米海爾低聲在他耳邊繼續說著，，“寶貝，我們試試看Rimming，然後玩69好嗎？我會先...”

米海爾故意用最露骨的說法，把他想做的事情仔細描述一遍，飛龍連耳根都赤紅了，腦袋不由自主地想像起來，不爭氣地有了反應。

“......” 

“飛飛，你輸了。”

“你到底有沒有羞恥心？”

“在你面前，要羞恥心來做什麼？” 米海爾輕吻著不甘心的飛龍，“愿賭服輸？” 

“哼...” 美人伸出舌頭輕輕舔了一下米海爾的雙唇，“你剛剛說的，得好好做給我看。要是弄得我不舒服，我就告訴全世界你那裡不行！” 

“小米沙可是白蛇娛樂的寶貴資產，你可別詆毀它。” 米海爾大笑著，“老婆大人請放心，我保證舒服！”

=======

吃飽喝足的獅子先生把老婆哄睡了，陪著他躺了一會，才優哉游哉地晃著尾巴下樓，再三確認老媽只是想看看兒媳，並沒有什麼隱藏的陰謀之後，順手打了個電話把她們的信用卡全部停掉，算是嚇到自己老婆的懲罰。

“我又沒有弄哭他！”

“要弄哭我的飛龍還真不容易。” 米海爾掛斷打去銀行的電話，一臉囂張地看著老媽，“我剛剛就成功了。不，與其說是弄哭，應該說是讓他爽到哭了。” 

“......” 

“雖然他還是不肯和我玩69啦，不過剛剛他怕被人聽見不敢叫出來，但又舒服得很，最後把自己弄哭了，淚眼汪汪地喵喵叫，嘖嘖，我馬上又來了一...”

“兒子啊...我不太想聽你的私生活。” 

“那你就別摻和進來。” 米海爾聳聳肩，順便在廚房拿了點小吃，“我和飛飛休息夠了，明天就走，唉我們兩個大明星啊日程滿滿的，忙得很呢。”

在米海爾下樓的時候，睡了一會兒的飛龍卻醒了過來，翻身抱著米海爾的枕頭，嗅不出枕頭主人的味道，也難怪，米海爾本人沒在這裡睡覺好久了。他帶點失落地嘆了一口氣，剛剛被米海爾帶歪了的話題還在腦子裡迴響。

沒有孩子，人家那麼大的家族都不介意了，他也不介懷了。至於混黑道方面，其他人的話說不定會怕得想要撇除關係吧，但飛龍卻發現自己有點躍躍欲試，想看看自己在這方面有多少能耐，反正娛圈內混黑的其實也很普遍，沒準什麼時候能讓他潛到好吃的貓咪之類。

飛龍再翻了個身，從地上的褲子把米海爾的電話翻出來，熟練地解鎖後，發了一個短信向焰燕報平安。剛剛他是以獵豹的狀態被抱了上來，別說手機，連衣服都沒一件。

飛龍拿著米海爾的手機左滑滑右滑滑，順便幫自己拍了幾張照，然後把自己尾巴的近鏡花紋照設成他的背景圖。唔...雖然自己說出口好像有點那個，但自己的毛色果然很好看。

“飛飛？怎麼不睡？” 米海爾悄悄推門進來，沒想到大美人已經醒了。

“嗯，在看你有沒有撩女生。” 飛龍趴在床上，舉高手中的電話揮了揮。“怎麼？怕了？”

“不怕，你隨便看。” 米海爾揉了揉飛龍的腦袋。“明天回香港了，你在這邊有沒有想買的東西？我讓人幫你買好送去機場？”

飛龍躺在床上，對著米海爾眨眨眼，“我有米沙就夠了。” 

“！！！！” 米海爾忍不住馬上撲了上去，獅子尾巴拼了命的搖，賣萌犯規啊劉飛龍！

米海爾把美人擁入懷中，聽著大美人一邊嘀咕著還以為能拿到五億，下次一定能吃到獅子之類的，然後慢慢在自己臂彎中安然入睡，他真的覺得自己是世上最幸福的獅子了。

“叮～” 

唔...撇除掉花豹哥哥剛剛發來的地獄日程表，真的好幸福。


	62. Chapter 62

花豹哥哥的榨幹米海爾計劃認真實行中，飛機一降落，米海爾連把飛龍送回家的機會都沒有，在機場就被焰燕推上了另一輛車出發前往電視台繼續工作。

焰燕看著白蛇娛樂本月收益表都快感動落淚了，他都數不清究竟多久沒看到飛龍以外的收入了。現在他的寶貝弟弟愉快地做著自己喜歡的工作，又不用擔心家裡的財政，把獅子收歸旗下果然是個正確決定！

除了這頭獅子吃獵豹的胃口有點大之外，完美！

每逢焰燕大發慈悲的讓他休假，米海爾就準時到達劉家大宅，不顧焰燕的目光抱著飛龍猛親，吃個飯後就把獵豹抱上去繼續開餐，焰燕看飛龍也只是循例的抓了米海爾兩把，沒怎麼認真反抗，心裡明白飛龍也是有那方面需要的，只是難為了那個守在劉家宅門外的可憐男人。

“沒所謂，我早就已經接受那個幸運兒不會是我。” 葉帶著微笑回答，“我只要能守護著他就已經滿足了。”

小陶則是投訴早上去叫醒飛龍時，一進門看到一頭大獅子嚇得他差點心臟病發，幫飛龍梳好頭髮後，那隻獅子還纏著自己讓他幫忙梳鬃毛，可是那亂糟糟的鬃毛和他們白蛇公主殿下的柔順秀髮相差太遠，實在太難打理，好幾次陶都想幫他剃掉讓他變成禿頭獅子算了。

二人的那套網劇非常成功，可說是歸功於他們戲裡戲外都在拼了命的秀恩愛，加上帥氣的外表吸引了不少網友，其中他們在湖邊打架那一場更是被譽為情侶吵架模範，情感表現真摯，他們也不好意思說其實是真的打起來了。

“飛龍，有人邀請你怕戲。” 焰燕拿著一疊厚厚的資料進門，本來還在膩歪的某獅馬上被飛龍一爪子推開，“...少看一眼你們就黏起來了，唉。”

“喵...”

“是韓漫的真人版電影，一套叫被馴服的遺產的，裡面的主角長得很像你，那導演看了你之前的網劇就非得要你接這角色。” 焰燕把劇本和原漫遞給他們，兩人一聽長得像飛龍，馬上很有興趣地翻來看。

看到漫畫中攻君的所言所行，米海爾馬上翻臉了。“不准拍！！！！” 

“嗯？” 飛龍翻了幾頁，嗯...尺度比網劇的不算高很多，不過男朋友會反對也是有道理的。

“為啥不請我來當攻君？！”

“原漫的主角是韓國人，你明顯不符合資格。” 焰燕笑著說，然後給飛龍打了個眼色。

“要是我不接這套，白蛇的收入會受到影響的。” 飛龍明白了哥哥的意思，對著米海爾眨眨眼，“米沙，這是演戲啊，這種事情很普遍。”

“不准！就算是假的，我都不可能讓我老婆接這角色！” 米海爾一臉沒有商量餘地，“我來接工作，反正飛飛不准接這套！”

“沒問題。” 焰燕就是等他這句話，他拍了拍米海爾的肩，“白蛇收入的重任就交給你了。”

“......” 此時才驚覺自己已經被豹子兄弟賣掉的米海爾，在老婆面前也不好反口，只能乖乖點點頭。“老婆...那麼阿爾巴托夫家裡的事情就交給你了...”

“我想把你幾家酒吧重新裝修一下，可以嗎？”

“都聽你的。”

阿爾巴托夫家族對嫂子，咳咳不對，飛龍大哥也是敬佩萬分，飛龍的品味很好，把他們旗下的幾家夜店酒吧改裝得很高級，客層上升，收入也隨即增加，另外又開了幾家歡迎女性的店，將客源盡量開闊。

在米海爾拼了命的上節目增加熱度時，飛龍則埋首幫他處理家族事務，偶然才上一下節目、拍幾個廣告，焰燕覺得自家寶貝弟弟得行飢餓營銷路線，拋頭露面的事情交給那隻熱血笨獅子就好，飛龍也很很高興自己能挑心儀的日程來做，不用再擔心白蛇收支平衡，強逼自己接下不喜歡的工作了。

“接下來我想投資這套電影製作，我看了劇本覺得肯定能賣座，順便幫你洗錢。” 飛龍窩在米海爾的懷中，讓他看自己電腦上的資料，“米沙，你看這男主的選角多可愛啊，你說我能不能去潛了他？”

“不准！” 米海爾把頭埋在飛龍頸側，狠狠地吻了下去，“我得留個標記，不讓其他人碰你！” 

“笨蛋！我明天要幫秋仁拍照，你留個吻痕那我怎麼辦！” 

“讓那貓咪把吻痕也拍下來，讓全世界看看我們多恩愛。” 

“就說你是笨蛋，這個大家還看不夠嗎？” 飛龍揉了揉剛剛米海爾吻下去的地方，“前幾天你那個...劉飛龍後援會一號會員證...”

“呵呵，我可是在申請開始三天前就在白蛇門口排隊了。” 米海爾伸出手摸摸飛龍的尾巴，“你知道我後面的人是誰嗎？”

“葉？” 大美人用尾巴掃了掃米海爾的下巴，整個人靠在他身上，“他請了好幾天假。” 

“是啊，那小子竟然還敢對你有非分之想！我敢說他啊，在家裡晚上肯定是拿著你的照片妄想！” 

“呵，我怎麼覺得你一個人在外面工作時也是這個樣子？” 

“我？寶貝，這你就錯了。” 米海爾抓住飛龍的尾巴輕吻著，“不止你的照片，我還偷了一瓶你的香水，還有你放我車裡的靠枕，嗅著你的味道...” 

“......” 大美人的尾巴輕力拍了拍米海爾的臉頰，“變態私生飯嗎你！？”

“吼～ 這是我身為一號會員的特別福利。”


	63. Chapter 63

「日劇《探索者-香港篇》劉飛龍飾演黑道美人攻！男友米沙表示一切都是演技。

日劇《探索者》目前進入新一章，主角因緣巧合下與香港黑道扯上關係。節目組日前公佈新角色的選角安排，由綽號劉美人的名模劉飛龍強勢加盟！更值得期待的是之前在網劇飾演受君角色的劉美人，這次的角色將會是強勢的攻君，到底劉美人會為此劇帶來什麼改變？

劉美人的男友米沙接受本報採訪，表示飛龍的演技極佳，把日常接觸不到的事情都生龍活虎的演了出來...  
」

“混蛋！什麼叫一切都是演技？！”

“我這是稱讚你把現實沒有的東西成功演出來了。” 米海爾眨眨眼，“總不能跟人說你幫我家打理事務，和真正的黑道有關係吧？還有你在現實是個受...” 

“全世界都知道我們是互攻！”

“...寶貝，你生活在哪個次元？”

======

「國外大牌爭相搶奪！米沙一季度五十場秀破紀錄！」

焰燕愉快地數著鈔票，米沙哭著對老婆投訴掙多少也不是進他口袋。

======

「BL劇《探索者-香港篇》大熱！米沙加盟賭船篇，飛龍美人攻地位不保？！」

“......你為什麼要加進來！” 飛龍氣鼓鼓地捏著米海爾的臉，“我本來是當一個帥氣黑道攻的，你一加進來就把我的位置帶歪了！”

“這不，人家邀請我來，把他們的美人攻變回美人受。” 

======

「米沙劉美人情侶檔再現攝影展」

“米米，你讓飛龍靠著坐。” 秋仁設好攝影機，一邊指揮著兩位模特的站位。

“吼！！！！！” 獅子一聽，馬上對著攝影師張牙舞爪，小貓咪嚇得倒退十步，抱著頭發抖，他和老虎生活得久了，學懂了要是一轉身，大型貓科就會從後撲上，唯有硬著頭皮直視著飛龍身旁的大獅子。

“喵嗚啊...是飛龍讓我這樣叫你的，別吃掉我...” 

“米米，回來坐好。” 飛龍拍了拍地上，米米馬上跑回去躺好，讓老婆舒舒服服的靠在自己身上。“乖乖。”

～～～

“很好，再拍一張飛龍你親親獅子，就反過來拍了。” 

秋仁抖著拍完了這個部分，米海爾伸了個懶腰變回人型，毫不在意身上啥都沒有，還是飛龍看不過眼把袍子扔給他。

米海爾把造型弄好之後，飛龍就變成了獵豹形態。他讓飛龍把前爪放在自己肩上，自己托著豹子的屁股，把飛龍整頭抱了起來，走到攝影棚的正中間。

“喵～” 飛龍蹭了蹭米海爾的脖子，左前爪按著他的肩，右前爪則輕輕按著他的胸膛，回頭一起看著攝影機。

“飛飛，別搶鏡。” 米海爾笑著說，飛龍只是回了一聲喵，彷彿在嘲笑他被豹子搶掉目光。

米海爾挑起眉坐了下來，讓飛龍趴在自己膝上，再一邊撫摸著他背上的毛。飛龍則是抬高了頭，尾巴高高豎起，喉間發出咕嚕聲，眼睛也享受得瞇了起來。

“飛飛好可愛！” 秋仁一邊拍一邊感嘆，咕嚕聲這真的是賣萌神器，他在家裡這樣時，連麻見都得繳械投降。

“喵！” 

“飛飛說不准叫他飛飛。” 努力學習豹子語的米海爾翻譯道，手也沒閒著，繼續搔搔。

“喵喵。”

“飛飛讓你趕緊拍，他想快點拍完然後和我上床。” 米海爾一本正經的繼續翻譯著，獵豹飛龍對他翻了個大白眼。

“喵？！” 秋仁卻是嚇得差點相機都拿不穩，“哦...啊，你亂說的是吧？”

“吼！你竟然不信我？” 

“......喵。” 飛龍用爪子拍拍那隻唬人中的獅子王，讓他別欺負貓咪。

======

「新旅遊節目《一起走過的大地》，米飛攜手帶你走遍甜蜜情侶的旅遊勝地」

「劉美人風姿不減！連續十年為SION時裝秀揭開序幕」

「米沙 - Durex XL系列 無法放棄的代言人 」

「你所不知道的劉飛龍八件事 -- 出入全靠司機接送？！」

「趴一趴米飛的愛情路：經理人哥哥功不可沒」

「商業專題研究：白蛇娛樂的盛到衰及谷底翻身」

「米飛的機場時尚大不同！包得嚴實的劉美人和夏裝的米沙？網友表示這到底是什麼天氣啊？」

「劉美人脖子上出現神秘紅印，米沙笑而不語」

「五年前失踪的模特兒須藤修在神奈川縣碼頭被發現，呈精神恍惚狀態，現已被送院治理...」

…

「熒幕情侶的奇蹟發展：從《我們結婚了》到他們真的結婚了」

“對米沙的第一印象嗎？” 飛龍笑著回答主持人的問題，“渣男。”

“呃。” 

“現在嘛...” 他把視線移向米海爾的臉上，溫柔一笑，“是值得附托終身的對象。” 

“我絕不辜負你的期待。”


	64. 番外1

番外1

飛龍的離家出走被強制結束後，回家第一件事就是把米海爾寫的同人全部翻出來看一遍，已經知道了這套劇的原著作者名字，加上萬能的搜尋器，那也不是一件難事。

他無視了米海爾在身旁親親抱抱的要求，不理熬夜對皮膚不好，喝著熱茶窩在自己床上一口氣看完了。

彷彿打開了新世界的大門。

各種各樣創意姿勢、情景就不提了，都不知道是不是米海爾本人的經驗。仔細一想，那傢伙的前女友前男友一夜情加起來說不定有上百人了，真玩過所有姿勢也是有可能的。

還有那些甜到掉牙的撒糖文，「米海爾」帶著「飛龍」去不同地方約會，然後最後總是回家或是別的什麼地方打一炮來結尾。怕不是以前做過！

“飛飛，我要抱抱。” 把老婆哄回來之後，這頭獅子越發越黏人，以前也是每天準時在飛龍家裡報到，現在更是經常自顧自地留宿了，連焰燕也趕不走他。

“我忙著呢。” 飛龍把他推開，翻了個身繼續拿著手機看。

“忙啥？天！不會是和哪來的小三發短信調情吧？！” 米海爾撲了上去，把飛龍壓得有點疼，大美人翻身就是一爪子。

“滾開，忙著看你的約會史。”

“......？” 

聽見這醋意滿滿的話，米海爾心中警號大著，一不小心惹豹子不爽又跑掉的話，大概連焰燕也會來追殺他了，更別提那些虎視眈眈隨時乘虛而入的男人了。

他把頭湊過去蹭蹭，獅子尾巴晃啊晃的，飛龍開始認真思考其實獅子會不會是犬科動物了。

“...飛飛，本故事純屬虛構。”

“我不信，這些遊樂場約會、山頂看夜景、還有在服裝店試身室做...這些你肯定是和前任做過了吧？”

“我這個人幾乎都不約會的，以前都是合了眼緣就上床。” 

“渣男。” 飛龍翻了個大白眼。

“這點我不否認。” 米海爾伸出手摸了摸那頭順滑的長髮，“這輩子我認真計劃約會的只有你一個。”

“哼。”

“好吧，飛飛，你在裡面挑一個，我帶你真實體驗！” 米海爾努力哄著這隻口是心非又特別傲嬌的獵豹，誰知道飛龍卻雙眼發光地看著他。

“那我要這個。” 

米海爾拿起一看，捆綁道具強制play？！天啊明明是摸兩把都臉紅的，我的小豹豹學壞了！誰教的？！麻見隆一嗎！！

不對勁。

“飛龍，這篇不是我寫的。” 

“我知道，這是我昨天在飛機寫的飛米。” 大美人笑著說，“怎樣？阿爾巴托夫先生，有興趣投資拍劇嗎？” 

“寶貝，你寫是沒所謂，但能不能改個網名？LionHunter 我看見就覺得毛骨悚然。” 米海爾一把摟住飛龍，抓住他的雙手手腕拉高，趁飛龍還沒理解到發生什麼事了，米海爾趕緊抽出皮帶綁著他，“投資方面嘛...我認為你對這場「動作戲」的描寫還不夠真實，就由我這個作家前輩直接傳授給你吧。”

“喵？...喵喵！？！？！” 

番外 2

這世上有無數人愛慕著台上閃閃發亮的美人兒。明明已經習慣了自己只是無數人之中的其中一個，還暗自慶幸自己可以站在他身後兩步的位置，卻還是不甘心，想走前兩步，和他並肩而行。

自問自己長得也不算差，作為保鏢，體格也很不錯，性格是比較悶，但美人也不是喜歡到處玩的類型，應該很合得來。他的客觀條件還不至於馬上出局吧？

然後那個一樣閃亮的男人出現，奪走了美人的心。

“飛龍...” 

他，從來都不屬於他。

夜闌人靜，身為飛龍的保鏢，他應該作息定時，保持良好的精神和體魄，卻躺在床上久久不能入睡。

他用的是飛龍代言的洗髮水，閉上眼睛竟幻想成美人的髮香。葉忍不住拉下自己的睡褲，雙手揉捏著自己的那兒。

閉上眼睛，回想起美人坐在副駕時的側臉，不小心碰到他的手的觸感，轉身時那頭絲般長髮掃到自己的臉，那美人想起戀人時勾起的笑容，還有他那一聲“葉。”

…

睡不著。


	65. 番外2 - 100問

歡迎收看《戀人相性一百問》！我們每週會邀請一對大熱的熒幕情侶以劇中身份回答一百條問題，這次我們邀請到的就是戲裡戲外都恩愛萬分，剛剛步進婚姻殿堂的米飛情侶！

繼上次綜藝《我們結婚了》之後，又一起拍了網劇，這次則是再度情侶檔加盟日劇《探索者系列》，米沙飾演俄國來的黑手黨老大，劉美人則是香港的龍頭大佬，兩個人打著打著就搞在一起了。從《香港篇》的美人攻，到現在《地獄篇》變成美人受，今天100問內究竟能否窺探劉美人的心路歷程？

好了，事不宜遲，馬上開始100問！

**1、請問你的名字是？**

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。”

“劉飛龍。”

**2、年齡是？**

“身心永遠年輕。”

“...28。順帶一提這傢伙只是裝嫩。”

**3、性別是？**

“男。”

**4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？**

“可愛。”

“認真。”

**5、對方的性格呢？**

“傲嬌。”

“...裝嫩。” 

**6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？**

“劇中出現的情景是飛龍的總部，我一出場就在調戲大美人。”

**7、對對方的第一印象是？**

“這個大美人我要定了！”

“一個人闖進來敵方總部，怕不是個傻子吧。”

**8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？**

“只能說一點？這也太強人所難了吧...” 

“他很尊重我的意願。”

**9、討厭對方哪一點？**

“算不上討厭，不過他的缺點就是口不對心。”

“花花公子。” 

**10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？**

“天生一對。”

“勉強。” 

“看，這就是口不對心。”

**11、你怎麽稱呼對方？**

“平常叫他老婆、寶貝兒、小公主、飛飛，認真的時候叫他飛龍。”

“笨蛋。” 飛龍翻了個白眼，“人家說的是以劇中身份回答，你什麼時候這樣叫過我了。” 

“咳咳，戲中喊的是飛龍、飛龍大人。” 

**12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？**

“老公。” 

“飛龍大人。” 

**13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？**

“獵豹。” 

“獅子。”

相視而笑。

**14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？**

“他喜歡的東西，書本、茶葉、好用的梳子之類的。”

“...我自己？”

**15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？**

“老婆真知我心。”

“你也不弱。” 

**16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？**

“誠實一點面對自己吧。”

“每次看到他總有四五個女生圍著他。” 

**17、你的毛病是？**

“太帥。”

“喜歡一個人扛起所有事。” 

**18、對方的毛病是？**

“不信任其他人。”

“吊兒郎當、衝動。”

**19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？**

“面對自己控制不了的事還一個人硬來。”

“到處泡妞，沒辦法控制自己嘴巴。” 

**20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？**

“老婆說的都對，我都會改正過來的。”

“我就是喜歡一個人來，你喜歡就自己跟著。” 

**21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？**

“...到《地獄篇》的結尾，我們還是交易夥伴關係。” 

“容我劇透一下，還沒開拍的篇章中，我們的關係會有進展。”

**22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？**

“...酒店那時算不算？”

**23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？**

“認真談生意。”

**24、那時進展到何種地步了？**

“本來不算是熟悉，突飛猛進衝進本壘。”

“仔細想想，這劇情真的...啊，對不起，我不該吐糟編劇的。”

**25、經常去的約會地點是？**

“...”

**26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？**

“如果是《地獄篇》之後，我大概會拼了命為飛龍準備一個難忘的生日吧。”

“我...大概也會努力準備吧，畢竟知道了他的身世，他小時候肯定也沒人為他慶祝，我能理解那種孤獨。”

**27、是由哪一方告白的？**

“嗯...雖然沒有公式化的告白，勉強算是我吧。”

“...？你有告白？”

**28、你有多喜歡對方？**

“為了他都賭命了。”

“...還不錯。”

**29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？**

“你說呢？”

“...暫時不算是愛。” 

**30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？**

“基本上飛龍對我的所有請求我都無法拒絕，只是我也得理性地為自己撈點好處。”

“他撒嬌的話。”

**31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？**

“哎，我到現在都不敢肯定他是不是真放棄了前男友呢。”

“殺。”

**32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？**

“如果這是飛龍的心之所向。”

“不能，我絕不原諒背叛我的人。” 

**33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？**

“不會發生這樣的情況，約會都是我直接開車去總部接他。”

**34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？**

“頭髮。”

“眼睛。”

**35、對方性感的表情是？**

“嗯...坐在我身上時，長髮在身後飄逸...”

“......Wink。”

**36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？**

“在他的倉庫中槍戰了。” 

“...飛龍，人家問的不是這個意思。” 

**37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？**

“沒有，不過我想的話大概沒有人能看穿。”

“沒有，我可是出了名的撲克臉。”

**38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？**

“愛。”

“......笨蛋。”

**39、曾經吵過架嗎？**

“嗯...飛龍在賭桌上罵我是只看利益的垃圾。”

“...單方面的罵人，不算是吵架吧？”

**40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？**

“這不，綁了他們喜歡的寵物回去罷了。”

“這傢伙破壞了我的交易！”

**41、之後如何和好呢？**

“打起來了，沒時間和好。”

**42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？**

“當然。” 

“...如果能早一點遇到你。”

**43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？**

“叫我老公時。”

“我沒這樣叫過你。” 飛龍瞇起眼睛，“我再說一遍，是以劇中人物劇情來回答問題！”

“呃，那麼就是飛龍跑上天台救我時。”

“...他不顧自己安危，來船上救我。” 

**44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」**

“看見初戀情人時馬上奔下車...” 

**“** 拋下我，自己一個衝上天台。” 

**45、你的愛情表現方法是？**

“做出來。”

“...含蓄一點。” 

**46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？**

“蓮花，出淤泥而不染。”

“...這話你在哪裡學的？” 飛龍狐疑地看著他，“你像太陽花。”

**47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？**

“沒有誒，飛龍連我的過去都知道了。”

“...以前在哥哥旗下做的事情，我不想提起。”

**48、你有何種情結？**

“我喜歡成熟的美人。”

“我就知道你是個禦姐控，老是被姐姐們圍著！” 飛龍氣鼓鼓地說，“我...我喜歡成熟的男人。”

**49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？**

“我從不掩飾我的愛意。”

“...雖然沒公開，但大家都心照不宣。”

**50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？**

“天長地久。”

“我是很長情的，他就難說了。”

**51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？**

“攻。”

“攻。”

“......” 

**52、爲什麽如此決定呢？**

“他找我交易，總不會是上了我吧。” 

“一時失誤。”

**53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？**

“很滿意。”

“不滿，不過我相信很快就能扭轉局面。” 

**54、初次H的地點是？**

“酒店房。” 

**55、當時的感想是？**

“噢噢噢噢噢我的夢想竟然成真了？！太美麗了！！不過技巧有點不行啊，難不成很久沒做了？我的天啊我真是世界上最幸福的男人。”

“好疼...”

**56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？**

“性感尤物。”

“混蛋。”

**57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？**

“他半夜跑了...”

“我和你已經談完了。”

**58、每星期H的次數是？**

“理想中是至少一次，實際上畢竟大家都有工作，很難見面。”

**59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？**

“兩次差不多了。”

“零。”

**60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？**

“怎麼樣都可以，只要對方是飛龍。”

“只是睡覺，什麼都沒發生就最好。”

**61、自己最敏感的部位是？**

“後背。”

“脖子，頭髮。”

**62、對方最敏感的部位是？**

“脖子，一親上去他就受不了，裝不了冰美人。”

“頭髮，他喜歡人摸摸頭。” 

**63、用一句話形容H時的對方？**

“尤物。”

“野獸。”

**64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？**

“很喜歡。”

“還行。”

**65、一般情況下H的場所是？**

“各自的房間、酒店之類的。”

**66、你想嘗試的場所是？**

“半夜開到太平山頂，看著夜景在車上...”

“......我覺得我一說，他就會馬上實現。” 飛龍眨眨眼，輕聲說，“...想像過高樓大廈的窗邊，可是我不可能會試。”

**67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？**

“後。” 

**68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？**

“盡量不要弄疼他，還有我一定會戴套子。” 

“只要一方拒絕，就不會繼續下去。”

**69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？**

“多大的人了，肯定有啊。”

“這個當然。”

**70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？**

“沒所謂。畢竟第一次時，我是以為他心裡還是想著初戀情人。”

“原則上反對，實際上我也做過。”

**71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？**

“把他全家綁回來然後一個一個煎皮拆骨。”

“...誰有這個能耐？我想好好請教一下那位勇者。” 

**72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？**

“不會。”

“...進行中時偶然會。”

**73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？**

“呃，如果那是麻見讓我攻的話，我說不定也想試試看。” 

“.....啥？？？” 

“那麼神奇的情景，你不會想看嗎？”

“...如果那好朋友是秋仁和麻見的話，我也可以。” 

“喂...” 

**74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？**

“當然。”

“雖然不是什麼光彩的事情，我以前可是靠這招色誘了不少人的。” 

**75、那麽對方呢？**

“寶貝，抱歉，你技術真不行。”

“閉嘴，那是因為你太...！” 

**76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？**

“老公。”

“他閉上嘴比較好。” 

**77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？**

“快要高潮時，半瞇著眼睛，嘴巴半開，又不想大聲叫出來的忍耐表情。”

“那像是超越自己極限，帶點微笑的感覺。” 

**78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？**

“背叛現任的話不行，但我不介意他的過去。”

“同上。”

**79、你對SM有興趣嗎？**

“飛龍願意的話，我也不介意試試，除了鞭子。”

“...我不喜歡。”

**80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？**

“這對飛龍來說很正常...”

“帶他看醫生，要不是腎虧了就是陽痿了。”

**81、你對強姦怎麽看？**

“說實話，想和我上床的人從這區排到另一區，我沒必要這樣做。對飛龍的話，我更是不可能這樣了。”

“我...曾經做過這種事，沒有資格說什麼。” 

**82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？**

“他硬要用騎乘的但半天都進不去...”

“尺寸...” 

**83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？**

“白蛇他的房間，總覺得一出去就會被他的部下亂槍掃射...” 

“......”

**84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？**

“他有事要我做的時候...”

“錢買不到米海爾，但我可以。”

**85、那時攻方的反應是？**

“明知是陷阱，都乖乖跳進去。” 

**86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？**

“呃，有一次氣昏頭了，不小心...” 

“哼！”

**87、當時受方的反應是？**

“知道自己也有錯，沒認真反抗，不然他肯定沒法得逞。” 

**88、對你來說，「作爲H物件」的理想像是？**

“飛龍。”

“抱歉，你的尺寸實在不能說是理想。” 

**89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？**

“Perfect。”

“不。”

**90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？**

“都是真槍實彈上陣。”

“......” 

**91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？**

“誰記得。”

“18歲。”

**92、那時的物件是現在的戀人嗎？**

“不是。”

“不是。”

**93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？**

“唇。”

“...脖子和頭髮。” 

**94、你的嘴喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？**

“我喜歡牽起他的頭髮吻下去。”

“他的後背。”

**95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？**

“幫他口。”

“...我知道他也喜歡我幫他口，不過我還沒這個膽量嘗試。” 

**96、H時你會想些什麽呢？**

“世界第一美人就在我眼前，哪有心情向別的東西？” 

“好疼...”

**97、一晚H的次數是？**

“兩三次他就受不了。”

“...混蛋，要不是你的尺寸，我體力好得很！” 

**98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？**

“...不知怎麼的，吻著吻著我們就沒穿衣服了。”

**99、對你而言H是？**

“表達愛意的一個方法。”

“我想試著享受。”

**100、請對戀人說一句話**

“感謝劉飛龍你的存在。”

“我不太會表現出來，不過謝謝你願意留在我身邊。” 


	66. 番外3

難得的休息日，某隻獅子肯定是瀨在老婆床上，抱著睡懵了的獵豹蹭蹭親親的，大美人被他猛舔臉頰，終於被米海爾弄醒了，伸了個懶腰準備迎接新的一天。

“麻見來香港工作了，今晚我們去吃飯。” 飛龍抱著米海爾的脖子，在他額上親了一口。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪！！” 

“嗯？” 飛龍和米海爾下意識地看向門口，但大貓靈敏的聽覺告訴他們聲音來源並非大門。二人豎起了耳朵仔細一聽，循著聲音來到窗口。

“喵喵喵嗚！” 窗邊一隻小黑貓用他小小的肉球猛拍。

“...秋仁！？”

飛龍嚇了一跳，雖然這裡不是高樓大廈，加上貓咪天生有驚人的平衡力，但畢竟也是三樓，掉下去不至於粉身碎骨，但也肯定會受傷。他小心翼翼地打開旁邊的窗戶，伸出手把貓咪抱了進來，順便揉了揉貓背上因為害怕而豎起的毛。

“喵...” 小貓咪用爪子刷刷淚，窩在飛龍的懷裡。

“喵喵。” 飛龍繼續掃著貓咪的背，示意米海爾去拿點牛奶的進來。雖然覺得老婆喵喵叫的可愛到想把他按著這樣那樣，但身為一頭愛妻獅子，米海爾還是乖乖穿好褲子下樓去找牛奶。

飛龍翻出自己的睡袍披在貓咪身上，秋仁才變回人型。身為模特兒的飛龍比他高了不止一個頭，本來及膝的睡袍在秋仁身上，竟然像是松垮垮的長裙一樣了。他努力把自己裹好，以免待會獅子先生回來說自己在gou引他老婆什麼的。

“喵嗚...”

“...和麻見吵架了？” 看巨型獅子看太多，飛龍最近對小小的孩子很有好感，他摸摸秋仁的頭髮，一副知心大姐姐、咳咳、大哥哥那樣坐在旁邊。

“他把我限量版布丁吃掉了還不認！我一氣之下...”

“......” 小孩子嗎你們？雖然覺得麻見和布丁怎麼說怎麼不搭，作為演員，飛龍強忍著笑意，繼續飾演他的知心好友。

米海爾拿來牛奶和泡給老婆的奶茶，一進門首先從頭到尾把貓咪的裝扮看了一眼，勉強算是合格。最近他發現老婆大人對可愛生物完全沒有抵抗力，從路邊的流浪貓到他老姐最近剛生的獅子寶寶，飛龍看起來都像想把他們撿回去養。

雖然在米海爾心中，米米肯定是最最最可愛的，飛龍養米米就夠了。

“怎麼了，一氣之下就離家出走了？” 飛龍繼續摸摸貓咪，順便窩進米海爾的懷中舒舒服服的坐著。

“不，我一氣之下塞了幾顆cui情巧克力給他吃，然後逃出來了。”

喝著茶的米海爾差點噴了飛龍一身，看來是跟你飛龍大人多了出息了，一隻小貓都敢這樣玩老虎。飛龍也是差點一口奶茶沒咽下去，得讓米海爾掃掃背。

“嗚...” 秋仁想撲進飛龍的懷中，卻被米海爾一手擋住。“飛龍啊，你是麻見的繆斯，你一定很了解他的，幫我想想辦法啊！”

“呃。” 大美人眨眨眼，在熟人面前也不保持他冰美人的形象了，“你這麼作死，我怎麼救你？”

看著小貓咪急得團團轉的，米海爾很想笑出來，但又怕被以好閨蜜自居的老婆瞪，唯有咬著下唇忍笑。

“容許我作為一個攻君說一句話。” 米海爾裝模作樣的乾咳了兩聲，“除了餵老虎，沒別的方法了。” 

“容我提醒一下你。” 飛龍瞇起眼睛，把小貓摟進懷中，“我也是個攻君。”

“親愛的，那是在戲中。”

“我有信心能實現。” 飛龍眨眨眼，“秋仁，你打電話告訴麻見，你現在是我的人了！” 

“......？？？？？？” 

看著自己老婆陪著閨蜜花式作死，米海爾也就只能笑笑，捨命陪君子囉。

接下來的發展只有兩個字可以形容 -- 鬧劇。

好不容易等藥效過去的麻見氣沖沖地來到劉家門口，不知道事情發展的焰燕毫不猶豫地為他開了門，老虎先生帶著打算捉姦在床的神情一把拉開飛龍的房門，然後愣住了。

“喵～？喵？！” 

沒有想像中活Se生xiang的畫面，他看見的只是豹子飛龍抱著小貓咪捲成一團看電視的情景，旁邊還有人型米海爾在準備看戲。

“...把貓還我。” 

“喵喵～” 飛龍把貓咪叼起來，炫耀般的在房間逛了個圈，卻完美地避開了麻見的手，後腿一蹬，一隻豹子一隻貓就輕型地落入米海爾早已準備好的懷抱中。

“我老婆說，現在流行玩三人行。” 米海爾抱著懷中的大小貓咪，不以為然的聳聳肩。“我，我老婆，小貓。不好意思，麻見，沒你的份。” 

麻見抽了一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來，明知這傢伙最喜歡口嗨，他也沒把米海爾的話當真。“我可以取代你的位置。我，你老婆，我老婆，剛剛好。” 

“那得看我老婆肯不肯和你玩了。”

“傻獅子，想當年我是他緋聞男友。”

“......” 嗚啊...米米受到100點傷害。

看米海爾好像快輸掉了，飛龍趕緊用尾巴掃了掃米海爾的下巴，算是為他加油打氣。“喵喵！”

“呵，認輸了？趕緊把我的貓咪交出來。” 

“喵喵喵喵！” 飛龍把前爪搭在米海爾肩上，他們花費了好幾年的時間，終於學懂了跨物種對話，勉強算是聽懂對方獸型時的話了。“喵喵喵！”

“呃...” 米海爾面帶難色，“我老婆說，他要把貓咪領養當孩子了。”

麻見那一刻想打死他的心都有了，這什麼莫名其妙的發展，他甚至想變成老虎和米海爾打一場，看看到底萬獸之王是誰。米海爾也是一臉無奈，身為一頭信奉老婆至上主義的獅子，飛龍說什麼就是什麼，但無緣無故領養別人家老婆，就算是創意無限的他也覺得神奇

“飛龍，我再說一遍，把秋仁還來。” 

飛龍看著他眨眨眼，喵了一聲讓米海爾幫他披好衣服，變回大美人的姿態，手還緊緊抱著小黑貓。“我偏不～” 

“...米海爾，管管你老婆。” 

“老婆大人說什麼就是什麼。” 米海爾理直氣壯地說。

你這妻管嚴。麻見隆一覺得再這樣下去，他僅有的理智很快就會消失，他現在可是很想很想揍那兩個一臉囂張的人一頓。

“...既然如此，我唯有出殺手鐧了。” 麻見雙眼盯著飛龍懷中的貓咪，被字面意思上的虎視眈眈，秋仁只覺得頭皮發麻。飛龍把貓咪抱得更緊，雙眼盯著麻見，有任何事情發生他就打算帶著貓拔腿狂奔。

麻見從懷中取出一大盒限量版布丁。

“......” 看著這和麻見形象完全不搭的東西，米海爾和飛龍也是呆著了，米海爾可以大口愉快吃布丁，劉飛龍可以小口優雅地吃，但他麻見隆一卻是怎樣都不搭。小貓咪卻是雙眼發亮，從飛龍的手臂掙出，後腿一蹬就跳回麻見的懷中。

“啊...笨貓，自己去餵老虎了。” 米海爾毫無緊張感的說了一句，此時才驚覺自己自投羅網的貓已經再也逃不掉了，淚眼汪汪的看著飛龍對他揮手告別。

鬧劇從老虎先生帶著貓咪離開來結束。米海爾決定繼續抱抱表情帶點失落的美人。老婆大人近日對可愛小動物的愛好，大概是源自他心底裡渴望有孩子吧。

米海爾悄悄勾起嘴角，前幾天尤里發來訊息，花了好幾年時間尋找，他終於找到了。

過了一個多月，飛龍百無聊賴地躺在沙發，米海爾被哥哥丟出去國外工作了，他就回娘家看看哥哥。飛龍晃著尾巴滑手機看SNS，平日要是分開的話，米海爾肯定是三餐準時發來訊息，今天卻是毫無動靜。飛龍氣鼓鼓地繼續滑手機，難道在海外遇到好看的女生了？！

米海爾連續幾天完全消失，飛龍的情緒開始不穩定，焰燕都覺得他肯定會先暴打米海爾一頓了。

“喂？飛飛？是我，我現在要登機了，回來後有好多東西要買，你讓葉開車送你來機場接我好嗎？” 

好不容易等來的一通電話，卻是這樣沒頭沒尾的對話。飛龍又是生氣，又是疑惑，但還是讓葉送他去機場接機去了。

他冷著臉站在接機大堂，葉都不用幫忙攔人，飛龍自身的氣壓低得沒人敢舉起手機拍他。

“要是我嗅出來有女人的味道，我肯定把他賣去動物園。” 

“嗯...” 葉點點頭，很想補一句動物園生活那麼悠閒實在太便宜他了，至少得賣去什麼馬戲團。“呃，焰老闆讓我提醒你注意形象。” 

“...那我回去才揍他。”

接機大堂的聲音突然大起來，飛龍把視線轉過去，果不其然是他老公拉著行李出來了。米海爾的身高讓他鶴立雞群，一眼就看見他那金燦燦的腦袋。

米海爾也是一眼就看見人群中的飛龍，看到大美人冷著臉，他笑意卻是更濃了。他三步拼做兩步，跑向飛龍身邊。

“飛！你看！” 

這時候飛龍才注意到米海爾手上的不是行李箱，而是一個小藤籃。他小心翼翼地抬起到二人胸前位置，讓飛龍看看裡面的內容物。

那是一個小嬰兒，看上去還不滿一歲大，熊寶寶圖案的被子把孩子從頭到腳裹得暖暖的。

為什麼有個嬰兒？為什麼你帶著個孩子回來？誰的？該死的你在外面搞出人命了？！看什麼看？為什麼給我看？？

飛龍腦子瞬間湧出大量問題，眼前那笨獅子卻是笑得像春天似的，拿著藤籃像是獻寶一樣等著女皇陛下的讚賞。

形象。形象。形象。

飛龍在心中默念了幾次，無視了笨獅子的笑容，向葉示意離開。把一切看在眼內的葉在心中笑得快要滾地了，只是表面強忍著笑意，為飛龍從人群中開路回車上。

三人回到車上，飛龍翹起手坐在後座，沒有打算出手幫忙。米海爾則是小心翼翼的把孩子抱在懷中，坐在美人旁邊。他已經感覺到飛龍的不悅，所以讓葉先別開車，他得好好解釋。

“解釋。” 飛龍瞇起眼睛，氣鼓鼓地丟下兩個字。

“從結論而言，這孩子以後是我們的孩子了。” 米海爾思考了一下，斟酌言辭以免劉美人暴走。他把小寶寶的帽子拉下，露出一雙動物耳朵，有點像獅子的圓耳朵，卻又有斑點。“這孩子是獅子和獵豹的混血兒，爸媽也剛好是一個白人，一個亞裔。”

“你在外面搞出來的？離婚吧。” 

“誒？！不不不不不！！真的不是！” 米海爾急得快哭了，他手抱著孩子，無法騰出手來安慰暴怒的飛龍，只好把孩子抱近飛龍，讓老婆仔細看看，“是我在外國孤兒院領養的！”

“......” 飛龍稍微冷靜下來，點點頭讓他繼續。

“自從我們結婚了，我就一直派人滿世界的找一個合適的孩子領養，前幾天我一直在忙著辦文件之類的事情，連給你發自拍的時間都沒有...”

“...你不覺得應該先和我商量？” 飛龍皺著眉嚴肅地說。其實他還是很信任米海爾對自己的忠誠，不相信他會出軌甚至生下孩子，剛剛只是氣話罷了。“就算是養寵物也得和我商量吧！更何況是個小孩子！” 

“飛飛...” 米海爾低下頭一臉在反省的樣子，“我錯了，我聽見這孩子和我們那麼想像，我就覺得這是天注定的緣分，一心一意想趕緊辦好手續，沒考慮到你的心情。” 

飛龍伸出手指戳了戳孩子的臉頰，再揉了揉那圓圓的耳朵，這麼小的貓科人類還沒能自己藏好耳朵尾巴，得兩歲左右才能學懂。確實，獅豹加上歐亞混血的孩子長得實在太像他們二人了，也難怪米海爾那麼衝動的跑去辦手續。

他自己也是劉家帶回去養的，很明白沒了父母的孩子的苦況。

“真的不是你和哪來的豹女搞出來的？”

“我可以去驗DNA證明的！” 

飛龍很滿意這個回覆，點點頭，把孩子接過來自己抱著。“孩子叫什麼？”

“還沒改，想讓文采飛揚的飛龍大人親自為他改個好名字。” 見老婆不氣了，米海爾繼續誇張地哄著，飛龍心情好的話他和新兒子才有好日子過啊...

“嗯，我回去想想。孩子的東西都有了嗎？” 飛龍看著兩手空空的米海爾，一臉疑惑。

“這...我只來得及買了個籃子、幾套衣服和在飛機上用的尿布奶粉，其他什麼都沒有。” 米海爾打了個呵欠，雖然剛剛坐的是頭等座，有不少空姐幫忙，但他一個新手奶爸帶著孩子坐飛機還是累得想哭。

“笨蛋！” 飛龍把孩子抱在懷中，扣好安全帶，“葉，出發去百貨公司。該死的，我們連車用嬰兒搖籃都沒有！笨獅子笨獅子笨獅子！你就拿個籃子放嬰兒？？笨蛋，至少得買個嬰兒車吧！”

一邊罵米海爾是笨蛋，飛龍一只手抱緊孩子，另一隻手則拿出手機開始搜尋育兒百科，腦子開始列出購物清單。

“嬰兒床...奶瓶...尿布...” 飛龍一邊小聲嘀咕，一邊用手機記下來。

米海爾見飛龍忙著照顧孩子，知道大美人已經高高興興地接受了孩子的存在，他就知道飛龍那麼喜歡可愛小生物，怎麼可能抗拒這越看越像他們親兒子的小寶寶。他終於安下心打算補補眠，飛龍卻一爪子打了下去。

“別睡！我一個人怎麼照顧？啊對了對了，還得請保姆...” 

“冷靜冷靜～ 飛飛，不用那麼緊張的。”

“喵！” 飛龍再賞了他一爪子，“笨蛋，你知道新生兒是多麼脆弱的嗎？孩子不像你一樣滿身肌肉！” 

“......” 

“笨蛋！你早點說的話我就會把東西準備好了，現在我們急急忙忙的...” 

飛龍一路上不斷碎碎念的罵著，獅子先生可是完全不敢有補眠的念頭了，前座那個飛龍後援會二號會員可是一直等著乘虛而入，萬一現在他裝出什麼細心好父親，老婆大人說不定還真會上當。

到下車那一刻，飛龍已經對孩子愛不惜手，小嬰兒軟乎乎的，圓圓的獅子耳朵，加上(飛龍自認為)超好看的豹子花紋，不哭不鬧，乖乖依偎在自己懷中睡覺，真的怎麼看怎麼可愛。

飛龍把孩子的耳朵尾巴用帽子和小棉被藏好，輕輕在寶寶臉頰上親了一口，米海爾見狀就把臉蹭過來索吻。

“笨蛋，你抱好孩子！你這傢伙粗枝大葉的我放心不下，得親自幫寶寶挑日用品才行。” 飛龍一臉嫌棄的把孩子交給米海爾抱著，拿著手機準備按清單上採購。

他突然想起來什麼，抬起頭看著米海爾。

“...這孩子會喵還是吼？” 

“不知道。”

“長大了會長出鬃毛嗎？”

“不知道。”

“你有什麼是知道的？”

“我老婆現在很開心很幸福。” 

“笨辛巴，拿錢包出來。” 

“是的！”

.

.

.

「米沙劉美人手抱孩子逛大街？！」

「米沙劉飛龍共組幸福家庭！善心領養小嬰兒」

====

趁著飛龍出門工作，米海爾拿著飛龍的照片對著孩子，“來，爸爸教你，這是媽媽哦，媽-媽。來，跟著念，媽-媽。” 

趁著米海爾出門工作，飛龍拿著米海爾的照片對著孩子，“爹地教你說話，這是媽媽哦，媽-媽。來，跟著念，媽-媽。”


End file.
